Change
by Legs Hunter
Summary: berlatar belakang cerita dari Novus dan perang tiada akhir dari ke tiga bangsa, lahir generasi yang sangat membenci perang tiada akhir ini,akan kah mereka dapat mengubah semua itu? dapat kah mereka memahami satu sama lain? inilah kisah nya tentang mereka yang berani melawan pertempuran tiada akhir itu So Read it!
1. The Begining

The new story of Novus

Rising Force Online fanfic BY Natsu Michaelis or HafidzHaan

Accertia Empire HQ

"Haah sampe kapan sih bertarung gini? gak jelas banget kenapa gak make sistem damai dan bagi hasil aja?" seorang Warrior Punisher yang sedang membaca buku kuno.

"kau kenapa menggerutu terus AP-17" Ranger Striker menyapa teman nya

"ohh ternyata kau AO-24 ku kira siapa." AP-17 dengan Santai nya membaca buku kuno

"ada misi ke gurun sette Cuma buat 2 orang, jadi aku ngajak kau mau ikut gak?" kata AO-24

"sebener nya sih aku males berhubung kau yang ngajak ya udah dah bentar aku Copy dulu isi buku ini ke chip gue" kata AP-17

"kayak nya kau tuh Accretia Produk gagal gak niat perang ,tapi skill bagus apa jangan-jangan kelakuan organik mu masih ada?" AO-24 merasa heran akan partner nya.

"mana ku tau dah. dah selesai ku copy buku ini di chip, emang misi nya ngapain? Lawan touncoat? Apa kayak kemaren ngumpulin kult Boklan gurun?" balas AP-17 dengan bosan.

"hmm kita di suruh ngebersihin area kuil di sette, kata nya sih di kuil tu ada energy alternatif gitu." AO-24 melihat misi yang di berikan di computer mini nya.

"yuk dah berangkat" Kata AP-17.

Holy Alliance Cora

Grezzier muda yang sedang asik menikmati alam yang di buat DECEM, tempat nya Di area dekat markas mereka (oh shit gue lupa Map nye :v)

"dunia ini sangat indah, tapi kenapa harus ada peperangan tiada arti? hanya menghilangkan nyawa saja ya kan inana." kata Grazzier muda itu sambil menghela nafas.

Seorang Black Knight menghampiri Grazzier muda itu.

"Ariel kau sedang tidak ada misi?" Tanya Black Knight itu.

"Manaho tumben mencari ku, ya gak ada sih hihi kau ngagetin aku tau gak."jawab Gadis Grazzier muda ini.

"ariel-ariel kau gadis populer di kalngan cowok-cowok cora kok lagi galau?"Manaho memperhatikan sahabat nya, lebih tepat nya mengkawatirkan nya.

"entah lah, aku lg pengen nikmatin alam yang di buatin DECEM aja." Balas ariel.

"kalau gak ada kerjaan, mending ngerjain misi ini berdua" ajak Manaho.

"ya sudah apa misi nya?" Tanya ariel menstujui ajakan Manaho.

"katanya sih di sini tertulis, Cuma ngebershin kuil dari monster-monster sette gak banyak." Jawab Manaho.

"ya sudah ayo." kata ariel

Federasi Bellato

Ada seorang bellato yang lagi asik tidur di kasur nya yang nyaman di kamar yang ukuran gak gede-gede amat, kira-kira 5x5 yang yahh bisa di bilang berantakan.

Lalu masuk lah seorang gadis bellato di kamar itu.

"WOI LACE LACHRYMOSE ,BANGUN MOLOR AJA" gadis Belato itu dengan teriakan yang bisa di billang kenceng, mirip-mirip AKASHA The Queen of Pain dari fandom sebelah

"Apa sihh Lamia? masih ngantuk nih" kata pemuda yang tidur tadi, yang bernama Lace Lachrymose.

"kerjaan lu molor aja dasar, dari kecil yang di kejer Flem nangis, sampe sekarang yang udah gede masih aja gak berubah!" amuk lamia, karena sahabat kecil nya menjadi pemalas.

"err molor itu hobi gue dan juga gue ngantuk, tadi malem begadangan sama ryuu dan juga sama ken." kata si lace ngomong sambil ngantuk ngantuk.

**Lace P.O.V**

Gue kenalin dulu dah gue Lace Lachrymose bukan mouse, bangsa bellato rambut coklat agak panjang, bisa di billang gue ganteng dan idola nya cewek-cewek bellato. (najes nyet).

Nih cewek temen gue waktu masih kecil, nama nya Lamia Novteen gadis bangsawan keturunan konglomerat, tapi kelakuan belangsat mungkin kalo lamia denger bakal di piting leher gue, well lamia emang cakep, rambut blonde, mata hijau terang badan berisi gak tepos tepos amat.

Dia temen gue yang paling gue percaya dan yang udah nganggep gue kayak keluarga nye, cuz gue sebatang kara coeg, Bonyok gue ninggal pas perang lawan kaleng rongsokan dan juga itu di kepung,kata kakek gue.

Gue nih job nya inflitator, ya u know lah weapon gue,gue nih Ranger gak berbakat dan paling males namanya saat War nyusahin aja buat gue, nyaris mati padahal gue pengan tenang dan makan cemilan di kamar gue.

**Lace P.o.v end**

"iya gue mandi dulu, abis itu terserah lu mau ngajakin gue kemana or ngajakin gue buat anak juga gak masalah." setelah ngomong begitu lace terkena Tendangan Maut lamia

"Dasar MESUM Mati aja LO….." lamia pergi ninggalin kamar lace, plus tendangan maut.

"salah gue APA….." lace teriak gaje plus kesakitan di tendang.

**Ariel P.O.V**

Aku ariel lativeheart jangan tanya padaku kenapa nama ku begitu, aku Grazzier dari bangsa Cora gak mungkin dong dari bangsa Acretia, kata mereka aku berbakat tapi aku merasa gak seperti itu.

Well aku memiliki force kuat, aku sebenar nya gak suka bertarung hanya melihat orang yang mati dengan sia-sia, kehormatan,kebanggaan? Terlihat seperti omong kosong saja.

Acertia,Bellato,Cora hah semua sama saja! memikirkan keuntungan masing masing itu lah yang ku pikirkan.

Aku pernah memikirkan bagaimana indah nya ketiga bangsa menjadi damai dan hidup berdampingan, mungkin itu hanya mimpi ku saja atau…. ah sudah lah di pikirkan malah membuat kepala ku makin sakit saja.

Aku belum mempernalkan ciri-ciri ku, well aku dari bangsa Cora yang sudah pasti aku wanita Cora, rambut silver panjang tergerai, dan dengan poni yang indah, kata mereka mata ku berwarna biru saphire, ya di bagian tubuh ku hanya mata ku saja yang ku suka.

**End Ariel P.O.V**

**Gurun sette Bellato Portal**

"Ahhh kampret dah lamia bikin kepala gue sakit, pagi-pagi buat telinga budeg" kata lace

"lace memang unik sih, jadi wajar lamia suka gak betah, bukan gak betah sih tapi risih." teman bellato nya memberi semangat ke sahabat nya.

"ahhh Rina ternyata lebih baik dari lamia yah, gak garang entah lah kenapa tu anak bisa garang banget." Lace garuk garuk kepala nya plus bingung.

"kau akrab banget sama Lamia yah?" tanya Rina.

"yah bisa dibilang begitu sih, udah kayak keluarga." Balas Lace sambil melihat ke atas dan berfikir tentang masa lalu nya.

**Accertia portal**

"well tempat ini Cuma isi nya gurun pasir misterius, yang peradaban kuno nya masih di teliti" kata AP-17.

"yah kata mereka juga, begitu bagian peneliti bingin segera memecahkan misteri di gurun sette." Balas AO-24

**AP-17 P.O.V**

Aku warrior dari bangsa acertia, entah kenapa aku bisa jadi besi begini, ketika aku sadar sudah menjadi manusia mekanik,dan walau mekanik tetapi aku masih mempunyai otak organik ku.

Kata mereka aku ini Tipe Accertia yang gagal, sejujur nya aku juga tak terlalu peduli apa kata mereka.

Mungkin karena aku berfikir berbeda dengan mereka, jadi aku di anggap aneh di bangsa ku sendiri, tapi aku punya teman bernama AO-24 dia selalu bersamaku di saat pertama kali di koloni dan memulai dari akadmi militer Accertia itu sendiri, sampai sekarang banyak yang bilang kami Partner Emas aku juga tak begitu mengerti.

Sejujur nya aku lebih senang membaca buku di perpustakan accertia, banyak hal menarik dan diam diam aku sedikit menguasai Bahasa Asing seperti bahasa Bellato dan bahasa Cora, dan juga aku sedang asik tentang planet yang bernama bumi, di jelaskan di sana adalah pelanet kuno yang berawal nya 3 bangsa ini menarik untuk di bahas.

Well aku berjob Punisher AO-24 yang menyaran kan aku sebagai punisher dan awal nya aku destroyer, sebenar nya aku tak ingin jadi job ini tapi banyak yang menyaran kan jadi apa boleh buat karena mereka bilang aku memiliki mesin yang jauh berbeda dari yang lain,mereka bilang aku memiliki potensi punisher yang bagus sejujur nya menghakimi orang bukan selera ku apa lagi sampai membantai.

**END of AP-17 P.O.V**

"hey AO-24 jika kau bertemu dengan Cora atau bellato apa yang kau lakukan?" kata AP-17 sambil mengecek Mana eater nya.

"entah lah paling ku habisi, itu juga termasuk dari perintah atasan kan." Jawab AO-24 tenang.

"kau taat sekali pada atasan." AP-17 merasa heran akan sahabat nya ini.

"lalu jika kau sendiri? kau mau apakan?" kini giliran AO-24 yang bertanya.

"entah mungkin berkenalan dan ngobrol santai jika mereka mau" jawab AP-17 tanpa pikir panjang.

"apa kau gila?! mereka mana mengerti bahasa kita" AO-24 kaget dan sedikit marah akan ucapan sahabat nya itu.

"hahaha yah itu hanya suatu keinginan ku saja, berdamai lebih baik kan dari pada saling membunuh" AP-17h anya bisa tertawa lepas melihat tingkah sahabat satu-satu nya di koloni yang ia percaya.

"kau seperti para Organik saja, apa jangan-jangan di balik mesin mesin itu masih ada sisa organik di dalam nya?" Tanya AO-24 memandang serius AP-17.

"mungkin ada seperti.." kata AP-17 berhenti

"seperti?" AO-24 penasaran

"otak organik kita?" kata AP-17

"bodoh tentu saja Otak kita organik dasar payah!" AO-24 terlihat sebal, "oh ya kenapa kau selalu mengecek pedang mu itu? Apa sepecial nya sih?" tanya AO-24 heran.

"Pedang ini entah waktu aku di bio lab di eater, aku menemukan barang barang menarik lalu aku pungut dan aku minta bantuan si RX-09 buat mencoba buat pedang dari bahan bahan yang ku bawa" jawab AP-17 santai sambil menggosok2 pedang nya agar tajam

"lalu hasil nya?" AO-24 kembali bertanya.

"yah seperti kau lhat kami awal nya gak percaya RX-09 berhasil buat pedang unik, kata nya sih dia gak pernah buat pedang sebgaus dan sekuat pedang ini dia bilang mungkin saja ini salah satu pedang relic." AP-17 mengingat apa yang di lakukan nya dan RX-09.

"hah pedang Relic maksud mu pedang Man Ether Soul Ether? Yang kekuatan nya setara dengan launcher relic Cerberus dan Hellberous?"AO-24 masih gak percaya apa yang AP-17 bilang.

"yah bisa di bilang begitu lalu ku tempa saja dengan ignorant Talic, yahh berhasil sampai tingkat 4 jadi kau bisa lihat Aura yang di pancarkan nya." AP-17 menunjukan Aura pedang nya yang keren.

"well aku jadi mengerti keapa kau sayang sekali dengan pedang mu itu." AO-24 masih memperhatikan sekitar daerah itu.

Lalu mereka sampai di kuil dan mereka melihat 2 orang Cora yang satu grazzier dan yang satu lagi Black Knight.

"hey AO-24 sembunyi ada Cora." kata AP-17.

"heeh? Untuk apa mending kita serang saja." tanya AO-24 bingung

"apa kau bodoh kuil ini rapuh, jika sampai hancur selesai sudah misi kita" jawab AP-17.

"yah ali ini aku turuti apa mau mu." kata AO-24 dengan stealth Cloak nya

**Di sisi Lain**

"hei ariel apa kau gak ngeri kalo Cuma berdua begini ke sette? bukan nya banyak Accertia atau bellato ya di daerah sekitar sini" Manaho merasa ngeri karena merasakan hawa-hawa aneh.

"kan ada manaho yang jadi backup ku kenapa harus ngeri? Kau kan Black Knight" kata Ariel sambil melihat dinding kuil

"bahasa kuno yah, aku ingin membaca nya." Ariel masih memegang dinding-dinding itu dengan tangan halus nya.

"memang nya kau bisa?" tanya Manaho serius.

"entah lah mungkin sedikit"ariel dengan wajah serius

"kau agak dingin, tapi kenapa banyak yang suka dengan mu yah? Apa karena wajah mu ya ariel ahhh senang nya punya wajah seperti mu." Manaho merasa iri dengan ariel, tapi itu hanya sekedar ucapan pujian.

"menurut ku manaho manis kok, kau tau si Kai dari guild Enchanters?" Tanya ariel.

"kalau gak salah dulu satu akademi dengan nya, dia jadi templar kan sekarang memang kenapa dia?" kini manaho bertanya sambil memegang dagu nya, yang berarti dia berfikir.

"katanya yang ku dengar sih, dia suka kamu loh"kata ariel bisik ke manaho

Wajah manaho merah padam karena denger bisikan ariel.

"ariel bohong aja ih, mau goda aku aja kan" Manaho jadi nya marah-marah gak jelas.

"hihi kalo gak percaya tanya saja orang nya, biar kau jadi yakin" kata ariel sambil tertawa anggun.

**Di sisi Lain nya lagi**

"ahhhh bete deh kita ngapain sih ke kuil Cuma ngebersihin itu dari monster aja kan?" grutu lace, dia sebenar nya maas melakukan misi.

"yah memang seperti itu yang di kirim dari atasan" kata rina, sambil melihat heranakan tingkah kawan nya.

"dari siapa Maximus Gredd? Atau Maximus Hana aku benci dia entah kenapa dia sangat benci diri ku sampai pernah aku jadi samsak tinju nya, padahal dia Holy Chandra tapi gak ada sedikit pun cahaya Holy chandra di diri nya." Lace kembali mengeluh akan tingkah atasan nya pada diri nya malang ny nasib mu.

"mungkin dia cemburu sama lu Lace, lu kan banyak cewek-cewek yang deketin kali aja Maximus Hana suka sama elu." Irina godain lace buat ngilangin bosan.

"hahh yang bener aja dia suka berondong macam gue, gue nih mau nyipatin dunia Harem." kata Lace semangat.

"aku mungkin sedikit tau kenapa banyak cewek-cewek yang suka nempel deket lu, karena lu orang nya ke kanak-kanakan dan juga hangat dengan orang lain." Jawab irina sambil tertawa, sebenar nya rina sendiri mempunyai rasa ke lace.

"huh kanak-kanak kata mu kalo begini bagai mana." tanya lace memegang pipi rina dan menatap nya dalam.

"apakah wajah ku yang seperti ini? kelihatan anak-ana a?" kata lace dengan serius.

"errr mungkin sedikit agak dewasa, kau terlalu dekat lace" kata rina blushing dan mendorong lace pelan.

"kalau lu tau gue belum pernah nyium cewek, mau jadi partner pertama gue?" Lace makin deket dan makin berat suara nya.

Rina yang gak kuat hanya tutup mata gak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjut nya dengan dia

"hahaha Apa-apan itu le beneran kepingin ya rina?" Lace ngelawak dan gak liat keadaan rina sekarang,

"ukhhh ni anak. gue tau kenapa lamia sebel sama elu" kata rina mulai agak emosi

"heh apaan?" kata lae dengan cengo nya merhatiin rina yang emosi

"lu tuh ya nyebeliin….!" rina mukul wajah lace dengan powerfull

"gue makin gak ngerti kenapa cewek-cewek emosi nya gak karuan dan kenapa gue kena hajar terus efek nya sial."grutu lace sambil nyungsep entah dimana.

"ahhh ye ye gue minta maaf deh rina." Lace dengan tampang melas minta maaf atas kelakuan nya.

"ogah maafin elu." kata rina bete.

"ehmmm gimana kalo abis ini kita kencan gitu, biar gue traktir dah lo mau makan apa terserah dimana gimana?" Lace mbujuk rina cuz lace orang nya agak melankolis.

"ehhhh serius? Terus lamia gimana apa gak marah?" kata rina kaget plus syhok.

"lamia? Entah lah memang kenapa dengan dia?" kata lace dengan tampang polos nya sambil miringin kepala nya

"errr ya udah deh abis misi ini ya janji?" kata rina serius.

"yah kalo lu mau maafin gue." lace berharap sangat.

"tenang aja gue maafin kok, asal lu janji sama gue" jawab rina.

"yahh terserah lu aja, lu yang jemput apa gue?" kata lace dengan bloon nya.

"ya tentu elu lah yang jemput gue, lu kan cowok dasar bloon." Rina kembali sebel karena kelakuan lace,

"hei…" lace ngamuk gaje

"Lace ada cora." kata rina siaga dengan Intense Holy Spear

"gimana mau di serang apa mengamati aja dulu?" lace nyiapin Intense Black Wing Bow nya.

"lebih baik kita amatin aja dulu kalo mereka nyerang baru kita serang balik" bales rina mgasih ishayarat.

"heeh gak salah lu jadi komandan Chip war kemaren, lu emang brseker penuh perhitungan." Balas Lace kagum.

Dalam hati rina "udah dong gak usah muji gue lace, gue jadi malu nih".

"err ya gitu deh jadi kita amatin aja dulu, tapi firasat gue ada yang len juga" sambung rina masih merhatiin sekitar.

"maksud mu Accertia? Tapi kan belum pasti" kata lace

"lu gak merasakan aura menekan gak sih?" tanya rina, yang merasakan hawa menekan.

"err ya emang sih ada aura yang neken banget kayak ada sesuatu yang hebat" jawab lace.

Lalu Ariel dan manaho mempergoki rina dan lace.

"bellato huh? aku tak menyangka beremu dengan mereka di sini." kata manaho.

Lace P.O.V

"Damnn saat gini malah ketemu grazzier sama black templar" kata gue dengan tidak elite nya.

"hey bellato what you want?" tanya cora itu gue gak ngarti dia ngomong apa.

"gak mau apa-apa Cuma mau ngecek aja." jawab gue dengan bahasa gue

"we don't know what you say bellato." kata si cora tadi

ya iya lah lu gak ngarti apa yang gue bilang dasar cora.

"gimana nih rin gak ada talk jade gue." gue dengan tampang linglung

Lalu di saat itu munculah accertia tiba-tiba.

End of Lace P.O.V

AP-17 P.O.V

Ohh sial stealth potion nya udah abis, jadi gue di hadapkan 2 cora dan 2 bellato well kalo duel secara bebarengan hasil seri 80% mati sama-sama 80% juga dan kemungkinan menang 30% untuk masing masing pihak.

"Accertia huh? So Accertia want monopoly this tempel?" salah satu cora itu cora itu berbicara.

Mungkin gue bisa komunkasi dikit biar gak salah paham berlanjut

"no, we just want to research this tempel and clean this tempel form monsters." balas ku dengan bahasa Cora.

"woy kau ngomong apaan aku gak ngarti" tanya AO-24 heran.

"udah kau diem aja aku lg komunikasi sama makhluk decem, gue belajar dikit bahasa Cora." balas ku

"You can speak Cora language? I see Accertian can learn our language I really don't know it." kata cora itu

"yeah I just lilttle learn your language, So we just want to clean this tempel and want to know something Ancient word form this tempel" balas ku.

Areil P.O.V

"accertia huh? Jadi accertia mau monopoly kuil ini?" kata ku dengan nada serius.

"Tidak kami hanya mengecek kuil ini dan membersihkan nya dari monster" kata accertia itu dan aku kaget tak percaya dia bisa bahasa kami.

"hey ariel dia bisa bahasa kita" kata manaho.

"hey I don't know what you say dude" kata Accerta yang satu lagi.

"just shut up, ya know le me talk with those Decem creture, I little bit learn they langguage." kata nya ngomong dengan teman nya.

"kau bisa bicara bahasa cora? Begitu Bangsa Accertia bisa belajar bahasa kami, aku gak tau itu." aku bertanya pada nya.

"yah aku hanya bisa sedikit bahasa mu, jadi kami hanya mau membersih kan kuil dan ingin tau sesuatu bahasa kuno dari kuil ini" kata nya.

End of ariel P.O.V

Lace P.O.V

Swet dah gue gak ngarti bahasa mereka ,gue bakal mati dah kali ini udah ah coba tanya aja make bahasa gue sapa tau tu kaleng ngerti bahasa gue.

"oy Kaleng lu bisa bahasa gue gak kalo bisa jawab" kata gue dengan songong nya

"hah lu manggil gue kaleng? Mau gue hajar lu?" tu Accertia marah gue ledek kaleng.

"hehh jadi lu bisa bahasa gue lu make talk jade?" tanya gue penasaran.

"gak gue belajar sedikit." kata nya.

"eh lace kok dia bisa bahasa kita yah aneh, apa dia Accertia jenis baru bahaya kayak nya?" kata rina.

"ya udah ntar gue saranin buat kita damai aja dulu sementara sama mereka lu setuju gak?" tanya gue ke rina.

"rasanya itu bagus deh dari pada perang gue lg gak fit banget." jawab rina, yah memang kayak nya dia lg ga enak badan.

Ap-17 P.O.V

"oy Tin Can you can our language ? if you can answer me" kata si bellato.

Njrit gue di bilang kaleng minta di hajar ni Boncel.

"hah you call me tin can? you want I broke your Face huh?" jawab ku ke dia dengan nada sangar.

"heeh so you can speak our language, you use talk jade?" tanya nya penasaran dan heran karena aku bisa bahasa mereka.

"no I just little bit learn" balas ku to the point.

"hey lace how can be they know our language it's weird,what is he? an Accertia new model?" kata bellato yang satu lagi

"okey I will make they peace for a while with us you agree?" tanya nya ke sahabat nya.

"I think its great instead of we war I not fit at all"bellato partner nya mwnstujui apa yang pria tadi saran kan.

Setelah berdamai dengan para corite dan bellato, gue rasa pilihan gue memepelajari bahasa asing berguna yah walau terlarang di empire.

"cok lu belajar bahasa asing? gak takut kepala lu d penggal di cap pengkhianat" tanya AO-24"

"lebih baik gue jadi pengkhianat dari pada mati sia-sia" kata gue sambil ngejelajah isi kuil.

"ahhh this tempel really weak don't destroy it lace" kata bellato perempuan itu.

"yeah I know, you think I just can destroy something?"kata laki-laki bellato

"in my computer calculation, I think you destroy something is 80% accurate" kata gue ke si bellato

"ahhh just shut up." Dia merasa sebel kayak nya.

Lace P.O.V

Ahhh kalo gini mending gue ke eteher dah sama ken or Shuum oh iya gue belum ngenalin tuh kampret dia temen gue satu jurusan beda class di akhir diajadi sentinel gue jadi inflitrator tu anak memang kampret tapi best friend gue.

"ahh kuil ini rapuh banget jangan di ancurin lace" rina ngasih tau ke gue biar gak ngerusak.

"yeah gue tau, lu pikir gue Cuma bisa ngancurin sesuatu?" dengan tampang bete gue jawab apa yang rina bilang.

"di kalkulasi komputer gue, gue pikir lu menghancurkan sesuatu itu 80% akurat" kata si accertia ini

"ahhh brisik cok" kata gue sebel

Tiba tiba entah di mana kita kita ke tarik sesuatu, kayak lobang hitam di kuil ini mau ngelawan tapi gak bisa gak ngelawan nyawa taruhan nya dah kayak di perkosa aja.

"ohhhh sial kita ke tarik nih lace gimana neh." kata rina

"mending lu cium gue terus kita bisa mati bareng so sweet kan?" becanda gue sambil nancepin panah gue ke lantai kuil walau gak efisien.

"kenapa gak elu aja yang mati duluan?" kata rina nimpuk panah gue yang jadi penyangga gue.

"oh shittt… rinaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..!" kata gue ke sedot ke lubang itu

Di lain pihak

"ariel….. pegang tanagan ku jangan sampai terlepas.." kata manaho dengan bersusah payah

"heyy manaho kau bisa selamat lepaskan saja aku lebih memilih kau slamat." ariel memaksa lepas dari cengkraman tangan manaho.

"gak jangan riel plis jangan ariellll…..!" teriak manaho histeries

Lalu si corite tadi masuk lah k lubang anta beranta itu

"ku rasa ini ada hubungan nya dengan ku jadi lebih baik aku pergi ke sana" kata Ap-17

"lo jangan gitu bro kalo gak ada elu gue hampa tau gak." kata Ao-24

"selamat tinggal bro" kata AP-17 berjalan ke tepat dia di tarik

**To Be continue….?**

**End OF chapter 1**

**Yahhh gue buat FF ni baru jadi lama juga kalo mau posting Chapter 2 jadi kalo dapet riviw bagus mungkin berlanjut dan juga buat Pak de Mie rebus gue mau mak beberapa charater lu yak :v dan yah dengan styel gue gak apa kan? Hehehe mungkin akan menarik lg kalo kalian riviw dan PM gue buat kedepan nya.**

**Thanks for reading my first story in this Femdom nyahahhahahaha See yaa…..**


	2. The Truth Of Ancient Power

**The New Story of Novus By Natsu Michaelis or Hafidz Haan**

**Sebelum nya di Chapter 1**

"ariel….. pegang tanagan ku jangan sampai terlepas.." kata manaho dengan bersusah payah

"heyy manaho kau bisa selamat lepaskan saja aku lebih memilih kau slamat" kata ariel sambil memaksa lepas dari cengkraman tangan manaho.

"gak jangan riel olis jangan ariellll….." teriak manaho histeries

Lalu si corite tadi masuk lah k lubang anta beranta itu

"ku rasa ini ada ubungan nya dengan gue jadi lebih baik gue pergi ke sana" kata Ap-17

"lo jangan gitu bro kalo gak ada elu gue hampa tau gak" kata Ao-24

"selamat tinggal bro" kata AP-17 berjalan ke tepat dia di tarik

**Chapter 2 – The Truth From Ancient Power**

**Lace P.O.V**

"ukh… Sial, Sakit banget apa gue mati yah? Kok bisa ngerasain sakit sih aneh deh." Gue sambil megang bokong gue

"Apes banget dah, bukan nya di tolongin malah gue di suruh masuk ke lubang hitam gak jelas tadi dan sekarang, GUE DIMANA…." Gue teriak teriak gaje di ruangan antah berantah

"ngh…" gue denger suara orang yang ngedengus apa Cuma prasaan gue aja?.

Alamak Corite tadi ternyata terdampar di sini juga apes dah bakal mati beneran gue, gak bisa begadangan lagi dah dengan tuh kuya kuya.

"aku di mana?" kata Corite tadi

Bentar bentar kuping gue yang lg soak apa gue ngarti dia ngomong apa yah coba dulu aja dah sapa tau beneran bisa.

"well gue juga gak tau ini di mana yang pasti bukan di federasi bellato." kata gue dengan polos nya

"EHHHHHHHHHHH…." Kata dia kaget dan karena teriakan nya gue juga kaget.

"tunggu kamu berbicara bahasa Cora?" kata dia kaget plus penasaran, Ceilah dah gue kayak main Character aja (siap-siap ntar gue ganti bukan lu chara utama nya) (lace : ampun om)

"Hah? Kagak lah gue make bahasa bellato mana gue tau bahasa lu" kata gu dengan santai like a boss

Tak lama kemudian gue ngeliat Accertia jalan masuk ke ruangan ini.

"jadi ini tempat nya ya, serasa dalam ruangan hampa"si Accertia melihat sekeliling.

"oy Kaleng, emang ini di mana yak?" gue nanya tuh Accertia

"oi kau pendek, enak bener kau ngatain gue kaleng dari tadi minta di tebas lu?" dia sambil marah-marah sial dah kalo gue beneran di tebas bakalan yang ada mokad udah gue kecil kayak tulang flem. Btw Tulang Flem kan julukan nya si Lake yang di kasih sama Si rokai.

"hey bisakah kalian tenang, kita gak tau di mana ini jadi jangan bertengkar dulu, ku harp sih kita gak bertengkar selama nya." tuh corite sebel tapi oh shit man look she is SO beauty

"yah ada bener juga sih, gue kali ini setuju sama ni ciptaan Decem."si Accertia mangut-mangut

"Gak sopan! kau memanggil orng begitu aku punya nama tau." tuh Corite gak terima di bilang Ciptaan Dcem.

"jadi nama kalian siapa?." kata gue sambil muter-muter gaje di nih ruangan

"Aku Ariel Lativeheart Grazzier dari bangsa Cora" dia mempernalkan diri dengan anggun. Beuh beda banget dah kalo sama si Lamia jauh Cok 11 – 57 lah

"hmm aku AP-17 ku harap kalian akan ingat nama ku" bicara dengan nada yang bisa di bilang keras.

"gue Lace Lachrymose bukan Mouse" kata gue dengan gaya santai.

"jadi sekarang kita ngapain? Dan lu Ap-17 lu tau kan ini di mana?" gue nanya ke tuh ACC

"menurut analisa sih, ini ruangan khusus di kuil dan tempat penyimpanan Energy Purba"

kata nya sambil ngecek sesuatu di tangan nya Canggih coy.

"energy Purba? Apa gara-gara enrgy itu kita bisa komunikasi?" kata si Ariel

"bisa jadi sih, Tapi aku sendiri pun gak menemukan lokasi energy tersebut" kata si AP-17

"well kemungkianan besar kita di sini selamet sih Cuma 10%, untung-untung kalo bisa slamet yang ada kita mati kelaperan kecuali Si Ap-17 dia mana bisa mati kalo Cuma gak makan" kata gue sambil duduk dan berfikir, yah jarang-jarang sih otak gue kerja keras sekali-sekali di coba.

Lalu di bagian tangan AP-17 bunyi kayak Alarem MAU yang kena bajak

"ini… gak salah lagi tuh energi ada di deket sini" kata si AP-17

"akhir nya ada yang berani mmasuki ruangan ini" kata suara antah berantah

**End Of Lace P.O.V**

"Jadi ini di mana dan kenapa kami bisa komunikasi satu sama lain padahal kami berbeda ras." kata Ap-17 bertanya pada suara tadi

"pertanyaan bagus Mekanik atau Manusia mekanik baiklah akan ku beri tau jawaban nya" kata suara yang ada di dalam ruangan ini.

"hmmm gue juga penasaran nih, Bururan jawab pertanyaan nya" kata Lace gak sabaran.

"Baiklah ini adalah tempat Di mana Energy dari inti planet yang nama nya Bumi. Sebenar nya kalian itu satu ras tetapi kalian berevolusi, dan karena kekuatan energy tersebut otak kalian berkerja lebih keras dari biasa nya dan kalian bisa mengerti bahasa Kalian masing-masing. Dan kalian sharus nya senang karena bisa mendapatkan energy khusus itu." suara tersebut dengan nada marah di akhir kalimat nya.

"jadi penjelasan nya otak kita berkerja ekstra keras dan juga karena efek itu kita bertiga dapet kekuatan khusus yaitu mengerti bahasa ras berbeda begitu?." Jelas lace sambil duduk bersila.

"gak kusangka ku kira bellato yang bodoh ternyata kau pintar juga ya" Ap-17 ngeledek lace.

"lalu ada yang masih mengganjal di pikiran ku bisakah kau menjelaskan kenapa kita yang masuk kesini bukan yang lain" Ariel bertanya pada suara itu sambil memijat kening nya

"well kalian masuk kesini bisa di bilang takdir dan keberuntungan, pertama kau nona muda kau bisa masuk karena kau memiliki force yang kuat dan juga kau memiliki hati yang bersih jadi tempat ini menerima mu, kedua Lace dia bisa di billang beruntung dan juga sial kau tau lace kenapa bisa masuk di sini" si suara itu bertanya dngan lace

"yah dia benar sebenar nya aku gak mau ketarik aku sedang menahan diri biar gak di tarik dengan busur ku tetapi rina menendang busur ku gara-gara aku berkata hal-hal konyol dan walah… aku bersama kalian" kata lace sambil menguguat apa yang terjadi.

"hahaha lace kau lucu deh kalian bellato lucu yah kalo lg kayak gini mirip adik ku" Ariel memeluk Lace layak nya boneka.

"hngmff menghhfhh anghhee" lace gak bisa nafas karena di peluk ariel

"ariel kasian tuh Lace sesak nafas kau peluk" ap-17 mmberitau ariel yang sedang memeluk lace layak nya boneka

"puahhh kira kira dong kalo mau meluk lu kira gue benda mati gitu, Sesek tau gak! apa lg lu punya tuh benda 2 gede nyaman sih tapi bisa buat ngebunuh apa lagi buat gue" lace marah-marah gak jelas.

"hihihi maaf lace gak sengaja lagian imut banget sih aku kan gak tahan liat yang imut-imut" jelas ariel sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepala nya yang gak gatal.

"lalu bagaimana dengan ku wahai sumber suara aneh" Ap-17 sekarang yang bertanya

"hmm gak enak juga yah kalo Cuma suara ok bentar aku makai tubuh hologram ku" kata suara tadi.

Lalu timbul lah cahya yang silau menyinari ruangan itu dan terlihat lah seorang berbentuk hologram dan bisa di lihat secara detail, dia bukan berbentuk bellato maupun cora apa lagi accertia bangsa yang tidak prnah di lihat oleh mereka bertiga

"baiklah ku perkenalkan diriku aku bernama de catalope atau singkat nya Deca" Deca memeperkenalkan diri nya.

"jadi apakah kalian siap menerima kekuatan besar? Jika kalian siap maka konsekuensi nya juga besar" tanya deca kepada mereka bertiga.

Mereka bertiga merasa ini bukanlah mimpi ini kenyataan bila mereka menerima tawaran Deca sudah pasti yang akan datang adalah masa-masa sulit tetapi lain ceritanya bila mereka hanya terpengaruh dengan kekuatan.

"baiklah aku memang ingin tau apa takdir ku yang sebenar nya dan kenapa aku harus terlahir menjadi accertian dan lagi aku punya impian yaitu, Membuat planet ini tidak berperang" Ap-17 dengan mantap maju dan berlutut di depan deca.

Ariel dan Lace tersentak Melihat Ap-17 dan juga impian nya karena Impian mereka dan juga Ap-17 adalah sama.

"wah wah tak kusangka yang maju duluan adalah Accertia lalu kalian berdua?" Tanya deca.

"baiklah jika si kaleng ini ikut aku juga,lagipula perang menimbulkan rasa sakit yang mendalam" Lace dengan percaya diri berlutut di depan deca dan sebelum nya smat meninju pelan pundak Ap-17.

"ahhh mereka ini jika aku tak ikut mungkin yang ada hanyalah masalah" Ariel memberikan kedipan nya pada mereka berdua dan membuat ap-17 dan lace tertawa.

"generasi yang unik baiklah aku akan memberikan kekuatan itu tetapi kalian mendapatkan percobaan terlebih dahulu apa kalian siap?" deca membuat kubus biru di tangan nya

"Ya kami siap" mereka bertiga serempak.

"Gate time and space open" Deca membuka Gerbang dari kubus itu

"masuk lah kalian bertiga dan kalian akan mengetahui arti dari cobaan ini" deca memberitahu dan blum slesai Deca memberi info "kalian juga bisa berada di masa depan dan masa lalu berhati-hatilah" Deca memberi saran yang lain

Setelah mereka bertiga masuk ke gerbang itu mereka tiba-tiba di ether

"ether?" tanya Lace ke dua teman baru nya itu

"dari suhu yang ku rasakan ini memang ether" Ap-17 melihat lengan nya yang mnunjukan suhu tempat ini adalah daerah ether

"ether ya teman ku juga sedang ada misi di ether mencari energy alternatif" sambung ariel dngan nada rindu.

"hey kenapa kita jadi akrab begini apa ini tidak terlarang" tanya Lace ke ariel dan Ap-17

"sudah lah siapa peduli yang penting kita teman kan sekarang" Ap-17 menjawab pertanyaan lace yang di bilang serius

"yahh aku juga tak keberatan mempunyai teman dari bangsa lain" jelas Ariel.

Mereka berjalan tanpa tujuan dan sekarang mereka berada di White Hole tempat di mana Calliana Princess, Assasin Builder B dan yang lain nya berada.

"White hole yah? aku memang ingin kemari" kata lace sambil melihat sekitar.

"hei lihat itu ada pertarungan" Ap-17 mnunjuk k arah pertarungan yang di billang sengit

"kalau tak salah itu…. LAKE….." Lace shock yang di lihat nya adalah sesosok Bellato berambut abu-abu yang sedang bertarung dengan Black Knight dan grazzier dkk.

"pasukan Faranell dan kawan-kawan" Ariel kaget yang di lihat nya sekarang.

Lake P.O.V

Shit gue berada di keadaan terdesak di hadapan gue ada grazzier,templar,Black Knight dan juga assasin dan di pihak gue holy chandra,gue,Shield miller dan berserk pasukan bantuan belum dateng lagi sial. Dan lagi gue harus berhadapan dengan Cewek bellato berambut ungu lagi

"Why? why you didn'y kill me that time?" dia bilang ke gue tapi gue gak ngarti apa yang dia bilang

"gue gak ngarti bahasa lu" bales gue dengan selow and pake bahasa tubuh.

"Liar! You spoke Cora language before don't be fool" bales si corite

Sumpah dah kalo gue bisa langsung gue bales dah, suer gue heran knapa gue selalu bermasalah dengan wanita, apa gara-gara lahir di bulan yang sial kalo dengan wanita ah sudah lah.

Gue berniat pergi ninggalin tuh corite, tetapi yang ada gue di Flame Burst sama dia dan sukur banget yang kena bukan Cuma gue tapi Si empu nya yang punya tempat calliana princess, dan gue lihat Black Knight yang mau ngehadang gue lagi sibuk dengan anak buah tuh putri salju jadi gue ada ksempatan menuju tempat yang di rencana kan.

Gue lari dari tuh corite mungkin dia naksir gue kali yah, sambil ngibasin rambut gue biar keliatan Extra Cool kayak si Odin Gambuet yang gue baca di eFBeh kemaren yang lagi ngetrend.

Dan ketka mau kedalem goa calliana gue di hadang lagi sama Accertia Punisher.

Shit kenapa mesti ada halangan lagi sih….

End of Lake P.O.V

Melihat lake yang di hadang Accertia Lace pngen ngebantu temen nya.

"sial gue harus bantu Lake kalo enggak dia bakal mati di tangan tuh punisher" Lace siap dengan Black Hora Bow dan dia kaget sjak kapan dia make tuh Bow

"heh busur baru yah evolusi kah? senjata ku jadi bagus." lace siap membidik accertia yang mengahdang lake, sebelum memanah di tahan lah panah itu dengan AP-17

"lace jangan kita kesini bukan buat perang kau ingat ini test untuk kita siapa tau ini ilusi atau yang lain nya kita gak tau jangan gegabah." AP-17 dengans serius melihat sekeliling dengan mata optik nya.

Mata optik AP-17 sedikit berbeda dari yang lain mata nya terdapat 2 buah dan tidak terlalu besar ya sperti bellato dan cora kebanyakan dngan warna lavender pasti nya.

"gabber" kata itulah yang terucap AP-17 pelan.

Lake masih bersiga melihat pergerakan sang punisher, lake tau ini tidak menguntungkan bagi nya bila berdahapan dengan punisher secara langsung dan lagi kondisi lake juga tidak fit.

"Accel walk" lake berniat menghindari serangan sang punihser dan yang terjadi adalah sang punisher menyerang dengan wind blast.

Lake berdecih lalu dia berfikir dengan insting nya yang harus di buat lebih efisien dan berkerja keras

"ok let's do this Accelelator" lake meningkat kan kecepatan,insting dan adrenalin nya,melebihi menggunakan Accel walk, tetapi dampak nya dia mudah cidera jika terkdna serangan langsung.

Dengan cepat lake berlalri ke arah sang accertia dan sang accertia menyerang dengan Pressure Boom dan sempat saja lake kaget jika dia terkena pasti yanga da dia langsung mati dan yan paling ringan sebagian tubuh nya hancur, dengan cepat lake melopat dan salto melwati pressure boom sang accertia.

"heh sukses ya?" setelah itu lake berlari meninggalkan sang punisher yang kaget melihat aksi barusan.

"baru kali ini ada yang bisa menghidnari Pressure boom ku selain Ap-17 yang frontal menyerang balik Pressure boo ku dengan Shining cut nya Menarik" Gabber mengejar lake yang menuju Goa calliana.

Setelah melihat pertarunagn itu tiba-tiba pandangan ariel,Ap-17 dan Lace berubah melihat ruangan gelap tapi tidak terlalu gelap melihat Gabber,farnaell dan lake sedang berdiskusi dengan hologram.

"jadi kita sekarang melihat merke bertiga sedang berbincang dengan hologram layak nya kita beberapa menit yang lalu?" kata lace yang melihat daerah sekitar.

"yah kita juga tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan ingin mencuri dngar?" ajak ariel

"kau bisa nakal juga yah" lace tersnyum jahil ke ariel

Ap-17 tetap fokus waspada di keadaan sekitar dan berfikir apa yang akan terjadi selanjut nya.

"jadi kek aku harus buka gerbang ke dimensi lain agar bisa keluar dari tempat ini?" lake menancapkan pedang nya secara frustasi.

"yup itu emang harus kau yang lakukan berjuang yah" kakek aet berjalan meninggalkan lake

"yosh buka gerbang dimensi" kata lake teriak.

"kok gak kebuka yah?" tanya faranell.

"slow lah masih percobaan pertama" lake dengan sibuk berfikir dengan keras

Faranell duduk manis merhatiin lake dan dia lihat lace begitu manis dan yah lumayan ganteng sih, kalu dilihat apa lagi dengan keringat yang keluar dari wajah nya dan terlihat nampak hot itulah yang di fikir faranell. Sontak saja faranell nepuk-nepuk pipi nya.

"kau ngapain?" tanya lake

"eh ituu ehmm ahh gak ada apa-apa kok" faranell selarasa di gap oleh lake.

"hey cebol bisa cepet gak gue pengen epet balik dan laporan kemarkas" kata gabber dengan nada nyuruh.

"kalo lu bisa kenapa gak elu aja kampret" ejek lake ke gabber.

"kan tuh kakek gaje bilang Cuma elu doang yang bisa buka celah dimensi kan? kalo gue bisa gue lakuin dari tadi!" gabber dengan sewot ngeledek lake.

Back to AP-17 CS

"hohh jadi dia anak grymnaste yah wajar saja dia yang bisa buka celah dimensi di perpustakaan Accertia juga ada tentang Grymnaste" Ap-17 mangut-mangut.

"Grymnaste memang sekuat itu yah aku aja sebangsa dengan nya gak terlalu tahu yah kata mereka sih Grymnaste itu Clan bellato yang paling keji dan kotor jika sedang berarung, tapi ketika aku mengenal lake dia gak seperti itu" Lace berfikir dan sempet falshback kenagan mereka berdua (Ceilah bakal jadi Shonen AI nih :v).

"di bangsa cora bellato berclan grymnaste pernah menyelamatkan bangsa cora, dan itu juga termasuk legenda yah aku juga tak yakin tapi menurt ku clan grymnaste tidak seburuk itu." timpal ariel.

**Balik lagi ke Lake Cs.**

"ahh gue capek gue bingung gimana lagi." lake frustasi dan membuang pedang nya sebarangan.

"jangan nyerah gitu dong, kan cuma kamu doang yang bisa buka tuh celah dimensi kao gak bisa kita gak bisa pulang dong." Faranell memberi semangat.

"aku mau istirahat dulu mungkin tidur sebentar." jelas lake.

Ketika lake ingin tidur faranell mengangkat kepala lake ke pangkuan nya.

"mungkin begini bisa membuat mu sedikt tenang." kata faranell lembut.

"oi kalo mau pacaran jangan di sini buka dulu tuh celah dimensi." lagi-lagi gabber marah.

"sudah lah biarkan dia beristirahat sebentar." bela faranell.

Lake yang sedang di pangku rasanya antara seneng dan juga deg degan, gimana enggak baru kali ini ada cewek yang mau mangku kepala nya selain elka itu juga si elka biasanya dengan nada ngancam.

**Back to AP-17 Cs.**

"ahhh mereka romantis banget sihh…" celoteh ariel

"cinta terlarang nih ntar gue godain dia lah kalo ketemu di markas." balas Lace

"Cinta? Perasaan? Kasih sayang? Aku tidak mengerti apa itu yang harus ku tahu?" fikir AP-17

"hey AP-17 kenapa nama mu begitu sih aneh tau gak, boleh gak kita ganti nama mu?" tanya Ariel.

"nama ku dari seri di buat nya aku AP-17 berarti tipe AP yang ke 17 tapi di arkas aku mencari dengan tipe AP tapi yanga da hanya diriku, yah terserah kalian saja memberi ku nama apa." AP-17 tidak terlalu peduli dengan nama nya.

"baiklah gimana kalo Apit? Yang arti nya menyatukan" tanya Ariel ke AP-17

"hm bagus tuh dan juga 17 juga bisa jadi I dan T, AP mu di gabung jadi APIT itu meudah di ingat." Kali ini Lace emberi masukan

"yah itu juga menurt kalian bagus tak masalah." Ap-17 ah bukan Apit kali ini menyetujui nya

Setelah melihat lake Cs sukes keluar dari dimensi aneh ini tiba-tiba tempat berubah lagi, sekarang di daerah ujung gurun sette yang tidak ada di peta, terlihat seorang Accertia Punisher yang mirip dengan Apit tetapi berbeda tipe, dia RX-75.

"hey lihat sekarang kita di sette dan ada accertia sedang bertarung dengan accertia yang lain".

"RX-75 kenapa kau berkhianat? Apa menurut mu empire telah salah kepada mu" tanya seorang accertia kepada RX-75.

"aku sudah tidak percaya pada empire dan juga aku bukan RX-75 lagi AKU RAXION."Racion marah kepada accertia itu.

"jika itu yang kau katakan maka jawaban nya adalah penghancuran sepihak!" jawab Accertia yang lain.

"kau melindungi organik-organik ini? dan berkhianat pada bangsa mu sendiri matilah kau!" Striker itu menembaki Raxion tetapi raxion terlalu cepat bagi sang striker, mudah saja Raxion menusuk tepat di tengah dada sang striker dengan Strong intense Blood sword nya.

"EW-13 gugur sisa nya tinggal kita bertiga." accertia assaulter menyerang dengan 3 teman nya.

"maafkan aku teman-teman Judgment Strike." Raxion dengan cepat menebas mereka dan tidak berasa tiba-tiba di belakang mereka bertiga ketika mereka ingin menyerang raxion Inti mereka telah hancur raxion mengahancurkan nya sekejap.

Kata terakhir mereka adalah Selamat berjuang Tuan RX-75.

Yang dikirim ntuk menghancurkan raxion adalah bawahan raxion sendiri dan anak didik nya sendiri dan juga teman seperjuangan nya itu adalah pukulan telak untuk raxion, setelah kehilangan teman di eteher dulu GT-45 sekarang yang lain membuat raxion merasa sedih, Accertia yang memiliki perasaan itu aneh tapi itulah diri nya.

**Back to Lace Cs.**

"raxion begitukah yang kau rasakan?" Apit merasakan hal yang dirasa raxion.

"hey kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya ariel kini menggenggam tangan Apit.

"yah aku tidak apa-apa semoga saja ini hanya ilusi atau semacam nya" jealas Apit menutupi kesedihan nya.

"well kurasa aku mengerti dari test ini." kata lace mengganti topik yang kini tempat berubah ke 3 bangsa bersatu.

"maksud mu lace? Tanya mereka berdua.

" inti dari test ini mengerti tentang perasaan sesama yah walau aku bodoh akan hal itu.

"hmm kau ada benar nya dan juga menurtu ku arti lain dari test ini adalah kesetiaan" tambah ariel.

"dan yang terakhir adalah tekad melindungi sepenuh hati dengan perasaan dan kesetiaan itu sendiri." Tambah Apit.

Tempat yang mereka lihat kini adalah laut di mana Bellato accertia dan cora berdiri memegang bendera yang sama.

Lalu mereka kembali ketempat mereka bertemu deca

"jadi apa yang kalian dapat?" tanya deca kepada mereka.

"jika ingin damai harus mengerti satu sama lain." jawab lace.

"kesetiaan yang murni tanpa adanya sifat buruk di masing masing pihak." jawab Ariel.

"tekad pantang menyerah untuk melindungi." jawab Apit terakhir.

"bagus kalian lulus dan kalian siap menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi kedepan, nya khusus nya kau Accertia setelah keluar dari sini cobaan takdir akan menghampiri mu dan kau yang paling berat, dan lagi ini adalah bocoran masa depan untuk mu kau akan mengikuti jejak Raxion jadi berhati-hati lah".

Deca memberi kekuatan pada mereka bertiga tetapi deca tidak memberti tahu kekuatan apa itu dan mereka harus mencari nya sendiri.

**End of Chapter 2 **

**TO BE CONTINUE..?**

**Yahh kelar juga chapter 2 ok gue mau ngejelasin di sini gue gak masukin lake aja gue juga mau ambli sedikit cerita dari Another Tale of novus hehe gue suka banget cerita nya sampe 2 season pasti tau dong Last Rhapsody ending nya keren tuh wkwkwk alah promosi.**

**Maaf nih buat Pakde Mie rebus kalo Lake nya gue acak-acak dan buat kemaren si Dzofi ngasih masukan yang bagus banget dan juga Riheta yang memberi pukulan telak wkwkwk karena english gue yang amburadul emeseyu bharelway bahrelway :v.**

**Mungkin kedepan nya agak lama buat fic cuz kuliah semakn berat :'v u know lah dan kedepan nya fic nya akin gaje dan absurd silahkan salahakn author nya sekrang dari pada nanti :v ok lah review nya jangan lupa buat chapter 2 ini kalo bisa ngasih alur story line biar gak makin ngacak biasa pengarang bebas sih gue.**

**Penutup dari gue Hafidz-haan or Natsu Michaelis Thanks to read and Review for make better**

**Quotes : "jika ingin damai harus mnegerti satu sama lain,kesetiaan yang murni tanpa adanya sifat buruk di masing masing pihak, tekad pantang menyerah untuk melindungi" Lace,Ariel,Apit.**


	3. Lace Feeling

**The New Story of Novus By Natsu Michaelis or Hafidz Haan**

**INFO CHAPTER INI FULL LACE P.O.V.**

**Sebelum nya di Chapter 2**

"bagus kalian lulus dan kalian siap menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi kedepan, nya khusus nya kau Accertia setelah keluar dari sini cobaan takdir akan menghampiri mu dan kau yang paling berat, dan lagi ini adalah bocoran masa depan untuk mu kau akan mengikuti jejak Raxion jadi berhati-hati lah".

**Chapter 3 – Lace Feeling**

"baiklah… jadi sekarang kita gimana keluar nya?" kata gue tanya ke mereka berdua.

"hmm iya juga yah kita gak tau cara nya keluar dari sini, apa tanya aja sama Deca?" Ariel kini balik tanya ke gue sama APIT.

"mending tanya aja dah daripada kayak orang bingung" bales APIT ya kini nama nya ganti bukan AP-17 lagi, karena gue sama Ariel ganti nama nya.

Sebenernya gue ragu memilih jalan ini, tapi ada sesuatu dalam diri gue yang memaksa untuk mengikuti jalan yang gue tempuh sekarang.

Bayangin aja lu seakrang gue bisa bahasa nih 2 makhluk, gue gak tau kedepan nya apa yang terjadi kekuatan yang di beri Deca juga masih misteri, semakin di pikir gue semakin gila.

"haaah." gue menghela nafas karena apa yang gue pikirin sekarang.

"kau kenapa lace? Kayak orang udah tua aja" tanya ariel dengan nada yah bisa di bilang perhatian.

"gak ada apa-apa kok, capek aja." bales gue dengan senyuman yang biasa gue lontarkan.

Kini kami bertiga bertanya sama Dea gimana jalan keluar nya dan sontak aja deca ketawa.

"ya ampun kalian gak tau jalan keluar nya? Hahah tinggal lurus ke depan itu jalan keluar nya loh.." bales deca sambil nahan tawa nya.

Jalan bertiga bareng 2 musuh lu yang kini jadi temen, rasa nya aneh memang tapi lama kelamaan rasa itu jadi biasa aja.

"jadi gimana nih pas sampe keluar? apa kalian ceritain apa yang kalian alamin?"kata Ariel sambil megang dagu nya tanda nya dia berfikir.

"kalo gue sih gak bakal gue ceritain, soal nya bakal jadi masalah dan yang pasti gue bakal di penggal sama Rina kalo dia tau akan hal ini." Bales gue dengan ketakutan kalo rina tau.

"kalo aku sendiri bakal ku eritain ke AO-24 dan ku suruh dia jaga Rahasia ini." Bales Apit yah dia gak berubah tetep serius.

Alangkah kaget nya ketika sampai di tempat kami keluar semua berantakan, bisa di bilang ada peperangan yang telah terjadi.

Banyak mayat dari ke 3 bangsa, ariel kaget dan lari melihat mayat-mayat itu.

" ….." teriak ariel kaget teman nya gugur dalam peparangan itu.

"MANAHo BAngun MANAHO." Yah ariel menangis karena teman nya meninggal siapa yang gak sedih teman mu meninggal.

"sial apa yang terjadi di sini? Kenapa bisa terjadi peperangan?" gue melihat mayat-mayat bangsa gue, yah walau gue gak kenal beberapa dari mereka.

APIT kini menenangkan Ariel yang bersedih, yah ariel meluk sang accertia punisher itu rasanya gue sedikit iri.

"sudah lah ariel mungkin ini takdir." kini gue yang menoba menenagkan sang grazzier dari kesedihan.

"tapi mengapa… mengapa teman ku yang di renggut, dia sudah menjadi keluarga ku." Ariel semakin dalam tangisan nya, di saat begini gue gak tau apa yang harus di lakukan sial.

APIT mengusap kepala Ariel agar ariel merasa sedikt tenang, dan APit melihat ariel sudah tenang melihat mayat Accertia yang tewas dan mengambil chip dari mereka.

"mungkin aku bisa melihat awal mula terjadi peperangan di sini dari chip ini." Apit memasukan chip itu ke lengan kiri nya dan terdapat sebuah hologram, bisa di bilang video yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu.

Gue melihat peperangan itu ternyata kami dari masing-masing pihak dikirim sebagai umpan untuk perang, dan kami bertiga selamat karena masuk ke ruangan hampa itu, gue milhat peperangan itu terjadi sangat sengit dari bangsa gue sendiri di kirim banyak orang dari Holy chandra sampe Armor Rider.

Ariel makin shock ketika melihat teman nya di tebas dengan Spadona milik seorang Accertia, yah walau tubuh nya tidak terbelah tetap saja itu mengerikan lebih mengerikan dari film horor.

"sial ini yang gue gak suka dari perang yang ada, Cuma saling membunuh demi hal kecil."gue mengepalkan tangan gue dan meninju lantai kuil.

"kita sebaik nya pergi dari sini secepat nya, karena dari masing-masing bangsa pasti mengirim pasukan nya untuk evakusai mayat-mayat ini" Apit memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi ke depan nya dengan komputer di lengan nya.

"yah sebaik nya begitu aku juga akan membawa mayat Manaho ke markas, agar bisa di makam kan dengan layak" ariel megusap air mata nya.

"umm boleh gak minta koordinat sinyal kalian? biar kita bisa saing kirim pesan dan panggilan." gue minta itu agar bisa saling komunikasi.

Mereka ngasih koordinat sinyal mereka tapi khusus agar tidak ketahuan yang lain, bisa gawat jika ada yang tau persahabatan kami.

Ariel pulang dengan teleport langsung yang iya bawa dan sambil membawa mayat teman nya, dan aku sendiri juga langsung berlari ke arah portal bellato yang di sette.

**Federasi bellato.**

Gue sekarang dah balik ke markas dan banyak yang heran kenapa Cuma gue yang selamet, dan yang banyak yang membicarakan negatif tentang gue yang berhasil selamat.

"kau berhasil selamat itu bagus Ranger." Kata seorang dewan pertahanan.

"maaf Maximus saya gak bisa menyelamatkan yang lain,dan kuil di sette telah hancur dan energi yang di bicarakan itu juga telah lenyap." kata gue berbohong jika gue bilang energi itu masih ada pasti bakalan ada lg orang yang di kirim untuk ngambil energi itu pasti yang ada bahaya.

"yah tak masalah yang penting kau selamat Ranger."kata sang dewan memberikan penghormatan ke gue dan anak buah yang lain juga memberikan hormat.

"haah kenapa kau tidak ikut mati sekalian di sana, kau pasti jadi pahlawan bocah" terdengar suara yang gue kenal nada yang sinis dan benci terhadap gue dan gue hanya menahan marah aja, karena dia punya tingkatan yang lebih tinggi.

"Jaga biacara mu Maxius Hana dia bertugas dengan maksimal, sebaik nya kau cepat sembuhkan dia dengan force mu." Sontak aja gue kaget wakil archon sekaligus dewan bagian penyerang Maximus Gredd.

"huhh, yah baiklah kemari kau bocah gara-gara kau aku di marahi sama si gredd."Maximus hana ngedumel sendiri.

Gue heran dia sendiri yang buat masalah kenapa gue yang di salahin? Emang bener kata pepatah bellato dahulu Cowok itu kadang Salah Kadang Gak bener, jadi yah beginilah aku.

Setelah gue di sembuhin sama Maximus hana yah sebener nya gue gak luka apa-apa sih,dan mandangin nih maximus bentar well kalo di lihat dia memang cantik, hebat dalam force kalo gue liat rokai aja lewat. Jelas lah rokai lewat wong dia DEWAN, body nya yah bagus tapi masih bagus ariel kalo soal body.

("hatchuf" ariel bersin gak jelas).

Kau gak kena luka serius Cuma memar aja, dah sono bete aku liat kamu" kata maximus hana.

"baiklah saya permisi tapi saya ingin bertanya mohon di jawab, kenapa anda sangat membenci saya maximus? Apakah saya pernah melakukan kesalahan pada anda?" tanya gue sama nih maximus, gue heran kenapa dia selalu dengan tatapan benci gitu.

"kamu banyak salah nya dan susah untuk ku maafkan, sanah pergi." Dia ngusir gue secara yah gak sopan banget.

Gue pergi ninggalin tempat tuh maximus hana, gue berjalan keliling kota gue heran apa salah gue sama tuh maximus? Mungkin cemburu sama gue tapi karena apa?.

Masih berjalan-jalan di kota dan sedikit minum soda, kalo dipikir minum soda keinget si lake dia kan hoby banget minum soda dan pas lagi minum pundak gue di tepuk dari belakang.

"oy lace gimana misi lu."tanya orang yang nepuk pundak gue.

"oh elu dzof misi gue setengah berhasil setengah fail" kata gue bales pertanyaan nih makhluk, yah dia Dzofi Hardiji seorang Armor rider bagian sains dan teknologi.

"kok bisa? Dan gue denger Cuma lu doang yang selamet sama berseker kalo gak salah nama nya rina, dia kemarkas dengan penuh luka dan sekrang dia di rumah sakit di rawat" si dzofi ngasih informasi penting, bodoh banget gue gak inget sama si rina.

"yah energi yang di cari ancur sama kuil nya di dalem dan pas gue keluar kuil udah banyak pasukan tewas dari accertia,Cora and bangsa kita." gue cerita hal yang gue liat tadi di sette.

"pasti berat yah jadi elu, BTW busur lu mana ada kerusakan gak? Coba gue cek" si dozfi pengen ngereparasi busur gue.

"nyoh, oh iya lake mana yah gak keliat." tanya gue sambil ngasih busur ke dzofi.

"si lake kan masih di ether cuk masa lu pikun baru kemaren berangkat, hmm Strong Intense Black Hora Bow tipe 0-2-0-1 tipe langka lu dapet dari mana? Perasaan kemaren busur lu masih Wind Hora deh." tanya si dzofi.

"kemaren malem gue beli sama orang nego tipis."sebener nya gue kaget soal lake yang masih di ether, mungkin yang gue liat pas di uji sama si deca Cuma ilusi aja? Yah terserah aja dah ntar gue tanya aja sama si lake, dan gue bohong lagi soal busur gue padahal gue juga gak tau kenapa busur gue evolusi gitu.

"hoki lu cok nih busur udah di upgrade sama ignorant talic 5 biji, wah kalo gini lu bisa jadi maximus dengan cepat nih" goda dzofi karena senjata gue yang bisa di bilang bagus.

"haha iya dah dzof percaya aja dah gue" yah mungkin gue sedikit terhibur dengan ada nya di kuya.

Setelah ngobrol-ngobrol dengan dzofi gue mau ngejenguk rina,enak nya bawaain apa yah buah? Bunga? Batu nisan?.

Yang ada gue di hajar sama rina kalo bawa batu nisan, yah akhir nya gak pake lama mikir gue beli bunga sama buah sekalian, mumpung lagi ada duit kalo lagi kere sih ogah ogah amat ngeluarin duit.

Gue liat temen-temen rina pada keluar dari ruangan rawat nya, yah temen-temen rina cakep-cakep tapi menurut gue biasa aja, entah kenapa gue bisa berfikir demikian.

Gue masuk ke ruangan rina

"yoo permisi ada orang gak." Kata gue dengan polos nya.

"lace? Lu selamet lace?" rina mau bangun dari tempat tidur nya tapi dia kesakitan.

"dah lah jangan maksain, tiduran lagi sanah." Gue nyuruh si rina biar istirahat maksimal.

"nih gue beliin buah biar lu seger, oh iya BTW lu suka bunga kan? Nih gue bliin sekalian gue gak tau jenis bunga apa yang lu suka, jadi ny ayah gue beli aja yang menurut gue bagus."gue basa basi biar rina makin tenang.

"yah makasih lace jarang ada yang tau kalo gue suka bunga, mereka bilang gue terlalu toboy buat suka hal-hal begitu." Kata nya nyiumin aroma bunga yang gue beli.

"well lu gak tomboy-tomboy amat gue rasa lu feminim, tapi terkadang kayak laki."kata gue ngebuang muka pas di akhir kalimat.

"hahah lu lucu yah lace,gue kira lu gak selamet dari lubang hitam aneh itu sorry waktu itu gue nendang busur lu." Kata nya nundukin wajah nya di buket bunga yang gue beri.

"dah iu gak masalah toh gue yang penting selamet, dan lagi gue bersyukur banget lu gak tewas sebener nya gue gak tau ada war lumayan gede di area itu." Gue ngelus rambut nih anak well ternyata sensasi ini luar biasa, ternyata gak salah gue doyan namatin visual novel ternyata berpengarh di saat begini hahahha.

"iya lace gue sedih banyak yang tewas karena perang di sana, dari bangsa kita sma bangsa yang lain juga banyak yang tewas". Kata nya encoba inget kejadian di sette dan dengan pandangan sedih pasti nya.

Well gue gak tau harus apa yahh mungkin gue dekap aja kali yah? Well mungkin ini pilihan bagus.

Gue dekap lah si rina ke dada gue,well mungkin ini pertaa kali nya gue bersikap romantis ke cewek.

"dah gak usah terlalu di fikirin biarin aja berlalu, buat itu jadi pelajaran kedepan nya." wanjrit sumpah gue merasa keren banget abis ngucapin kalimat tadi.

"u..umm ya makasih la..lace tapi lace,.. udah belum meluk nya di liatin banyak orang" si rina blushing sambil gugup gituh.

What the helll kenapa tiba-tiba jadi rame.. oh iye ini di ruang rawat dan bodoh nya gue gak sadar.

"fiuhh kayak nya ruangan ini AC nya mati yah, panas banget" temen rina satu class berseker nyeletuk.

"ea.. gak di taman rumah sakit pun jadi." bales yang lain.

Gue Cuma nundukin kepala sambil malu-malu gaje, pasti sekarang muka gue merah banget oh shit lace you did it very well haha gue make bahasa accertia.

"cepet sehat yah rin gue balik dulu ke kamar gue istirahat" kata gue sambil lambai lambai tapi gak ngeliat rina, biar keren.

Abis ngejenguk rina gue balik ke kamar gue, gue liat kamar ini bersih banget pasti lamia yang beresin heran gue anak orang kaya mau gituh beresin kamar gue yang kayak kapal pecah.

"haah.. capek banget mandi abis itu tidur dulu abis tidur nanti di pikirin lagi."gue mendengus kesal yah bawaan capek kali.

Abis mandi gue jadi harum coy seger gituh,mungkin gak ada cewek yang gak tertarik sama gue bahkan si tulang flem tu lewat sama ke gantengan gue hahaha.

Abis ngegaje depan cermin tadi gue ke kasur dan mulai tertidur perlahan.

"kau kuat tetapi jangan mengikuti nafsu kekuatan mu, atau kau jadi monster yang ak terkendali."

"Lace jadilah dirimu sendiri kami mengharapkan mu"

"Aku tau kau adalah orang yang berbakat"

"Lace jangan kecewakan kami"

Shit gue mimpi itu lagi, mimpi menurut gue buruk dan mengenang masa lalu gue dan yang paling terakhir pasti orang tua gue.

Rasa nya berat amat yah jadi bellato yang normal gituh kayak yang lain.

Gue sekarang terbangn dari tidur gue yang nyaman,dan gue liat sekeliling rasanya gak ada orang selain gue di kamar ini.

Lalu gue merasakan dada gue berat ada yang nindih, kalo gue tebak pasti si lamia kebiasaan dah ni anak kalo ujan banyak petir pasti nyasar nya ke kamar gue.

Gue liat bener lamia yang tidur sambil meluk gue, sesek cok kuat banget nih anak.

"lamia … la.. g..gg..gue sesek bangun miii…." Gue teriak sambil sesek sesek gak jelas kenceng banget gue di peluk nih anak.

"lace?" lamia mulai terbangun, bagus lah nyawa gue mungkin bisa selamet.

Duar… suara gledek kenceng banget.

Gara-gara tuh gledek si lamia makin kenceng meluk gue sakit coy… rasa nya gue di timpah Giant BABA 10 biji.

"lam..kalo lu meluk nya gitu nyawa gue bisa lepas..kendorin dikit napa" minta gue sambil memelas.

"uhh maaf lace tapi lu tau sendiri kan, gue takut sama petir hiks" dia sambil meneteskan air mata.

Oh lace lu sukses buat cewek nangis lu gak gentel banget jadi cowok.

"udah lu gak apa-apa malem ini tiudr sini, yah tapi jangan meluk gue kenceng-kenceng ntar gue mati lagi pas udah pagi."gue nenangin si lamia, gue sama ni anak udah deket banget dari kecil jadi kebiasaan nya udah tau gue apa lagi di saat begini gue Cuma bisa ngusap rambut nya yang panjang dan biarin dia tidur di pelukan gue.(auth : sumpah dah lace lu sok romantis kali ini **Lace** : berisik lu cok lu yang nulis juga).

Lamia tidur dengan tenang yah di pelukan gue pasti nya, gue perhatiin rambut blonde nya yang panjang dengan wajah imut nya, ni anak manis banget kalo di perhatiin pubertas lu sukses buathormon laki-laki gue bergejolak.

Kalo gue bisa liat diri gue sendiri udah pasti kayak orang mesum yang siap ngapa-ngapain cewek yang gak berdaya di hadapan lu, apa lagi gadis bangsawan berambut blonde cowok mana yang bisa tahan kalo lagi posisi begini.

Padahal dulu biasa aja tapi sekarang semua berubah ketika dewasa menyerang, iyalah jadi keinget animasi bellato the legend of ALing.

**TIME SKIP**

di pagi hari nya gue bangunin lamia dari tidur nyenyak nya.

"oi lamia bangun dah pagi, lu gak mau sarapan?" gue bangunin lamia perlahan kalo gue guncang-guncang yang ada gue di boge mentah sama ni anak.

"ughh dah pagi yah.." si lamia mulai bangun dan baju tidur nya yang sebelah kanan agak melorot, ohh shit dua kali lu lakuin gue kayak gini pubertas … lama-lama gue gak bisa nahan juga kalo begini terus.

"uh.. iya dah pagi… buruan mandi sanah gue mah nyusul aja" kata gue sambil buang muka dari pandangan seger tadi.

"lacem uka mu merah, kau demam?" kata nya megang jidat gue dan sukses gue bisa liat belahan dada ni anak dengan jelas.

"ughh enggak kok dah sana mandi duluan" gue nyuruhlamia mandi biar gue gak ngelepas hawa nafsu gue ke dia.

"lace…. hidung mu berdarah lace.. kyaaa….. aduhh gimana ini…." Kata nya panik gak jelas.

"mangkanya buruan mandi abis tu nyalin…..!"gue sambil masang tisu di idung gue.

Abis si lamia mandi and nyalin di kamar gue, dia emang selalu ninggalin baju nya di kamar gue beberapa kadang buat orang salah paham.

Pernah sekali gue di ledek si ken gue di bilang kelainan Asem banget dah.

Yah kelar dari semua itu gue sama lamia jalan-jalan di kota, banyak orang yang ngeliat gue dengan tatapan membunuh, gue heran kenapa banyak yang natap gue begitu padahal kalo gue jalan sendiri baisa aja.

Mungkin aja gara-gara gue bawa si laia jalan-jalan dan juga dia ngerangkul tangan gue, lamia emang cewek populer di fedarsi bellato siapa yang gak kenal dia juara 2 miss bellato, jadi gak heran banyak yang natap gue dengan aura membunuh.

"lace mumpung lagi festival main-main yuk" ajak lamia plus narik gue ke tempat event-event festival.

Gue berjalan di tempat festval, yah dah lam ague gak ngerasain acara ini dan sekarang gue bareng lamia emang dari dulu dia gak berubah selalu membawa gue ke dunia yang berwarna.

"lace coba kau main yang nembak hadiah itu dong, aku mau boneka yang gede itu." Lamia nunjuk boneka beruang gede.

Gue belum pernah ngasih dia apapun sampe sekarang, kali aja ngasih ini buat di aseneng apa lagi masalah nembak ginian kayak nya bisa deh malu gue jadi inflitator gak bisa nembak.

"iya dah beruang kan?"tanya gue ke dia sambi bidik hadiah yang gue incar,feeling gue kok rasa nya makin tajem yah padahal Cuma nembak ginian, dan tiba-tiba pandangan gue bisa ngezoom gini.

Gue coba fokus di satu titik dan gue liat pandangan gue jadi makin deket, heran deh biasa nya gak gini well jadi lebih mudah untuk gue nembak.

Dor. Suara tembakan yang gue lontarkan pas kena hadiah yang gue incar

"selamat… kamu dapat hadiah nya… wah nona ini beruntung pacar nya jago nembak."kata yang nunggu stand.

"i..iya dia memang jago."si lamia sambil malu-malu

Bentar-bentar gue loading dulu si penjaga stand bilang gue pacar nya lamia PACAR et dah…. BUkan…! Tapi si lamia malah malu-malu apa dia ada rasa sama gue? Hati orang siapa yang tau dah.

"kemana lagi nih? Gue temenin sampe lu bosen." Tanya gue ke lamia.

"umm traktir aku es krim."pinta lamia dengan wajah nan imut dari dulu gue emang gak bisa ngelak dari pandagan ini.

Abis nraktir es krim lamia gue anterlah dia pulang kerumah nya, jangan heran kenapa dia punya rumah gede di kota bellato ini orang kayak coeg. Dan ayah nya keluar dari rumah nya.

"lamia baru pulang? Dari mana aja?" tanya sang ayah

"dari tempat lace dan jalan-jalan di festival ayah" jawab lamia sopan

"ohh bareng lace toh, apa kabar lace kok jarang kemari?" ayah lamia tanya ke gue well dia udah geu anggep ayah gue sendiri, secara gak langsung ketika ortu gue gak ada dia yang ngurus gue.

"iya paman agak lama yah, aku banyak misi sih biasalah kalo masih tingkat segini mah belum bisa milih misi sendiri." Bales gue ke ayah nya lamia.

"mampir dulu? Bibi ann lagi masak kesukaan mu tuh ayam panggang special dan juga biasanya kau suka makan mie rebus kuah nyamake sup buatan bibi ann." Ajak ayah nya lamia

Uhhh denger kata-kata makanan yang buatan bibi ann rasanya jadi pengen makan apa, apa lagi makanan buatan bibi ann enak banget.

"umm boleh deh dah lama juga gak mampir." Bales gue ahah kayak orang gak pernah makan aja gue, tapi apa daya nafsu makan sudahmenyerang.

Abis makan di rumah lamia sama ortu nya, yah dah biasa sih dah kayak anak sendiri gue di rumah itu tapi rasanya kok agak beda yah pandangan lamia ke gue gak kayak waktu masih bocah. Gue mau berburu dulu lah yah lawan anabola deket-deket daerah bellato aja.

Gue siapin busur gue mau gue panah tuh anabola dan gue liat peluru gue kok gak ada, padahal selalu gue siapin.

Gue duduk termenung mandang busur sakti gue,yah latihan kayak dulu aja dah waktu masih arcer narik busur dan bayangin bsuur nya ada anak panah nya.

Gue tarik tuh tali busur tiba-tiba gue merasakan ada force di tangan gue.

bentar-bentar kok ada force yah ini gak bohongan kan? Dan gue bidik anabola yang ada di hadapan gue cukup jauh sih sekitar 200meter dan gue fokusin pandangan gue, dan tiba-tiba kejadian tadi terulang pandangan gue makin deket anabola ang gue liat Cuma sekitar 50 meter padahal sebelum nya 200 meter itu udah gue perkirakan loh.

Gue lepas lah busuer yang dari tadi gue tarik, dan whuss… ada pancaran energi terlepas begitu aja dari busur gue dan jleb anabola itu mati dan pas di kepala nya bolong kayak abis kena panah dengan peluru dari beam.

Apa gue mempelajari skill baru? Tapi gue kan belum nguasain tingkat master bahkan yang udah maximus belum tentu bisa buka skill master.

Gue liat di list skill gue di mini komputer di lengan gue yah ini hadiah dari si APIT waktu misah kemaren, dia ngasih gue mini komputer make spare part temen nya yang mati.

**Master Skill UNLOCK**

**\- Force Arrow Lvl 1 - next skill Fore elemental arrow Not learned**

**\- Eagle Eye Lvl 1 - next skill High Focus Eye Not learned**

**\- Not learned**

**\- Not learned**

Dari hasil yang gue liat baru kebuka Cuma dua dan gue pengen liat spesifikasi skill yang gue kuasai, gue klik lah fore arrow.

_**Force arrow : panah yang terbuat dari energy force yang terkumpul kemampuan yang hanya bisa di lakukan beberapa orang saja, kerusakan yang di terima musuh tergantung force yang dimiliki pengguna skill ini, lvl selanjut nya Elemtal arrow spesifikasi lebih lanjut harus menaikan lvl force arrow.**_

Jadi gue bisa gunain force sebagai anak panah? Padahal gue bukan jadi terheran-heran apa ini maksud dari deca? Dia ngasih kekuatan yang kuat.

Lalu gue klik lagi skill yang kedua.

_**Eagle eye : kemampuan melihat pandangan menjadi lebih dekat 150% kemampuan pasif semi aktif dapat di gunakan secara langsung tanpa harus mengaktifkan kemampuan, kemampuan hanya di miliki pemburu sejati, lvl selanjut nya High Focus Eye spesifikasi selanjut nya harus menaikan lvl eagle eye.**_

Pantes aja pandangan gue lebih deket ketika gue membidik karena gue mempelajari skill baru, tapi kenapa Cuma gue yang di lvl saat ini bisa mempelajari skill master padahal skill elite aja belum semua, coba gue liat dulu skill elite gue

_**Skill elite – Master all elite skill.**_

"hah sejak kapan?" gue kaget sendiri liat hasil dari scan komputer ini. Gue jadi mengerti maksud dari deca diberi kemampuan lebih konsekuensi yang mendatang akan jauh lebih berat, mau gak mau gue harus nguasain Master skill yang ada, mungkin aja Ariel sama APIT juga lagi berlatih Master skill yang mereka dapet.

**TO BE CONTINUED?**

**Yahh akhir nya kelar juga chapter 3 agak panjang memang karena gue udah lama gak update karena tugas dosen menggila dan juga waktu yang gue dapet semakin dikit plus imgainasi gu makin sempit, BTW beberapa chapter kedapan murni karangan gue paling Cuma karakter nya aja yang gue pinjem,sebener nya gue ni penulis Romance bukan penulis Adventure,Action :v jadi kalo di chap sebelum nya merasa aneh dengan battle nya jangan salahin yah maklum belajar, dan juga di chapter ini semoga romance nya berasa dan comedy nya juga dapet, uat pakde mierebus makasih saran nya dan gue dukung Ship Faranell x Lake gak mau tau :v (maksa) hahaha, buat Dzofi lu emang yang paling rajin bales PM gue dan dari itu gue dapet banyak inspirasi,buat yang lain terus baca fic gue yah walau agak aneh.**

**Semoga kedepan nya fic ini makin rame yang baca dan makin banyak yang review sedih rasanya liat review sedikit hahhaha**

**Akhir kata dari Author Thanks To read and review the Story Don't Miss it.**

**Quotes**

**Laki itu kadang salah kadang gak bener by Lace Chapter 3**


	4. Ariel New Ways

**The New Story of Novus By Natsu Michaelis or Hafidz Haan**

**INFO CHAPTER INI FULL Ariel P.O.V.**

**Sebelum nya di Chapter 3**

" hah sejak kapan?" gue kaget sendiri liat hasil dari scan komputer ini. Gue jadi mengerti maksud dari deca diberi kemampuan lebih konsekuensi yang mendatang akan jauh lebih berat, mau gak mau gue harus nguasain Master skill yang ada, mungkin aja Ariel sama APIT juga lagi berlatih Master skill yang mereka dapet.

**Chapter 4 – Ariel New Ways.**

Aku pulang ke markas Aliansi Cora sambil membawa mayat teman ku, ya teman ku yang berharga Manaho meninggal dalam perang di sette.

Semua orang menatap ku ada yang bersimpati, memandang ku dengan hal lain aku tak terlalu peduli dengan mereka yang memandangi ku dengan tatapan-tatapan aneh.

Lalu sepupu ku datang, Chamtalion Alexander The thrid. Aku memberi hormat kepada sepupu ku,dia tingat nya lebih tinggi daripada diriku yah aku saat ini tingkat anclaime, bagi banyak orang memasuki tingkat anclaime sangat sulit karena ebberapa hal, tetapi aku memasuki tingkat anclaime dala waktu 2 tahun itu pun termasuk perjalananan ku saat akademi, jika tidak di hitung hanya 1 tahun aku mendapatkan gelar anclaime.

"Anclaime Ariel bangun lah" sepupu ku berkata layak nya seorang dewan terhromat.

"maafkan aku Chamtalion, aku hanya bisa membawa mayat teman ku dan tak bisa menyelamatkan nya" balas ku masih menunduk.

"memang berat untuk mu Anclaime, aku tau itu saat yang sulit, pasukan aranel,taralom siap kan pemakaman terhormat untuk pahlawan kita" sepupu ku berteriak memberi perintah kepada bawahaan nya.

"ariel jangan terlalu bersedih, teman mu pasti sangat bangga berkorban demi DECEM" .dia menepuk kepala ku agar tak terlalu bersedih.

"tapi kak Manaho sahabat ku yang sagat berharga dan yang paling setia." Balas ku menunduk, ku tahan air mata ini tetapi tetap saja tak terbendung lagi.

"aku tau dia hebat seperti keluarga nya yang lain mereka berseker kuat."balas nya menenang kan diri ku.

Setelah itu acara pemakaman Manaho dan prajurit yang lain yang gugur pun di mulai. Di awali pidato dari spupuku alex karena Archon sedang pergi ke Beast Mountain kabar nya di sana ada perarungan sengit merebutkan wilayah sampai daerah Vulcano yang panas.

"dengarlah kalian Mereka yang gugur di sini membela demi Kedamaian Kita dan juga untuk Kehormatan DECEM, Mereka para Anclaime dan aranel yang tewas menjunjung tinggi martabat mereka, Semoga DECEM memeberikan Tempat yang terbaik Untuk mereka di sana,Marilah kita berdoa untuk mereka yang gugur demi DECEM". Begitulah pidato Alex membuat hati para prajurit Cora bergetar.

Suasana duka menyelimuti area pemakaman, dan aku meminta permintaan khusus pada kak Alex.

"Chamtalion Alex, bisakah aku meminta permintaan pada mu."tanya ku pada kaka alex.

"sudahlah ariel, jangan terlalu formal biasa saja kita kan saudara lalu kau mau minta apa? Tumben kau meminta sesuatu." Tanya nya pada ku.

"bisakah kau menulis nama Manaho di Hall of fame karena keberanian nya."pinta ku pada nya.

"baiklah apapun untuk adik ku yang manis ini." Balas nya sambil mengacak rambut silver ku yang panjang.

Setelah itu aku berjalan berkeliling kota, banyak pria-pria menggoda ku hah itu sangat menyebal kan, apakah wanita Cora terlalu sedikit bagi mereka? Kurasa tidak.

Membeli minuman ringan membuat ku mendingan,duduk di pojokan café yang terkenal membuat nyaman perasaan pelanggan nya.

apa yang harus ku lakukan? Dan Deca juga tidak memberikan petunjuk yang bagus tentang apa yang dia berikan pada kami bertiga.

Aku jadi teringat tentang koordinat kode Apit dan lace, mungkin mengobrol dengan mereka bisa membantu.

Ku pasang Headset ke telngia ku dan ku pakai peralatan yang di berikan APIT sewaktu masih di sette untuk komunikasi, yah dia Accertia yang baik menurut ku.. tetapi aku masih sedih melihat accertia yang menebas Manaho dengan Spadona nya.

Ku hubungi Apit untuk perama kali nya, semoga saja dia tidak sedang sibuk.

"Halo Primplus AP-17 di sini siapakah yang emmanggil" Apit melapor dengan formal, hihi dia lucu juga saat formal

"disini Anclaime Ariel bisa bicara Dengan Primplus APIT? Ku kira kau sudah membuang nama AP-17 mu" tanya ku pada nya.

"Ariel? Yah kau bisa bicara dengan ku saat ini aku tidak sibuk" balas nya "dan juga AP-17 itu untuk penyamaran saat di Accertia empire bisa gawat jika aku memakai nama yang kalian berikan." Lanjut nya dengan nada formal nya.

"hahaha kau jangan terlalu formal dengan ku APIT, kita kan teman dan juga mungkin kita satu tingkat jika kau jadi Cora" balas ku dengan ceria yah berbicara dengan nya membuat ku tenang, entah mengapa aku merasakan dia adalah Accertia yang mempunyai perasaan dan jiwa.

"maaf ariel, sudah kebiasaan yah mungkin aku akan mempelajari bahasa tidak formal."lanjut nya.

"hey kau mau mengerjakan misi dengan ku? Kurasa aku ingin cepat-cepat mendapatkan pangkat Chamtalion agar bisa bergerak bebas di Aliansi."ajak ku padanya.

"kau mau mengambil misi apa siapa tau aku bisa mengambil misi yang sama, kurasa misi kita tak jauh beda" tanya nya pada ku.

"sebentar aku cek dulu."ku cek semua misi yang menurut ku bisa memepercepat ku naik pangkat.

"hmm kurasa kita ke ELan apa kau bisa ke sana? Lawan pit boss apa kau kua melawan nya?" pinta ku pada nya.

"pitboss ya aku kurang begitu yakin tapi nanti aku akan ajak AO-24, tenang dia sudah ku ceritakan semua jadi dia tak akan berkhianat."balas nya dengan tulus ku rasa.

"kalian berdua kayak kakak beradik yah."canda ku pada nya

"hahah ada-ada saja kau Ariel baiklah Pit boss di elan kan au berapa pitboss yang ingin di kalah kan?" APit kembali bertanya

"2 saja cukup itu juga memakan waktu yang lama dan mungkin aku akan mengajak Lace tak apa kan?" kini giliran ku bertanya.

"yah terserah aja sih kau mau ngajak si cebol itu, tapi awas saja dia mengatai ku Kaleng akan ku lenyapkan sekejap" balas nya dengan nada yah bisa di bilang kesal.

Aku tak sadar ada yang memerhatikan ku berbicara ku rasa dia seorang assasin, lalu dia mendekati ku dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Anclaime Ariel?" tanya orang itu padaku.

"iya itu aku, anda siapa?" giliran ku bertanya.

"Elrond Breeze, bagian tim penyergap aku mendengarkan mu berbicara tadi menggunakan radio, kau menggunakan bahasa yang aneh jika ku tebak kau menggunakan Bahasa Accertia." Dia memandangi ku dengan wajah serius,ata nya yang hitam legam seperti pembunuh yang kejam.

"mungkin hanya perasaan mu saja, mana mungkin AKu bisa bahasa Accertia" aku berbohong pada nya, sejujur nya sekarang aku bisa menggunakan bahasa ketiga bangsa tanpa Talk Jade, Lace dan APIT pun begitu.

"jangan Berbohong calon Grazzier Terkuat Cora, aku mendengarkan apa yang kau bicarakan sejak tadi." Kini aura yang ada di sekitar nya makin menekan, aku bisa merasakan Force hitam dalam diri nya kuat.

"Grazzier terkuat?, kau bermimpi di siang hari tuan Elrond aku hanya seorang Anclaime, bukan kah Masih ada Grazzier kuat di tingkat Chamtalion?" kini aku agak meninggi kan suara ku walau itu tak sopan, yah ia memang 1 tingkat lebih tinggi di bandingkan aku saat ini.

"aku bisa merasakan Force mu Grazzier, kami keturuan Xanazami bisa membedakan Force kuat dan Force lemah,dan kau memeliki kekuatan terpendam. Jelaskan semua nya Grazzier."nada nya mulai mengancam, jujur jika ini tidak di kota aku akan menyerang nya dengan ISIS.

"ukhh AKu keturunan Lativeheart kau puas?" kini aku mulai marah dengan orang bernama Breeze ini.

"huh jadi keluarga Lativeheart,aku tak kaget mendengar nya sama seperti saudara mu Sebastian LativeHeart, di kenal dengan Spiritualis terkuat yang pernah lahir di Aliasni Cora, tapi sayang dia"

"CUKUP… BERHENTI KAU MEMBAHAS KAKAK KU!" kini aku sudah tak bisa menahan emosi ku yang sudah terkummpul.

"Kau jangan macam-macam pada ku walau kau tingat nya lebih tinggi dari ku, aku bisa saja melenyapkan mu camkan itu di otakm u yang dingin ELROND BREEZE XANAZAMI."Nada ku yang keras menggema di seluruh ruangan ini, semua orang memerhatikan kami berdua, yah yang pasti aku yang jadi pusat perhatian.

"fuh menarik sekali nona lativeheart aku akan melihat reaksi mu selanjut nya."lalu dia menghilang layak nya siluman, yah aku benar dia seroang assasin.

Aku tak sadar alat komunikasi ku masih aktif dan aku sedang Menghubungi Lace dan bodoh nya aku tak mendengarkan lace bicara dari tadi

"Ha..halo Ariel ada apa kau mengubungi ku?" tanya nya sambil ketakutan.

"maaf lace aku tadi teria-teriak ada ang mengganggu ku,Maaf lace nanti ku hubungi lagi".balas ku masih menahan emosi ku untuk keluar lagi.

(Lace : sial ngeri banget dah Ariel ngamuk macem Dagnu lagi nancepin pedang nya ke tanah njirr)

Aku pergi ke perpustakaan Cora, Sejujur nya aku masih agak ragu dengan teman baru ku yah wajar saja agak ragu jika kau berteman msuuh bebuyutan mu bagaimana kau tak ragu berteman dengan mereka? Itu masih menjadi pertanyaan dalam otak ku.

Kalau di lihat kembali APIT dia berbeda dari Accertia yang lain, dari bentuk body sampai armor juga berbeda.

Aku kembali meneliti di perpustakaan belato dan melihat bagian-bagian Apit lewat alat yang dia berikan, well ini sangat membantu ku.

Ku rasa dia tipe model baru, kalau di lihat dari accertia yang lain dia sedikit berbeda dan mungkin bagain bagian di dalam nya juga berbeda, aku masih meneliti agar perikiraan ku gak salah.

Aneh rasanya Grazzier sedang meneliti mesin bukan nya force, tapi apa boleh buat demi tujuan ku dan juga demi orang-orang yang ku sayangi aku harus berbuat nekat, layak nya sekarang.

Sebenar nya aku ingin menjadi Chamtalion agar agu bisa menyusupi data-data penting Cora aliansi, Sebenar nya maksud dari aliansi itu apa dan juga Kenapa harus memusnahakan satu sama lain? Itu terasa ganjil di kepala ku.

Setelah mengecek semua bagian-bagian APIT, ternyata aku baru mengetahui dia memang Tipe special dari Bangsa nya, dia di buat khusus memang murni untuk perang dan juga dia dapat mempelajari sekitar, tak heran dia bisa bahasa asing tanpa Talk jade.

Ok setelah ke perpustakaan aku ketempat guru ku, Guru Spiritualis Terhebat di Cora yang bernama Ezalor Wandwarf (**make nama Dota saking gak tau lg make nama apa**).

"guru." Sapa ku pada nya.

"wah wah Ariel? Ada apa ka kemari nak? Ku lihat kau habis berdua beberapa waktu lalu." Balas nya perhatian pada ku, yah dia memang guru yang baik dan juga layak nya kakek sendiri bagi ku.

"hehe iya Guru, dan lagi aku ingin berlatih dengan guru kan hanya guru yang dapat gelar Master Spiritualis di Aliansi Cora." Balas ku pada nya.

"yah itu dulu Ariel, lagi pula aku melihat Force mu makin kuat" balas nya sambil memperhatikan aura di sekeliling ku

(Ezalor Mind : Anak ini.. tak kusangka legenda Force magic itu benar-benar ada, ku kira hanya dongeng semata, apa anak ini tak sadar? Mungkin aku harus melatih nya sampai batas nya)

"guru? Ada apa? kok guru terlihat shock begitu." Aku melihat guru ku begitu shock apa yang dia lihat, sejujur nya aku tak tau apa yang ia lihat sampai dia shock begitu.

"Ariel apakah teknik Elite Spiritualis mu sudah Master Semua?" tanya guru padaku.

"kurasa beberapa sudah tinggal yag tahap akhir saja." seingat ku saja.

"coba kau lihat kembali Ariel, Mungkin sudah ada beberapa lagi yang sudah kau master kan." Guru azgalor memberi ku nasihat.

Yah jika guru yang bilang maka ku lakukan saja, dan ku lihat lah semua skill yang ku pelajari, aku sampai kaget tak percaya mengapa semua nya sudah selesai? Apakah ini mimpi? .

"guru ternyata semua nya sudah aku kuasai, jadi apa aku tak harus belajar dengan guru lagi? Padahal aku ingin belajar lebih banyak dengan guru."balas ku dengan nada agak kecewa.

"hahaha Ariel itu terserah kamu, kamu mau masih belajar dengan ku tidak masalah akan ku ajarkan apa yang ku punya, sampai kau memiliki semua ilmu ku." Balas guru ezalor dengan santai.

"guru apakah guru punya skill master? Mungkin aku bisa meminta guru mengajari ku." Tanya ku pada guru ezalor.

"kau dengan kakak mu Sebastian sama saja yah, pelajar yang giat baiklah akan ku ajar kan apa yang kakak mu kuasai, Teknik Chamtalion yang hanya sedikit yang mampu menguasai nya Aku dan kakak mu Sebastian." Nada guru ezalor kini agak serius.

"teknik tingkat master yang di kuasai kakak? Aku tidak tau kakak menguasai teknik tingkat master."balas ku pada guru ezalor.

"yah memang ini teknik master yang sulit dan juga ini teknik terlarang bagi bangsa Cora." Guru ezalor menatap ku serius, mungkin dia curiga aku tak mungkin bisa menguasai nya.

"nama teknik nya apa guru?" aku kembali bertanya, aku sangat ingin bisa menguasai nya.

"sebaik nya kita pindah tempat, di sini tidak enak untuk di bicarakan." Guru ezalor menyaran kan berpindah tempat.

Lalu kami berpindah ke istana haram dan agak jauh dari istana ada tempat seperti kuil khusus, lalau guru ezalor membuka pintu kuil itu dengan force nya, aku merasakan force guru ezalor sangat kuat aku yakin dahulu guru ezalor sangat di segani bagi ke tiga bangsa.

"masuk lah aku akan melatih mu di sini" guru mempersilahkan ku masuk ke kuil itu.

"pertama aku akan memeberi tau teknik nya, eknik itu bernama HOLY FORCE kau tau holy force?."tanya guru ezalor pada ku.

"tentu saja Holy force itu teknik yang di miliki bangsa bellato, kita bangsa cora dilarang menggunakan holy foce tetapi di perbolehkan menggunakan Darkness Force." Jawab ku sesuai apa yang di ajarkan guru ezalor dahulu.

"memang benar Holy Force di larang oleh Aliansi cora, tetapi kau mengerti sistem Force?"guru ezalor kini kembali bertanya pada ku.

"kalau tak salah Force itu hidup."jawab ku tak yakin.

"yah memang force itu hidup tapi ada yang lain dari itu apa kau mengerti?" tanya nya kembali.

"errr rasanya aku tak mengerti samapi di situ guru bisakah guru membari kan jawaban nya?" aku menyrah dengan pertanyaan guru yang terakhir sangat lah sulit.

"baiklah selain holy force aku akan mengajarkan kau teknik yang lain yaitu MILKYWAY, teknik yang bisa berbicara pada roh kuat yang berada sekitar mu" guru ezalor memberi tahu teknik yang lain.

"MILKYWAY? Kurasa teknik ini agak sulit dari holy force." Aku mengira mengira.

"yah sedikit tapi jika kau sudah mengerti pola lingkaran sihir nya kau akan mengerti."balas guru ezalor

"kemari aku sudah menyiapkan lingkaran sihir nya sudah lama, bisa kau lihat itu?, ya itu adalah pola sihir MILKYWAY."guru ezalor menunjukan pola sihir MILKYWAY.

"kurasa aku bisa langsung mengerti dan membuat ulang pola sihir itu guru, dan mungkin aku bisa menambahkan kekuarangan dari teknik ini." Aku melihat pola sihir ini masih ada yang salah.

"yah memang teknik ini sulit untukd I kuasai bahkan aku hanya bisa sampai ½ nya saja." Balas nya sambil memperhatikan pola sihir yang dia buat.

"guru boleh kah aku menggambar ulang pola sihir nya?"tanya ku pada guru ezalor.

"silakan ini latihan memang di khusus kan untuk mu." Balas guru ezalor.

Entah mengapa aku sangat begitu mengerti pola sihir ini, yah aku ingat ini pola sihir yang selalu berada di sekitar pusat markas Cora gambar nya sama persis, ini tidak akan suit.

"Guru bagai mana? aku sudah selelsai membentuk ulang lingkaran sihir nya."aku sangat yakin pola sihir ini akan sukses.

"kalau begitu kau duduk lah tengah lingkaran sihir itu, lalu kau hanya fokus menggunakan Seluruh kekuatan force mu, tadi sudah ku bilang kan teknik ini sangat berat maka harus full force jika ingin berhasil." Jawab guru ezalor memberi ku arahan.

Lalu aku duduk tertatai, karena posisi duduk teratai adalah duduk sempurna untuk meditasi dan juga untuk fokus mengalirkan Force mu secara maksimal.

Dan setelah itu aku mencoba mengerahkan seluruh Force ku, ya aku terpejam sambil membayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjut nya.

Lingkaran sihir yang tadi ku buat mulai bercahaya, walau aku tak melihat nya aku bisa merasakan nya aneh memang mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja.

"bagus ariel sedikit lagi, pola sihir yang sempurna dan tinggal di beri Force kuat agar lingkaran ini aktif."

Wush…

Aku merasakan Angin dahsyat dan cahaya yang sangat terang menerjang ke atas, dan tak lama setelah cahaya itu meredup aku mendengar suara orang yang ku kenal.

"Ariel ternyata kau belajar teknik ini juga hebat." Kata suara itu, yah aku sangat kenal suara ini dan langsung saja aku membuka mata ku.

"kakak.." aku melihat kak Sebastian berdiri di hadapan ku, rasanya ingin ku peluk dirinya betapa rindu dengan sosok nya.

"Ariel kau sudah menjai lebih kuat ternyata dan guru ezalor pasti melatih mu dengan keras." Tanya nya pada ku.

"yah begitulah kak" ku sentuh diri nya tetapi tak bisa dia layak nya hologram.

"kau tak bisa menyentuh ku ariel, aku saat ini hanya Roh yang kau panggil, apa guru ezalor tak memberitahu mu tentang ini."kak sebastian kembali bertanya.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala, aku masih tidak percaya aku berhasil melakukan teknik MILKYWAY nya kak sebastian dan Guru ezalor.

"sebastian lama tak melihat mu,kau di panggil dari MILKYWAY untuk mengajari Adik mu tentang arti force dan HOLY FORCE yang pernah ku ajar kan padamu."kini guru ezalor yang berbicara.

"hmm melatih Master Skill ya, tak kusangka adik kecil ku sangat terobsesi dengan kekuatan."pandangan nya berubah serasa aku tak mengenal dirinya.

"tidak kak aku tidak terobsesi akan kekuatan, kan kakak yang bilang jangan sampai kau terlena akan kekuatan yang kau punya atau kau akan di makan kekuatan mu sendiri."jawab ku mengelak karena aku memang tak terlalu terobsesi dengan kekuatan.

"lalu untuk apa ingin menguasai teknik terlarang ini Ariel? Bukan kah ada teknik yang lain misal nya Ethereal Dark Force kau tau teknik itu dimiliki Master Azgalor atau julukan nya The Darknekss Pit Lord." Kini kakak bertanya ku dengan intensif, aku tak tau kenapa kakak begini khawatir nya tentang aku yang belajar kekuatan baru.

"jadi kakak tidak mau mengajari ku? Baiklah aku akan mencari Roh lain saja, jika kakak tak mau mengajari ku."Ancam ku dan sedikit ngambek karena ulah nya.

"dasar kau ini … dari dulu selalu seperti itu ngambekan, ya ya baiklah akan ku ajari kau arti tentang force, dengarkan baik baik." Aku melihat kakak ku kembali seperti sedia kala sifat nya, mengalah dengan adik nya sendiri hihih.

"jadi begini Force itu hidup dan juga Force itu memiliki harmoni masing masing." Kakak ku menjelaskan tetapi aku masih belum mengerti.

"aku masih belum mengerti kak."aku berfikir apa yang kakak ku bicarakan.

"kau tau harmoni masing-masing? Force itu saling melengkapi tidak menghancurkan masing masing, bahkan Accertia punya force jika mereka menyadari Potensi itu."penjelasan kakak ku memang sangat detail aku jadi sedikit mengerti.

"jadi Accertia juga punya Force tapi bagaimana bisa? Mereka mekanik kak." tanya ku pada nya dan juga dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"hadeh mereka juga punya sedikit organ makhluk hidup macam kita, atau mereka sebut ORGANIK maka dari itu mereka jika menyadari potensi itu merka akan berbahaya mengerti?." Kini dia kembali bertanya setelah memberi kan ku pertanyaan.

"ya aku mengerti kak, dan tadi harmoni tadi aku masih belum paham betul." Aku menggaruk garuk pipi ku, yah kebiasaan saat aku berfikir.

"Begini Ariel Force itu kan hidup dan mereka saling melengkapi layak nya air dan tanah,Angin dan api, Cahaya dan kegelapan, jadi kenapa Cora tidak mempelajari Holy force atau Force Cahaya? karena pemikiran leluhur zaman dahulu iri pada KAum bellato yang menguasai Holy Force dan Cora tidak, mengapa? Karena sulit untuk kaum cora dengan Pola sihir yang rumit, maka alternatif dari itu adalah DARK FORCE, kau mengerti sampai ini?" kak sebastian kembali bertanya.

"yah aku mengerti kak ttapi kenapa uma hanya kita bertiga yang berkemungkinan bisa Holy Force?"aku kembali terheran heran dengan apa yang ku ingin tau.

"itu gampang karena Guru Ezalor pernah di selamatkan kaum Bellato kuno yang baik hati dan tak terikat dengan federasi, lalu aku karena aku memiliki Force yang bisa di bilang Special, kau tau sendiri kan Ariel? Jika kau lupa akan ku beritau,itu karena Force Stone yang ayah berikan pada ku jadi aku dapat menguaai Force dengan singkat, dan untuk kasus dirimu kau diberikan Kekuatan khusus dari Kuil Kuno Gurun Sette, huh tempat itu tempat aku melepaskan seluruh Force ku saat aku mati melindungi gadis bellato, kalau tak salah dia bernama HANA dan anak kecil Bellato yang bernama **LACE, **kalau tak salah orang tua dari bocah bellato itu mati di tangan Accertia karena melindungi anak nya dan gadis bellato itu." Penjelasan panjang kakak membuat ku pusing.

Dan kuingat-ingat lagi kakak Bilang Lace ya Lace, kenapa kakak sampai rela melindungi bangsa lain sampai mengorbankan nyawa nya?.

"entahlah keputusan ku benar atau salah, mungkin gadis itu sekarang jadi Maximus, dan bocah bellato itu setara dengan mu ariel atau di bawah mu."kakak ku mengingat kejadian nya sebelum mati.

"kakak kenapa kakak mengorbankan nyawa demi bangsa lain padahal musuh kakak sendiri?" aku bertanya alasan kakak kenapa dia mati bodoh seperti itu.

"alasan? Membantu orang itu tidak perlu alasan Ariel jadi aku mati tidak sia-sia, ketika kau membantu orang lain walau itu musuh mu sendiri kau pasti akan terkenang sampai nyawa orang itu berakhir, dan juga aku muak akan pertempuran ini."balas nya dengan santai, tentu saja santai dia hanya roh.

"aku yakin kau juga muak akan pertarungan tiada akhir ini, aku juga tau kenapa kau ingin cepat-cepat menguasai Master skill dan menjadi Chamtalion, agar mendapatkan informasi tentang ALisansi Cora yang sesungguh nya, adik ku jalan kebenaran itu sulit sebenar nya aku berencana kabur dari Aliansi dan hidup damai di tempat yang bernama Nirvana,yang katanya tempat dimana ketiga bangsa hidup damai." Kakak ku memberikan informasi yang sangat menarik.

"jadi ariel.. akan ku berikan kau teknik-teknik yang ku pelajari dan setelah itu selamat tinggal, karena aku tak akan bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi, karena melepas Force terakhir ku miliki." Balas nya dengan senum nya yang tampan.

Kakak ku mentransfer semua Force nya dan semua apa yang dia ketahui dan terakhir yang dia katakan adalah, **Kakak selalu ada di sisi mu ariel.**

Ruangan kembali redup seperti semula dan aku merasakan kelelahan, mungkin karena Force ang di gunakan terlalu kuat.

"jadi itulah yang kau pelajari dan mungkin aku tak bisa mengajari mu lagi, kau sekarang Sudah resmi menjadi Master Spiritualis Nona Ariel LativeHeart."guru ezalor menghibur ku.

"terimakasih guru aku perisi dahulu."aku teleport ke markas dan kembali ke rumah, setelah itu aku beristirahat di kamar.

sebelum aku terlelap karen alelah aku melihat apa yang kakak berikan pada ku.

_**MILKYWAY : Skill yang dapat memanggil dan berkomunikasi dengan Roh atau orang yang sudah mat (status : Master skill selanjut nya tidak ada).**_

_**Light Stream : Skill tipe Master , skill yang merupakan cahaya yang sangat terang yang dapat memurnikan semua Efek negatif skil (Status : Master skill selanjut nya tidak ada).**_

_**Rain Of Lght : Skill tipe Master, menghujani lawan dengan cahaya surga damage berdampak Magial dan juga physical,Damage di sesuaikan (Status Lvl5 skill selanjut ya Judgment Light).**_

_**Guardian Light : Skill tipe Master Gifted From Sebastian , mensummon Penjaga cahaya yang memberikan efek pelindung area di sekitar mu (Status Master)**_

_**Combination Force : Gifted From Sebastian, Skill Passif yang dapat menggabungkan element-element Force (LVL master)**_

_**HOLY NOVA : Gifted From Sebastian, Skill ultimate Master ledakan Cahaya berdampak Area PURE DAMAGE tidak bisa di bllok spell maupun perisai, membutuh kan casting 6 menit dapat di gagalkan jika pengguna membatalkan skill, atau terkena Stun dari musuh.**_

Ternyata skill-skill kakak sangat mematikan, aku harus berhati-hati menggunakan nya, aku akan menggunakan na demi perdamaian.

Aku mengerti sekarang kakak mati tidak sia-sia karena, Perdamaian adalah Hal yang berharga maka aku akan mengikuti jalan yang sudah tergaris oleh ku, inilah Takdir Yang di berikan DECEM untuk ku.

**TOBE CONTINUED?**

**Yahaha Hafidz-haan Kembali lagi hadir untuk kalian semua, kita kedatangan karakter baru lagi hehe**

**Breeze Xanazami : Assasin rank elnord seharus nya Chamtalion dia menolak karena suma sama saja, rambut blonde agak emo, POLEM (poni lempar) mata hitam pekat gak cocok banget sma blonde nya (di hajar yang punya karakter) karakter ini punya Feldi Zurichman, Guild master gue di game Elsword :v awkakka**

**Sebastian LativeHeart : kakak kandung ariel terkenal dengan Spiritualis terkuat karena pandai,kuat,tampan,berbakat ciri-ciri nya kayak Sebastian Mihaelis komik Black Butler or Kuroshitsuji :v masih banyak misteri nya karakter ini yang harus di kupas tuntas :v,master Holy force dia belajar dengan guru Ezalor.**

**Hahah mungkin ini agak monoton dari yang lain next chapter tentang AP-17 atau APIT dan di Chapter itu Raxion udah memberontak hehehe,moga makin laris Fic ane kayak punya Pakde Mie telor eh Mie goreng eh bukan juga Mie rebus yang bener :v**

**Buat yang ngereview moga pahala nya nambah dan juga makin lancar nulis fic nya :v**

**Oh iye alasan kenapa Master skill ariel paling banyak karena kebanyakan skill ariel itu tipe support jadi wajar ku buat banyak biar gak terlalu lembek :v duh gue tergila gila sama ni chara sama kayak Faranell nya Pakde Mie awkakaka.**

**Buat Dzofi yang setia nemin Inboxan gue :v biasa lah jones mah doyan inboxan xixixi makasih saran-saran nya ngebantu banget.**

**Buat pakde mie lu emang penulis favorit gue di fandom ini :v jadi kiblat gue gak jauh jauh dengan mu.**

**Riheta yang ngasih saran buat ane terus maju dan jadi pembaca setia ane selain Dzofi aduh terharu gue, berkat mu chapter nista ini kubuat.**

**Alasan kenapa Fi ini agak panjang karena minggu depan ane Filtrip ke Bandung,Yogya,Jakarta dah pasti gak bsa ngetik buat Chap 5 jadi informasi nya Chap 5 ane delay lama 2 minggu baru ane mulai lagi.**

**Sekian dari Author yang ganteng nan Kece plus fic nya yang amburadul terimakasihd an jangan lupa review nya yah BYE BYE…**

**Quotes**

_**Perdamaian adalah Hal yang berharga by Ariel Chapter 4**_


	5. Accertia Have Feeling And Heart Too

**The New Story of Novus By Natsu Michaelis or Hafidz Haan**

**INFO CHAPTER INI FULL AP-17 P.O.V**

**Sebelumnya DI Chapter 4**

"jadi ariel.. akan ku berikan kau teknik-teknik yang ku pelajari dan setelah itu selamat tinggal, karena aku tak akan bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi, karena melepas Force terakhir ku miliki." Balas nya dengan senum nya yang tampan.

Kakak ku mentransfer semua Force nya dan semua apa yang dia ketahui dan terakhir yang dia katakan adalah, **Kakak selalu ada di sisi mu ariel.**

**Chapter 5 – Acerta Have Feeling And Heart Too**

Aku duduk termenung di puncak menara tertinggi Accertia, rasanya aneh jika Para prajurit lain melihat ku seperti ini tetapi untung nya hanya aku dan AO-24 yang mengetahui tempat ini.

Sudah 3 hari sejak aku di beri kekuatan oleh Deca dan juga 3 hari itu aku terus berfikir apakah keputusan ku ini benar? Haaah, jika dipikir membuat otak organik ku mengkerut.

Di tiga hari terakhir aku merasakan hal aneh yang ada di dalam dada ku, aneh rasanya Mekanik seperti ku merasakaan sesuatu yang di bilang tak wajar bagi mekanik, ya itu bernama Perasaan.

Bukankah mekanik seperti ku tidak ada yang nama nya perasaan? , tetapi mengapa hanya aku saja yang mempunyai nya? , kemarin aku bertanya pada AO-24 tentang perasaan dia malah meledek ku.

**Flashback 3 hari yang lalu setelah bertemu Deca**

Setelah aku kemarkas Accertia dan melapor pada bagian Admin tentang misi aku kembali ke tempat biasa untuk bersantai sejenak, walau mekanik tubuh kami juga butuh istirahat.

Ketika aku bersantai aku berfikir kenapa aku merasa sedih melihat Ariel Menangis karena teman nya mati, aku hanya Accertia ya Acertia mekanik yang menggunakan Otak Organik mana ada nama nya perasaan, lalu AO-24 mendatangi ku.

"hey AP-17 kau kenapa? Apa baut mu ada yang hilang?."ledek nya yang melihat ku sedang mode Standby.

"tidak hanya berfikir saja, hey AO-24 Apa kau pernah berfikir apa Accertia punya Perasaan yang di miliki para Organik?" tanya ku pada nya, semoga saja ada petunjuk.

"Perasaan layak nya organik? Kau sedang konslet apa bagaimana AP-17, kita sudah membuang nama nya Perasaan dan kita hanya mempunyai Otak Organik dan itu juga sudah di setting dari pusat." Ledek nya, yah mungkin aku saja yang terlalu banyak berfikir seperti itu, tapi apa salah nya bertanya.

"hey AO-24,kau sudah ku beritahu kan tentang aku yang masuk ke ruangan hampa itu?." Aku bertanya kembali pada sahabat ku ini, hanya ia yang bisa aku percaya di Coloni Accertia.

"ya kau sudah menceritakan nya pada ku, apa kau berfikir aku akan berkhianat dan melapor pada Admin atau Archon untuk menghukum mu karena berhubungan dengan Bangsa lain?."giliran dia yang bertanya tentang kepercayaan ku padanya.

"tidak, aku percaya padamu AO-24 kau satu-satu nya yang bisa ku percaya di coloni, tetapi semakin lama aku berfikir tentang apa yang di berikan Deca Padaku, mungkin dia memberikan ku Parts yang hilang,yang bernam Perasaan."jawab ku pada nya,mungkin pemikiran ku ada benar nya karena sistem yang ku punya.

"jika kau berfikir demikian kenapa kau tidak mendalami saja? apa salah nya Accertia punya perasaan? bisa di bilang kau tipe special,jika di lihat dari bentuk tipe mu kau memang sangat khusus,ciri-ciri mu juga berbeda dari yang lain kan apa kau tak menyadari nya?." Ao-24 melihat semua yang ada pada diriku, yah dia memang benar kalu di lihat aku berbeda daqri yang lain.

"kau dan RX-75 itu tipe yang langka di coloni tapi heran nya kenapa kalian sama-sama Punisher? Itu kan aneh, ahhh kau membuat Otak organik ku overheat."dia kesal karena aku banyak bertanya, kebiasaan AO-24 tidak suka di beri banyak pertanyaan.

"ngomong-ngomong kau mau beli senjata baru? Aku ingin melihat-lihat senjata baru, kau tau Intense Flaming Launcher ku sudah tak layak pakai lagi untuk melawan monster-monster di tingkat lebih tinggi." Yah dia selalu mengajakku jika ingin membeli hal-hal seperti ini.

"kurasa SC-67 lebih paham soal senjata, dia kan wakil bagian Persenjataan dan Artileri kau mau bertanya-tanya dengan nya? Mungkin bisa ada saran yang bagus." Saran ku pada AO-24 yah aku juga ingin mengcek senjata ku juga untuk di perbaiki dan di upgrade.

"ukhh aku kurang kenal dengan SC-67, dia dari dulu terlalu fokus dengan nama nya senjata." AO-24 menggosok-gosok belakang kepala nya.

"yah sudahlah aku yang akan bertanya pada nya ayo."aku berdiri dan meregangkan saraf-saraf mekanik ku.

Kami berjalan ke bagian persenjataan dan Artileri, di sana sangat ramai wajar saja tempat ini tak pernah sepi karena para stff selalu sibuk soal senjata, dan juga para Specialist memang sangat di perhitungkan karena mereka ada senjata-senjata hebat dan bagus.

Ku lihat SC-67 sedang milaht blue print senjata baru,kurasa ini menarik ku ajak AO-24 untuk melihat juga mungkin dia tertarik

"hey SC-67 lama gak bertemu apa masih sibuk?." Tanya ku pada nya yah dia satu tingkat dengan ku Primplus juga.

"AP-17? Yah begitu lah tempat ini tak pernah sepi dan juga tumben kau mampir apa senjata mu ingin di perbaiki? Atau mau membeli senjata baru?" tanya nya menawari ku barang-barang yang aa di sini.

"yah memang ada keperluan tapi bukan aku tapi AO-24, dia ingin bertanya tentang Launcher terbaru dan juga bagus." Balas ku hanya sekedar basa-basi

"Launcer yah kau mau tipe yang seperti apa?" dia masih fokus dengan blueprint nya.

"hmm tipe yang tidak terlalu berat tapi bertenaga, kau tau Armor untuk para striker itu berat-berat dan juga tidak fleksibel jadi aku ingin Launcher yang agak ringan tapi bertenaga." AO-24 to the point tentang apa yang dia ingin kan

"hmmm apa kau mau mencoba Launcher tipe baru yang ingin ku buat? Ini setara dengan Launcher Relic Cerberus, tapi masih ada kenadala tentang part yang belum cocok dengan launcher ini."SC-67 menggosok-gosok dagu nya dengan jari nya, yah layak nya seorang blacksmith jenius.

"part yang hilang? Mungkin aku ada barang yang cocok untuk launcher itu dan ku lihat launcher itu cocok dengan ku."AO-24 melihat Prototype launcher yang SC-67 buat.

"kau memang benar aku membuat launcher ini karena Armor untuk job Striker sangat berat dan tidak fleksibel jadi aku ingin membuat launcher yang efisien, tapi kendala nya dorongan launcher ini masih belum 100% ada yang kurang, aku masih bingung sudah 3 bulan aku merangkai nya tapi masih belum sempurna."Balas SC-67 masih mode berfikir nya.

"yah walau aku gak begitu tau tentang launcher, tapi kalau soal dorongan untuk launcher kenapa kau tidak menggunakan Pendorong yang ada di Booster? , kan pendorong di booster sangat kuat apa lagi saat pertama kali ON, Aku hanya memberi saran saja, mungkin saran ku bisa di gunakan."aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di otak ku.

"Inject booster memang daya dorong nya tinggi, hmm… kalau di liat dari bentuk nya ah kau benar AP-17, tak kusangka masalah nya selesai, AO-24 kau ada inject booster nya?" SC-67 seakrang bertanya ke AO-24 dengan antusias.

"ada sih, tapi gak baru karena ini bekas Inject booster lama ku, gak masalah kan?"tanya AO-24 agak ragu.

"tak masalah ini hanya untuk prototype saja" balasa SC-67 sambil menerima Inject booster AO-24

Tak lama setelah itu Launcher nya sukses di perbaiki dan siap untuk di ujicoba.

"baiklah laucnher sudah siap,AO-24 coba kau gunakan ini." SC-67 memberikan Launcher yang ia buat ke AO-24.

"baiklah akan ku coba."Ao-24 mengambil launcher yang di berikan SC-67, lalu di tempat latihan tembak untuk job Striker disanalah tempat uji coba nya.

AO-24 membiik sasaran itu dan peluru Laucher dengan dahsyat keluar dari launcher itu.

Boom BOOM BOOM

Daya rusak yang sangat luarbiasa,mungkin AO-24 bisa jadi dewan striker dengan cepat.

"bagaimana AO-24? Kau suka launcher tipe baru ini?" tanya SC-67.

"ini.. sangat luarbiasa SC-67 tak kusangka launcher ini sangat dahsyat walau kelihatan nya ringan tetapi saat menembak daya nya sangat kuat,jika di tambah Sige mode pasti sangat kuat." Ao-24 melihat launcher ini dengan tatapan takjub, wajar saja bagi nya senjata adalah bagian nyawa nya,bagitulah dia.

"jadi mau kau beri nama apa SC-67? Launcher ini sangat bagus dan jika tidak diberi nama kan sayang." Kata ku memberi ide lain.

"hmmm bagai mana kalu The Second Relic Launcher? Karena kita buat agar bisa menyaingi Relic Cerberus jadi kenapa tidak diberi nama itu saja?." Balas SC-67.

"hmm tidak buruk, jadi berapa harga nya SC-67, aku ambil launcher ini" tanya AO-24 menyiapkan CP nya.

"sudahlah AO-24 tak usah lagian ini kan barang Prototype dan juga berkat kalian senjata ini berhasil di buat, mungkin aku tak akan membuat nya lagi, karena jika semakin banyak maka senjata mu jadi terkesan biasa saja."SC-67 memberikan launcher itu secara Cuma-Cuma ke AO-24, ya beruntung nya nasib AO-24.

"baiklah jika itu keputusan mu, aku akan kembali ke tempat ku untuk mencocokan dengan sige ku jadi AP-17 aku duluan."kata AO-24 meninggalkan ku, sial setelah dapat yang ia mau dia meninggalkan ku cih.

"oh iya SC-67 apa kau ada Prisai bagus? Aku mau mencoba meningkatkan pertahanan ku."haah ujung-ujung nya aku belanja juga, padahal aku ingin hemat CP.

"ada sih Strog intense Black core lumayan mahal, kau mau?"tanya SC-67

"yah boleh lah sekalian cek Pedang ku yah, kalo bisa upgrade sekalian." Balas ku memberikan Mana Eater ku.

"oi AP-17 sejak kapan kau punya Soul Eater? Bahkan kelihatan nya ini bukan Soul eater yang ku kenal"dia memandangi Mana eater .

Jujur aku kaget saat SC-67 bilang Mana Eater ku jadi Soul eater,dan ku lihat memang Mana eater ku agak berubah corak nya agak kemerahan dan juga aura yang keluar bukan lagi biru tua dan aura listrik, tetapi Aura Biru muda dan aura nya menjadi membara layak nya api.

"jangan bercanda SC-67, Mana Eater ku mana mungkin jadi Soul eater" balas ku mengelak.

"coba sebentar ku cek lewat komputer ku."Sc-67 mengscan Mana eater ku.

_**Life Eater atau di sebut pemakan nyawa pedang kelas legenda,hanya sedikit info tentang pedang ini, menurut kabar nya pedang ini dibuat dengan darah Holy stone keeper dan juga material-material langka.**_

_**Efek pedang : menguras Paksa MP dan HP secara maksimal,efek stun,dapat di gabungkan dengan Force**_

_**Skill yang di butuhan :skill pedang Master.**_

Aku kehilangan kata-kata karena benar kata SC-67 MAna eater ku berubah, ini sangat mengerikan senjata yang awal nya biasa saja menjai mengerikan seperti ini.

"hey AP-17 boleh kah aku menebas sekali dengan pedang ini, aku ingin tau efek lain nya apa." SC-67 penasaran dengan apa yang bisa di lakukan dengan pedang ku yang terlah berubah.

Aku hanya bisa menstujui nya saja, tidak ada pilihan lain.

SC-67 menebas nya sekali dan aku hampir tak percaya dengan mata optik ku, dia baru saja mengeluarkan skill Flash Cut.

"kau tadi menggunakan skill Flash Cut? Tanya ku pada SC-67.

SC-67 juga tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat dan apa yang ia lakukan.

"hey Ap-17 aku tadi tidak menggunakan skill apapun, senjata ini sangat mengerikan jujur skill pedang ku belum master tetapi di saat menggunakan nya, perbandingan nya sangat berbeda,mungkin jika Warrior yang sudah Master skill akan lebih baik dari itu." Komentar SC-67 tentang pedang ku.

Yah setelah kaget dan tak percaya soal pedang ku yang menjadi Tipe Legend pasti akan jadi berita besar, jadi aku meminta SC-67 merahasiakan nya.

Aku membayar prisai yang ku beli, lenyaplah 24 juta CP ku tapi spadan apa yang ku dapat Strong intense Black Core Upgrade +5.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

"haah.., sepertinya aku harus bertemu Deca sekali lagi" gumam ku.

Aku pergi ke sette menggunakan teleport scroll ku, aku berjalan ke tempat kuil dan ku lihat sekeliling tidak ada yang mengikuti ku.

Agak jauh memang lokasi kuil nya, aku terus berjalan melalui jalan yang kemarin aku lalui, setelah sampai di kuil aku mencari arah ke ruang hampa itu.

Memang agak sulit menari ruangan hampa nya, layak nya labirin tetapi aku tau persis jalan masuk kemari

"wah wah sepertinya aku kedatangan tamu." Aku mendengar suara deca.

"salam, aku ke sini ingin bertanya padamu." Aku mulai membuka percakapan.

"kau ingin bertanya apa Accertia? Akan ku jawab jika aku tau jawaban yang kau butuh kan." Deca berbicara dengan bijak.

"begini, aku 3 hari ini mengalami hal aneh aku dapat merasakan hal yang sama seperti para organik yaitu perasaan kenapa hal itu terjadi?." Tanya ku pada deca.

"itu mudah accertia, aku sengaja memberikan mu perasaan agar kau bisa mengerti tentang ke dua teman mu yang berbeda bangsa itu, kau pasti tau accertia tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu accertia hanya memiliki rasa soladiritas dan juga kepercayaan absolut, apa aku salah?"kini giliran deca yang bertanya padaku setelah dia menjawab apa yang ingin ku ketahui.

"yah seperti nya aku mengerti, dan lagi kenapa senjata ku berubah menjadi tipe legendaris dan juga kenapa skill ku menjadi master skill?." Aku mempertanyakaan keadaan ku sekarang ini, mengganjal rasanya menjadi master tanpa latihan.

"accertia di kedepan nya nanti kau akan mengadapi hal-hal sulit dan teman-teman mu sama ku berikan serupa yang kau alami, tapi kau sedikit berbeda aku memberi mu Life eater karena kau harus bisa melindungi teman mu, karena kau yang paling kuat." Deca memberikan ku nasihat, yah mungkin ada benar nya apa yang dia katakan.

"dan lalu, kenapa tidak Lace atau ariel? Bukan kah mereka lebih meyakinkan." Aku kembali bertanya.

"Lace dia memang kuat tetapi dia lebih cocok menjadi pendukung dan juga dia terlalu kekanak-kanakan, Ariel kau tau sendiri sifat ariel dia lebih cocok menjadi pendamping, saat ini dia sudah menguasai skill yang sangat mendukung mu di kemudian hari."balas deca.

"Accertia walau kau mekanik tetapi aku memberikan mu perasaan dan juga hati layak nya ras lain,kau ingin membuat semua nya menjadi damai kan? Jadi jika kau tidak mengerti perasaan orang lain apakah bisa membuat damai?" deca kembali bertanya.

Aku mengepal kan tangan ku yah deca memang benar jika tidak tau perasaan orang lain bagaimana bisa membuat damai.

"deca bisakah kau yang mengajari ku teknik master? Kau tau Accertia tidak memiliki Guru atau semacam nya hanya mentor, mentor juga hanya melihat perkembangan saja, jadi Deca bisakah kau mengajari ku?" tanya ku bersungguh-sungguh, aku yakin ini jalan terbaik yang ku buat

"tak masalah datang lah lagi besok,aku akan mengajari mu dan juga jangan lupa bawa perisai mu yah." Blasa deca lalu menghilang.

Setelah melihat deca menghilang aku pun berencana kembali ke markas, sepertinya melewati jalan biasa terlalu jauh jadi aku langsung memotong jalan menuju portal accertia.

Aku berlalu cepat agar tidak ada yang mengikuti ku, karena tempat deca sangat rahasia.

Hampir sampai di portal accertia aku melihat RX-75 melepas tawanan Cora yang di tangkap pasukan penyergap.

Apa dia sudah gila? Dia bisa jadi buronan seluruh Kerajaan, apa sebaik nya aku larang dia dan menangkap kembali Cora itu? , tetpai aku melihat mata ke dua Cora itu rasanya bahagia dan senang bisa di lepaskan dan sedikit takut, yah siapa tidak takut jika kau di tangkap oleh Bangsa lain menjadi tawanan dan kau di lepaskan kembali itu kan aneh.

Lalu aku teringat tentang RX-75 atau raxion untuk nama yang akan datang, yah aku ingat karena perjalanan waktu bersama Ariel dan lace.

"Baiklah Tuan punisher RX-75 aku akan membantu mu kali ini." Gumam ku dan mengambil Hora Bow ku,walau aku Warrior tetapi aku punya basic menembak karena AO-24.

RX-75 di kepung oleh Accertia pasukan penyergap, aku yakin RX-75 bisa mengatasi nya tetapi jika ada yang menyerang dari jarak jauh itu lain cerita.

Aku melihat RX-75 memainkan pedang nya, luar biasa sangat cepat gerakan yang lincah layak nya menari tetapi mematikan , aku membidik Striker itu dari sasaran yang tepat, kalau tak salah itu WE-56 terkenal dengan launcher yang kuat dan juga siege kit milik nya sangat khusus.

Ketika WE-56 ingin mendoom blast Rx-75 secara cepat aku memfast shoot kepala nya, yah tidak buruk panah yang ku tembak tak terlalu meleset dari target, 1 anak panah mengenai kepala dan 1 nya mengenai lengan nya.

Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke markas.

Sesampai nya di markas aku duduk di ruangan ku dan menstabilkan tenaga ku, accertia juga butuh istirahat.

"hey AP-17 tak biasanya kau mengisi ulang di saat seperti ini? Apa mesin mu sudah usang hahaha" Ao-24 meledek ku, yah begitulah teman.

"hey AO-24 tak biasanya kau menghampiri ku di ruangan ada keperluan apa?" tanya ku sambil membaca berkas berkas accertia.

"yah kau bilang menyuruh ku datang kemari, karena besok kita akan berangkat ke elan untuk melawan beberapa pit boss." Ao-24 mengingatkan ku. Sial aku lupa aku sdah janji dengan ariel tentang melawan pit boss.

"ya kita akan melwan beberapa pit boss di sana kau mau ikut?" tanya ku padanya.

"tentu saja aku akan mencoba launcher baru, jadi kau mau membawa berapa Mercenery untuk menjadi tank?." Balas AO-24 menanyakan pasukan yang akan di bawa.

"tak perlu cukup kita berdua saja dan juga kau tau teman ku dari bangsa lain kan?." Aku mengigatkan nya dengan ariel dan Lace tapi dengan berbisik kau tau ada pepatah dinding juga punya telinga.

"maksud mu corite dan bellato itu? Yah tak masalah jika kau ada di sana dan meyakinkan mereka." Ao-24 merasakan hal biasa saja jika berkerja sama dengan Bangsa lain kalau aku aa di sana pasti nya.

"bagus lah aku membutuh kan mu di sana, oh iya nanti aku yang jadi tank nya kalian fokus menyerang Pit boss saja." Aku mengingatkan AO-24 agar jangan coba-coba menarik perhatian Pitboss.

"apa kau bodoh, mana mungkin aku yang menarik pitboss nya, yaiya lah kau yang jadi tank kau warrior."Ao-24 agak sewot kalo soal strategy, yah biasa komandan Chip war.

Ao-24 setuju dengan hunting Pitboss besok dan juga aku sudah mempersiapkan Black Core dan Gun Blade, manamungkin aku dapat menggunakan Life Eater dengan prisai sangat berat pasti nya,

Aku menghubungi Ariel pasti nya aku sedang berada di luar markas accertia, ya elah ribet banget Cuma mau nelpon doang haah.

"Halo Ariel."aku mengecek apakah ariel mengangkat telpon nya.

"ukhh hoaam umm Halo ariel di sini."balas nya dengan suara aneh, aku masih belum mengerti dengan bangsa lain.

"ariel kau baik-baik saja suara mu aneh dan seperti kelelahan, apa kau baru saja terbangun dari pengisian energi?" tanya ku pada ariel.

"ehhh ummm ya begitulah hehehe ada apa APIT menelpon ku?" ariel kembali menjawab, yah ia tak mengelak tentang terbangun dari pengisian energi.

"begini soal Pitboss yang kau bicarakan, aku siap hunting pit boss besok jadi apakah si Cebol itu mau ikut juga?" aku bertanya tentang si Lace apakah dia ingin ikut atau tidak.

"kalau soal lace aku belum sempat memberi nya kabar bagaimana jika kau saja yang menghubungi nya."ariel memberi saran.

"baiklah jadi di elan yah tempat pit boss pertama kita bertemu." Kata ku meneteapkan tempat berkumpul.

Setelah menelpon ariel aku menelpon Lace.

"halo di sini Lace si Pangeran tampan siapa ini." sial dia sok banget nada nya membuat ku kesal saja,

"ini aku APIT " balas ku datar.

"ohh apit ANJIRR ngapain lu nelpon gue Kaleng." Suara Lace terdengar kaget ketika aku menelpon nya.

"lu gila yah awas lu ketahuan ngomong sama gue, kena hukum bukan urusan gue." Balas ku dengan Bahsa Bellato.

"jadi apa urusan nya sampe nelpon gue yang ganteng nan menwan ini." lace kembali buka omongan yang bisa di bilang gak penting

"terserah lu dah gue Cuma mau ngasih tau, kalo ariel ngajak kita hunting di elan lu mau ikut apa kagak kalo mau ya udah dateng aja di tempat pitboss pertama kalo gak mau gpp jadi ya gue bisa kencan sama ariel." Ledek ku ke lace.

"WTF sejak kapan Accertia doyan Cewek wah ada yang mengganjal nih gue ikut, gue gak mau tu corite lu apa-apain gak enak aja masa mesin doyan cewek NGERI COK."Lace teriak teriak gaje di sana.

"Dancuk! Accertia juga Manusia PUNYA RASA PUNYA ATI JANGAN SAMAKAN DENGAN PISAU BELATI." Aku makin gak tahan dengan omongan lace dan ku bales aja apa yang kupikir.

"anjirr nih anak malah nyanyi, ya udah dah ntar gue dateng."bales nya dan langsung nutup telpon nya.

"dasar tu anak nyebelin banget." Aku menutup mini komputer yang ada di lengan ku dengan keras.

Mungkin aku harus masuk mode Sleep agar otak ku tak terlalu keras berkerja.

Aku kembali ke markas dan Setelahitu aku masuk ke mode sleep, ada yang aneh dan tidak biasanya terjadi, aku melihat tulisan-tulisan cora dan bellato, sangat membingung kan.

Lalu aku melihat kejadian aneh dlam mode sleep ku.

"Lace apa kau sudah gila!" aku melihat accertia itu berteriak.

"kau kenapa Lace? Ini bukan dirimu." Cora? Lace ada apa dengan Lace?

"kalian berdua lebih baik lenyap, hanya mengganggu jalan ku saja" pandangan bellato berambut coklat dengan mata merah nya yang membunuh.

Apakah itu lace mengapa dia seperti itu? Dan lagi dia membawa Life Eater ku.

"pertama yang harus ku hilangkan adalah ka L" Bellato itu menebas kan Life eater ke Cora itu yang pasti ariel.

Lalu Accertia itu melindungi Ariel dengan Shield nya seperti nya itu Black Core apa itu aku?.

"Ariel Pergilah biar aku yang melawan nya" perintah Accertia itu.

"tidak kita akan membuat nya kembali tersadar, aku yakin kita bisa membuat Lace kembali sadar."Ariel memegang erat staff nya.

"NEVERMORE"

Itulah kata terakhir yang ku dengar dari kejadian aneh dalam mode sleep ku.

Aku terbangun dari mode sleep, apakah pengisian tenaga sudah selesai? Dan ku lihat pengisian tenaga masih 70%, apakah tadi itu pengelihatan masa depan atau kah hanya ilusi?.

Lace menjadi orang yang berbeda aku harap itu hanya ilusi saja.

Aku kembali memasuki Mode sleep ku dan menunggu sampai 100% setelah itu berangkat ke elan I tempat perjanjian.

"**NEVERMORE" **yah itu ilusi yang sangat mengerikan.

**TO BE CONTINUED?**

**Kembali lagi dengan Hafidz-haan, apa kalian rindu dengan ku fufu aku kembali dari filtrip amat sangat melelah kan dan juga sebener nya sebelum filtrip ane udah nyiapin 5 page buat nih Chapter.**

**BTW hapter ini masih agak monoton dan juga terkesan agak kaku dalam bahasa, jelas lah Accertia kan kesan nya kaku dan Cora yah sedikit formal jadi memang agak kaku.**

**Moga di chapter ini character nya terasa berbeda yah.**

**Jangan lupa ADD FB ane Lace Lachrymose :v FB lama ane kena blok jadi buat FB baru dan di FB itu ada fan art Lake,Dzofi,Rokai,Lace dalam 1 picture kepala nya doang sih :v awkakka.**

**Buat yang ngereview kemaren makasih banget sangat berarti buat gue dan kemarin memang banyak typo gak jelas, soal nya buru-buru jadi nya fatal banget salah nya.**

**Di chapter ini AP-17 masih belum mendapatkan Master skill nya jadi buat pecinta Accertia mohon jangan bully ane :v.**

**An lagi di chapter ini gak terlalu banyak Cuma 3k word soal nya kalo di lanjutin terkesan maksa.**

**Pakde Mie Rebus ngasih masukan yang pas banget walau ane sedikit ngambil cerita dari The new tale Of Nous and Lake tetep ujung-ujung nya yang Pakde Mie ilang pasti jadi Cerita Original.**

**Buat Dzofi yang tadi agak ragu dengan cerita ini yang bakal bertubrukan gue akan usaha semaksimal mungkin agar FF ini Ngebaur dengan yang lain.**

**Oh iye kemaren faranell ngasih semangat ke ane MAACIH ya… :v Buat Faranell nya semoga ketemu Sama Ariel di markas Cora DECEM with you :v.**

**Mungkin ini penutup yang paling oanjang yang gue buat nyahahha see you in Next Chapter**

**Qoutes**

**alasan? Membantu orang itu tidak perlu alasan Ariel jadi aku mati tidak sia-sia, ketika kau membantu orang lain walau itu musuh mu sendiri kau pasti akan terkenang sampai nyawa orang itu berakhir – Sebastian To ariel Chapter 4**


	6. Elan Battle

**The New Story of Novus By Natsu Michaelis or Hafidz Haan**

**INFO Chapter ini dengan Orang ketiga dan terkadang menggunakan P.O.V**

**Sebelumnya di Chapter 5**

"pertama yang harus ku hilangkan adalah ka L" Bellato itu menebas kan Life eater ke Cora itu yang pasti ariel.

Lalu Accertia itu melindungi Ariel dengan Shield nya seperti nya itu Black Core apa itu aku?.

"Ariel Pergilah biar aku yang melawan nya" perintah Accertia itu.

"tidak! kita akan membuat nya kembali tersadar, aku yakin kita bisa membuat Lace kembali sadar."Ariel memegang erat staff nya.

"NEVERMORE"

**Chapter 6 – Elan Batlle**

AP-17 telah selesai mengisi tenaga sampai 100% dan terbangun dari mode sleep nya, di dalam kepala AP-17 (APIT) sedang mereboot ulang data-data selama dia mode sleep.

Mata optik nya yang berwana ungu kembali tarang di kedua sisi nya, AP-17 tipe berbeda memiliki 2 mata optik layak nya mata dari bangsa lain, mungkin karena menggunakan 1 mata optik tidak terlalu fokus.

"Reboot data selesai, pengecekan sistem selesai,pemindaian virus sukses tidak ada virus,kerusakan Jaringan 0%, Scan Complete" AP-17 selesai mengecek, lalu ia berdiri dari tempat dia duduk.

"kurasa aku harus segera mencari AO-24, agar dapat ke elan dengan cepat."lanjut AP-17, langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat nya.

Tak lama hanya beberapa menit AP-17 menemukan AO-24, ia sedang mempersiapkan Kebutuhan di Elan.

"AP-17, kau sudah menyiapkan perlatan mu? Aku masih bingung apa yang harus ku bawa lagi."tanya nya singkat dan sambil mengecek Tas 4 dimensi nya.

"itu sudah cukup AO-24 saatnya berangkat."balas AP-17

"semangat sekali calon Legion satu ini."AO-24 menepuk pundak Trman punisher nya.

Lalu mereka berangkat ke Elan melalui Teleport.

**Markas Cora – Ariel Place.**

Ariel terbangun dari tidur nya yang lelap, wajah cantik nya tak pudar walau sehabis bangun tidur, rambut silver panjang yang diamiliki membuat paras dari wajah nya semakin menwan.

Dia terbangun dan berjalan menuju Kamar Mandi, tubuh nya yang molek yang masih mengenakan Pakaian tidur yang tipis membuat nya terlihat menggoda.

Selesai dia Mandi dan hanya mengenakan balutan handuk, siapapun yang melihat nya sekarang pasti sangat ingin mendapatkan nya, yang pasti tidak ada yang tidak ingin mendaptakan gadis ini ,karena dia adalah salah satu gadis tercantik di Cora Aliansi.

Setelah memakai Armor Grazzier nya dan mnegecek semua keperluan dari Potion sampai Armor ke 2 untuk jaga-jaga karena bisa saja terjadi peperangan antar bangsa lain dan harus memkai Armor khusus untuk perang.

Tak lupa dia sedikit memberi make up pada wajah nya agar menjadi lebih menwan, Setiap gadis wajib memakai make up kan?

"yosh persiapan lengkap saat nya berangkat."ariel menyemangati diri sendiri di depan Cermin di kamar nya.

**Markas Bellato – Lace Room**

Pemuda bellato sedang asik dalam mimpi indah nya di dunia kapuk, mungkin saat ini adalah saat bahagia yang dia miliki, Tidur adalah suatu kewajiban untuk nya.

"nyem nyem bu tambah lagi Mie Rebus nya."Lace mengigau entah apa yang sedang ia alami hanya dia dan tuhan yang tau.

"Lace Bangun! Lamia KICK….." Lamia melompat langsung menendang Lace (rider Kick versi Lamia) yang sedang tidur, otomatis Lace terguling-giling meninggalkan mimpi nya

"Demi Sempak Accertia! Lamia Please deh bangunin gue jangan pake cara extream, kalo lu tau mungkin idup gue udah gak tahan lama anjirrr."Lace menggosok-gosok punggung nya layak nya kakek-kakek berumur, yah pasti rasanya sakit.

"abis lu di bangunin pelan-pelan gak bangun-bangun" lamia nndukin kepala nya, sudah pasti dia malu karena bangunin orang secara gak sopan.

"yah terserah dah, gue juga kayak nya udah kebal sama serangan-serangan dari lu" Lace meregangkan otot yang linu linu, efek tendangan yang luar biasa perih.

"lace lu gak ada misi atau janji hari ini? Kalo gak ada mau nemenin gue gak? " yah lamia dengan wajah nya yang bisa di bilang moe dengan wajah yang memerah yang ngeliat pasti langsung jatuh cinta, kecuali lace dia udah biasa dengan lamia jadi udah kebal.

"oh SHIT MAN … gue ada Janji, SEMPAK ACCERTIA JAM BERAPA SEKARANG….!" Lace frustasi karena dia bangun telat karena hari ini janji sama Ariel and APIT

"sekarang jam 8 emang lace lu ada janji sama siapa and mau kemana?" lamia bingung and miringin kepala nya, suer makin moe aja gadis bellato ini.

"yahh urusan penting gue mandi dulu.. ah sial gak ada sarapan lagi ah sudah lah…" LAace langsung ngiprit ke Kamar mandi nya yang tercinta untuk mandi dan bersiap.

Gak lama lace mandi dan siap-siap dan perlengkapan udah di beresin semalem, peluru juga stok banyak abis Malakin si dzofi, lumayan sebelum di peralat sama temen lu harus orang pertama yang meralat dia, yah itu lah yang di pikir lace.

"oshh mandi dah kelar, dah siap juga OTW … tapi perut keroncongan damnn.." Lace langsung lesu kaena kallo langsung berangkat pasti dia gak sarapan karena pasti ngantri kalo beli sekarang.

"Lace kayak nya kalo gak ada gue lu pasti dah mati dari dulu, nih makan dulu kesukaan mu Mie Rebus rasa Flem Special." Lamia nyodorin mie rebus dengan aroma yang nikmat dan menggugah selera makan apa lagi si Lace emang demen yang nama nya **MIE REBUS.**

"ohh lamia kau adalah dewi penyelamat ku… kau bidadari hanya untuk ku, jadi jatuh cinta gue.." lace dengan ekspresi konyol nya berlutut di hadapan lamia yang sedang nyodorin Mie rebus untuk nya, dan jika lacae sadar apa yang dia omongin yang sedang di puji muka nya udah merah kayak CD Wakil archon yang di intip Lace kemaen. (mungkin kalo tuh wakil arcon tau bakal di penggal kepala si Lace).

"huh gue gak buatin ini karena suka atau apa! Jangan salah paham" Lamia buang muka bia lace gak liat wajah merah nya.

"thanks ya.. sruuup.. lamia mie nya enak banget buatan luw towp dwah enyem enyem" lace makan sambil ngomong dan jadi nya gak karuan.

"gezzz… makan dulu baru ngomong bego…!"Beletak… kepala lace dapet 1 ice ream a.k.a benjol di jitak lamia dengan power nya yang galak.

"sakit oy.." lace megang kepala nya yang gak salah apa-apa kena jitak.

"epetan katanya lu ada janji" lamia ngingetin lace, yah walau galak lamia perhatian mungkin kalo lace sadar dia bakalan suka lamia, tapi kapan sadar nya yah?

Setelah makan lace langsung ngiprit ke portal elan, nyampe di elan.

"beuhhh dah lama banget gue gak kesini, terakhir sih waktu masih rusuh-rusuh nya ngerebutin tempat hunting Bellato vs Accertia." Lace liat keadaan sekitar kondusif apa kagak dan di liat aman make lah dia pot ilang.

"begini lebih aman."lace berjalan santai ke lockjaw tempat pertama mereka akan berburu boss.

**Lockjaw Place.**

"haah si cebol lama amat yak" Ap-17 mondar mandir di depan tempat lack joe.

"mungkin dia gak berani dan balik ke makas nya terus tidur" Ao-24 mengira-ngira .

"tunggu sebentar lagi aja mungkin aja ada masalah." Ariel menenangkan AP-17.

"errr Ariel apa gak apa-apa nih kita kerjasama sama makhluk beda bangsa?" tanya lily ke Ariel.

"tenang aja Lily meeka semua baik kok gak seperti yang kamu duga, gak semua Accertia jahat dan gak semua Bellato itu busuk." Jelas ariel nepuk pundak lily.

**LilyCrown Sieghart **– anak perempuan dari generasi sieghart anak dari Rena Sieghart dan Els sieghart (sengaja gak make elswod sangka nya cross over jadi nya els aja :v), Job adventurer, specialis senjata Long bow, calon wakil archon koa yang akan datang, sahabat ariel dari kecil seperti manaho, jurus andalan Freezing arrow. Tingkat setara dengan ariel,rambut berwarna hijau corak merah, warna mata ruby.

Lace lagi ngilang karena pot baru sampe ke tempat lackjow dan ngeliat temen-temen nya udah ngumpul, tebesit di pikian Lace pengen isengin ariel karena lagi mode stealth.

"hmm si ariel armor nya kebuka yah bagian pinggang,apa gak masuk angin yah make pakaian kuang bahan gitu? , kadang gue heran sama Corite." Pikir lace.

"colek ah pinggang nya" Sreet Lace Colek pinggang ariel yang kebuka.

"Kya…. Ada yang nyolek." Aiel ngejerit karena pinggang daerah sensitif bagi wanita.

"Liy kamu colek aku yah? Gak usah iseng deh." Ariel meluk tubuh nya sendiri.

"hah? Ngapain juga aku ngisengin kayak gitu, kayak bocah aja hihihi ariel ariel." Lily ketwa liat ekspesi temen nya yang cemberut karena ia ledek.

"hmm ada corite lain, temen nya ariel pasti (iyalah nyet masa temen nya Dzofi) isengin ah." Lace kembali jail dengan insting liar nya.

"kyaaa… Ih ariel iseng ih colek-colek masih nuduh aku nyolek kamu yah?" lily nuduh ariel colek-colek dirinya.

"ih lily kegeeran deh sapa juga yang mau colek-colek aku aja udah seksi ngapain colek-colek kamu." Ariel kumat sifat Sok Princess nya.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi ribut" AO-24 ngerasa aneh dengan tingkah para corite.

"riel dia ngomong apa aku gak ngerti." Jelas saja liliy gak ngarti AO-24 ngomong apa karena dia gak bawa talk jade.

"dia bilang kenapa kita ribut-ribut dari tadi, yah isitlah nya heran ngeliat tingkah kita." Jelas ariel

"No problem Accertia just I think this place so spooky." Lily ngomong ke Ao-24.

"ahh aku gak paham sama bahasa corite, oy AP-17 bisa kau jelasin dia bicaa apa aku gak paham." Ao-24 minta translate via AP-17

"dia bilang tempat ini agak aneh, padahal biasa aja sih." Ao24 melihat sekitar.

"masih gak ada yang nyadar yah gue di sini heran gue sama meraka ini." Pikir lace.

"hey corite kau kenapa? Ada yang aneh."AP-17 make bahasa Corite bia Lily paham.

"ada yang colek-colek kami tapi gak tau siapa." Bales lily masih merinding.

"kau juga sama Riel kena colekjuga?" bales AP-17

"iya nih heran padahal tempat nya terbuka tapi kok serem yah." Ariel ngedeket ke AP-17 biar aman.

"bentar ku cek pake sensor panas, Infrared Sensor Active" AP-17 ngaktifin infrared dari mata optik nya dan liat sosok suhu panas seseoang, yang apsti itu lace.

"Bletak… Lace lu ngapain ngilang ngelamain aja."Ap-17 jitak pelan kepala Lace.

"aduhh sakit cok ngapain lu jitak gue kaleng…" Lace sebel karena stealth nya ketawan si AP-17 dan dapet bonus jitakan rasa accertia.

"salah lu sendiri buat gara-gara telat 15 menit dari jadwal." Ap-17 debat dengan Lace.

"Lace IDIOT….!" Ariel ngepal tangan nya kenceng-kenceng Bletak…..

"Bellato Bodoh!" Lily Nimpuk batu core yang ada di tas nya (njir orang kaya core di timpuk ke orang)

Ok si lace udah dapet karma nya karena jail dan kini dia dapet 2 benjol dan 1 memar di pipi nya , gimana gak memar di timpuk batu core yang keras, dan kini lace sedang di heal sama inana nya ariel.

"yahhh… maaf nih tadi hihi iseng sih pengen jailin kalian, Eh BTW kenalin Aku Lace Lachrymose nama mu siapa Corite?" Lace garuk-garuk kepala nya yang gak gatel dan sok innocent.

"huuft! Nama ku lily Sieghart , kalau kau isengin aku lagi kayak tadi gak Cuma batu core paing ku panah kau jadi es." Lily ngancem Lace dengan serius.

"aduhh cakep cakpe tapi ngeri." pikir lace

"dan kau kaleng siapa nama mu." Gilian AO-24 yang di tanya Lace pasti nya dengan bahasa accertia.

"bisakah kau sopan jika bertanya dasar Cebol, AKu AO-24 Partner AP-17." AO-24 masih sibuk ngurusin persenjataan nya.

"lace jangan buat nih partner gue bete, ntar lu malah di coumpon modar lagi." Ledek AP-17

"haah ya udah yuk lawan ih pitboss dah telat dari jadwal."Ariel ngasih saran ke temen na yang lain.

"siapin senjata kalian kita lawan ini lackjow" AP-17 Make shield and gunblade nya.

Deg.. DEggg kepala lace tiba tiba bergetar dan teasa sakit.

**Kekuatan… lagi… kekuatan…. Beratarung..**

"kau kenapa lace jadi pucat gitu."tanya Ariel.

"eh gak apa kok Cuma kemaen abis begadang aja jadi nya bawaan ngantuk." Lace berbohong.

"aku tarik Lackjow nya AO-24 dan Lace nyeang dari jarak yang jauh, Ariel support dengan Animus, Lily jaga Ariel agar gak di hit monster di sekitar lackjow" komando dari AP-17, gak heran anak didik dari dewan penyerang.

"heh kau bisa seperti ini juga yah AP-17 biasanya kau paling males hal seperti ini."Sindir Ao-24

"target terlihat jarak dari sini kemonster 100 meter serangan monster area 50m bagus aku bisa ngehidnari nya."Lace siap dengan bsur nya

Aiel sudah ready dengan persiapan nya yang lengkap dan juga lily siap back up bagian belakang dan depan

AP-17 berhasil menarik perhatian Lackjow dengan serangan pembuka nya

"hey AO-24 dia punisher kan? Kenapa jadi seperti mercenary?" tanya Lace.

"karena gaka da yang jadi tanker dia jadi tanker, sebenar nya dia malah bagus jadi full nyerang daripada menggunakan perisai." AO-24 sudah beriaga dengan siege nya menunggu jaak yang di tentukan.

"hooh begitu ya" Lace nembakin Lackjow dari jarak jauh dan membuat perhatian teralihkan ke aah nya.

"sial dia kemari." Lace sedikit mundur dari tempat nya adi.

"graaaaaar….. jangan mengganggu ku….." Lackjow berteriak kencang dan melompat ke arah Lace.

"**Combination Force** Freezing entalge" Ariel mengkombinasi Entalge dengan Ice Force, membuat lackjow terikat dan juga mendapat efek freeze

"heh jadi ariel master skill nya itu yah menarik juga ." Lace melihat Ariel menyapkan sihir selanjut nya.

"grahhh.. apa ini lepas…."Lackjow makin mengganas karena terkena feezing entalge.

"semakin kau bergerak maka akan semakin kau terikat itu bukan sembarangan akar selanjut nya, Strom Fire…." Sihir badai api Ariel sangat kuat mengganti efek freeze ke efek burning.

"hey ariel hati-hati aku bisa terkena sihir mu"AP-17 menghindari serangan basrusan.

"hehe maaf maaf aku lupa memberi mu spell" ariel menggauk2 pipi nya lily danlace hanya sweat drop.

"Coumpon 80%" Ao-24 menembak dengan siege mode duar…. Efek dari senjata baru bukan main main memberikan dampak keras ke lackjow.

"kalian akan menerima yang kuasakan… Earth Blast…." Lackjow melompat dan menerjang tanah dengan kuat

"sial…. Aku terkena serangan langsung" AP-17 sempat sedikit memblock tapi serangan langsung nya sangat dahsyat.

A0-24 hampir terkena seangan nya hanya AP-17 yan terkena dampak serangan

"**Guide Arrow…."** Lily menembakan panah yang mengincar msuuh nya secara otomatis layak nya misslie nya Accertia.

"wow skill yang keren Lace kagum dengan skill Lily."

"**Light stream.."**Ariel memberi spell ke AP-17 agar terhidnar efek dari seangan lackjow yang kuat dan beruntun.

"Pressure.." Lackjow menyerang lace dengan pressure layak nya skill Warior.

"**Shadow Step**""huh untung aku mempelajari ini dulu" lace selamat karena Shadow step nya nya .

"**Force Arrow heyyahhhhh."**lace mengumpulkan Force di sekeliling nya dan menembakan ke Lackjow.

"gaahhhhhh.." Lackjow kesakitan terkena serangan dari AO-24 dan Force Arrow nya Lace.

"kalo begini aku hana jadi tank dan tak bisa menyerang" AP-17 melepas prisai nya dan menggunakan Life Eater nya.

"saat nya serius! LackJow.."AP-17 menebas mini Lackjow dan Life eater pun menyerap jiwa-jiwa nya.

"senjata yang mengerikan" Lily bekomenta sambil membantu AP-17 dari jauh.

**Deg.. Life Eater … Milik ku.. aku harus merebut senjata itu…**

Kepala lace kembali sakit dan terdengan suara aneh.

**Ambil… itu milik ku… kekuatan…. Bertarung…**

Mata Lace yang merah kini sangat teang dan sepeti ingin membunuh.

"selesai sudah kau lackjow..! Pressure BOOM" AP-17 salto kedepan dan menerjang Lackjow.

"**Rain Of Light"** Aiel menghujani Lack jow dengan sihi cahaya yang ia kuasai.

"Power SHOOT" Lily menahan anak panah dengan kuat lalu di lepas lah anak panah itu peluru beambow itu semakin kencang dan cepat.

"DOOMBLAST" AO-24 mengeluarkan jurus favorit nya.

"**FORCE ARROW Drakness Force"** Lace menembakan Force kegelapan dan membuat lackjow langsung lenyap dari hadapan mereka.

"Lace itu sangat kuat. Aku tak peraya kau melenyapkan nya" Ariel menepuk undak lace dan tak di gubris oleh lace.

Lace hanya fokus pada life eater yang di bawa AP-17.

**Ambil…. Life Eater milik ku….**

Aura hitam mengelilingi Lace dan meldak menghantam Ao-24,Ariel dan lily.

"lace apa yang kau lakukan" AP-17 melihat itu bersiap melindungi teman nya.

"ada apa dengan mu Lace! Kenapa menyerang kami" Ariel menahan sakit nya dan sekarang sedang di heal oleh inana.

"Life Eater Milik ku. **Press Arrow**" suara Lace kini berbeda dari biasa nya terdengar datar dan dingin lalu Press Arrow Menyerang AP-17 terjatuh dan terguling.

Lace mengambil Life eater milik AP-17 dan tersenyum licik.

"Makhluk sperti mu tak pantas menggunakan Life eater." Lace mengumpulkan jiwa-jiwa mati di daerah lackjow.

"ukhh sial sakit sekali baru kali ini Accertia seperti meraa sakit" AP-17 memegang lengan nya yang di serak Lace.

"sial kau bellato berani-berani nya kau Mati lah Flamingg Blow" AO-24 menmbakan Launche nbya dengan 100%.

Duar…

"Lace…!" Ariel histeris melihat itu.

"Lemah… hanya segitu?" Lace siap menebas kan Life eater.

"semoga waktu ku cukup menggunakan ini **HOLY NOVA…..!"** Ariel meldeakan area di sekitar lace dengan cahaya.

"guah…..! kau… heh kuat juga Force mu kau yang ku habisi terlebih dahul L" Lace melangkah maju ke arah Ariel.

"Freezing arrow" Lily menembakan panah es tapi berhasil di hadang oleh jiwa life eater.

"benar-benar senjata yang mengerikan" lily mundur dari jarak seang lace.

"Darkness Slash…" Lace menbas ke arah Ariel.

Trang… serangan tadi tertahan oleh seusatu

"APIT (panggilan AP-17 dari lace dan Ariel)" ariel khwati dengan kondisi AP-17 yang sekaang.

"Ariel pergilah bia aku yang melwan nya."AP-17 mengguankan prisai nya untuk menahan seangan berusan.

"tidak kita akan membuat nya kembali tersadar, aku yakin kita bisa membuat Lace kembali sadar."Ariel memegang erat staff nya

"**NEVERMORE" **dark lace berteriak

"jika aku menggunakan Gunblade serangan ku tak berasa jika aku menggunakan Blue sword tidak bisa engguanakn prisai, sial ini pilah sulit tapi.. jika tidak mode bertahan ariel pasti…" gumaman APIT terhenti karena dia mendegar sesuatu.

**Yakin lah pada dirimu, yakinlah apa yang kau percaya dan apa yang ingin kau lindungi.**

"akhh terseah lah ku paksakan saja menggunaakn swod dan shield bebarengan" APIT akhir nya menggunakan Blue Sword (senjata cadangan AP-17) dan Black Coe shield bebaengan.

"kau tak akan bisa bergerak lenyap lah kau" Lace menerjang AP-17.

Trang… suara pedang beradu.

"AP-17" "ACCERTIA" "APIT" suaa mereka tedegengar oleh AP-17

"huh ternyata tak seberat yang ku kira" Ap-17 dengan mudah menggerakan pedang nya.

"bagaimana bisa kau menggunakan pedang dan pisai bersamaan itu mustahil." (oke biar mudah ngebedain lace baik dan jahat kita tulis Dark lace aja) Dark Lace tak percaya.

"huh kau tak percaya aku pun juga bergitu tapi ayo kita bersenang-senang Lace."AP-17 menantang Dark lace

"hey Ariel kau bisa menghilangkan efek aura hitam lace itu? Dengan light force mu" Lily bertanya ke ariel.

"benar jika kau bisa menggunakan sihir penetral mungkin bisa kembali normal bellato itu." AO-24 memberi saran ke Ariel

"akan ku coba tapi memakan wakt bisakah kalian melindungi ku dari seangan Lace."Ariel sekarang kembali bertanya.

"tenang saja riel aku akan selalu di samping mu" lily dengan mode Siege arow nya di depan Ariel dan Ao-24 dengan siege mode nya.

"Aku tak yakin kau lace, kau siapa" tanya AP-17 dan masih dengan jual beli serangan.

Dark Lace melompat mundur agak kebelakang.

"aku? Aku adalah sisi hitam tubuh ini dia ingin mendapatkan kekuatan, maka lahir lah aku ambisi, dendam,dan hal negatif lain nya" Dark lace menjelaskan.

"huh aku kuang begitu paham dengan sifat organic, tapi yang aku mengerti kau bukanlah Lace yang ku kenal **TORNADO**" AP-17 berputar menyerang Dark lace

"menarik juga kau Accertia Dakness STREAM" Lace melompat dan menbaskan aua hitam ke AP-17

Trang trang trang serangan dapat di tahan Dark Core shield nya AP-17

"huh tak rugi aku membeli dengan haga mahal" pikir AP-17

AO-24 dan Lily masih menembaki dark lace tapi kecepata nya bukan main semua dapat di hindari.

"Ariel masih lama kah?" tanya lily.

"sedikit lagi tolong bertahan sebentar."Ariel masih menahan light force di staff nya dan smua animus nya berkumpul memberi kekuatan ke Ariel

"Inana,PAimon,Isis,Hecate kalian" ariel melihat animus nya berkeliling melinkari staff ariel

"kau adalah master kami dan kau selalu menyayangi kami sekarang giliran kami membantu mu master" Mereka menyatu ke Light Force ariel

"tolong ya Animus ku" Ariel tersenyum dan light force nya makin kuat.

"heyahhh matilah kau Accertia **Reaper Scythe…**" Life eater berubah bentuk seperti sabit besar.

"sial bentuk nya berubah kalo begitu harus ku terjang agar bisa ku tahan." Ap-17 menerjang scythe Dark lace agar tertahan.

"Baiklah ini dia APIT menghindar lah **LIGHT STREAM!**" kali ini light stream nya Ariel lebih kuat jika terkena oang yang tak di tuju malah menjadi damage.

"kau hebat tetapi… aku ingin teman ku kembali selamat tinggal" AP-17 melompat dan menghindar Light stream Ariel

"uaghh… dia akan kembali memiliki hawa nafsu untuk kekuatan .. ingat ituuu gahhh.." aura hitam di sekeliling lace mulai memudar dan menghilang.

Ariel langsung pingsan karena menggunakan light force berlebihan, sebelum tergeletak AO-24 menahan Ariel.

"Thank you accertia" Lily mengucapkan terimakasih ke AO-24 walau AO-24 tak paham bahasa nya tapi dia tau dia berterimakasih.

"heh nevermind Corite" balas Ao-24

"ukhh kepala ku sakit." Lace terbangun.

"huh kau ini menyusahkan saja" balas AP-17

"memang nya ada apa?" tanya Lace bingung.

"nanti ku ceritakan" lalu suara mini computer di lengan AP-17 berbunyi

**Congratulation Master skill Unlock**

_**Passive skill Absolute defense : skill yang bisa membuat mu menggunakan prisai dan pedang/tombak yang biasanya harus di gunakan dengan2 tangandan juga dapatdi gunakan jika mengguanakan pistol/Crossbow**_

"heh jadi master skill ku terbuka yah" gumam AP-17

**TO BE CONTINUED?**

**Kembali lagi dengan author gaje bernama Hafidz-haan, yahh lama yah hiatus nya karena uas dan HP ane rusak plus baru ganti buwahahaa.**

**Oke di sini ane nambahin cahracter baru yaitu LilyCrown.**

**LilyCrown sendiri nama Nick name andalan ane setiap game kalo gunain character perempuan tapi kalo sieghart nya dari game elsword hehe buakan niat coss over loh Cuma ngambil nama doang.**

**Yah makasih buat pakde mie yang selalu nemenin curhatan ane soal fanfic, dan dzofi juga kaena dia di fb gue ngakak mulu kerjaan nya.**

**Pakde mie kayak nya ngupdate masih lama karena HP nya jebol :v awkakakaka well gak keasa udah 6 chapter. Jujur gue biasa nulis fic oneshoot dan ini adalah fanfic ane yang make chapters.**

**Tepuktangan nya yah hahah hmmm kayak nya bakal kekurangan nama chaa deh nanti dan di chapter 7 kita masuki masa tenang, hahaha abis battle isitiahat kan enak :v**

**Oh iye FB ane nama nya sama kayak ni nama fanfic Hafidz-haan PP nya JB dari anime Grisai :v (yahelah tong napa lu promo)**

**Dan BTW ane seneng abnget ada yang follow gue dan jadi favorit huhuhu entah siapa itu orang nya ane berterimakasih banget jadi teharu.**

**Chap ini kayak ya mayan panjang soal nya hiatus nya lama dan juga kalo ada typo maaf ye keyboard laptop cacad banget neh belum ane ganti baru :v gak ada duit buat beli lappy baru.**

**Oh iya ane uplaod ni FF lewat andro jadi kalo ada text yang hilang atu kurang jangan salahin ane ya mungkin kesalahan andro nya TQ**

**Oke thanks ya udah mampir di FF ane rivew dai anda sangat berhaga buat author walau itu sindian sekalipun :v**

**Bye-bye moga ketemu di chap 7 yahh**

**QUOTE**

**kau ingin membuat semua nya menjadi damai kan? Jadi jika kau tidak mengerti perasaan orang lain apakah bisa membuat damai?" Deca – chapter 5**


	7. The truth of Lace Past

**The New Story of Novus By Natsu Michaelis or Hafidz Haan**

**INFO Chapter ini dengan Orang ketiga dan terkadang menggunakan P.O.V**

**Sebelum nya di Chapter 6**

"Thank you accertia" Lily mengucapkan terimakasih ke AO-24 walau AO-24 tak paham bahasa nya tapi dia tau dia berterimakasih.

"heh nevermind Corite" balas Ao-24

"ukhh kepala ku sakit." Lace terbangun.

"huh kau ini menyusahkan saja" balas AP-17

"memang nya ada apa?" tanya Lace bingung.

"nanti ku ceritakan" lalu suara mini computer di lengan AP-17 berbunyi

**Congratulation Master skill Unlock**

_**Passive skill Absolute defense : skill yang bisa membuat mu menggunakan prisai dan pedang/tombak yang biasanya harus di gunakan dengan2 tangandan juga dapatdi gunakan jika mengguanakan pistol/Crossbow**_

"heh jadi master skill ku terbuka yah" gumam AP-17

**Chapter 7 – The Truth Of Lace Past.**

Lace melihat Lily yang di gendong AP-17 karena pingsan menggunakan force berlebihan di dalam diri Lace merasa bersalah karena menyerang teman nya.

Yah teman… bagi Lace mereka adalah teman yang berharga karena dalam hidup lace dia…..

"hey APIT (AP-17) bisa lu ceritakan gimana Ariel bisa terluka dan semua ini terjadi? Gue gak inget sama sekali." Lace menunduk dan sedih apa yang ia perbuat tetapi dia tak ingat.

"hmm ya tak masalah tapi kita istirahat di bawah pohon itu di sana lebih sejuk dan Ariel bisa istirahat." Ap-17 menyarankan tempat beristrihat dan juga di sana tempat yang aman dari jangkauan radar.

Ariel yang tadi pingsan terbangun dari pingsan nya, dia merasa aneh kenapa dia merasa di gotong seseorang, mata nya yang masih blur dia melihat yang menggondong nya adalah kakak nya.

"ukhh Kakak?" Ariel memeluk erat AP-17 yang sedang menggendong nya.

"kau sudah bangun Ariel?" tanya AP-17 melihat Ariel masih belum bertenaga.

" .. APIT kenapa kau menggendong? ku umm maaf meepotkan mu." Jawab Ariel yang wajah nya memerah bak Queen Qrook Rebus.

"tak masalah, istirahat lah kau terlalu lelah" AP-17 menyenderkan ariel ke pohon yang rindang agar Ariel dapat beristirahat.

"Ariel kau gak luka parah kan?" Lily cemas akan keadaan Ariel yang bisa di katakan gawat.

Lace hanya termenung menatap langit dan bergumam "Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku?"

"tenang lily, aku istirahat sebentar lalu aku akan mensummon Inana untuk mengobati ku." Ariel dengan tenang nya menghilangkan kekhawatiran sahabat kecil nya.

"don't force your self corite, you need rest until your Force come back again" AO-24 memberi saran ke Ariel.

"don't worry AO-24 I just little bit tierd." Setelah menatakan itu Ariel tertidur lagi.

"hey Lace lu mau tau kenapa Ariel jadi gini? " tanya APIT

"yah begitulah jelasin aja." Lace masih memandangi langit elan yang damai.

"hey corite want hunt some monster?" AO-24 menyarankan lily untuk hunting bersama.

Lily bingung dengan perkataan AO-24 dia tidak bisa biacara apa-apa

"dia ingin mengajak mu hunting Lily, kurasa kalian sama-sama ranger bisa kolaborasi." APIT menggunakan bahasa Cora agar Lily paham apa yang Ao-24 katakan.

"yeah Sure why not."Lily pergi bersama AO-24 untuk hunting.

"sekarang kita hanya berdua, bertiaga sama ariel yang lagi tidur, yah gue ceritain kenapa lu bisa nyerang ariel." Jelas APIT

"awal nya ketika lagi nyerang LackJow lu tiba-tiba diem dan gak nyerang, tapi ada yang aneh dari itu." APIT mulai cerita.

"ada yang aneh? Apa itu." Tanya Lace.

"di sekelilingi mu terdapat aura hitam pekat, dan tekanan nya sangat dahsyat." APIT berhenti sejenak "lalu kau menembakan Panah kegelapan yang kuat membuat Lackjow lenyap tak bersisa, hanya Drop item saja yang tersisa di hadapan ku waktu itu." Lanjut APIT.

"panah hitam? Force arrow ku? Tapi gue hanya bisa menggunakan Force arrow ku mengunakan alam sekitar." Balas Lace.

"hanya pendapat gue ini mah yah lu gunain aura hitam itu, lalu dari aura hitam itu lu jadiin force arrow, gue juga gak tau juga tentang Ranger Cuma dikit." Bales APIT dengan ngibas-ngibas tangan nya.

"lalu setelah itu?" tanya Lace.

"setelah Lackjow lenyap, lu menyerang lengan gue dan mengambil Life Eater." Lanjut APIT bererita.

"gue mengambil Life Eater? Untuk apa?" lace masih terheran-heran dengan semua yang di certakan APIT.

"ya dan lu nggunain Life Eater untuk membunuh Kami, tapi sebelum lu membunuh kami, lu ingin membunuh Ariel karena memliki **light force**". APIT kembali melanjutjkan cerita nya.

"dan lu tau? saat lu menjadi tak terkendali, dia bilang ke gue." Lalu lace memotong omongan APIT ."dia? Dia siapa gue jadi tak mengerti". APit melanjutkan cerita nya. "ya dia, hawanafsu dalam dirimu, ambisi jahat mu,dendam dan juga rasa kurang akan kekuatan." Apit menatap tajam Lace dengan mata optik nya.

" gue tanyapadamu Lace, Apakah ada masalah dalam hidup mu sampai kau terlalu berambisi? Ku lihat lu gak terlalu berambisi dan gak suka berfikir negatif." Tanya APIT serius.

"haah rasanya gue harus cerita ke elu dah." APIT garuk-garuk kepala nya.

"baiklah gue ceritain masa lalu gue dan kehdipan gue".

**Lace Story P.O.V**

Gue adalah anak dari Relvian Lahrymose dan Anarine Lachrymose.

Ayah gue terkenal dengan Berseker pintar di medan perang, banyak Accertia dan corite mengakui kekuatan nya dan Clan Lachrymose sendri di juluki Clan terpintar di Federasi.

Berbeda dari Grymnaste yang terkenal dapat menghancurkan pasukan musuh hanya dengan bebearpa orang Grymnaste, Clan lahrymose bisa di blang sangat licik dalam berperang.

Kakek ku pernah bilang kalau setiap Pertarungan tanpa adanya 1 orang dariclan Lachrymose kemungkianan banyak yang mati di saat pertarungan, dan clan Lachrymose sangat menghargai nyawa seseorang, walau itu Bangsa lain sekalipun.

Ayah gue dia memang tampan dan kuat tapi gue hanya melihat nya sampai umur 6 tahun dan ibuku aku tak terlalu ingat dengan wajah nya, yang pasti dia mirip seorang Corite, ibuku meninggal bersama dengan ayah ku, mereka di bunuh oleh federasi.

gue awal nya tak begitu mengerti karena saat itu masih kecil, dan kakek merawat ku dia bilang ayah dan ibu tewas di kalahkan accertia tetapi bukan.

Dan pandangan orang-orang terhadap gue sangat jijik entah mengapa, itu gue mengalami nya di saat masih anak-anak.

Ayah lamia seperti ayah guw sendiri dia merawat dan membesarkan gue layak nya anak nya setelah kakek gue meninggal.

Ayah lamia dan ayah gue sangat berteman baik, mereka adalah partner dalam berbagai macam sesuatu, aku belajar ranger dari dia.

Saat masih anak-anak gue selalu di singkirkan, gue juga gak tau kenapa alasan nya, tetapi hanya lamia teman gue satu-satu nya, cewek brisik itu sangat bergahrga bagi gue.

Tapi bukan di situ permasalahan nya.

Gue akhir nya menyadari kenapa ayah dan ibu gue meninggal, itu juga gue di ceritain sama ayah nya lamia.

Ayah gue ternyata menikah sama seorang Corite, nikah nya juga diam-diam antara federasi bellato and aliansi cora tak tau akan hal itu.

tetapi ibu gue ketahuan oleh musuh bebuyutan nya di aliansi. Dia ketahuan menggandung gue masih bayi dan saat itu juga ibu gue di usir dari Aliansi cora dan untung nya gak dibunuh karena ibu gue seorang dari bangsawan cora.

Akhir nya ayah gue dan ibu gue tinggal agak jauh dari kota dan federasi, layak nya pengasingan.

Akhir nya Ayahgue ketahuan menikahi seorang corite dan mempunyai anak dan federasi tidak tinggal diam, mereka langsung mengeksekusi ayah dan ibuku di gurun sette, dengan alasan mereka akan membiarkan gue hidup tetapi mereka mati atau gue mati mereka akan tetap hidup.

Lalu mereka mengorbankan nywa mereka untuk guedan sampai sekarang aku masih bisa hidup.

Kebenaran itu membuat ku benci dan dendam terhadap federasi ku sendiri dan aliansi cora mereka tega membuang nyawa seseorang tanpa memikirkan nya.

Aku berfikir dengan kekuatan gue bisa mendapatkan segalanya, tetapi gue hanya bisa memendam ambisi itu di dalam hati gue.

Lama kelamaan gue belajar arti nama nya hidup, gue gak tega nama nya membunuh Corite dalam perang karena mereka juga punya darah yang sama kayak gue walau setengah.

Dan juga sama gue juga gak tega melihat ras gue di federasi mati sia-sia di medan perang, gue serasa buah simalakama.

Semakin lama semakingue benci perang dan makin benci yang nama nya politik yang busuk di federasi, walau gak semua nya buruk di sana, Archon Croiss sendiri yang menjabat saat ini menurut gue bagus hanya saja tetua-tetua sialan itu yang telah membunuh ayah dan ibu gue dan membuat gue benci pada mereka.

Semakin lama ambisi dengan kekuatan makin ada dalam diri gue,gue berlatih dengan ayah lamia layak nya orang gila, dan hasil nya tidak sia-sia di akademi aku terlihat santai dan bodoh dan tak peduli apapun. Itu hanya klise agar mereka gak peduli terhadap gue, dan mendengar nama lachrymose mereka agak jijik dengan nama itu, gue melihat anak laki-laki yang bernama Grymnaste dia juga sama di kucilkan sepertiku, aku jadi tak terlalu sedih karena ada yang nasib serupa.

Dan gue makin benci di saat gue hampir di bunuh oleh federasi dan gue di selamatkan oleh seorrang pria Corite dan di sana ada Maximus hana juga yang kebetulan saat itu masih tak terlalu tinggi pangkat nya, melihat para tetua ingin membunuh ku dan mereka melihat maximus hana saat itu pangkat nya mayor dia juga akan di bunuh tapi di selamatkan oleh pria itu, hidup ku selalu di selamatkan orang lain.

Mulai saat itu di dalam benak gue, gue akan membalas mereka dan tiba-tiba terbesit wajah ibu gue dan berkata "hargailah seorang nyawa walau itu musuh mu" . dan gue merasa bingung dan galau.

Jadi mengapa aku bisa terlihat seperti sekarang karena aku tidak peduli akan apapun,siapapun jika mereka tidak berharga bagi gue.

Itulah masa lalu gue dan kehidupan gue.

**END OF STORY LACE**

"HMM gak heran sih dia bisa muncul dari diri lu, karena dia berasal dari masa lalu kelam lu, berarti yang harus lu lakuin menghilangkan perasaan itu lace" AP-17 memberi saran.

"yah gue juga tau sih, gue jadi berfikir apakah gue cocok dapet kekuatan sekuat ini tapi gue masih pengen lebih?"Lace melihat ariel yang tertidur lelap jadi merasa sakit hati nya.

"dah lah lace itu juga bukan murni kesalahan lu kok, itu juga kesalahan dari berbagai pihak lu Cuma korban yang menghaslikan korban lain."APIt meenyimpulkan apa yang lace ceritakan

"kalao semua orang kayak lu idup rasanya damai dah."Lace tiduran di bawah rumput hijau di elan dan di tutupi phon besar yang rindang.

"kita betiga pasti bisa buat dunia ini menjadi damai dan menyelasaikan perang bodoh ini" APIt melihat langit dengan mata optik nya.

"lu dah kayak Corite dan bellato aja dah APIT, Accertia yang aneh" Lace ngeledek APIT.

"plis deh jing lu juga aneh gak usah ngatain gue aneh" APIt mulai bercanda e Lace agar lae terhibur.

"ntar dropan nya bagi rata yah" bales Lae

"gue gak bakal korup kayak lu" APIT sedang membagi rata dropan mereka dari lawan Lackjow.

Setelah istrihat dan lily dan AO-24 kembali ari hunting mereka dapat informasi dari mereka berdua.

"Hey AP-17 sebaik nya kita cepat kembali ke markas karena ada serangan besar-beasran di dekat sana pertarungan tiga bangsa, jika tidak cepat kita bakal ada masalah" saran AO-24

"sebaik nya begitu, baiklah kami pergi ke markas jaga diri kalian." AP-17 menghilang mengguanakn portal.

"Lace kami pergi yah, makasih hunting nya aku ajdi bisa nyelasin misi."Ariel kembali ceria dan membuat lace lega.

"maaf ya membuat kalian terluka, lain kali aku akan berhati-hati." Lae minta maaf ke ariel den nundukin kepala nya.

"udah gak usah di pikirin kok lace Cuma luka kecil, dan lagi aku gak tau kalu kau bagain dari kami juga walau setengah." Ariel mencium kening Lace dan sontak buat Lacekaget bukan main.

"EHHHH kkau ngapain Ariel…" Lace kaget.

"hmm kebiasaan kalo sama temen ya gak liy?" tanya Ariel ke lily

"kebiasaan aneh ariel, dan selalu buat orang salah paham, ratu nya PHP." Lily hanya sweatdrop liat kelakuan temen nya

"bye-bye Bells" Lily pergi gunain portal ke markas nya.

"daa lace kapan-kapa misi bareng yah."Ariel ngikut menghialng.

lace berfikir kenapa, ariel tau dia setengah bangsa nya? Apa jangan-jangan dia gak tidur?

"ah sudah lah dia mah orang nya gitu". Lace balik ke markas nya.

**Lace Room.**

"Ahh kita liat dropan nya apa, hmm cincin 4 biji, amulet 2 biji, weapon drop nya Cuma dapet strong intens vulcan gun, bagus sih tapi gue kan make panah bukan gun, kasih dzofi aja apa yah? Gue kan ngebon peluru terra 4 biji sama dia" lae bergumam.

"ah kasih cicin ini ke Lamia sama rina ah yang evasion,Critcal ke lamia, yang defense,attack ke rina." Lace ngaprit ke toko buat bungkus cinin nya dan gak mau ambil repot dia milih nya basing kotak nya gimana.

"oyyy lamia…" Lace teriak-teriak menggil nama lamia dan di iat sama temen-temen lamia.

"eh tuh di cariin suami masa depan tuh ihihi" goda salah satu teman spirituali lamia.

"apaan sih kalain ini."lamia langsung nyamperin lace.

"napa nyari gue? Makanan dah di siapin di meja tinggal makan." Lamia dengan mode Tsundere nya.

"Cuma mau ngasih ini, tadi abis pulang misi dapet nya ginian jadi gue kasih ke elu aja."Lace ngasih kotak berwarna mereah ke lamia.

"ciee lamia di lamar…. Di kasih cincin cuy ciee…" temen-temen lamia pada histeris.

"kalian apaan sih… hey lace ngapain kau ngasih aku cincin, make kotak lagi mau nge.. ngelamar aku yah?" Lamia dengan wajah yang merah makin keliat cantik.

"eh? Lamaran? Itu cincin evasion sama critical 35% 35% yang pengen kamu beli kan? Aku dapet dari drop." Dengan wajah yang bloon dan notabene lace ngasih tu cincin dan ngaprit entah kemana.

"cihuyy yang udah di lamar sama suami masa depan." Ledek salah satu teman lamia.

Lamia hanya memera dan nundukin kepala nya karena malu.

"bagus gak? Cincin nya?" tanya lamia.

"bagus kok cakep banget, tu cowok tau juga yang cakep-cakep." Seorang warrior teman nya lamia.

Lace langsung ngiprit ke rumah sakit Federasi ngejenguk rina, partner nya misi di sette.

"permisi…" Lace mau masuk ke ruang rina dan di jaga sama perwat nya.

"maaf pak ada perlu dengan siapa?" perawat tersebut bertanya pada lace

"aduh make pak masih muda saya, panggil aja kak atau apalah yang imut imut gitu."lace malah godain si perawat, emang dasar ganjen kalo sama cewek.

"jadi kakak nya ada perlu sama pasien siapa?" perawat tadi kembali bertanya.

"nah kan enak, hahah mau ketemu pasien yang nama nya rina di ruangan sbelah masih ada kan?" tanya Lace.

"kalo buat kakak nya sih apa yang gak ada." Bales si perawat godain si lace balik.

"oi coklat basi gak usah godain perawat ganggu aja lu" terdengar suara yang udah kenal doker songong dan musuh bebuyutan nya si lake, Rokai.

"oh elu toh biji kecap, masih idup lo nyet" ledek lace.

"kalo gue mati gak akan di mari, dasar pemakan mie."Rokai ninggalin lace yang mau masuk ek kamar rina setelah godain perawat tadi.

"yoo rina .. apa ka..bar." Lace berhenti ngeliat rina yang lagi ganti baju dan lupa ngetok.

"kyaa… Mesum…!" RIna nimpuk piso dan nyaris kena lae dan untung nya langsung di tutup tuh pintu.

"hadehh jika surga dan neraka Tak pernah sama.." Lace nyanyi lagu nya almarhum Crhiseye, emang enak-enak lagu nya

Lace kembali masuk ke kamar rina dan sekrang rina dah nyalin dan kembali duduk berandar di kasur nya.

"gimana udah sehat?" tanya lace ke rina.

"mendingan sih lace dah bisa jalan kemana-mana tai katanya 2 bulan lagi baru sembuh total." Rina nundukin wajah nya.

Berat memang dia breseker terakhir di divisi yang di kirim di sette waktu itu dan dia sama gue yang selamet, gue jadi sedih bukan nya ngehbir malah buat orang sedih, itulah yang dipikir lace sekarang.

"ey kalo lu dah sehat jalan-jalan yuk ke pantai atau kemana gitu" lace ngelus kepala si rina.

"lace lu kebiasaan yah ngelus rambut gue" wajah rina mulai merah karena lace ngelus-ngelus rambut nya.

"maaf-maaf kebiasaan kalo mainsama anak-anak suka ngelus kepala nya jadi gini deh." Lace geruk-garuk kepala nya yang gak gatal.

"gak apa-apa kok lace itu buat gue tenang, abis biasanya yang lain hanya nanya-nanya biasa ngobrol dan pulang gak ngehasilin ketenangan buat gue" rina ngeliat bucket bunga dan photo di samping nya

"kau suka banget bunga yang ku kasih itu yah? Belum layu hebat, btw itu anak kecil di foto siapa?" tanya lace penasaran

"iya gue seneng banget bunga yang lu kasih, perawat di sini juga ngerawat dengan baik, itu gue masih kecil dan sama temen ayah gue nama nya paman Relvian." Jawab si rina santai.

"relvian? Itu mah nama Ayah gue" lace kaget ternyata ayah nya temenan sama ayah nya rina.

"yang bener lace? Oh iya di pikir nama belakang nya juga sama heheh gue lupa" rina ketawa liat kekonyolan lace.

"iya inimah Babeh Gue liat tuh muka nya ngeledek , tapi ayah gue tu ngasuh gue yang terbaik emang." Lace tersenyum bahagia liat photo ayah nya.

"lu manis di photo ini rambut lu panjang ya masih kecil keliatan imut" lanjut lace.

"lu demen banget godain cewek lace bisa aja, kalo yang sekarang gimana?" tanya rina.

Kalo di lihat rina yang sekarang makin keliatan cantik sih lebih dewasa, dan lagi gue gak nyangka di balik armor berserk yang tebel terdapat body yang aduhai, yang di fikir lace menag kadang salah kadang gak bener.

"lu seksi rin" itulah komentar lace

"pfft dasar cowok" rina nahan tawa nya.

"oh iya lu njenguk gue ada acara apaan tumben banget" tanya rina mempertanyakan kehadiran seorang inflitator berambut coklat gaje ini

"ini tadi gue abis misi dan gue dapet barang bagus buat lu" lace ngerogoh saku nya. "nih yang amu gue kasih" lanjut lace.

rina nutup mulut nya gak bisa bilang apa-apa.

"lu kenapa rin?" lace dengan mode cengok nya.

"lu ngelamar gue lace? Gue belum siap buat hal gini paaran aja belum" rina nundukin kepala nya malu

Dan pas lace lagi ngomong temen-temen rina ngejenguk Apes dah nasib elu Lace.

"wah… Rina di lamar.. akhir nya .. Commander kita gak jomblo lagi" goda temen rina.

"cium cium cium" mereka pada bersorak meriah.

"oy oy kalain salah paham ini Cuma" lace makin merah wajahnya karena ruangan makin rame.

"ya udah rin ntar gue jelasin kenaoa gue kasih bye2" lace ngaprit dengan wajah merah gak karuan.

"OH TUHAN …. Apes banget dah hidup gue….. serbasalah…!" lace lari sambil teriak-teriak gaje.

**TO BE Continued?**

**YOHallo kembali lagi dengan author kita Hafidz-haan dengan fanfic gaje nya kini di buat dengan cepat karena inspirasi lagi meledak buahahhahaha**

**Ok di chapter ini kita ngebahas masala lalu lace.**

**Gimana masa lalu nya suram kah? Fufu chapter ini di buat karena gue abis main RF lagi dan langsung dapet inspirasi**

**RF olympic gue maen kalo ada yang mane GBin gue make Corite gue awkaka.**

**Oh iye chap ini gak terlalu berat Cuma awal nya aja yang sengaja di buat begitu, dan kalo ada kekurangan saya hanya manusia bukan robot.**

**Lace Itu dia blasteran Corite sama Bells gue juga heran kenapa bisa kepikiran sampe sana wkkwkw.**

**Tapi dah gue jelasin kok di chap ini, dan di akhir chap ini gue buat comedy semi romance biar terkesan gak boring walau gak berasa amat hihihi.**

**Buat yang review makasih review nya ane menerima apa yang kalian review dahn soal typo kemaren keyboard emang eror dan baru gue benerin tadi.**

**Chapter depan masih rahasia wkwkw mau tau SOPILER nya ADD FB gue bakal ada SOPILER SOPILER YANG SERU.**

**Ahh masih menunggu fanfic sebelah update nungguin Faranell sama lake adegan romance itu agak mutahil :v kita tunggu aja tanggal main nya.**

**Niat nya gue mau ngebuat lake yaoian sama Rokai awkakkakaka tapi takut di timpuk Black lance jadi gak jadi dah :v ahaha salam author Bye bye di chapter depan…**

**Qote**

"**hargailah seorang nyawa walau itu musuh mu**" **Anarine Lachrymose**.** Chapter 7**


	8. Relvian Lachrymose Part 1

**Special Chapter**

**The New Story of Novus By Natsu Michaelis or Hafidz Haan**

**INFO Chapter ini dengan Orang ketiga dan terkadang menggunakan P.O.V**

**Chapter 7.5 – Relvian Lachrymose Story part 1**

Seorang pria Bellato muda duduk di depan Markas Federasi, tepatnya di depan para flem berkumpul.

"Yo Relvian, ngapain lu ngelamun?" tanya seorang Chandra, pada pria bellato tersebut yang bernama Relvian.

"Cuma lagi santai aja shin, nenangin diri abis war kemarin. Kau tau sendiri kan war kemarin hampir banyak yang mati sia sia." Balas Relvian sambil menyeruput minumnya.

"Yapp, berkat taktik lu, korban nya jadi sedikit." Balas chandra bernama Shin tersebut.

"Lu pernah berfikir gak sih, kenapa kita perang di planet ini?" Relvian kembali bertanya pada shin, Rambut Merah nya terkena angin sepoi, terlihat dirinya sangat senang di tempat ini.

"Kita perang di planet ini, kalo menurut gue si buat mempercanggih teknologi kita deh. Yah kalo soal teknologi, masih jauh dari Accertia." Shin berfikir sambil makan kripik kentang yang baru dia beli.

"Kalo pendapat gue pribadi sih, kita cuma di peralat doang. Dijadiin tentara dan alasannya buat federasi, tapi apa daya? kita Cuma tentara. Gak bisa ngelawan pemerintah." Relvian lanjut menyeruput minumannya.

"Emang sih- nyem.. nyem.. gue stuju sama pendapat lu.. nyem..btw, ni kripik kok enak amat yak?" Shin mengganti topik, males berfikir berat mumpung lagi libur kerja.

"Coba gue nyicip dulu rasanya gimana."Relvian pengen nyobain kripik kentang yang di bawa Shin

"Kalo gue puya anak.. nyem.. gue bakal ngasih tau.. nyem.. kalo kripik kentang merek ini yang paling enak." Shin masih nyemil kripik kentang favorit nya itu.

"Iya juga ya, apa yang lu bilang. Ni kripik kentang enak banget, coba gue liat rasanya. Hmm rasa Lunker panggang, ada yang laen gak? Rasa Flem atau rasa Queen Crook gituh?"Tanya Relvian ke Shin

"Kalo gak salah sih rasa flem ada, tapi kalo rasa Queen Crook belum deh. Ntar gue saranin ke pabriknya dah." Tak lama setelah obrolan gaje pria-pria itu, muncul gadis Bellato yang berprofesi sebagai Wizard.

"Dasar dah cowok-cowok! di cariin kemana taunya nongkrong di mari." Omel wizard itu.

"Apaan sih Rose, kita lagi libur and nyantai." Relvian kembali nyeruput minumnya.

"Cuk, lu minum paan sih? Rasanya enak bener." Tanya shin, sebenernya pengen minta.

"Ohh, ini? Susu Ultimate Milk rasa Strowberry. Mau?" Relvian ngelempar susu kotak dari tas 4 dimensinya pada Shin.

"Gezz, malah di cuekin.. WOY ! Lu berdua di carin warcon tuh." Rose mulai kesel akibat perlakuan temennya.

"Hah? Si Hestia napa lagi nyariin kita kita? Dasar dah, tuh loli dada gede ngerepotin aja." Keluh relvian, merasa terganggu liburan nya.

"Pfft.. Loli dada gede. Emang sih gak kayak temen kita, yang dada nya tepos" Shin ngeledek rose secara to the point.

"Kuya! Mati Lu!" Rose ngejer-ngejer Shin di depan markas.

"Hahaha, hidup kalo tenang gini emang seru banget. Udah maximus masih aja tingkah kayak Cadet." Gumam relvian, ngeliat teman satu rank dengannya bercanda gurau.

Relvian akhirnya pergi ke kantor warcon

"Siang, maximus." Sepanjang jalan, Relvian disapa para bawahannya.

"Siang, yang giat ya jalanin misinya," Maximus itu membalas hangat sapaan yang ditujukan padanya, dengan senyum bersahaja.

"Siap,Maximus" Jawab bawahannya semangat, merasa dapet tambahan energi moril, karena dapet tanggepan ramah dari salah satu anggota dewan terhormat.

"Ahhh! Liburan gue sia sia! Ujung-ujungnya kesini lagi." Dia menggerutu, sembari tetep lanjutin langkah menuju ruangArchon.

"Sapa yang manggil gue kemari?" Tanya Relvian, begitu masuk ruangan dengan lesu.

"Ohh elu toh rel, gue kira siapa yang slonong boy masuk nih kantor" Jawab Sang Archon enteng, pas dia sadar yang masuk adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Lu kira siapa lagi, Ren Grymnystre, Sang Archon Bellato yang terhormat? Prett cuih" Ujar Relvian ngeledek tuh Archon.

"Kalo lu bukan temen gue, udah gue penggal kepala lu cok."Sang archon sewot di ledek temennya, bales ngancem Relvian.

"Seumur – umur, sejak kapan yah Ren Grymnystre bisa ngalahin gue,Relvian Lachrymose yang ganteng ini?" Ledek Relvian, dengan mode songong, lanjut tiduran di sofa Kantor Archon.

"Sumpah, ada ya dewan macem nih orang, gak ada wibawa nya." Ledek gadis Infiltrator.

"Ahh, dateng deh si ratu dingin ruangannya." Relvian kembali jadi kompor,cari gara-gara.

"Ahh kalian ribut lagi yah, Amethyst, Relvian?" Hestia dateng ke ruangan.

"Oy Hardji, kemaren pas lu Chip war kemana? Gue suruh hunt Accertia lu ngilang." Relvian manggil Amethyst make nama belakang nya.

"Pfft cewek di panggil Hardji, keras lu Rel." Shin nahan ketawa.

"Udah gue bilang Panggil gue AMETHYST, Lachrymose!" Amarah amethys memuncak, dia paling sebel di ledek sama Relvian.

-Flash back waktu mereka di akademi-

"Wehh capeknye pelajaran kali ini." Relvian tiduran di bawah pohon depan markas.

"Oy nyet, lu gue cariin kemana-mana, taunya tidur" Shin berkata, tangannya melayang dan mendarat di kepala Relvian.

"Ahh capek nyet, tugas numpuk nyontek aja dah nyontek sama siapa yah?" Tanya si Relvian

"Gue belum kelar nyet tugasnye, umm nyontek sama Hestia aja gimana?" saran shin.

"Ahh, kalo sama Hestia pasti di gosipin yang enggak-enggak dah, fanboynya Hestia brisik" Bales Relvian

"Si Ren gimana?" Saran lain terdengar dari shin

"Cok, tuh Grymnystre pelit nya ampun dah. Masa lu gak tau? Kemaren gue pengen liat di pelajaran Mekanik gak mau di kasih tau kan kampet." Relvian kembali ngedumel

"Abis siapa lagi? Satu-satu nya yang pinter tinggal si ratu berani?" tanya Shin dengan agak merinding.

"Ohh si Nona es lupa gue namanya Amethyst siapa sih?" Relvian nanya nama lengkap Amethys.

"Ohh, Amethyst kenapa?" Shin kembali bertanya, sumpah banyak tanya dah ni orang.

"Gak apa-apa, gue ada banyolan menarik buat nona es satu ini." Relvian tersenyum jahil.

"Yuk OTW kelas" Ajak relvian

Di kelas.

Semua pada sibuk buat pelajaran force menengah, pelajaran mematikan di akademi, bukan karena pelajarannya, tapi karena pengajarnya yang killer.

"Oy ren, lu dah kelar lom tugas nya?" Shin pengen liat tugas nya ren.

"Demi sempak accertia, gue aja belon jing! dikit lagi!" Ren ngacak-ngacak rambut abu-abunya.

"Oy biji toples, gue liat dong tugas lu." Relvian dengan songongnya geplak kepala ren

"Dancuk lu! Gak denger? Gue belom jing! Napa lu gak ngerjain? Lu kan selalu posisi atas kalo ujian?!" Bales si Grymnystre.

"Gue lupa ada tugas. Eh btw, yang udah siapa aja?" Tanya Relvian.

"Setau gue, si Amethyst sama Hestia, ya kan ren?" Jawab si shin

"iya, mereka dah kelar." Ren masih sibuk dengan bukunya.

Lalu si Relvian nyamperin tuh cewek-cewek

"Oy Hardji, lu dah kelar lum tugas nya? liat dung." Relvian membuat satu kelas yang tadi nya ribut jadi diem semua karena ucapan ringan nya.

"Coba lu ulangin lagi,ucapan lu barusan." Kata Amethyst dengan nada dingin nya pengen marah pake banget.

"Oy Hardji, lu dah kelar lum tugas nya? Liat dung." Seru Relvian, ngulangin kata-kata nya tadi.

Asli sekarang di kelas hawanya kelam banget, aura kegelapan mengumpul di satu tempat. Seolah ngejerat dan menghimpit saluran pernapasan tiap orang di kelas ini.

"RELVIAN LACHRYMOSE!" Teriak Amethyst, nyiapin training gun yang isinya peluru karet "siap-siap ketemu malaikat lu!" Amethys nembakin Relvian dan lari lari ke luar ruangan, membuat 1 kelas ngakak.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Hyaah.. Keinget masa di akademi, si Relvian manggil Amethyst make nama keluarganya, pfft." Ren nahan ketawa nya.

"Dan dari itu, nyebar gosip si ame jadian sama relvi hahahaha." shin gak bisa nahan tawa nya.

"Hadeh kalian ini, udah maximus juga ampun deh. Rel, panggil nama Amethyst jangan pake nama keluarga nya, itu kan kayak nama laki-laki. Gak sopan tau gak." Relvian di ceramahin Hestia.

"Lah? Gue kan manggil nama aslinya. Gak salah kan?"Relvian malah balik nanya.

"Archon, boleh gak saya nembak kepala dewan strategi ini? Pas di kepala nya?" Tanya Amethyst dengan kesel, plus senyumnya yang bikin ngeri.

"Silahkan, Maximus Amethyst. Izin sudah di tanda tangani" Jawab Ren dengan senyum jailnya.

"Amethy, lu gak serius kan? Relvian bergidik ngeri.

"Enggak kok, gue serius. Pake banget malah"

Cekrek..

Terdengar bunyi kokang Superior beam gun milik amethys.

Dor dor dor dor!

Suara ruangan Arcon jadi penuh tembakan

"Kampret lu REN,AMETHYST" Relvian lompat ke jendela kabur nyelametin nyawa nya.

Dan karena asik senda gurau, hestia lupa kenapa dia manggil relvian ke kantor.

"ahh… gue lupa mau ngasih tau sesuatu ke relvian, anak nya udah minggat lagi." Hestia nepok jidat, karena lupa ngasih tau permasalahan yang pengen di bahas.

"salah lu sendiri gak bilang dari awal." Shin hanya bisa ngasih tatapan lesu.

"sial! Awas aja tu Lachrymose, gue akan buat dia nyesel selalu ngeledekin gue!" Amethys masih panas karena Relvian selalu ngeledekin dia.

"alah, lu juga demen kan di godain sama tuh sempak accertia." Ren sekarang yang ngomporin Amethyst, pada dasar nya Amethys lah yang gampang di komporin dari yang lain.

"iya tuh, dah lah me kita semua tau kalo lu demen sama tu kampret." Lanjut shin ngedukung kata-kata sang archon.

"A..APA!? sejak kapan gue bisa demen sama tuh kampret?! Paling itu Cuma delusi kalian aja!" Amethyst menyanggah omongan Ren and Shin, wajah Amethys udah merah kayak strowberry yang demen di makan Relvian.

"huh, kalo lu sendiri gimana SHIN NITRATE? Lu kan dari dulu suka sama hestia , apa lu di PHPin sama Hestia karena Hestia demen sama tuh kampret daripa lu?" Jlebb omongan ratu Es gak salah-slah, nancep nya jantung pun lewat, bahkan sampe ubun-ubun.

"ey ey , kok gue di bawa-bawa, Shin itu Sahabat gue gak ada sangkut-paut nya hal begituan, ya kan shin?" tanya hestia dengan polos nya, sedangkan sang empu di tanyain sedang merasa galau gak berujung.

"cuk, selamet yah lu masuk FRIENDZONE." Rose yang dari tadi ngakak liat temen-temen nya ribut akhir nya buka suara.

"Hes, yang lu bilang barusan bener-bener makjleb tuh buat si shin, liat tuh dia hampir gak bernyawa." Ledek Ren masih ketawa ngeliat temen nya menderita.

"ahh, rasanya gue butuh udara segar."Shin lompat jendela yang kaca nya udah di pecahin amethyst.

-time skip-

"akhh… sial! strategi apa yang mau di pake chip war hari ini sial! Gue belum dapet informasi lagi" Relvian nendang kaleng di depan nya, karena stress mikirin strategi yang belum matang.

Relvian masuk ke ruangan divisi Intelejen dan informasi buat ngambild ata yang udah di dapat.

"Data strategi musuh sudah di dapetin belum?" tanya Relvian ke ketua divisi.

"belum Wakil Archon, datanya masih belum valid, tetapi data stategi para corite sudah di dapat." Dengan sigap ketua divisi itu, karena Relvian terkenal galak kalo ngebahas strategi.

"Baiklah jika lengkap hubungi saya, dan juga data strategi cora langsung kirim ke kantor archon, SECEPAT NYA." Kata Secepat nya di tekan oleh relvian, dan yang di ruangan itu hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.

"oy Hardji panggil kode divisi 2424, kumpulin dewan yang lain RAPAT DADAKAN." Relvian memanggil Amethyst lewat log, dan Amethyst langsung nanggepin serius, Amethyst gak bisa ngelawan kalo Relvian dalam mode begini.

-Before Rapat-

"cuk napa lu ngadain rapat dadakan?" shin dateng nepuk pundak ang Dewan Strategi.

"lu kalo mau rapat yang siap kek, gak profesional."ledek Relvian.

"salah lu sendiri, gue lagi makan Mie rebus juga suuh rapat dadakan, ya gue bawa sekalain laper cok." Shin masih ngembat tuh mie rebus nya.

"jadi laper gue, gara-gara lu nih sempak."Relvian kesel karena ulah sobat nya.

"napa lu gak pesen sekalian mumpung amethyst blon ke mari dan masih di ruangan archon." Saran shin.

Tiiit tiiiit bunyi log Relvian ngehubungi amethyst.

"apa lagi? Gue lagi ngehubungin yang lain nih." Amethyst kesel plus pusing, yah gimana gak pusing tiba-tiba mau ngadain rapat tanpa jadwal di tentukan,jadi dewan sekaligus sekertaris gak mudah.

"di ruangan rapat nanti tolong siapin mie rebus di meja gue, WAJIB! Inget sampe gak ada lu kena masalah dan harus buatan lu gak mau tau!" ancem relvian dan matiin log nya.

"! 4$ # % Lu kira gue Pembantu, dasar Lachrymose gak tau diri!" umpat sang Inflitrator, kesel sekaligus pusing, di tambah lagi beban hidup lengkap penderitaan.

-Rapat-

"ada apa yah tumben Rapat sampe make divisi 2424" tanya hestia bingung.

Divisi 2424 adalah divisi rahasia yang di buat Ren dan Relvian, atau yang terkenal Divisi Pilar Langit untuk orang awam.

Gak semua orang tau kerjanya apa di divisi itu, mereka hanya tau jika mau masuk divisi itu harus punya bakat special, dan juga itu di rekrut bukan mengajukan diri, jadi wajar sangat rahasia kerjaan nya gimana.

"siapa lagi yang berani manggil kita kalo gak tuh kampret, di divisi ini kan dia yang bekuasa, bahkan archon pun bisa di samakan gila emang,pasti ada masalah." Rose hanya menghela nafas, jika udah di panggil begini si relvian pasti ngamuk-ngamuk.

"si kuya manggil ya? Masalah apa lagi dah mau chip war juga." Sang archon duduk di kursi nya sambil menggerutu.

Setelah para anggota Divisi 2424 berkumpul, masuk lah seorang Relvian Lachrymose dengan jubah kehormatan nya dan juga Sekertaris nya yang di pinjem dari Sekertaris archon, ya Amethyst.

"ada masalah apa Relvian?,jelasin dengan singkat." Tanya Ren dengan nada serius.

"baiklah semua sudah berkumpul di sini. Langsung saja." Relvian berhenti dan menghela nafas.

"kemungkinan menang Chip war kali ini 30%" lanjut nya, dan membuat semua di ruangan khusus itu gak percaya.

"jangan bercanda Maximus, chip war terkahir kita bisa menang 70% kenapa sekarang 30%?" tanya seorang Anggota Divisi itu.

"apakah wajah saya terlihar bercanda? Maximus Nokia."dengan suara yang dingin dan tajam sang maximus yang bertanya pun tak berkutik.

"berikan alasan yang spesifik Ketua Relvian." Kini giliran Hestia yang bertanya.

"Amethyst buka dokumen yang di siapkan tadi, jangan lupa halaman 3 baris 4 di tandai."perintah Relvian danlangsung di lakukan dengan cepat.

"ok kalian bisa liat formasi Cora berubah, dan juga itu tidak masuk dengan cepat ke intel kita, beruntung Hiiden soldier di anggota 2424 mendapat rekaman itu di daerah Cragmine." Relvian menhjelaskan dokumen yang di perlihatkan.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Accertia? Apakah sudah dapat rencana mereka?" Anggota yang lain memberi pertanyaan ke Relvian.

"nah itu, masalah utama dari segala masalah yang akan kita hadapi, Rencana Acertia masih belum kita dapat, dan intel kita TERLAMBAT TOTAL."Relvian menekan kan kata Terlambat Total.

"aku mengerti maksud mu, kau berfikir ini pasti ulah para tetua agar kita kalah di chip war kali ini, mereka menghambat datang nya informasi ke kita." Ren menebak apa yang Relvian fikir.

"tepat, Mereka ingin Ren turun dari jabatan Archon, kalian tau kan kenapa alasan nya?" yang mendengar itu hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"umm maaf saya tidak tau maximus, mohon di beri penjelasan nya." Relvian menghela nafas kerena ada satu orang yang gak tau.

"Mereka ingin memonopoli kekuasaan militer, mereka ingin kemiliteran Bellato di ambil alih oleh federasi, kau tau Militer di beri kekuasaan lepas layak nya diberi kekuasaan sendiri." Relvian berhenti karena haus dan minum sedikit, "mereka takut pemerintahan yang di buat federasi akan tergeser oleh kita, jadi mereka ingin mengganti Archon ren dengan Archon yang bisa mereka kendali kan." Lanjut Relvian.

"tapi mengapa federasi ingin merebut hak militer?" orang tadi lanjut bertanya.

"itu agar kita tidak bisa bergerak bebas, para dewan sudah tau rencana Federasi, dan kalo kami ingin menggeser merka itu bisa saja, tetapi pasti ada kegoyahan antara pemerintah ke masyarakat dan juga pemerintahan di militeri itu sendiri." Jawab relvian dan menunggu pertanyaan lain.

"maksud mu mereka takut kita mengkudeta? Dan juga karena kita 100% punya kekuatan untuk itu mereka membuat siasat licik, bila seperti itu kenapa tidak di kudeta sekalian." Shin sudah panas atas prilaku Federasi.

"tadi sudah ku bilang Shin pasti ada kegoyahan di kedua belah pihak, dan juga 2 bangsa lain pasti menyerang kita lebih mudah, dan akan memakan korban jiwa, Nyawa orang berada dalam bahaya." Relvian geram dan menggebrak meja.

"baiklah kita skip saja masalah itu, dan kita lanjutkan rencana penyerangan chip war." Ren mengganti topik.

"baiklah karena data yang belum sampai, kita hanya mempnyai 1 rencana." Jawab Shin dengan melihat data-data yang ada.

"kita bertahan dahulu, kita lihat pergerakan Cora dan acertia mereka akan menyerang ke mana, menurut ku Cora akan menyerang Chip Accertia, Accertia sendiri gak akan tinggal diam mereka akan menyiapkan pasukan penyergap." Relvian berhenti dan meneguk segelas air. "karena itu kita menunggu pasukan penyergap itu keluar lalu Pasukan MAU dan Berserker menyerang." Lanjut Relvian dan menyelesaikan semua strategi nya.

"baiklah sudah di putuskan jadi Dewan yang menjaga Chip kita Hestia,Shin,Rose,Amethys. Lalu tim penyerang langsung di komando oleh aku sendiri." Ren memberikan perintah yang harus di lakukan oleh yang lain.

"Lalu Relvian kau sendiri?" tanya Hestia karena hanya dirinya yang belum mendapat tempat.

"aku akan menjadi mata-mata, aku akan memberi kode kapan tim penyerang akan maju."Relvian duduk dan mengistirahatkan badan nya, rapat berdiri lama membuat kaki pegal.

"baiklah rapat selesai bubar!" perintah Sang archon dan membuat semua orang yang di dalam rapat pergi kecuali mereka ber 6.

"laper gue, makan dulu dah." Relvian makan mie buatan Amethyst yang udah di pesen tadi.

"cuk cuk , lu masih sempet makan dulu sebelum war."Shin cuma ngeliat heran apa yang di lakuin temen nya, dan gak salah lagi pangkat nya sang ahli strategi kelakuan konyol.

"abis gimana lagi laper, BTW mie buatan si Ame kan paling enak, gue demen masakan tuh anak." Relvian muji masakan Amethys, dan gak sadar yang di puji muka nya merah sendiri.

"hoo hooo ada yang muka nya merah." Ledek Hestia.

" !?" Amethyst dengan muka merah nya dan kaget karena hestia langsung godain si doi.

"umm gak apa-apa lagi ngisengin ajah, seneng dong di puji sama ketua Divisi 2424" Hestia nyikut-nyikut Amethyst, dan yang di ledekin Cuma bisa diem gak bisa ngelak.

"oy shin jagain mereka yah, lu cowok sendiri di bagian belakang, gue tau lu Cuma holy chandra kerjaan nya support, tapi sebagai cowok lu harus lindungin mereka yah." Relvian nepuk pundak sahabat baik nya itu, karena dia percaya dengan ikatan persahabatan mereka.

"oy ren lu gak masalah sendirian? Banyak loh pasukan yang lu bawa." Tanya Relvian ke Ren, si empu yang punya nama santai dan keep calm.

"haah sampai kapa sih gue harus bilang ke elu? Kalo bisa gue lakuin sendiri gue lakuin, kalo gue minta bantuan itu batas maksimal gue." Ren hanya menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan kata-kata andalan nya.

"dasar sok lu WTF bgt."Relvian hanya sweatdrop liat tingkah Archon nya dengan sifat solo nya.

"dah lah gue OTW dulu ke Crag Mine." Relvian berangkat ke arah portal menuju ke tempat dia mencari informasi.

"oy Rambut api."panggil Rose.

"uit ada apaan? Gue mau berangkat neh, kalo mau nyatain cinta nanti aja kelar chip war dah." Rose ngeliat kenarsisan temen nya yang satu ini jadi sebel, rasanya enak gitu ngepantek kepala nya pake Meteor nya.

"Kepedean lu kecebong anyut, nih gue mau ngasih lu radar baru sama radar ani ranjau terbaru." Rose ngelempar radar itu ke Relvian.

"wuihh canggih broh, makin hari makin aja ada alat baru, makasih ya guna banget ini bye bye."Relvian ngilang karena teleport.

"haah punya temen kayak bocah nyusahin aja dah." Rose ngehela nafas liat kelakuan temen temen nya yang agak autis.

-Crag mine Near Accertia CHIP-

-Relvian P.O.V-

Masih belum ada tanda-tanda Musuh di radar yang gue bawa juga belum kedetec, tapi feeling gue gak salah pasti accertia nyiapin rencana yang bakal bikin repot.

25 menit gue nunggu, belum ada pergerakan sama sekali,dan Perang di mulai gue heran kemana pergi nya accertia? Cora sendiri juga belum keliatan.

"oi Ren gue lapor nih belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan." Gue ngelapor ke ren akan keadaan sekitar gue.

"yah gue juga belum dapet laporan dari chip war kita, mungkin mereka masih nunggu siapa yang maju." Bales ren dengan tenang, jujur kalo si ren udah tenang gue aja hampir mustahil lawan nya.

Lalu tak lama gue ngeliat seorang Corite, kalo di liat sih warlock kayak nya.

But wait dia sendiri? Apa itu Cuma umpan beuh gila Cewek cakep di jadiin umpan gak mikir apa tuh Archon Cora.

Gue masih bertahan di posisi gue dan merhatiin gerak-gerik corite tadi, gue rasa dia juga sama kayak gue jadi mata-mata, yang gue heran kenapa gak cowok yang di kirim? Apa stock cowok di Corite udah abis? Ini masih jadi misteri di otak gue.

Gue liat radar di dan alangkah kaget nya pasukan Accertia muncul tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan, gue liat corite itu mau melarikan diri, gak yakin dia bisa selamet dari kejaran 7 accertia itu.

Siall! gue harus gimana?!, nyelametin tuh corite apa gue biarin mati? Gue selametin tapi dia musuh?, gak di selemtin kasian juga, gue lebih seneng ngebunuh Accertia daripada ngebunuh corite.

Corite tadi terjatuh karena dia tersandung batu, ah sial kalo gini mati dah tu corite, gue udah gak tahan ngeliat apa yang akan terjadi ke depan nya, langsung aja lah tanpa pikir panjang gue selametin tuh corite.

"heyaah **Pressure**…"gue lompat dan nerjang tuh rombongan Accertia agar bisa ngejauhin jarak anatara mereka ke corite, lompatan gue tadi gak sia-sia tanah yang di sekitar mereka jadi tergoyang dan batuan mental kemana-mana.

"Lari corite selametin idup lu!" suer gue kayak orang dongo, tuh corite mana tau bahasa gue.

corite tadi masih melongo gak berdaya, ah sial nyusahin aja sih napa gak lari.

Accertia striker siap nembak launcher nya, sial gue mau nahan make apa! F*ck tanpa pikir panjang gue ambil momentum di kaki kanan gue dan siap menerjang lagi.

"makan nih Accertia **EARTH SLAM!**" gue nancepin Elven Spear gue dan menciptakan gempa di area accertia tadi,tapi sayang sang striker udah nembak duluan tapi karena Earth slam gue tembakan dia jadi melenceng dan sedikit kena pundak gue sial,corite tadi selamet dari maut, mungkin ini hal terkonyol yang pernah gue lakuin.

Gue liat para Accertia tadi sempoyongan karena getaran hebat tadi,Ini kesempatan buat gue kabur sama tuh corite.

Gue lari ke arah tuh corite yang duudk lemas tak berdaya, dan gue ngerasa kaki gue panas plus sakit banget.

Apes gue, kaki gue kena panah dari salah satu Accertia yang sempoyongan tadi, kaki sakit pundak menderita Cuma buat nyelametin Seorang Corite, gue emang idiot.

Gue gendong lah tuh corite ala-ala putri raja, mau gimana lagi ini perang coy bukan drama yang penting cepet dan selamet.

"gak usah takut gue gak akan bunuh lu." Idiot sangat-sangat idiot, gue yakin dia gak aham apa yang gue bilang tapi bodo amat dah dari pada diem-dieman.

Gue lari sambi nahan sakit di kaki dan pundak, corite tadi ngeliat gue dengan tatapan heran dan takut, gimana gak takut musuh bebuyutan nya lagi ngegendong dia ala-ala putri raja lagi.

"Thank you, you really kind and thanks for saving me." Entah dia ngomong apa yang pasti dia kayak nya berterimakasih, gue liat sekilas nih corite cantik bener, rambut coklat mata nya berwarna biru,cakep banget jirr.

"yah gak masalah, tapi kayak nya kali ini doang gue nyelametin corite."gue ngomong aja dah apa yang gue omong, ngerti gak ngerti itu urusan dia.

Gue nyumput di salah satu goa di are crag mine, dan gue liat para accertia tadi kehilangan jejak, dan cocok banget di sini area nya jauh dari radar,jadi gak akan kedetec lucky.

"oy ren laporan gue di serang Accertia 7 biji, mereka nyergap dan gue selamet, tapi kaki sama pundak gue luka mayan parah." Gue lapor ke Ren situasi arah Chip accertia.

"yah laporan di terima, jaga-jaga dulu lu awas mati, dan rencana accertia adalah nyerang Chip corite, kita salah perhitungan." Bales ren.

"sial, ya udah lu bantu aja tim penyerang ke chip Corite dan suruh yang lain ikut bantu lu semua accertia ada di Chip Cora." Balas gue sambil nahan pedih nya beam arrow yang nancep di kaki gue.

Akhhhh….. gue narik Beam Arrow yang nancep di kaki gue, beuh sakit nya bukan main.

"can I help you? You look really hurt, your face become white ya know."tuh corite ngomong ke gue, entah gue harus bilang apa gue gak tau kayak nya dia khawatir keadaan gue deh.

'ahh gak apa-apa kok luka kecil." Luka kecil pala lu somplak, sok tegar amat lu Relvian, gue jadi suka ngomong snediri heran.

"lu gak mau bunuh gue? Gue kan musuh lu." Tanya gue ke dia, mungkin kali ini dia ngerti.

Dia hanya diem gak ngerti.

gue pake lah beam arrow tadi buat gambar, dan nanyain kenapa dia gak nyerang gue dan negbunuh gue.

"why you think I really want kill to you? You just save my life, you think corite like predator just want kill their prey?"tuh corte heran kenapa gue nanyain hal begitu, dan gue lebih gak ngerti dia barusan ngomong apaan.

Gue ngegambar lagi, kini gue nanayain gue bisa berteman dengan dia apa enggak, rasanya sih dia agak beda semoga aja.

"ummm? Let me think wait a minute."dia berfikir dengan serius, yah jelas aja mana ada yang mau temenan sama beda bangsa.

"ahh gak masalah lu mau temenan sama gue apa enggak, yang penting lu sekarang selamet." Gue nyiramin potion darah ke pundak dan kaki gue yang tadi kena panah sama pundak yang sedikit kena bakar.

"can I heal you, this is my thanks because you save my life." dia nyembuhin kaki dan pundak gue make force nya, gue kira dia warlock tau nya dark priest, rasanya agak gimana gitu geli-geli enak.

Gue liat regenaris di sekitar kaki dan pundak gue mulai kerasa, dan sakit nya udah agak ilang.

"ahh kaki sama pundak gue dah sembuh nih, makasih ya" gue Cuma bisa nyengir kuda dan ngeregangin badan.

"hihi when I look your face you like a child ya know." Tuh corite ngetawain gue tapi gue gak tau apa yang doi bilang.

Gue gambar lagi, sekarang gue nanyain nama nya agak susah sih moga aja dia ngerti.

"you ask my name? my name is Anarine Fernandez, form Fernandez family." Dia nyebutin nama dan keluarga nya, ya gue yakin itu.

Keluarga fernandez yah, ahh Wakil Archon Cora ternyata gue inget gue pernah duel sama dengan marga Fernandez Black knight kampret, Siegfried Fernandez.

Gue gambar lagi dan nanya tentang si black knight kampret itu.

"hihi he is my brother, so you'r my brother Rival I see, my Brother tell me he has a rival form bellato, whose name is Relvian Lachrymose." Dia cekikan dan gue yakin dia bilang nama gue, dan lebih akin kalo dia bilang si BK kampret itu abang nya.

Gue ngegambar lagi dan ngasih tau nama gue.

"yeah not like my brother says, you really nice person." Dia natap mata gue, buh ni corite ga takut apa sama gue, gak takut gue IYKWIM gitu? Gue juga laki kali, mana nih cewek corite body nya mantep, muka nya cantik , Kaki nya Jenjang aduhai Lah.

Makin lama gue natap mata nya gue rasa gue makin deket, semakin deket, bibir kita makin deket entah kenapa dia gak ada perlawanan sama sekali, sial inikah akhir dari keperjakaan gue? Gak lucu om perjaka lu hilang di crag mine gak romantis, menyampingkan hal romantis nih corite juga gak gak mundur dan malah makin ngedeket, yak 1 cm bibir kita akan bertemu dan bunyi Log memisahakn kita.

DANCUK YANG MANGGIL SAMPE DI MARKAS GUE BANTAI! Batin gue kesel.

"halo ada apa, di sini relvian masih ngeheal yang luka." Gue sewot dan kesel moment indah gue di hadang.

"lapor Lace ini Amethyst, kita menang Chip war tapi Ren luka parah nahan doomblast Archon Accertia, dan sekarang lagi di rawat sama shin buat pnecegahan yang parah." Amethys ngelapor keadaan di sana.

"lalu corite sama Accertia yang lain?" gue nanya keadaan yang lebih signifikan.

"mereka udah balik ke markas masing-masing hati-hati aja pas lu mau balik, lu gak bawa tele kan." Bales Amethyst dan agak khawatir.

"yah gampang itu." Gue matiin log nya, sial dah momen gue hilang begitu saja, tapi apa daya si amethyst yang manggil kalo lagi udah gue bejek di markas.

"so Cora lost war this time, ah congrats to your race win this battle." dia ngulurin tangan nya kayak nya pengen salaman gitu.

Geu salaman lah sama dia dan rasanya ini akhir dari awal pertemuan sama ni corite.

"ya udah gue balik dulu yah, lain kali ati ati." Gue berbalik dan mau pergi tangan gue di tahan dan langsung balik lagi ke arah nya

Chuuu… Bibir gue rasanya di kunci sama tuh bibir Corite, gue gak mimpi kan? Gue di cium cewek corite lagi.

"I hope we can meet again, and that's my other thanks for you."muka tuh corite jadi merah dan makin cantik, dan dia langsung lari ninggalin gue keaaan bengong.

-Maras bellato-

Gue masih senyum-senyum gaje di ruang rawat percis orang gila.

"oi rel kenapa lu senyum-senyum gaje,temen lu luka malah senyum-senyum gaje lagi." Hestia ngerusak lamunan gue.

"ehehehe gak apa-apa kok Hes gue lagi happy aja hehehe." Gue masih senyum mesum plus gaje.

Jadi rasanya ciuman itu gituh yah, kok enak yah apa lagi partner nya gak salah-salah cewek bangsawan Corite yang cakep.

"oi Amethyst pacar lu tuh urusin, pulang chip war malah kayak orang gila kepantek apa kali." Hestia heran liat tingkah gue, bodo amat dah yang penting gue lagi seneng.

"A..APA!? P..Pacar!?" Amethyst kaget karena Hestia bilang dia pacar nya Relvian.

"lu kenapa rel gak ada sedih-sedih nya si ren belum sadar tuh." Amethyst nepuk pundak gue.

"tuh Grymnystre gak akan mati kok Cuma nahan Doomblast nya Arhon Accertia, tuh anak mati kalo dia di PHP cewek aja pasti mati besok nya." Gue ngeledek tuh ren yang masih tergeletak di makar rawat.

Dan tiba-tiba si ren bangun kayak Zombie.

"Relvian Lachrymose! Coba lu ulangin lagi yang lu bilang!" Ren persis mirip zombie halloween.

"tuh kan apa yang gue bilang, dia gak akan mati kalo Cuma kena doom blast, gue kasian sama armor nya pasti remuk."gue ngeledek si ren yang masih pincang-pincang.

"DANCUK lo Relvian..!" entah dari mana power yang dia dapet, gue heran dah masih bisa nerjang gue kuat banget lagi.

"oi kunyuk lu tuh setengah idup juga balik tidur sonoh." Gue nahan serangan-serangan brutal ren.

"oi Dokter kampret pasien lu neh jadi gila tolongin gue napa."gue manggil shin si shin malah ngakak gaje.

"ikkeh senpai.. ikkeh" ledek Shin, asu di sangka gue homoan sama si ren.

Dan fansgirl nya si ren makin numpuk gara-gara khawatir plus liat posisi gue yang bisa di bilang lagi jadi uke nya si ren.

kyaa Archon Ren….! Warhon relvian lucu!.

para dewan gak bisa nahan para prajurti yang ngumpul di sini, mau gimana lagi di usir salah gak di usir salah, ya udah dah diemin aja.

"oy Ame… tolong pliss ntar gue kasih apa pun ang lu mau deh pliss."gue ngemis ke Amethyst dengan wajah sedih karena gak tahan ngadepin ren kalo lagi brutal begini.

muka Amethyst jadi merah dan dia bilang.

"Ren Senpai jangan kasar-kasar Relvian gak kuat kalo kuat-kuat." dia malah bilang hal gaje dan makin buat ruanagn histeris.

"Relvian-kun.. ayo ikeh ikkeh" hesti anyambung omongan Amethys.

"sial.!"….

**To Be Continued**

**Ok gue gak full ngasih story nya relvian story ini masih part 1 karena sengaja bikin filler biar gue bisa nahan alur nya gak terlalu cepet.**

**Yah u know lah karena gue tumpuan nya chapter lake gue gak bisa buru-buru buat, takut ngerusak Time line nya Pakde Mie rebus.**

**Ok nih chapter 5k word niat nya buat 6k tapi otak gue dah meleduk, dan ini fanfi kelar jam 2 malem shit man :v**

**Di sini gue makasih karena gue bisa make nama marga nya Grymnystre dan hardji.**

**Paling ntar gue buat fan art lagi kalo ada kertas masalah nya kertas sketsa abis jadi gak bisa gambar.**

**Fanart yang paling bagus si Dzofi heran gue kenapa dia yang dapet yang paling bagus, dan yang ke dua Fanart nya Lake muka nya sesuatu banget walau pakde mie bilang semua cahra nya kayak landak. :v**

**Bahkan fanart si lace kalah ganteng sama si dzofi sial :v ini kah karma :v**

**Oke nama Hestia sendiri dari chara Danmachi :v waifu sejuta umat dan gue masukin lah di mari biar gereget.**

**Kalo Amethyst sendiri nama batu cantik berwanra lavender, memberi efek sipirtual dan segala macem nya cocok buat nama cewek, hoohoho bis asearching aja arti dari Amethyst sendiri.**

**Shin Nitrate nama Shin sendiri selalu ada di Fanfic gue dari fanfci Fairy T4il sampe Elsw0rd :v nitrate itu anam asem nitrat biasa anak STM main nya mah macem macem asem sampe asem gula juga enak :v awkakaka.**

**Relvian Lachrymose sang cahara utama gue juga heran kenapa muncul nama ini, inspirasi mah dateng cepatdan juga cepet juga ilang aowkoaa**

**Ren Grymnystre Archon Bellato saat itu, Ren sendiri rival nya si Relvian tapi soal strategi Relvian jago nya, sebener nya Ren sendiri jenius akan strategi liat aja nama nya Grymnystre. Job nya di sini Berserk juga sama kayak relvian.**

**Kalo english nya amburadul maaf ini mah yang penting asik, Btw gue lg makan roti bakar mau gak? Nawarin aja ini mah akwakkaa**

**Chapter 8 mulai masuk alur cerita lagi dan abis 8 gue masukin filler lagi :v biar kayak nar*to ada flash back nya gituh :v niat nya mau buat flash back di dalem falshback dan di dalem flashback ada flashback lagi seru kayak nya hahaha.**

**Sempak accertia gue bingung mau ngomong apa salahain Dzofi nih gue bingung mau ngomong apaan.**

**Pokok nya chara di sini cewek-ewek nya punya Legs yang bagus nyahahah NO LEGS NO LIFE.**

**Yang penasaran apa yang akan datang panetengin aja FB author Hafidz Haan or SMS 089631179616 :v jangan miss call or hal yang gak penting yah awakakaka.**

**Buka lowongan neh :v yang cewek jomblo bisa hubungi author author lagi butuh kasih sayang (napa lu promo tong awkakkakaka) see yaa ini Chapter 8 NO LEGS NO LIFE**

**Quotes**

"**haah sampai kapa sih gue harus bilang ke elu? Kalo bisa gue lakuin sendiri gue lakuin, kalo gue minta bantuan itu batas maksimal gue." Ren Grymnystre**


	9. The Truth Are

**Fanfic By Natsu Michaelis or Hafidz Haan**

**INFO Chapter ini dengan Orang ketiga dan terkadang menggunakan P.O.V**

**Cuplikan Sebelum nya di Chapter 7**

"HMM gak heran sih dia bisa muncul dari diri lu, karena dia berasal dari masa lalu kelam lu, berarti yang harus lu lakuin menghilangkan perasaan itu lace" AP-17 memberi saran.

"maaf ya membuat kalian terluka, lain kali aku akan berhati-hati." Lae minta maaf ke ariel den nundukin kepala nya.

"kebiasaan aneh ariel, dan selalu buat orang salah paham, ratu nya PHP." Lily hanya sweatdrop liat kelakuan temen nya

"bye-bye Bells" Lily pergi gunain portal ke markas nya.

"daa lace kapan-kapa misi bareng yah."Ariel ngikut menghialng.

**-Chapter 8 The Truth Are-**

-1 bulan setelah kejadian di elan-

Acertia HQ

"Archon bagaimana ini? RX-45 melepaskan tawanan cora dan pasukan yang di kirim semua lenyap." Accertia Assaulter itu memberikan laporan kepada pemimpin mereka.

"Aku tau akan hal seperti ini, selanjut nya kita lihat perkembangan nya dari Prototype itu." Archon Accertia sudah menyiapkan rencana yang matang.

"lalu bagaimana dengan Accertia Humannoid apakah ada perubahan?" Sang archon bertanya ke kepala penelitian.

"dia sifat layak nya organic, dengan ini dia bisa kita gunakan untuk menjebak cora dan bellato." Balas sang ketua peneliti.

"tapi kami kurang yakin apakah dia bisa kita gunakan, karena dia mempunyai kesadaran sendiri dan tidak bisa di control." Lanjut sang kepala peneliti.

"satu langkah lebih baik daripada tidak."balas sang archon dan meninggalkan mereka.

-arena latihan Accertia-

Swush .. Trangg tang swush… terdengar suara prisai yang menahan serangan, lalu di ki kombinasi dengan serangan pedang bersamaan

APIT sedang melatih skill baru nya agar makin terbiasa menggunakan nya.

"ternyata pergerakan ku masih lambat, apa karena aku baru mempelajari skill ini?" dia menancapkan Blue Sword nya, kenapa APIT menggunakan blue sword tidak Life Eater? Karena life eater terlalu ringan.

"Blue sword ini memang cocok buat latihan, berat nya bukan main." Gumam sang Punisher.

Sang punisher kini pergi ke arah portal menuju gurun sette, seperti biasa dia akan konsultasi ke Deca dan berlatih lebih dalam dengan skill nya.

-Federasi Bellato-

Lace sedang menjalani latihan Force bersama Lamia dan Rina.

"Lace tumben mau latihan force ada apaan? Kau kan ranger kenapa mau fokus skill force?" lamia heran arena tingkah sahabat kecil nya.

"ya karena ada keperluan khusus, jadi ya harus ngerti arti force itu sendiri." Jawab lace santai sambil mainan dengan flem di sekitar nya.

"terus kenapa bawa ini berseker kemari?" Lamia agak sensi dengan datang nya rina, mungkin merasa ada rival.

"Rina lagi rehabilitasi dia butuh jalan-jalan, berhubung sekarang giliran gue dapet daftar jaga dari bagian rumah sakit ya gue bawa ke sini sekalian, tempat ini kan nyaman dan damai, gak terlalu berisik juga."lace masih duduk santai, dan gak terlalu nanggepin lamia yang sekarang lagi over.

"Lace kalo gue ganggu mending gue balik ke kamar aja, yah daripada buat masalah."sebener nya Rina gak ambil pusing atas kelakuan Lamia ke dirinya, tapi pusing juga diliatin dengan tampang serem pengen ngebunuh.

"hadeh kalian ini, akur dikit aja gak bisa tah? Lamia lu kan gue minta ajarin fore kalo gak mau ya gak masalah sih kan tadi pagi dah ku tanyain,Rina lu sekarang lagi gue awasin jadi nya sekarang turutin pengawas nya biar gak kenapa-kenapa." Lace sedikit agak sewot sekarang, udah banyak beban pikirian di tambah lagi 2 makhluk di depan nya kayak air dan minyak, hadeh.

Yang di ocehin sama Lace diam gak berkutik, ternyata julukan Wanita selalu benar itu bisa di tepis oleh seorang Lace Lachrymose

"ya ya dah lu menang kali ini, ya udah lu mau gue ajarin force yang gimana?" dengan agak bete akhir nya lamia mau ngajarin.

"Cara nggunain Fore yang bener gimana?" tanya Lace.

"ngajarin dari dasar? What The..!"lamia tepok jidat karena lace minta dari dasar.

"emang dulu di akademi gak belajar lace?" tanya rina sambil ngeliatin lace yang asik main dengan flem.

"teori doang apa guna nya kalo gak ada latihan, lagian kalo Cuma teori buat ujian doang." Yang dipikir lace sekarang bagaimana bisa ngendaliin force yang ada di diri nya.

"oh iya Lace, ayah gue pengen ketemu lu, kemaren gue ceritain lu ke ayah dia aak kaget gitu denger nama Lachrymose dan ayah bilang lu harus ketemu dia ada yang pengen di bicarain, gue juga gak tau mau nya apa tuh ayah gue." Rina menangkat bahu seraya tak tau apa yang di pikiran ayah nya, dan rina yakin pasti masalah serius.

"mungkin abis ini dah langsung ke sana,oh iya lamia jadi ntar gak bisa pergi dong maaf yah." Lace nepuk kepala si blonde yang cakep ini.

Sebener nya Lamia agak sedih ndenger nya, pengen rasanya meluk lace dan bilang jangan pergi, tapi apa daya lamia hanya temen kecil nya Lace aja gak lebih.

"ya udah dah, nih gue kasih tau dasar nya penggunaan force, pertama lu haru bayangin element apa yang bakal lu keluarin,lalu buat element itu di media yang akan jadi tempat lu ngeluarin nya." Di telapak lamia kini terdapat cahaya merah hangat, "karena ini masih dasar lu harus make tangan lu sendiri jadi media nya, kalo udah tingkat atas ya bisa di pake ke senjata." Lanjut lamia dan lace kini ngikutin mentor spiritualis nya.

"ohh makusd lu gini?" Lace nahan tangan kanan nya dengan tangan kiri dan tak lama bwohssh,… api di tangan lace gede banget keluar.

"wa… APi api, panas panas..!" lace kepanasan akan force yang dia keluarin.

Rina sampe gak percaya apa yang dia liat, seorang ranger bisa ngeluarin force seperti spiritualis di tingkat menengah.

"hadeh ngerpotin ni orang Water Blast" lamia merapal fore air ke lace.

Byurr…. Air yang dingin entah dari mana nyiram si lae dan si lace jadi basah kuyup.

"lam gak gini juga kali basah neh, njrit mana gak bawa salin" Lace kesel dia di siram begitu aja sama si lamia tanpa ba bi bu.

"hahaha lace lace kayak anak kecil aja" Rina gak tahan mau ketawa dan akhir nya lepas juga ketawa nya.

"pfft akhir nya lu ketawa juga, kan keliatan akep tuh daripada emberut mulu." Si Lace gak sadar malah godain si RIna, dan yang di hadepan nya jelous gak ke tahan.

"LACE! Water Festival!" Jelous over 9000 lamia ngeluarin jurus andalan nya dan yang kena jurus mental dan nabrak pohon.

"lam sakit tau gak, force lu tu kenceng mana bawaan force nya dari si tante, mau bunuh gue lu?"amuk lace yang gak tahan akan tingkah semena-mena lamia.

"dasar.! Gak peka! Mati aja! Water Slicer!" lamia merapal sihir air selnjut nya dan sebelum sihir itu keluar rina langsung lari dan nahan tangan lamia biar gak keluar tuh force nya.

"Lamia kesel boleh, tapi jangan sampe ngelukain orang lain, kalo dia sampe beni lu gimana? Saran aja ini mah." Rina masih megang tangan nya lamia dan tangis lamia udah gak ketahan lagi.

"hiks..hiks..huaa! Lace jahat!" lamia nangis di pelukan nya rina dan rina hanya bisa ngusap ngusap rambut nya aja.

"udah udah, jangan nangis ah gak enak di liat adik tingat lu di sangka boah lagi" Rina masih nenangin si lamia, layak nya ibu nenangin anak nya yang rewel.

Lace hanya bisa pasrah ke Rina kalo udah begini, memang dia agak sebel ke lamia tapi mau gimana lagi dia satu-satu nya keluara yang dia punya.

Lace lepas semua armor nya dan baju dalem nya, basah semua kalo di pake buat masuk angin, dan sekarang Lace Cuma bertelanjang dada, bikin cewek-cewek histeris.

Si dzofi lewat bareng 2 cewek cakep, si lace kaget seinget dia dzofi kan Jones a.k.a jomblo ngenes tukang ngabsin sabun.

"oi kunyuk..! Rider Kick…!" Lace nerjang Dzofi tanpa babibu dan sang empu yang kena tendang guling-giling gaje.

"Dancuk lo! Maksud lu apaan njeng!" si dzofi marah-marah gara-gara gue tendang.

"lu bohong sama gue njeng! lu bilang lu singel tau nya jalan sama cewek asu lu pengkhianat." lace ngoceh ngoceh sama dzofi.

-Lace P.O.V-

Gue abis nendang si dozfi sampe guing guling, ni anak pengkhianat besar wajib di eksekusi.

"maksud lu gue jalan sama cewek, cewek yang mana su? Dah gue bilang gue singel."si dzofi mulai ngeles lagi.

"lah itu siapa? Yang semok sama yang imut itu ngaku dzof itu siapa?!"gue makin gak tahan akan ngeles nya si dzofi.

"astaga!" dzofi tepok jidat.

"kenapa lu cok?" gue kini nanya ke ni empu pengkhianat.

"itu kakak sepupu gue njeng! Dan satu nya temen kecil gue, neh rasain balasan Dzofi KICK!" Dzofi bales nendang gue yang lagi tanpa armor.

"Bazeng!" gue nahan pinggang gue yang nyeri.

"dzof ada apa? Kenapa kamu di tendang sama itu orang?" tanya cewek berambut coklat itu.

"kamu gak apa kan dzofi?" tanya cewek bermata biru cerah itu.

"gak apa kok kak,sab Cuma ada selisih paham aja" si dzofi

Greb rambut gue di jenggut sama seseorang.

"Sakit sakit sakit" gue ngeringis kesakitan.

"sebut nama sama pangkat, bagian divisi cepet." Balas sang suara

"aduh aduh, Conquest Lace lachrymose baru naik 2 minggu lalu, divisi artileri" gue ngomong seadanya.

"aduhh lace buat masalah apa sih" suara penolong dari hidup gue.

"gak ada di daftar nama mu jujur kamu di divisi apa, walau kamu di atas saya, saya gak main main."lanjut ni suara, anjir nih cewek ngeri banget.

"Royal ulfa lepasin dia, dia bagian divisi 2424, jangan buat ulah sama dia." Suara Rina nolong gue.

"Royal Rina? Bukannya lu di rumah sakit?"ni ewek masih jenggut rambut gue.

"woy sakit bisa lepasin gak?" kini suara gue agak ninggi sakit cok di jenggut.

"aduh ni kakak gue, buat masalah sama Conquest lagi hadeh" dzofi tepok jidat karena kakak nya buat masalah dengan gue.

Dan jenggutan nya lepas dari rambut gue, sial sakit cok.

"nama mu Royal ulfa ya,bagian artileri divisi 1." Gue agak kalem serasa gak terjadi sama sekali.

"maaf saya berbuat gak sopan, masalah nya adik saya tiba-tiba anda serang saya jadi marah." Balas nya dan nundukin kepala nya.

Waduh cewek cantik gue buat begini jadi merasa bersalah.

Gue angkat dagu nya magi telunjuk dan jempol gue, layak nya film film yang lagi ngetren.

"angat wajah mu Royal, muka cantik begini jangan di tekuk gak bagus."dengan wajah gue buat Ganteng maksimal plus lg gak make baju bikin hot di area gue, dan cewek-cewek di sekitar gue makin jelous sama ni royal.

Belepak….suara tongkat spiritualis ngegeplak kepala gue.

"lamia! Sakit tau." Gue nahan megang kepala gue yang benjol di pantek staff nya lamia.

"lu ni ya, ada cewek cakep dikit langsung jelalatan heran gue."lamia nyilangin tangan di dada nya.

"Royal lamia?, lu kenal sama ni conquest?" tanya sabila ke lamia.

"iya kenal, dia babu gue."What the Fu*k gue Babu? Sejak kapan!

"sejak kapan gue jadi babu lu lamia?" gue tanya dengan tampang serem.

"sejak 2 jam lalu, kenpa gak seneng? Jatah lu gue kurangin mau?" beuh kalo udah gini gue gak bisa apa-apa dah sama nih makhluk.

"terserah lu aja dah" balas gue sambil sweat drop.

"ngomong-ngomong ngapain lu di sini Lace? Gak misi?" tanya dzofi.

"Dzofi yang sopan sama atasan."si ulfa marahin Dzofi, rasanya lucu aja liat nya.

"ohh gak masalah kok, dia udah saya anggep saudara sendiri, ya udah saya kealin saya lagi, Lace lachrymose, Conquest, Inflitrator, dari divisi 2424." Gue ngenalin diri ke mereka.

royal ulfa sama royal sabila hanya kaget diam serbu bahasa.

"divisi 2424, kalo gak salah itu.." si dzofi berenti ngomong kayak nya lupa-lupa ingat.

"divisi pilar langit,hanya orang tertentu yang bisa masuk."sabila ngelengkapin apa yang dzofi bilang.

"aduh jadi gak enak, itu divisi biasa aja sih,kalian bisa santai gunain bahasa nya ke saya."gue agak canggung make bahasa formal gini, apa lagi baru Conuqest juga.

"gak apa nih?" royal ulfa masih ag ak-agak canggung, godain ah bodo amat sama lamia yang penting gue seneng.

"kalo buat kamu apa sih yang enggak, bahkan kalo mau badan ku juga boleh' gue godain ni kakak nya dzofi dan yang punya kakak siap-sap meleduk.

"Oi lace kampret! Lu apain kakak gue!" si dzofi ngehalangin gue godain si ulfa.

"lah lu kenapa over protec banget , gak salah dong gue suka sama kakak lu kan cakep tuh, Adek ipar."kini dzofi yang gue godain dan si ulfa? Oh my gosh! Dia ngeblush broh ngeblush keterlaluan kayak nya gue godain nya.

"LACE!, pilih rumah sakit apa kuburan?" Lamia and rinia kini mode Awekning, mati gue yang satu bawa BL +6 yang satu bawa Black Staff +6 juga shiett.

"aduh rina. Kau kan lagi sakit Bl nya simpen yah, lamia staf nya bisa di taro di tass gak gue ngeri liat nya." Dengan senyum yang super ganteng bisakah gue buat mereka luluh.

Mereka balikin senjata mereka ke tas mereka, gue pikir semua berjalan sesuai rencana.

"aduh Lace baik deh, Lamia enak nya Lace di kasih apa?"Rina nanya ke Lamia apa yang mau di kasih ke gue,perasaan gue gak enak ini.

"umm gimana kalo itu aja?" itu itu apa? Gue masih gak ngerti lamia bilang paan

"bentar-bentar lu bedua mau ngasih apaan?" tanya gue ke mereka.

"NGASIH INI! DOUBLE WOMAN PUNCH!" mereka berdua nonjok perut gue dan..

Duagh… suara keras dan hantaman mau nyasar ke perut gue, otomatis gue langsung terkapar.

"ke..kenapa?" itu lah kata terakhir yang gue ucapin, pandangan gue jadi burem dan semua nya jadi gelap, mungkin gue mati yah, ayah ibu I'm come to see you.

Dan tak lama gue tersadar gue udah di rumah sakit.

"gue kenapa?" gumam gue kayak orang bego

"lu masuk rumah sakit, karena kena hantaman keras, untung lu gak mati."balas si dzofi dan dokter yang ngurusin gue si rival nya si Grymnytre.

"gak elu, gak si tulang flem kerja nya buat masalah aja heran gua." Ni dokter ngeselin cara ngomong nya.

"yah, niat Cuma iseng tapi yah begini lah hasil nya." Gue cruol ke mereka.

"ya elu sih godain kakak gue, dan sekarang kakak gue jadi aneh, ini semua gara-gara lu Lace." Si dzofi marah-marah gak jeals.

"yah gimana lagi, kakak lu cakep,semok,kaki nya cakep,hebat pula kan lumayan tuh buat jadi pendamping hehehe ntar lu gue panggil Adek Ipar, gyahahhaa." Gue makin ledek ni dzofi dan si dzofi rasanya udah gak tahan akan tingkah gue.

"oi kunyuk, lu udah ada jatah masing-masing, punya gue juga janagn lu embat su!"si dzofi marah-marah depan muka gue, shiet dah.

"bentar-bentar dzof, Lu incest yak? Demen kakak sendiri? Hii ngeri gue." Gue madnang si Dzofi dengan tatapan aneh.

"hadeh dunia emang udah kebalik, diamana adek doyan nya kakak sendiri, ngeri emang."giliran Rokai yang ngeledek si dzofi.

"dia itu kakak sepupu gue, jadi wajar gue lindungin dari orang bejat kayak lu, dan gue gak INCEST!"si dzofi makin menjadi-jadi.

"keliatan lu incest dah ngaku aja,jujur lebih baik kok, apa mesti gue sama rokai yang bilangin kek kakak tercinta lu itu." Gue makan apel yang di meja.

"FUCK YOU!"si dzofi ngambek.

"eh lu dah tau kabar di ether?" tanya rokai.

"kagak, gue sibuk ngurusin naik pangkat."gue jujur apa adanya.

"pasukan di ether pada luka parah dan yang tewas juga banyak,oh iya si tulang flem juga belum balik,mati kali tu anak."buset pedes banget ni anak ngomong nya.

"iya kata saksi yang masih idup mereka di serang orang pake jubah item item gitu, ngeri dah." Sambung dzofi.

"kalo emang musuh, gue rasa kalo ketemu bakal gue lawan, makin kuat musuh nya, makin semangat gue ngelwan nya."gue ngepalin tangan gue, semangat mode on.

"masih ada misteri yang belum terungkap di planet ini,kita jugagak tau kapan waktu idup kita."si rokai ngeluarin kata-kata bijak nya.

"well peduli amat sama misteri, kalo bisa lewatin halangan itu kenapa enggak, kalo emang gak bisa di lewatin ancurin aja, gak usah repot." Gue males ambil pusing.

"itu emang cirikhas lu yak,buat masalah tapi sebener nya pengen ngehindar masalah." Si dzofi kini ngeledek gue.

Abis chit chat di rumah sakit akhir nya gue keluar, gak lama sih Cuma 4 jam ngobrol sama mereka,kadang obrolan cowok lebih lama dari obrolan cewek.

Gue baru inget, gue ada janji sama rina ketemu ayah nya ada keperluan, gue gak yakin akan perasaan gue ketemu ayah nya.

Galak kali yak, mungkin gara-gara anak nya masuk rumah sakit jadi nya gue mau di ajak ngobrol.

Daripada mikir yang aneh-aneh, mendung gue bawa santai aja, yah namanya mampir kerumah cewek beli bingkisan dah,walau sekedar bunga dan buah, gue jadi ragu apa gak masalah beli ginian.

Well kaki gue terasa cepet banget ke sini, Astaga gue liat rumah nya Gede banget Soggg.

Gue pencet bell rumah nya,moga aja ayah nya gak galak.

"maaf mas, nyari siapa ya?" wanita berambut hitam di kuncir dua yang nemuin gue, gue gak tau kalo rina punya kakak perempuan.

"anu ehmm, saya temen nya rina, kata rina saya di suruh kesini ada perlu dengan ayah nya."kata gue agak gugup, rumahnya sama mewah nya kayak rumah lamia tapi beda sogg.

Mata wanita berkuncir dua itu jadi membesar gak percaya karena kehadiran gue, entah kaget atau apa gue juga gak paham.

"ternyata kamu udah besar yah,ya udah masuk dulu nanti oom nya ku panggil."balas nya mempersilahkan gue masuk ke ruang tamu nya.

"oh iya, ini ada bingkisan sedikit,dan yang satu nya buat rina dia suka banget bunga."gue kasih lah bingkisan dan bunga yang gue beli tadi.

"ara ara, ternyata buah jatuh gak jauh dari pohon nya." Selesai dia bicara gitu dia pergi ninggalin gue,gue masih ngerasa aneh dengan kata-kata wanita tadi.

Lalu tak lama, datanglah seorang Holy Chandra berambut pirang bermata biru, membawa aura elegan di sekitar nya.

"Lace Lachrymose?" dia nanya ke gue.

"I..Iya" gue makin gugup dia nyamperin gue dan Srukk, gue di peluk sama nih ayah nya rina.

"ternyata kamu berhasil hidup, mungkin hidup mu berat tapi aku yakin kamu bisa ngelewatin nya." Sumpah kata-kata nya bikin gue bingung, dia kenal sama gue? Tapi gue kok gak kenal yah.

"anuu, maaf Paman siapa yah saya belum terlalu kenal, saya tau anda ayah nya rina tapi… rasanya anda kok begitu dekat dengan saya." Gue sesopan mungkin ngehadap ke yang lebih tua.

"saya Shin Nitrate,Mantan Dewan dan juga Sahabat dekat Ayah mu Relvian Lachrymose,Akhir nya kita bisa bertemu lagi Lace,16 tahun yang lalu terakhir kita ketemu dan sekarang kamu udah besar,ya kan Hestia."yang di panggil muncul dari belakang sang Holy Chandra.

"yup, dia emang mirip banget sama si Relvian." Kepala gue di usap-usap sama wanita bernama hestia ini.

"bentar, Anda ini.." kata gue berhenti dan di potong oleh nya.

"Ibu nya Rina, Hestia Nitrate" Ndafuk… Ibu nya Rina IBU, yakin nih di bilang ibu ibu, muda banget njir.

"gak bohong kan?" gue nanya kedua kali nya.

"ngapain bohong lace, emang kenyataan nya begtu."dia gemes ngeliat gue, emang dah ibu-ibu pada gemes kalo liat gue.

"jadi om manggil saya ada apaan yah?" tanya gue ke ayah nya rina.

"ada banyak yang mau aku sampein, ini juga wasiat dari ayah mu, kayak nya emang udah waktu nya ngasih ini." Kata-kata nya halus, pelan tapi pasti.

"ngasih sesuatu? Dari ayah?" gue makin bertanya tanya apa yang mau di kasih.

"Hestia tolong ambilin itu." Dia meminta tolong sang istri ngambil kotak yang ada di dekat nya.

"ini adalah Warisan dari Ayah mu, Senjata milik nya dan juga senjata milik ibu mu." Kota itu ngasih efek cahaya yang terang sampe mata gue sialu.

"ini…" gue gak peraya liat apa yang di depan mata gue.

"ya ini Elven Spear dan Elven Staff milik ayah dan ibu mu, rasanya aneh memang anak dari Sipirtualis hebat dan juga Berseker kuat bellato, anak nya malah jadi Inflitrator, mungkin rakdir berkata lain." Kata nya sambil ngasih 2 senjata yang di bilang antik ini, kalo harga di pasaran lu bisa beli rumah 3 biji segede gaban.

"itu yakin punya ayah sama ibu saya?" tanya gue masih gak percaya.

"yap Elven staff Cora yang dimiliki Anarine, dan Elven Spear punya relvian, kau pasti tau kan Ibu mu itu beda ras dengan kita?" bibi Hestia bertanya ke gue.

"iya aku tau kok, aku liat di album yang di sembunyiin kakek,dan juga di ceritain paman Rogue."gue agak sedih ngeliat masa lalu.

"kamu udah baca catatan itu? Yang ada di Rogue?" tanya paman Shin.

"iya, tapi kayak nya masih ada catatan-catatan lain peninggalan ayah dan ibu, tapi aku gak tau di mana." Gue menunduk lesu kalo mikirin tentang keluarga gue.

"Anarine itu dia Spiritualis dari kalangan Bangsawan Cora, dia hebat dalam force Berclass Dark Priest,kalo di bandingkan aku, aku kalah jauh dari nya soal Force, mungkin kau punya bakat di bidang Force Lace." Paman Shin memperhatikan aku bagai anak ya.

"paman gak canggung dengan ku? Padahal udah gak pernah ketemu." Gue menoba ngilangin rasa sakit yang ada di hati gue.

"anak nya relvian udah kayak anak ku sendiri, dia Sahabat ku, Ren dan Rogue juga begitu, tapi sayang Ren ninggalin kami saat kamu umur 4 tahun, pas di kejadian itu." Paman shin mengingat masa lalu nya.

"kejadian itu? Kejadian dimana ayah dan ibuku di bunuh?" gue tanya dengan serius.

"iya, dia ngelindungin kamu setelah ayah dan ibu mu di eksekusi, federasi gak ingin ada darah campuran dan mau melanggar perjanjian yang di buat Relvian dan Anarine, Perjanjian itu, Membiarkan mu Tetap hidup layak nya Bellato yang lain." Sakit rasanya mendengar apa yang paman shin bilang,hidup gue berkali-kali di selamatin orang lain.

"Ren Grymnytre, Rival ayah mu dan juga Partner pertama nya sesama berserk"bibi hestia memperjelas siapa itu paman Ren.

"Grymnytre yah, aku berhutang budi pada clan ini,lain kali akan ku balas."seringai di wajah ku mengingat, kalo gak salah hanya satu yang tersisa dari Grymnytre layak nya clan Lahrymose.

"seingat ku saja ya memang masih ada clan Grymnytre? Aku gak percaya kalo masih ada"bibi hestia mengingat-ingat clan Grymnytre yang tersisa.

"masih ada satu,walau gak terlalu kenal dia di lihat hampir sama kehidupan nya dengan ku." Jawab gue, memang sih yang dulu nya lan besar sekarang sudah menghilang, hanya tersisa puing ping nya aja.

"paman soal Ayah, apa dia pernah berkata sesuatu sebelum dia meninggal?" tanya gue ke paman shin, siapa tau masih ada rahasia di balik semua ini.

"ya, dia bilang kalo anak ku sudah besar nanti, ku harap dia jadi anak yang kuat, dan juga dia mewarisi semangat ku, kalo soal profesi yang di ambil, itu terserah padanya, mungkin kalo bisa dia jadi berseker kayak aku, atau jadi Wizard, anak ini special, itu lah kata-kata nya." sang holy chandra bercerita sambil memandangi Elven Spear ayah ku.

"Lace, ada ruang bawah tanah di rumah lama mu, di sana ada yang kau perlu kan, dari catatan sampai jurus-jurus ayah dan ibu mu, aku hanya bisa memberi mu potongan catatan ini." Paman shin memberikan kertas yang udah lama banget, kusem tapi gak berdebu.

"makasih paman, paman udah kayak ayah ku aja hehe."yah walau kenyataan itu sakit gue harus tetap tegar.

"ohh udah kayak ayah mu yah, Rina denger gak tuh, ini yang mau jadi calon mantu?" si Rina nongol dari balik pintu kamar nya, wtf muka nya merah malu di ledek emak nya.

"makusd bibi apaan sih,calon mantu kan itu masih lama perjalanan nya, aku masih muda."jawab gue agak malu di bialng alon mantu.

"kalo emang rina mau dan kamu mau, paman sih gak masalah ngasih rina ke kamu, lagian asik aja menantu ku anak sahabat sendiri." Paman Shin ketawa ngeliat gue sama rina muka nya jadi merah.

"rina bukan barang paman, yang bisa asal kasih,yah makasih paman udah mau ngasih ini dan cerita tentang ayah." Balas ku menunduk hormat padanya.

"sudah sewajar nya bagi orang yang di titipin, oh iya kamu ranger kan coba hubungi orang ini mungkin bisa ngebuat mu kuat, dan lagi jangan termakan dengan kekuatan, atau kamu jadi orang jahat, itu pesan ku." Balas nya nepuk kepala gue.

"oh iya Lace kalo mau belajar Force kau bisa datang kemari, aku dan shin sama-sama Spiritualis loh." Bibi hestia hanya nyengir dan gue liat dia imut banget, tapi sayang dah ada suami.

Setelah dari rumah Paman Shin, gue mandangin senajta ayah gue, lewat mini komputer yang di kasih APIT.

"oy kuya, napa lu liat mini kompi lu serius banget"gue di getok sama si Dzofi yang dateng nya entah dari mana.

"ini gue liat senjata yang baru di kasih ke gue." Gue nunjukin mini komputer yang di lengan gue ke dzofi.

"cok lu gak becanda kan, itu elven spear kan? Tunjukin gue senjata antik itu."ni armor rider guncangin tubuh gue,dia penasaran soal elven spear gue.

Gue tunjukin lah Elven spear ayah gue, kalo di liat sih ignorant talic upgrade 4.

"Luar biasa, ternyata idup gue gak sia-sia bisa liat ini senjata,bagus banget cok…,dan ini harga nya mahal banget, lu nyolong di mana ngaku lace." Si dzofi masih gak percaya ini punya gue.

"hadeh dzof ini senjata bokap gue, baru di kasih tadi sama temen bokap, senjata wasiat, btw gue minta tolong boleh gak? Terserah lu minta bayara nya berapa tapi lu bisa gak?"gue nanyain si dzofi permitaan gue tp secara ambigu.

"ngomong yang bener cok gue gak paham, lu minta tolong apaan."tanay nya bingung.

"ini gue punya Elven Staff tapi punya ras Cora bisa lu ubah ke ras bellato gak? Soal bayaran gampang gue bayar di muka dah." Tanya gue ke dia, moga aja bisa.

"err agak susah sih ngerevamp barang bukan dari bangsa kita, gue butuh sedikit dana buat ngedit nya." Balas nya nanyain bayaran.

"berapa ngomong aja, mumpung gue lagi banyak duit."mayan gue nabung di bank gak nyadar udah 400 juta dalant gue.

"buat beli peralatan segala macem gue butuh 100 juta,bukan malak ini mah tapi emang nyata nya alat nya mahal,di tempat kerja gue aja Cuma ada 1 itu juga harus ada surat ijin baru bisa make."dzofi ngasih tau apa yang dia butuhin.

gue timpuk lah duit 100 juta ke muka nya dzofi plus beberapa gold.

Plook bunyi nya mayan keras.

"tuh gue bayar di muka."gue ngakak liat muka dzofi kesel.

"kancut Accertia, bayar di muka nya gak gitu amat njeng."dia nendang gue, tapi gue gesit jadi gak kena.

"oh iye dzof minta no kakak lu sih sama pin BFM nya. (Bellato Fast Mail)"gue nyengir kuda ke ni anak.

"Ogah gue ngasih ke elu, ntar kakak gue kenapa-napa."dia agak sebel kalo udah urusan soal sepupu nya, dan gue heran nya dia ngomong gitu sambil ngitung duit gue.

"gak kurang itu dzof dah pas."sumpah ni anak mata duitan bener.

"kali aja kurang or lebih"dia masukin duit gue tadi ke tas 4 dimensi nya.

"ahh lu temen gue jadi ya udah dah gue kasih Pin nya aja, no nya minta sendiri ke empu nya." Dia ngasih pin BFM sepupu nya lewat Bellandroid nya, gue yakin itu hand made, keliatan KW nya.

"Bellandroid lu KW yak." Gue tanya ke dia

"sempak lu!, ini Ori buatan gue, belum ada yang punya baru gue sama sabila plus kak ulfa." Dia gak terima barang buatan nya di bilang KW.

"itu mah bukan blum ada yang punya, tapi udah 3 orang yang punya Kuya!"gue itak lah ni armor ride,r eh bukan nya nyadar malah nonjok gue.

"Dah lah dzof gue masih ada urusan, btw kapan kelar nya itu."moga aja kealr nya cepet dah.

"2 minggu paling lama 1 bulan,ongkos kirim belum termasuk." Damprut ni anak malak apa.

"fak you, gue ambil sendiri."tu anak malah cekikian gaje.

Setelah berbisnis sediit gue akhir nya ke ruangan yang paman Shin bilang.

Di tempat ini kebenaran akan terungkap, dan kedepan nya jadi apa dari sinilah berawal.

**To be continued?**

**Ok saudara-saudara chapter ini gaje seperti biasanya dan absurd gue aja gak yakin ini chapter bagus apa kagak, kalo kata gue sih bagus bagus aja LOL.**

**Masih penasaran tentang Lace? Besok kita Filler dolo yah biar makin penasaran hahha.**

**Gue gak mau cepet-cepet update soal nya makan inspirasi dan juga gue gak mau ngeduluin TL nya Pakde Mie takut jadi rusuh.**

**Nasib dunia orang gue masukin jadi nya begini.**

**Gue kemaren gambar si rina sama lamia, tapi kok aneh banget gitu, gak bakat gambar cewek gue, lebih bagus gambar cowok.**

**Dan gue ngetik ini abis begadangan maen game blom tidur sogg!**

**Chap besok 8.5 biar kayak nar*to gitu flashback :v**

**Gue jadi kepikir gambar Lace sama si ulfa deh :v kapan-kapan gue buat dah fanart nya.**

**Rasanay di sini Lace kaya banget yah duit nyampe 400 juta wwkkwkw dia ngumpulin duit itu dari ensign sampe jadi Conquest dan akhir nya kekumpul segitu.**

**Buat Dzofi nya punya kakak itu ya di share jangan di ambil sendiri Incest itu gak baek :v mending iaparan aja Hahahahhaha.**

**Gue bakal kupas habis dulu di arc nya Lace lalu ke Arc nya Ariel Last Arc nya APIT or AP-17.**

**Jujur Arc paling sulit itu Arc nya AP-17 rada-rada gimana gitu, agak susah buat Sotry line nya.**

**Thanks to read, Good reader Give Review to Author.**

**Quotes**

"**Grymnytre yah, aku berhutang budi pada clan ini,lain kali akan ku balas" Lace Lachrymose – Chapter 8**


	10. Relvian Lachrymose Part 2

**Fanfic By Natsu Michaelis or Hafidz Haan**

**INFO Chapter ini dengan Orang ketiga dan terkadang menggunakan P.O.V**

**Special Chapter 8.5 – Relvian Lachrymose Story Part 2**

-Markas Bellato-

Rambut merahnya terhembus angin dan wajah nya terlihat tenang, seperti biasa dia sedang menikmati keadaan sekitar markas Bellato.

Selain bersantai Relvian berfikir tentang kejadian Di crag mine.

"Anarine fernandez, Bayangan nya selalu masuk dalam pikiran gue, ada apa ini sebener nya?" Relvian terheran akan pikiran nya yang gak tenang karena selalu terfikir wajah sang bangsawan corite.

"semakin dipikir, semakin gak tenang pikiran gue, apa ini yang nama nya suka?" kini ia mengelus Flem yang ada di dekat nya, karena tidak ada niat jahat pada flem itu dan flem itu juga mendekat padanya.

"oy" panggil Pria berambut hitam itu menyapa Relvian.

Relvian yang merasa di panggil mencari arah sumber suara.

"Rogue? Tumben nyariin ada apa?" tanya sang Lachrymose berambut merah ini.

"sebenernya ada yang mau gue omongin." Jawab sang Inflitrator berambut hitam ini.

"tumben, gak biasanya lu kayak gini, emang ada apaan?" Relvian bingung dengan tingkah sahabat karib nya ini.

"gini,gue mau .. errr gmana ya.. Malu gue bilang nya."Sang inflitrator ini malu dengan apa yang ingin dia ucapin.

"perasaan gue gak enak ini, jujur lu mau apa coeg, insting gue ini bakal masalah gede." Relvian kembali menatap aneh sahabat nya dan mengira ngira apa yang ada di otak sang inflitrator.

"ukhh.. sebener nya gue..gue…" rogue terbata-bata susah banget untuk ngomong.

"sebner nya lu,lu mau apa?!, gue gak tau lu mau ngasih tau gue apaan jawab suu!" Relvian Mengguncang-guncang sahabat na karena udah kesel pake banget.

"GUA MAU NGELAMAR!" dan seketika guncangan Relvian terhenti.

-Relvian P.O.V-

"GUA MAU NGELAMAR!" ngedenger apa yang di bilang rogue, gue jadi berhenti guncangin badan nya dan gak percaya.

"coba lu ulangin yang lu bilang barusan, kuping gua gak salah denger kan?"antara peraya dan gak percaya dengan apa yang gue denger.

"iya gua mau ngelamar." Dengan nada serius dia ngejawab pertanyaan gue.

"gua gak mau ngejomblo lama,keburu tua dan mati,gua gak mau di sebut homo kayak lu dan Ren." Zleb.. kata-kata nya nusuk dada gue sakit banget dan yang bikin kesel adalah.

"GUA GAK HOMO DANCUK! RIDER KICK!" gue nendang ni anak karena nyebut gua homo.

"defak! Sakit ASU!" kini giliran dia bales tendangan gua.

"jadi, siapa yang mau lu lamar?" tanya gue serius.

"Tsukiumi Relvie" dan ngedenger nama itu bikin gue kaget malah super kaget.

"FUUUUU….! Lu ngedapetin Water Princess gimana caranya lu bisa ngedapetin dia suu! Fuck it OFF lu back stab gue.!" Gue marah-marah gak jelas, jujur tuh Water Princess emang inceran gue dari akademi, Spiritualis kuat dengan Element Air yang kuat,Fuck kenapa dia yang dapet.

"ohh itu gue nembak dia, dan dia mau, BTW dia kan orang nya gak suka yang aneh-aneh minta nya to the point."

Mendengar kata itu dari temen gua sendiri, antara rela dan enggak, jodoh mungkin udah di atur jadi gua pasrah aja dan ikhlas.

"ya udah ntar bareng gua lu ngelamar nya,style lu jangan style tentara ya style formal." Gue ngasih saran ke rogue kampret.

Waktu santai gua hilang karena ke kampretan si rogue, dan sekarang gue milih baju buat nemenin tuh anak.

"hahh jadi gue make apa yah, tuxedo apa kemeja aja yah, hitam? Putih? Ahh sial." Gue ngelemparin baju baju gua.

TOK TOK TOK

Bunyi pintu di ketok, dan gue heran siapa yang ngetok pintu,dan gue keruang depan ngebuka pintu.

"Relvian, di panggil archon" ternyata si Amethyst gue kira apaan.

"ohh elu met, si archon napa manggil,gue lagi pusing banget nih met." Gue megang kepala, sakit banget.

"emang lu kenapa? Sampe pusing gitu, muka kusem kayak kena timpah assasin builder X" si amethyst mandangin gue heran, mata lavender nya yang cakep penuh perhatian.

Terkadang memandang amethyst sesaat, gue bisa jatuh cinta sama dengan dia, tapi perasaan apa ini ada yang lain.

"lu ada masalah?" tanya amethyst, asli ini cewek walau dingin dan galak jika kayak gini dia bener-bener cakep.

"iya, gue bingung make baju apa buat nemenin rogue ngelamar." Gue duduk di sofa sambil megangin jidat.

"sini biar gue yang pilihin buat lu". Amethyst narik gue ke lemari pakaian gue.

"hmm lu itu cocok style rapih,rambut merah yang berantakan cocok dengan style yang berbeda." Entah lah dia ubek ubek itu lemari, dan akhir nya dipilih jas yang menurut gua biasa aja.

"nih pake nanti,jangan sampe enggak." Amethsyt ngancem gue, buset dah, yang mau lamaran siapa yang di todong siapa kan sialan.

"btw, lu di panggil ren buru,katanya lu ngurusin elan besok buat nguasain daerah sono, corite lagi beraksi." Amethyst ngasih dokumen yang dia bawa dan ngemepar dokumen-dokumen itu ke kasur.

"yo 10 menit lagi otw gua." Dengan itu si amethyst pergi ngurusin pekerjaan nya lagi.

-skip time-

Malampun tiba dan gue di sini dengan style rapih nunggu di jemput sama tuh kampret rogue.

Sekali kali lirik jam, dia telat 5 menit, 10 menit, FUCK it! lama amat ngaret nih anak!

"oi sorry telat, tadi ada yang ketinggalan."dengan tampang sok polos gak ada dosa, senyum kampret nya keluar, rasanya pengen gue hajar.

"nyet ini udah telat setengah jam, make up gue muder, gak ganteng lagi kamfret."ocehan gaje pun keluar sambil jalan kerumah nya Si Tsukiumi.

"lu dah siap belum, jangan tegang." Gue ngasih saran ke ni anak.

"iya gue gak tegang, napa lu yang gemeteran?" dia mandangin kaki gue gemeter, entah karena apa.

"cok yang ngelamar gue, bukan lu gak usah gemeteran." Sial kali ini gue yang di skak sama ni anak.

"ya ya buruan dah." Gue ketok lah pintu rumah nya yang gede, wajar orang kaya.

"wah ada tamu, rapih rapih lagi." Ibu ibu rambut blonde ngebuka pintu.

"itu emak nya si water pirncess? Cakep bener."gue bisik ke rogue.

"lu jelalatan sama bini orang,awas di pantek loh." Dia bisik ke gue bair gak kedenger.

"nyari siapa yah? Rapih rapih gini?" ibu nya tsukiumi masih merhatiin kita-kita.

"ngg ini, kita mau ketemu ayah nya tsukiumi sama tsukiumi nya" dengan agak canggung rogue buka omongan.

"sebentar yah di panggilin, kalian masuk aja dulu." Sumpah deg degan abis, padahal gue gak ngelamar tapi kenapa efek nya keras di gua.

"lo masih waras kan rog" gue merhatiin pria rambut hitam ini, dan dia udah setengah nyawa.

"ehm..jadi kenapa kalian dateng kesini,dan sampe bawa Dewan kemari, ada yang bisa di bicarakan?" buhh bapak nya keliatan serem, mantan warrior ini.

"uhm, gini om, tante kami dateng kesini buat… ngelamar Tsukiumi."dan kata itu terlontar dari mulut gua, dan yang lebih shock lagi si rogue antara mau mati apa kagak.

Bertahan lah cokk…. Gue ngasih kode ke tu anak.

"hmm, gak heran kalian dateng ke sini rapih-rapih dan dari kalian siapa yang ingin ngelamar anak saya?" tatapan serius sang mantan warrior ke mata gue, bikin grogi, ibu nya tsukiumi hanya senyum senyum aja ngeliat kita berdua di introgasi.

"err ini temen saya, Rogue Novteen silahkan tanya-tanya apa syarat-syarat nya ntuk bisa ngelamar tsukimi." Bales gue gugup, kaki gemeteran.

"hmm gitu yah, ku kira sang dewan yang mau ngelamar, jadi nak apa alasan mu ngelamar anak saya?" sekarang giliran si rogue yang di tatapan introgasi, asli gue gak tahan soal beginian.

"saya…saya jatuh cinta pak." Asli sumpah konyol banget,gaka da alasan laen apa, emang sih kalo dah cinta mah lompat dari lembah valley pun gak masalah.

"hanya itu?" ayah nya tsukiumi masih gak yakin dengan jawaban nya rogue.

"bukan itu aja pak, dia kuat, baik dan juga banyak kelebihan nya, dan saya juga nermia kekurangan dia pak,dan kalo bisa saya pengen secepat nya dapetin anak bapak." Wanjirt.. gua hampir gak percaya si rogue berani bilang begini.

"hmm alasan yang bagus,kalo menurut saya kamu lolos, tapi kalo ibu nya tsukiumi belum tentu." Kini ayah nya nyerahin pertanyaan ke istri nya.

lewat cek point pertama,tapi masih ada cekpoint lagi, seperti nya dewa keberuntungan masih belum menghampiri rogue.

"jadi tante, apa yang harus teman ku lakukan agar bisa mendapatkan tsukiumi, kurasa mereka saling mencintai." Yah itu adalah kata-kata yang tepat, walau terasa sakit di hati gueuntuk berbicara seperti itu.

"hmm bagaimana ya, jika di lihat, kau malah terlihat sangat ingin mendapatkan tsukiumi, tetapi malah kau bilang teman mu mengingin kan nya? Aku jadi tak yakin." Pandangan nya berubah menjadi mengintimidasi ke gue, ayolah gue dah merelakan kok.

"yah memang pada awal nya seperti yang tante pikirkan, tapi pada akhirnya, aku lebih mementingkan teman ku yang lebih mengingin kan dan memerlukan nya, terkadang suka itu tidak bisa di paksakan." Gue hanya tersenyum simpul setelah mengatakan itu, dan gueliat ibu nya tsukiumi tersenyum lembut.

"kau setia sekali dengan teman mu ya, jarang ada yang seperti dirimu, ku harap sih kau mendapatkan yang terbaik, jadi jawaban ku adalah setuju saja setelah mendengar perkataan mu." Ibu tsukiumi menepuk pundak gue seraasa memberi ku pesan, dan rogue hanya bisa menahan tangis.

Setelah kejadian itu guekembali ke rumah ku beristirahat.

"cinta ya, mungkin benar apa kata ibu tsukiumi, gue bisa mendapatkan yang terbaik."

Setelah bergumam gue tertidur dengan nyenyak menikmati malam.

Selang berapa waktu, gue di tugasin ngusaian daerah elan, tepat nya depan gerbang elan, di sana di jaga para corite yang kuat, tak lupa bawa talk jade buat jaga-jaga seperti dulu gue gak bisa komunikasi gara-ara gak paham dengan apa yang mereka bilang.

"oi Rel, hati-hati ya jangan mati lu di elan."sang Archon menepuk pundak gue memberi gue dorongan moral.

"cih gue gak akan mati sebelum lo bisa ngalahin gue." Gue ngelambai tangan plus bawa pasukan elit yang biasa gue bawa.

"hoo jadi para keluarga terhormat cora lagi **repel** toh di elan" gue liat yang berjaga di elan.

"laporan mana?" gue tanya ke anak buah gue.

"telah di konfirmasi pemimpin pasukan Corite Black Knight, Siegfried Fernandez." Anak buah gue memberi laporan.

mengingat nama Fernandez, gue keinget dengan si anarine.

"apa di sana ada dark priest berambut coklat?" tanya gue sedikit kepo.

"ya! Wakil Archon!" jawab anakbuah gue satu lagi sigap.

ternyata dia di sini juga, yah nama nya perang takdir bertemu gede.

"baiklah pasukan Inflitrator jaga jarak tembakan, Hidden soldier detect trap dan masang trap di sekitar inflitrator, Para warrior dan spiritualis ikuti gue." Gue merintah ke pasukan dan mereka sigap melaksanakan.

"SIap Warchon dimengerti!"

Kami bergerak ke tempat dimana si siegfred berdiri.

"Bellatian, tak ku sangka kalian lebih dulu dari pada para Accretian." Wajah angkuh nya bikin sebal,rambut pirang nya berkibar di terpa angin elan yang sejuk.

"aku juga tak menyangka kalian bisa menduduki elan lebih cepat, ku kira para Kaleng sudah membinasakan kalian." Dengan sedikit bahasa yang bisa di bilang mengjek membangkitkan niat pertempuran.

"jangan harap kau bisa menang melwan pasukan ku." Siegfried siap memerintahkan pasukan nya.

jika langsung berperang kemungkinan menang sedikit, karena para armor rider belum sepenuh nya siap.

"bagaimana 1 lawan 1, itu terlihat lebih terhormat, bukan kah kau selalu bilang Decem mu itu senang dengan kehormatan." Gue nyiapin Elven Spear dengan posisi stand by.

"menarik, akan ku ladeni kau Pendusta." Ketenangan siegfried agak tertanggu.

"jika aku menang, aku mendapatkan tempat dan kalian pergi dan juga aku menginginkan informasi dari Dark Priest berambut coklat itu, tenang aku gak akan membunuh nya." Dengan sedikit negosiasi peperangan gue bisa mendapatkan dua keuntungan, sebener nya gue gak minta informasi sih dari dark pirest itu, Cuma pengen ngobrl doang.

"cih kau tau kalu dia adik ku dan kau meminta nya untuk di introgasi, dasar pendusta sialan, baiklah jika aku yang menang maka kau akan yang menuruti perintah ku."dengan tatapan kebencian kearah gue dan suasana makin panas kedua pasukan dari gue maupun dari pihak corite benar benar panas.

"huh.. tak masalah, aku tak pernah berbohong." Aku memasang kuda kuda ku berjaga dia siap menyerang.

aku menyuruh pasukan ku untuk sedikit menjauh dari pertaruangan ku, dan sepertinya Si corite juga mengerti apa yang ku fikir kan.

Menggunakan Mind Snare ke Siegfried seperti nya mustahil, karena teknik itu adalah milik Cora dan gue? Huh g hanya dapat skill itu dari petualang yang tak sengaja gue temu di OC.

Gue menerobos kedepan dengan cepat, lalu langsung berbalik ke arah belakang siegfreid.

"kena kau!" gue menusuk lurus ke arah belakang Siegfried.

Siegfreid jaih lebih cepat dari dugaan gue, dan dia udah berbalik nangkis dengan prisai nya dan langsung counter attack ke titik buta gue.

"shadow Step!" gue mendorong kaku gue kedepan layak nya menembus dari serangan nya.

"menghilang!?" agak tekejut, dia langsung berbalik arah lagi ke semula, gue memang jarang make skill ini ke pertempuran, karena terkadang skill ini bisa di lihat jika orang itu punya akslerasi tinggi kayak Grymnystre.

"kaget? Gak perlu kok gue emang penuh kejutan, X Cross!" dengan cepat gue mnyerang dengan gesit drai dua arah ngebentuk huruf X.

"lumayan buat seukuran pendusta,Giga Impact!" dia nancepin blade nya ke tanah dan mengacaukan pergerakan gue karena getaran tanah yang kuat.

"shit" gue agak goyah dan dia berakselerasi denganc epat, walau armor nya berat gue akui dia gesit.

"bukan Cuma kau aja yang punya kejutan, pendusta." Di masih nyerang gue dengan kecepatan dan juga power yang kuat, walau hanya dengan pisau, tapi dia bisa mengguanakn dengan maksimal, gak heran dia kuat.

"IRON HOWLING!" gua gak tahan dengan akselerasi cepat nya gue break lah dengan Iron Howling, nancepin spear gue lalu menahan tenaga dalam lalu gue hempasin lewat teriakan.

"Howl? Gak kusangka, ku kira bellatian si pendusta gak bisa howl." Tatapan sinis nya, membuat gue semakin geram, kata-kata nya yang tajam semakin lama semakin pengen gue hajar.

"gak hanya itu gue juga punya yang lain." Gue nyiapin strategi yang pas sambil jaga jarak.

Gue teringak kata anarine, "Sekuat apapun defense musuh gak ada yang nama nya absolute defense pasti ada celah."

"Shadow Dance" walau gue berseker gue tetep mengandalakan agilitiy, gue buat diri gue seakan di tutup asap gelap.

"kegelapan adalah force kami bellatian, jangan terlalu senang dengan skill mu itu! Crecent Cut" siegfried menyerang ke segala arah dengan sabit sabit angin, jika tidak mengguanakan skill ini pasti sangat bahaya.

"Half Moon Slash!" gue melompat dari asap itu dan membuat pukulan menyamping seperti bulan Sabit, mirip crecent cut tetapi jurus ku hanya sekali tebas.

Spear ku menyerang Prisai nya yang keras, walau agak tertahan dia sampai membungkuk menahan kuat nya serangan ku, sepertinya gak salah menggunakan shadow dance.

"sial!, Battle guardian!" dia mengguankan buff special untuk menahan serangan ku.

"gak akan gue biarin! Star Fall!" gue menyerang dengan cepat karena gue gak akan buang buang waktu, karena dia lawan yang tangguh.

"aghh,, guahh!" teriakan karena terkena hit dari gue yang cepat dari segala sisi siegfried yang terbuka.

"menyerah lah, lu udah kalah" nodongin spear ke arah leher nya jika dia melawan langsung gua tebas.

"cihh! Kali ini kau menang Pendusta." Tatapan marah dan ingin membunuh dari wajah nya terlihat, seperti tak rela karena sesuatu.

Persetujuan di lakukan tanpa adanya korban masing masing pihak,tetapi kekecewan tergambar di wajah para tentara Corite, karena Panglima perang mereka bertekuk lutut di di tanah.

dia menyerahkan Dark priest yang gue kenal, tatapan nya membunuh banget, sumpah ni black knight beneran serem asli, gue tadi hampir aja bisa kalah kalo Battle guardian beneran aktif.

"kalo dia sampe kenapa-kenapa kita bakal erang habis-habisan di sini." Setelah kata itu gue nyuruh corite tawanan gue nunggu agak jauh dari camp gue.

"elan sudah di taklukin, sekarang kalian jaga di daerah itu, gue mau ngorek informasi dari corite itu, jangan ada yang liat atau pun ngikut, atau nyawa kalian terancam! mengerti?" gue merintah pasukan dengan serius ini rahasia sih.

Tak lama setelah itu gue gandeng lah tangan tuh corie ke tempat yang jauh dari para pasukan gue maupun Corite, lalu gue cek radar gak ada yang ngikut akhir nya bisa bernafas lega.

"ahh.. akhir nya bisa lepas dari mereka.." gue ngehela nafas kelelahan.

"kau gak memberikan ku pertanyaan introgasi?" tanya nya kalem, beda dari pertama ketemu.

"yah siapa juga mau ngasih pertanyaan introgasi, gue kesini pengen ngobrol doang sama lu." Gue duduk bersandar di pohon, sedangkan dia duduk anggun di samping gue.

"pengen ngobrol sampe bertarung dengan kakak, kau ini aneh yah, ku kira kau beneran nyari informasi dan bakal maksa aku bicara tentang informasi rahasia kami." Sekarang tatapan nya berubah ke sedia kala lemah lembut gitu, yang gini nih enak di liat.

"sebener nya gue selalu mikirn lu tau gak,mungkin lu gak percaya omongan bellato kayak gue." Gue hanya bertekuk lesu dan menggaruk rambut merah gue.

"hei Relvian." Dia manggil nama gue.

"masih inget nama gue?" tanya gue heran.

"tentu aja, orang yang pernah nyelamtin hidup ku gak akan ku lupain begitu aja." Dengan senyum nya yang indah hati gue deg degan begini di buat nya.

"gak nyangka aja, masalah nya jarang ada yang kenal dengan nama gue di bangsa laen, apalagi dengn sisi positif." Seneng sih di kenal di mata nya agak berbeda dari orang lain, ada manis manis nya gitu.

"kau jatuh cinta padaku ya." Deg… kata-kata itu nancep di jantung gue, oh tuhan Pertanyaan macam apa ini.

"err.. Engg..anu.." gue patah patah nomong nya, dan wajah gue sama kayak rambut gue.

"kau lucu deh, jadi kayak tomat merah rata" dia ketawa geli melihat tingkah gue.

"yah gitu deh, aku jatuh cinta kayak nya sama kamu." Setelah ngomong itu hati gue agak plong dikit.

"sudah ku kira, kau tau… aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." Mata emas nya memberikan efek berbeda dan masuk kedalam relung hati gue.

Semakin lama kami ngobrol semakin lama kami menguatarakan isi hati masing masing.

Dan karena terlena oleh perasaan masing masing, hawa nafsu membawa kami melakukan Itu.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Oke kembali lagi kita dengan author yang gaje plus suka hiatus.**

**Aduh gue kemaren kemaren lagi sakit dan juga banyak urusan dan gak bisa ngetik fanfic, dan lagi gue kehabisan buat ide di filler.**

**Maaf buat pembaca yang lama nunggu dan malah dapet fanfic gak seru ok chapter selanjut nya kita masuk ke cerita nya ariel dan filler ini masih berlanjut, jujur gua gak bisa nulis banyak karena ge udah kasian dengan pembaca.**

**Oh iya Repel di sini buak anti sihir loh Repel di sini naklukin daerah, gue kenal nya gitu bahasa nya di RF online.**

**Dan jga gue seneng banget liat chara gue masuk di FF nya pakde mie ada mistery nya gitu.**

**Haha asli kece badass dah, kapan yak bisa sama kayak itu :v**

**Yahh banyak yang ingin gue masukin sebener nya di ff ini tapi sayang masih gak buntu buat time line nya, karena buat time line gak semudah minum aer A*UA.**

**Jujur pikiran gue buntu banget, susah mau ngetik kalo gua paksain jadi story nya gaje, ini aja udah keliatan agak maksa, yah mau gimana lagi otak gue lagi gak greget.**

**Moga berkenan buat kalian para pembaca, dan di hargai maksud di hargai bukan di jual loh :v.**

**Ya udah salam dari author dan Selamat Berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan.**

**Quotes : "tapi pada akhirnya, aku lebih mementingkan teman ku yang lebih mengingin kan dan memerlukan nya, terkadang suka itu tidak bisa di paksakan." Relvian Lachrymose****er X"ih met"ng depan ngebuka pintu ua pasrah aja dan **


	11. Story About Ariel Brother

**Fanfic By Natsu Michaelis or Hafidz Haan**

**INFO Chapter ini dengan Orang ketiga dan terkadang menggunakan P.O.V**

**Cuplikan sebelum nya di chapter 8**

"gue kenapa?" gumam gue kayak orang bego

"lu masuk rumah sakit, karena kena hantaman keras, untung lu gak mati."balas si dzofi dan dokter yang ngurusin gue si rival nya si Grymnytre.

"gak elu, gak si tulang flem kerja nya buat masalah aja heran gua." Ni dokter ngeselin cara ngomong nya.

"yah, niat Cuma iseng tapi yah begini lah hasil nya." Gue cruol ke mereka.

"saya Shin Nitrate,Mantan Dewan dan juga Sahabat dekat Ayah mu Relvian Lachrymose,Akhir nya kita bisa bertemu lagi Lace,16 tahun yang lalu terakhir kita ketemu dan sekarang kamu udah besar,ya kan Hestia."yang di panggil muncul dari belakang sang Holy Chandra.

"Bellandroid lu KW yak." Gue tanya ke dia

"sempak lu!, ini Ori buatan gue, belum ada yang punya baru gue sama sabila plus kak ulfa." Dia gak terima barang buatan nya di bilang KW.

**Chapter 9 – Story About Ariel Brother**

Pagi yang indah di Markas Cora, Grazzier cantik berambut silver memandangi pemandangan indah di luar jendela kamar nya, tak hanya memandangi pemandangan yang indah Grazzier muda yang dipanggil Ariel sedang berfikir sesuatu, mata biru nya yang indah tetap memancarkan keseriusan yang ia fikirkan.

"kakak pasti masih menyembunyikan rahasia lain, aku yakin masih ada hal yang belum ku ketahui tentang rahasia kakak." Ia bergumam, lalu berbalik menjauhi jendela menuju ruang tengah nya.

"Ariel kenapa dirimu terlihat pucat apa kau sakit nak?" Ibu dari grazzier itu mengkhawatirkan sang anak, yah memang sewajarnya begitu.

"tidak bu hanya saja, ada yang inginku ketahui."balas ariel tetap dengan pandangan serius nya.

"ibu jadi penasaran apa yang ingin kau ketahui,apa seorang pria?."sang ibu jadi ingin tau dan asal menebak.

"a..Apa!? ibu ada-ada saja, huump ibu membuat ku kaget saja." Pipi ariel mengembung tanda ia sebal.

"lantas apa dong? Ibu jadi ingin tau." Sang ibu mengelus rambut ariel yang warna nya sama persis dengan dirinya.

"aku ingin tau tentang kakak, hanya penasaran sih." Mengambil segelas air karena haus dan melanjutkan percakapan dengan sang ibu.

"Sebastian yah, dia memang anak yang unik dan juga berbakat, terkadang ibu juga bingung dengan tingkah almarhum kakak mu itu,mungkin saja di kamar kakak mu ada sesuatu yang kau cari ariel, ahh ibu lupa harus pergi dengan ayahmu." Setelah berkata seperti itu sang ibu meninggalkan anaknya untuk berfikir sejenak.

"kamar kakak, aku juga jarang kekamar kakak." Kini ia berjalan menuju kamar sang kakak.

Sesampainya di depan kamar sang kakak, ariel agak ragu untuk membuka nya, apakah ia harus mengetahui apa yang ia ketahui apakah akan menjadi masalah.

10 menit ia berdiri di depan pintu, akhir nya dengan tekad ia membuka kamar sang kakak yang usdah tak dihuni lagi.

"uahh, ternyata masih rapih, pasti ibu yang selalu beresin kamar kakak." Kamar rapih bersih dan tempat nya masih sama seperti yang ia lihat terakhir kali.

Ariel menghampiri photo sang kakak yang berada di meja kerja nya,memberikan doa untuk sang kakak lalu setelah itu lanjut mencari tau apa yang ada di catatan-catatan sang kakak.

"coba kita liat, uhmmm…. Catatan Latihan? Seperti nya bukan tapi nanti akan berguna,Catatan misi? Ku kira nanti saja." Masih mencari cari di buku catatan sang kakak.

"Daftar Orang Hutang? Hee..?! kakak punya buku seperti ini seperti penagih hutang saja."wajah cantik nya kaget melihat buku daftar orang hutang.

"Catatan Harian Sebastian, hmm ini dia yang ku cari." Senyum nya menunjukan puas mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan.

Coba kita baca dari awal.

_Catatan Seabstian Hari XX tahun XX_

_Hari ini aku menyelesaikan misiku untuk naik pangkat, rasanya agak sulit tetapi dengan bantuan Senior Hafidz dan Senior Rajes aku berhasil dengan cepat tanpa buang waktu._

"Senior nya kakak? Rasanya agak familiar." Sedikit terkejut dengan tulisan sang kakak, ternyata memang tak salah membuka buku harian nya.

_Catatan Sebastian Hari XX tahun XX_

_Mentor ku kak Anarine Fernandez dia sangat cantik wajar adik dari Dewan Siegfried, tak hanya cantik dia juga hebat sebagai Dark Priest,aku belajar banyak oleh nya._

Wajah Ariel makin lama makin serius dengan bacaan yang ia baca saat ini.

_Catatan Sebastian Hari XX Tahun XX_

_Aku baru tau Orang pertama Cross Job di Cora adalah Senior Hafidz, warrior tetapi mengambil job Ranger aneh sih tapi dia hebat di medan pertarungan, skill warrior nya tetap kuat di tambah skill lanjutan dari job Rangerpun terlihat selaras_

"Cross Job? Sebentar aku jadi semakin familiar dengan nama ini."mata biru nya masih fokus dengan buku sang kakak.

_Catatan Sebastian Hari XX tahun XX_

Teman Senior Menitipkan Anaknya, ku harap Senior Hafidz tak ada masalah dengan itu, lagipula dia punya istri yang handal,anak itu kalo gak salah bernama LilyCrown,entah benar apa salah

"Lily? Ahhh aku baru ingat lily dulu dititipkan ke paman-nya, aku sampai lupa." Tangan lentik nya membuka lembaran Baru di buku sang kakak.

_Catatan Sebastian Hari xx Tahun XX_

_Aku tak percaya Senior Anarine Mengandung, tetapi ayah nya siapa? Ini menjadi masalah internal kawanan bangsawan Cora,aku lihat senyum licik dari Senior Sestina, yang ku ketahui senior Sestina Rival Senior Anarine dalam berbagai hal._

"Masalah internal Bansawan? Kenapa berita itu tak pernah ku dengar?" wajah nya makin penasaran dengan kata selanjut nya dari buku sang kakak.

_Catatan Sebastian Hari XX Tahun XX_

_Keputusan parabangsawan adalah mengusir Senior Anarine dan aku mengawal nya sampai perbatasan Cora, rasanya tak tega, tetapi ini tugas aku tak bisa apa-apa._

_Lalu dia bercerita, Ayah dari Anak ang di kandung nya adalah dari Bangsa Bellato, aku sampai tak percaya apa yang ia katakan, awal nya aku marah tetapi dia menjelaskan semua nya._

_**Dia Mencintai Bellato**__ itu, cinta memang luar biasa sampai berani melakukan hal yang begitu nekat, aku salut pada Senior Anarine._

_Mungkin Sudah saat nya para Bangsa berkerjasama bukan nya membantai satu sama lain,aku yakin suatu saat pasti mereka bisa mengerti._

_Dan juga Anak yang di kandung Senior Anarine pasti sangat hebat, tapi di lain sisi ini hanya pemikiran ku saja, anak itu pasti mengalami cobaan hidup yang berat, karena dia memeliki 2 ras berbeda._

"pasti ini anak ini Lace,nama ibu nya sama seperti apa yang ia ceritakan, hanya berbeda nama keluarga." Tangan nya membuka halaman selnajut nya tetapi buku catatan sang kakak sudah tak terlihat lagi tulisan di lembar berikut nya. "ahh.. padahal sedikit lagi aku dapat penjelasan nya, lebih baik ku tanya pada Paman nya Lily saja." Sedikit kecewa yang ia rasakan, tapi dengan otak nya yang cerdas Ariel langsung menemui Lily untuk menanyakan dimana paman nya tinggal.

Tok tok tok bunyi pintu di ketuk, ariel pergi kerumah Lily untuk memastikan apa yang ia Baca.

"Permisi apakah ada orang" sekali lagi Ariel mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

Tak lama pintu di buka,wanita berambut Hijau dengan warna mata yang sama layak nya dedaunan.

"iya? Maaf nona mencari siapa?" tanya Wanita itu.

"Lily nya ada? Saya teman nya Lily." Ariel menjawab dengan sopan pertanyaan Wanita tersebut.

"Maaf nona, namanya siapa kalau boleh tau?" wanita berambut hijau itu masih memperhatikan Ariel dengan seksama.

"Nama saya Ariel Lativeheart." Dengan hormat dia menundukan kepala mengenalkan dirinya.

"ohh nona Lativeheart, salam kenal saya Ibu nya Lily Rena Sieghart, silahkan duduk, maaf tadi banyak bertanya masalah nya sekarang banyak orang asing yang yaah kamu pasti mengerti, sebentar yah bibi panggilkan Lily nya." Rena pergi memanggil lily dan mempersilahkan Ariel duduk.

Beberapa menit menunggu, datanglah Perempuan yang dicari Ariel.

"Ariel tumben kemari, ada apa?" tanya Lily Duduk di samping ariel yang menyeruput the yang disiapkan oleh Rena.

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan oleh mu, dan juga The buatan ibu mu enak yah." Sambil memberitahu maksud kedatangannya Ariel memuji The buatan Ibu nya Lily.

"Tidak bisanya kau menanyakan sesuatu, yah ibuku memang sangat handal dengan hal seperti itu."masih belum mengerti apa yang ingin Ariel tanya Lily menjawab saja pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Ariel.

"begini, kau kenal Warrior Crossjob bernama Hafidz-Haan?" Tanya Ariel langsung karena tak ingin mengulur waktu.

"Itu Paman ku, memang nya kau ada urusan dengannya Ariel?" Lily Masih Heran dengan Ariel tidak biasanya dia menanyakan begini.

"yah lumayan sih, bisa kau tunjukan dimana dia? Aku mohon padamu." pinta Ariel ke lily.

"tak perlu seperti itu, yah aku juga sudah jarang main kerumah paman, sebentar aku izin ke ibu dan ayah ku." Setelah bicara seperti itu Lily menghampiri kedua orangtua nya.

"Ayah, Ibu Aku ketempat Bibi Ara yah."Lily berpamitan.

"hati-hati nak,titip salam untuk paman dan bibi mu itu."sahut Ayah lily yang berambut crimson cemerlang.

"ini berikan pada Paman mu dia suka sekali kue buatan ibu." Lily mengambil kue yang ditangan sang ibu untuk diberikan ke sang paman.

"Paman mu itu sangat disayang oleh orangtua mu yah lily." Ariel membuka percakapan agar tidak sunyi selama perjalanan.

"memang, lagi pula dia juga seperti ayah ku sendiri dan lagi dia kan masih saudaranya ibu ku, tapi ibu tidak mau menjelaska nya saudara apa."Lily masih mengingat ingat apa yang ibunya katakan.

"lalu dia seperti apa? Aku penasaran saja dengan rupa nya bagaimana, yah biar gak kaget kalau pas bertemu nanti." Ariel masih penasaran dengan wajah paman nya lily.

"aku curiga hmm tapi sudahlah, Paman ku itu berambut biru mata kanan selalu di tutupi poninya, dan sampai sekarang aku juga penasaran dengan mata kanan nya,kalau mata kiri nya sih warna nya lavender,banyak yang bilang paman ku itu Pria imut,menurut ku sih jugabegitu." Penjelasan Lily yang cukup mendetail bisa di bayangkan oleh Ariel.

"yap sudah sampai, itu rumah nya." Lily menunjukan rumah sang paman.

'Tak terlalu besar sih tapi cukup bagus untuk di lihat, apa lagi ada sedikit tanah lapang' itu lah yang dipikir Ariel.

Tok tok tok bunyi di ketuk lily.

"Bibi, Paman ini Lily apa ada orang?" well Ariel sedikit kaget dengan cara lily mengetuk pintu rumah paman nya, walau itu rumah saudara nya sendiri sih.

Pintu terbuka, sesosok Pria rambut biru lumayan panjang dan poni menutup mata kanan nya.

"Paman! Lama tak jumpa."Lily memeluk Paman nya, mungkin kangen Ariel yang melihat itu hanya tertawa geli.

"wah wah Lily ada apa kemari? Tumben gak ngasih kabar dulu." Sang paman hanya mengelus rambut hijau lily, dari cara memandang lily Pria berambut biru ini penuh perhatian layak nya ayah dan anak.

"teman ku yang ada urusan dengan paman, ngomong-ngomong Bibi Ara ada? Oh iya ini titipan dari ibu dan ayah titip salam saja, oh iya itu Ariel teman ku, ayo masuk Ariel." Sambil memberikan kue yang di buat rena Lily langsung masuk kerumah sang paman tanpa persetujuan.

"dasar kau ini, serasa rumah sendiri yah?" goda sang paman.

"kan memang rumah ku, paman kan yang bilang dulu." Sambil mengemil makanan yang ada di ruang tamu,lily menarik ariel duduk.

"bibimu ada di belakang bersama Rea, dah sana kau pasti kangen dengan bibi mu itu,dan juga Rea pasti kau sangat pengen ketemu kan."entah Ariel merasa agak canggung dengan suasana ini, terlalu ramai kalau ia rasa.

"ya sudah aku kebelakang paman."Lily langsung berlalri kearah dalam rumah sang paman menuju bibi nya berada.

"jadi nona ariel, ada perlu apa dengan saya?"tanya sang pria berambut biru itu.

"mohon maaf sebelum nya, saya perkenalakan saya dahulu, nama saya Ariel Lativeheart, saya kesini ingin menanyakan sesuatu hal dengan anda." Lily memperkenalkan dirinya,

"Lativeheart,… ohh kau adik nya Sebastian yah, haha tak kusangka bisa bertemu adik dari junior ku, dia banyak cerita tentang mu, jadi apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan."ekspresi pria yang bernama Hafidz-haan ini sangat berbeda saat di awal bertemu tadi.

"tentang kakak ku dan juga konflik apa yang terjadi sampai kakak ku harus mengawal mentor nya Anarine Fernandez, Atau harus saya bilang Anarine Lachrymose?, mohon penjelasan nya Paman."lily dengan hormat memohon secara baik-baik kepada senior sang kakak.

"darimana yah aku harus cerita, ini cerita yang panjang, baiklah akan ku ceritakan."

_-Hafidz-haan story-_

_Awal mula bertemu dengan Sebastian, dia anak sangat berbakat yang ku temui saat misi S rank yaitu misi Perjalanan 10 tahun._

_Pertemuan ku saat itu memasuki tahun terakhir saat menyelesaikan misi ku, dia meminta ku untuk membantu nya saat itu aku sedang di Beast Mountain sedang mengumpulkan barang yang diminta oleh Aliansi Cora._

_Setelah misiku selesai, aku makin dekat dengan nya dan membantu nya naik tingkat dengan cepat, dan juga ia dibantu oleh adik ku bernama Raj_es_ VorMarco's,dia seorang specialist._

_Ku akui kejenisuan nya tentang force tak main main, dengan tingkat seperti itu dia sudah menyelesaikan semua Elit skill nya._

_Lalu dia mendapat Mentor Adik dari Wakil archon saat itu yang menjabat adalah Siegfried Fernandez, adik dari sang Warchon bernama Anarine Fernandez._

_Setelah semua itu terdapat masalah keluarga Bangsawan Fernandez, tentu saja aku juga terlibat saat itu karena Keluarga Kami juga bisa di bilang keluarga yang mencolok sama seperti keluarga mu Ariel._

_Permasalahan Saat itu adalah Anarine mengandung tetapi tidak ada ayah, ini menjadi pertanyaan dan juga yang menyebarkan kabar itu adalah Sestina Bloodmarry, Rival abadi Anarine._

_Sebenarnya masalah itu bisa di selesaikan, tetapi Sestina memaksa untuk mengusir Anarine, karena dengan adanya kabar buruk Anarine bisa membuat keluarga bangsawan tidak di percaya oleh publik Aliansi Cora, bahkan bisa sampai menimbulkan masalah besar._

_Dan para Pemimpin keluarga bangsawan menyetujui pengusiran Anarine._

_Awalnya tidak diusir melainkan Anarine harus dibunuh, tetapi Sebastian dengan Berani bicara pada petinggi keluarga Bangsawan untuk mengganti hukuman itu, dengan alasan Anarine tengah mengandung seorang bayi, apakah pantas yang di juluki makhluk suci membunuh nyawa yang belum lahir?_

_Dengan kata-kata yang ia lontarkan membuat para petinggi berfikir keras, lalu dengan berat hati hukuman teteap dijalankan, namun hukuman di ganti dengan pengsuiran dan juga jaminan hidup sampai Area netral dan Aliansi Cora tidak ada yang boleh membunuh Anarine, jika sampai terjadi hukuman mati d jalankan._

_dan yang mengawal Anarine adalah Sebastian, karena saat itu yang paling muda dia dan juga yang paling dipercaya._

_Lalu tentang kematian sebastian, itu terjadi setelah 5 tahun kejadian itu,yang melihat kejadian itu mengatakan dia menyelamatkan gadis Bellato dan seorang Bocah bellato di sette._

_Mungkin hanya itu yang ku ketahui dari semua yang ku alami._

_-End of story Hafidz Haan-._

"cerita yang cukup panjang, dan juga semua cerita paman membuat ku jelas."kata ariel sambil memijat kening nya.

"kakak ku sangat nekat." Timpal nya lagi.

"yah kau bisa bilang begitu, tapi dia anak yang hebat dan juga menjadi pahlawan kau tau, dengan semua usaha nya." Pria itu memberi semangat agar Ariel tak bersedih.

"paman, aku ingin bertanya lagi, kenapa paman crossjob?"tanya Ariel masih penasaran.

"itu simpel saja, aku tak ingin bakat yang ada diriku sia sia, gak semua warrior kan bisa make senjata rager, dan gak semua Ranger bisa make Senjata warrior, lagipula saat perang kau bisa menggunakan semua yang kau bisa." Jawab Hafidz santai.

"begitu yah, pantas saja kakak mengagumi kehebatan paman, ngomong-ngomong paman, senjata yang paman pakai apa kalo bisa kedua nya?" tanya Ariel.

"Ancient Sword, Demonic Pulser, Dual Gunsword, mau ku tunjukan senjata ku?" ajak hafidz menunjukan senjata koleksi nya.

"boleh boleh aku jadi ingin tau" dengan wajah serius Ariel ingin melihat senjata yang di miliki paman nya Lily.

Dia ajaklah ariel ketempat ruangan keluarga di sana terpasang di dinding senjata Paman nya lily.

"Itu pedang yang unik bentuk nya nama nya Ancient Sword, Lalu yang pistol umm kurasa tidak bisa di sebut pistol apa yah, yah seperti itu lah,d an yang di silang menjadi huruf X itu Dual GunSword." Hafidz menjelaskan semua senjata nya.

"lalu tombak itu milik siapa?" Ariel menunjuk Tombak yang menggantung di dinding itu.

"ohh itu senjata istri ku, Sakra Spear, hanya dia yang bisa makai tombak itu, kecuali teknik nya di wariskan, yah Rea juga belum mampu mempelajari skill yang dimiliki tombak itu, dan lily dia pernah mencoba, tapi bakat nya jadi Swordman dan juga Archer sih layak nya orangtua nya." Dari omongan nya, pria ini pasti banyak pengalaman bertarung itulah yang dipikir oleh Ariel.

"Paman aku liat paman dan lily seperti ayah dan anak kenapa? Yang ku tau dari catatan kakak sih katanya Lily Pernah di asuh paman." Kini Ariel penasaran dengan kisah Lily.

"lily yah, kau belum pernah di ceritakan oleh Lily?" tanya Hafidz.

"belum malah gak pernah." Ariel menggaruk garuk pipi nya sambil berfikir.

"haha wajah mu itu sama seperti sebastian saat berfikir, kalian memang kakak beradik yah, jadi gimana ya, Lily itu di titipkan ke aku saat dia umur 5 tahun, ayah nya pergi untuk misi S rank perjalanan 10 tahun kau tau misi itu kan?" kini giliran hafidz yang bertanya ke Ariel.

"kalau tidak salah misi itu bertujuan membuat Peta, lalu mengarahkan satelit dengan koordinat yang belum terjamah sebelum nya, dan juga memberikan informasi lebih lanjut tentang daerah itu, lalu mengupgrade data tentang monster, perubahan moster selama 10 tahun terakhir dan juga keadaan alam sekitar, apa kau benar?" tanya lily panjang lebar.

"yup kau benar, kau pintar juga ternyata." Kepala ariel di tepuk tepuk seraya memberikan penghargaan ke ariel.

"jadi kau mau mencoba bertarung dengan ku? Latih tanding kau mau?" ajak hafidz, seraya mencoba seberapa kuat ariel.

"boleh juga, memang ada tempat yang cukup luas?" tanya ariel.

"ada kok di ruang belakang ada tanah lapang buat latihan di sana tempat aku, istri ku dan rea latihan, terkadang lily juga latihan disini." Jawab nya enteng.

"baiklah aku stuju."

**To Be continued.**

**Salam Author Gaje,kini Author menambahkan chara Baru yaitu dengan nama Author sendiri, jujur author make nama sendiri karena itu emang Original Character ane dari zaman buat fic Fandom Els*ord dan Fai*yTa*l hoho aku kangen dengan chara-chara Ori ku dan juga chara Fandom sebelah Cuma mau ambil nama aja loh bukan buat cross over.**

**Dijelaskan dia Crossjob dari warrior ambil skill range, entah mau nya apa :v gaje banget sama kayak author nya.**

**Dan untuk story nya kasih warna baru masa flashback bellato terus kan gak asik LEL.**

**Apa masih Penasaran soal Relvian Lachrymose? Tenang Author udah nyiapin segala macem yang kalian butuhkan, saran ide boleh di taro di review kalo perlu taro nama Character yang kalian punya siapa tau bisa namba name buat author kalo gak seneng dengan nama Author masuk fiction.**

**Sebener nya sih tabu hukum nya nama sendiri masuk fic, itu sih yang kata master fic gue dulu, tapi apa daya gue seneng dengan hal hal berbeda dan anti mainstream.**

**Hmm gue ada gambaran Hafidz haan loh nih gue kasih link nya biar pada tau**

**Facebook,com/photo,php?fbid=1437375253254775&amp;set=a.1381777132147921.1073741829.100009469411126&amp;type=1&amp;theater(ganti koma jadi titik)**

**mantepkan? Jelas lah gue yang gambar walau jelek tetep mantep LOL.**

**Oh iye ada lagi ini tebak ye ini siapa ohohoho biar makin seru**

**facebook,com/photo,php?fbid=1437308239928143&amp;set=a.1377173352608299.1073741828.100009469411126&amp;type=1&amp;theater (ganti koma jadi titik)**

**hayo di jawab yah :v penasaran Add aja Fb nya kalo mau jawab taro di komentar :v huhu.**

**Mungkin ini gak banyak tapi besok ane kasih Relvian deh kayak nya sih besok ending nya relvian or 2 chapter lagi susah mau namatin nya :v kalo emang terpaksa tamat ya gue paksa End kayak Anime Bleach hohoho.**

**See you later in Next Chapter Review di butuhkan**

**Quotes. : "lah lu kenapa over protect bangett , gak salah dong gue suka sama kakak lu kan cakep tuh, Adek ipar."Lace To Dzofi**


	12. Relvian Lachrymose Part 3

**Fanfic By Natsu Michaelis or Hafidz Haan**

**INFO Chapter ini dengan Orang ketiga dan terkadang menggunakan P.O.V**

**Special Chapter 8.5 – Relvian Lachrymose Story Part 3**

-Markas Aliansi Cora-

Wanita berambut Coklat dengan iris mata Ambernya sedang menatapi dirinya sendiri, wajah nya pucat pasi menandakan dia tidak enak badan.

"Apa aku…hummmp.. Hoeeek" sekali lagi dia memuntahkan isi perutnya, sekujur tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya,yang ia fikirkan saat ini mengapa bisa terjadi seperti ini,

'Tenanglah Anarine coba fikirkan apa yang terjadi padamu beberapa bulan lalu.' Ia berfikir sejenak dan bergumam dalam hati mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan dalam waktu beberapa bulan lalu.

'Astaga! Demi Decem aku lupa telah melakukan itu,tapi aku masih belum yakin pasti, apa aku harus membli alat itu yntuk memastikan nya?' fikir Anarine memijit dahi nya yang terasa sakit teramat sangat.

"Oh Decem.., apa yang telah ku perbuat,bagaimana jika sampai mereka tau,Oh Decem yang agung lindungi aku."dia duduk di depan altar dan berdo'a Anarine dengan tulus pada sang penciptanya.

Untuk memastikan lebih lanjut Anarine membeli tes kehamilan,dia harap semua tidak terjadi dengan apa yang ia fikirkan sekarang.

Namun Decem berkata lain, hasil menunjukan positif,kini Anarine hanya bisa pasrah apa yang akan terjadi.

Ia teringat akan pesan Relvian.

-Flashback beberapa minggu yang lalu-

"hei Anarine."Panggil Relvian ke sang pemilik nama.

"ya? Ada apa relv?" tanya Anarine.

"Begini…, jika kau ada masalah ataupun kau ingin bertemu kau bisa mengirimi ku kode ini, aku akan datang dimanapun koordinat mu berada, ku harap kau menggunakan nya dengan baik." Masih agak malu-malu, Relvian memberikan Kode ke Anarine, melihat wajah Relvian yang memerah karena malu, Anarine jadi tertawa geli.

"Tak kusangka kau mempunyai Sisi seperti ini, dan tak kusangka pertemuan kita juga sangat mendadak terus." Anarine duduk di atas batu besar yang ada di hadapannya memandangi pemandangan sekitar.

"Apa kau merasa tidak enak bersamaku?" tanya Relvian, bukan untuk meragukan hanya untuk memastikan.

"Tidak juga, karena aku bersama orang yang kucintai, jadi kenapa harus tidak enak? Dan sepertinya aku harus mengerti bahasamu sedikit aneh melihat Bellato menggunakan bahasa milik Cora."setelah mengatakan itu dia bersandar ke pundak salah satu Berseker kuat di bellato.

"yah aku hanya bisa berbicara padamu menggunakan Talk Jade, jadi apa boleh buat? Arsip bahasa cora di perpustakaan Bellato pun sudah banyak yang rusak, mungkin propaganda untuk mengalihkan sejarah masa lalu." Tangan sang berseker menggenggam tangan lentik sang dark Priest, pemandangan sekitar memang cocok untuk suasana hati seperti ini.

-End OF Flashback-

'apa aku harus menghubunginya? Saat ini aku tak aada tenaga sama sekali.' Gumam Anarine dan dia hanya bisa tertidur lemas di kasur empuk nya.

Ke esokan hari nya, ia memutuskan untuk memberi kode ke Relvian,keadaan nya sekarang memasuki tahap serius.

Posisinya saat ini di daerah Netral dekat Pitboss Varas lumayan jauh dari arah Aliansi Cora dan juga Agar Relvian aman dari pasukan Cora yang sedang hunting.

-Markas Federasi Bellato-.

Tiiit… Log milik sang Warchon berdering, ia melihat dari arah pengirim dengan tulisan berbeda dari tulisan yang ia kenal, dan dari koordinat arah, ini di area Netral tetapi gak terlalu jauh juga dari tempat Cora.

'Anarine' gumam Relvian.

"Napa lu muka serius banget."tanya pria Pirang di sampingnya.

"gak ada apa-apa sih, oh iya gue ada perlu nih sampe sora kayak nya, bilang sama Ren or Amethyts kalo nyariin gua, gua lagi pergi ke OC ada perlu." Titip Relvian ke teman piran nya itu.

"gak biasanya, ya udah dah kirain lu nongkrong di sini lama, malah minggat juga sepi tau." Balas sang rambut pirang.

"haha Sorry Shin, dah nanti malem aja dah kita NgeRF aja mayan kan besok libur, dah ya gue berangkat." Dengan cepat Relvian pergi menggunakan Teleport ke arah koordinat yang di tuju.

"fiuhh kerjaan gua jadi numpuk dah." Runtuk Shin.

-Anarine Place-

"kuharap dia datang." Anarinebersandar dibelakang batu besar yang ia lihat.

Tak lamamuncul seseorang dariportal, Anarine sedikit berjaga untuk memastikan bukan orang yang mencurigaan yang muncul.

"hoo jadi ini toh Crimson Coast,gue gak pernah mampir kesini, bagus juga." Relvian liat liat sekeliling Area Crimson Coast.

"hey." Panggil Anarine, entah mengapa Anarine agak ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau yang mengirim kode itu kan Anarine? Ada perlu apa?" Talk jade selalu di bawa ditas kemana-mana Aman pikir relvian.

Anarine Sedikit Menghela nafas, mungkin kalo di katakan pasti membuat nya kaget, jika tidak dia tidak akan tahu, pilihan sulit untuk Anarine.

"begini Relvian, aku..aku…" ucapan nya terputus-putus.

"kau kenapa? Ayolah jangan membuat ku penasaran." Relvian makin menatap ke arah Anarine, Anarine Malah makin merah wajah nya.

"huuuhaaah.." Anarine sedikit mengambil nafas agar menghilangkan tegang, "Aku sedang Mengandung Anak mu." Akhir nya dengan tekad yang bulat Anarine mengatakan nya.

"A..Apa?! Jangan bercanda Anarine, hahaha…. Kau serius?" tanya Relvian kedua kali, dan Anarine hanya menggangguk dan Relvian, dia bingung antara Senang dan bingung.

Greb… Relvian memeluk Anarine, "jadi gimana perkembangan nya?" tanya relvian sedikit kalem.

"kira kira sudah ada 3 bulan, dan aku sudah mengecek dan positive." Anarine mengusap rambut belakang relvian, dan relvian merasa tenang saat Anarine mengusap nya.

"lalu para Aliansi dan para keluarga bangsawan? Aku jadi khawatir tentang mu, jika mereka tau habis lah." Relvian masih menikmati pelukan nya dengan Anarine, karena tubuh nya yang lebih kecil dari Anarine yah jadi terlihat adik kakak.

"mereka belum menyadari nya, aku juga berfikir untuk lari dari Aliansi dan melharikan anak ini, karena dia Berharga." Anarine yakin dengan keputusan yang ia buat,dan juga anak itu adalah hasil dari orang yang ia cintai.

"baiklah aku akan membantu mu lari dari aliansi,aku ada rumah di daerah Netral tapi masih dekat dengan Daerah Bellato, yah walau tempat itu sangat jarang ada yang lewat, bagaimana kau mau tinggal di sana?" Tanya relvian memberi saran.

"dimanapun aku tinggal asal bersama mu aku setuju." Anarine memberikan senyum lembut nya ke Relvian, sungguh beruntung relvian mendapat wanita seperti Anarine.

"Aku senang melihat mu tersenyum, Ada manis manis nya." Kebiasaan relvian ngegodain orang.

"Makasih Relvian, jadi bagaimana kapan waktu untuk aku melarikan diri?" tanya Anarine.

"kemngkinan besar 5 ahri dari sekarang, aku juga mempersiapkan tepat agar aman, dan juga memasang sensor daerah tempat tinggal sedikit memakan waktu, itu juga demi keamanan mu." Relvian menjelaskan hal yang di butuhkan.

"baiklah aku harap aku tidak akan ketahuan sampai saat itu tiba, dan terimkassih sudah au bertanggung jawab, ku kira kau akan melarikan diri." Anarine menatap penuh arti ke relvian.

"huh Aku ini laki-laki,apa yang ku lakukan harus di pertanggung jawabkan,dan aku gak pernah melarikan diri." Jawab Relvian penuh semangat.

"baiklah kalo begitu, terimkasih sudah datang aku kembali ke markas ku dulu menyiapkan apa yang ku butuhkan." Anarine berdiri dari duduk nya dan siap berpindah menggunakan portal.

"well aku juga harus kembali." Relvian sedang bangkit dari duduk nya lalu tiba-tiba Anarine langsung mencium nya mendadak.

"hihi" setelah itu Anarine langsung teleport ke markas.

"dasar, ternyata selalu buat kaget terus, well gua juga sama sih." Gumam Relvian.

Setelah itu Relvian pergike Beast Mountain bersama Rogue, sebener nya karena gak tau ahrus ngapain lagi dia ngajak Rogue Hunting.

"Rel tumben ngajakin hunting" Rogue merasa heran dengan sahabat nya yang tiba-tiba ngajakin tanpa perencanaan.

"boring gue, sekalian melarikan diri dari kertas kertas di ruangan Archon, hoaaam badang gue pegel pegel maou lawan Momon keras dulu." Sahut Relvian nguap plus gerakin pundak nya yang pegel.

"cuk seinget gue BM sering Ada Cora yang Farming deh, kitakan kalah War di BM beberapa hari lalu lu tau kan?" tanya Rogue ke relvian.

"iya gue tau, si Shin kelabakan lawan Cora dan lagi ada Duet One eye Dragon di pihak cora, well kata nya si shin sih tu duo ngeri Cuma sedikit informasi gue dapet." Relvian nginget apa yang shin kasih beberapa hari lalu.

"Duet One Eye Dragon emang gimana? Gue sih jarang pernah ketemu, tapi yang gue denger denger dari yang pernah ketemu mereka kompak banget." Rogue juga mengingat gosip gosip yang sedang tenar.

"si shing bilang tuh duet mata nya Cuma sebelah, sebelah nya ketutupan, dan dia bilang mereka adik kakak, tapi gue gak yakin masalah nya rambut nya beda warna." Relvian liat data-data yang di simpen di log nya.

"gak heran di sebut duo one eye, tapi kenapa harus Dragon? Itu kan mitos jaman dulu banget, buku yang gue baca Dragon itu sejenis Draco tapi sedikit beda." Rogue merhatiin sekeliling.

"yah nama nya juga orang asal sebut, dan kali aja mereka hebat kayak tuh hewan mitos." Relvian sebener nya gak mood buat bahas beginian bikin pusing.

"dan terus mereka job nya apa?" tanay rogue penasaran.

"yang satu warrior Cross job ranger dan satu nya Specialis entah duet aneh macam apa itu, heran gue jadi pengen ketemu hahaha." Si relvian ngakak gak jelas.

Entah takdir atau apa mereka di pertemukand I beast montain, Sang specialist dari cora sedang farming Talic dari tubuh monster yang ia bunuh, jelas saja mereka ber 4 kaget ketemu di saat gak tepat.

"oi Jes, kita ketemu Bellato nih, gimana?" tanya Cora berambut biru itu.

"Lawan gak? Aku sih basing ngikut aja bang." Yang sedang farming malah nyengir gaje nanggepin abang nya.

"adek somplak, siapin senjata lu lawan kita bahaya, sense gue gak akan salah." Sang kakak ngasih peringatan ke adek nya.

"well ini bakal pertarungan sengit." Relvian ngaktifin Aura Dewan nya, dan juga Spear andalan nya juga siap stand by.

"buhh cuk langsung onfire aja lu." Rogue ready dengan Altex Sniper beam nya berjaga di belakang relvian.

"heh Ayo mulai!" Relvian membuka serangan dengan cepat menghunuskan Spear ke arah si rambut biru, dan gak kalah cepat pedang si rambut biru mematahkan serangan Relvian.

"cihh, kuat juga padahal gue udah make Aura dewan,**Slashing Dive**! Heyaahhhhh….." lompatan relvian menebas dengan cepat membuat si rambut biru sedikit mendapatkan tekanan, relvian melihat senyum si rambut biru karena dia meyembunyikan siasat lain.

"heeh, lumayan buat Bellato kayak dirimu." Si rambut biru masih bisa menahan serangan relvian dan whushhh.. Peluru Rogue dengan cepat melesat ke arah Si rambut biru.

Dengan gerak sepersekian detik Panah Sang adik melast dengan cepat beradu, si rambut biru menyadari panah sang adik dan memberikan sedikit celah dan slow motion.

"heh jangan harap kau bisa menembak dengan tepat bellato." Di depan sang spcialist terdapat Pedang yang sudah menancap di tanah siap pakai.

Relvian mundur sejenak mencari celah dan sedikit membuka percakapan.

"Twin one Eye dragon, jadi pengen kenal nama asli kalian." Relvian dengan bahasa Cora dari Talk jade nya membuka percakapan dan masih dalam keadaan mode standbye.

"heh Talk jade yah, tak kusangka ada yang memakai barang langka, Nama? Jika kau ingin tau, Nama ku Hafidz Haan dan Yang di belakang itu Adik ku Rajes VonMarco's, tak kusangak bisa bertemu dewan bellato." Hafidz menyambut perkenalan nya dengan relvian menggunakan Seranagn mendadak.

Trang Trang Tang… bunyi ujung Spear Relvian beradu dengan Pedang Hafidz, "tak kusangka kekuatan dari Twin one eye dragon segini kuat, luamyan buat pemanasan." Sahut relvian menyapu kaki Hafidz, dengan sigap Hafidz membaca serangan Relvian dan melompat menghindari sapuan dari Relvian.

"Kena Kau!" tangan kiri Hafidz mengeluarkan Demonic Repulsher dari tas 4 dimensi nya.

"sial, posisi gue gak nguntungin." Gumam relvian cemas.

"Fast Shoot!" Rogue menembak ke arah Tangan kiri Hafidz, Rajes tak mau mengalah dari sang kakak dia menembakan 1 panah nya ke arah peluru yang di tuju.

"bagus dia tidak menggunakan skill." Rogue percaya diri.

"jangan senang dulu Bellato" dengan senyum licik nya Rajes memberi arah tembakan pada Tower yang dia buat.

"APA! Tower sejak kapan?!" Rogue Kaget bukan main kini relvian yang dia back up menjadi terancam dan Fast shoot nya tak berdaya karena di tahan oleh tembakan tower.

Ciuww… bunyi tembakan dari Demonic Repulsher Hafidz ke arah relvian yang posisi nya yang tidak bagus.

"shit.. laser dengan efek elemental, **Shadow Step!"** bergerak kearah lain dari arah tembakan Hafidz Relvian melarikan diri.

"spear user dan juga bisa bergerak cepat, sama seperti Ara." Hafidz memperhatikan gerak gerik relvian.

"huh nyaris gue mati, oy rogue lu sehat kan? Kok lu gak back up gue?" tanya Relvian sebel.

"dia masang tower cuk, gue gak tau dia udah masang tower." Gak kalah sebel Rogue juga kesel dengan omongan Relvian.

"huh kalo gitu gue bakal 100% ngehadapin nya, gak 400% malah." Relvian ngaktifin buff nya.

"Rel lu gak bercanda kan? Ngaktifin itu?" rogue masih berjaga kalo kalo si Specialist nembak.

"ngapain gue becanda ni lawan berat, dual weapon pergerakan juga terlatih,dia bisa bunuh gue kapan aja." Jawab relvian.

Di lain sisi Hafidz juga sedang berbicara sedikit dengan Rajes.

"tower mu guna juga yah, ku kira kau Cuma bisa males-malesan doang." Ledek sang kakak.

"cih, gini gini juga aku ketua Guild Urobors kali, jadi bang gak make itu?" tanya sanga dik.

"tergantung situasi kalo dia udah serius mau nggak mau di pake, tapi konsekuensi nya berat." Jawab sang kakak sedikit cemas.

"heh aku juga sama kali bang, gue mah ngikut aja dah." Sang adik pasarah bingung mau ngapain.

"oi Rel beneran lu ngaktifin itu, tubuh lu bisa bahaya." Si rogue cemasin sang dwan sembrono.

"gue udah yakin rog, lu juag haris keluarin kekuatan maksimal lu." Tubuh relvian mendapat aura Gelap menyeliputi nya.

"hahh terserah lu dah, **Sharpshooter Mindset!,Ranger Sense Active!,Hunter Sight!"** Buff andalan rogue di aktifin.

"**Lachrymose Secret Skill Dark Mind!" ** Mata kanan relvian yang tadi nya merah berubah menjadi hitam dan jugaterdapat garis garis hitam di sekitar Relvian, lalu relvian maju dengan kecepatan luar baisa cepat.

"Bahaya jes hati hati" hafidz maju mencoba mengimbangi kecepatan Relvian, tetapi hafidz salah perhitungan keceptan relvian bukan main.

Tebasan spear relvian makin kuat dan juga makin cepat, keceptan pergerakan menjadi lebih fleksibel, Dominasi relvian dalam pertaruangan makin terasa, Hafidz tak bisa menyaingi kecepatan Relvian.

Serangan relvian menyerang semua titik dari tubuh hafiz yang berdampak luka cukup banyak dan lecet-lecet di tubuh Hafdiz.

"jadi kau sudah maksimal serius yah, ku gunakan Kartu As pertama ku, Dual Gunsword." Hafidz mengganti senjata nya menjadi GunSword, relvian blum pernah melihat senjata unik sperti itu.

"Gunsword? Apa mirip seperti gun blade? ini semakin menarik. **Earth Slam!**" Relvian melompat ke arah Hafidz dan mengetarkan tanah.

Di lain sisi pertarungan rajes tak kalah sengit dengan rogue.

"**Blaster strike!"** Tembakan super cepat mengarah Rajes dan tower nya, Tower rajes pun sedkit mendapat serangan fatal.

"cih gak nyangka dia ngincer tower ku, **Arc Shoot!**" Rajes menbakan 6 panah dengan acak dan juga cepat.

"tak semudah itu."duar duar duar ledakan antara Peluru dan Beam arrow beradu, "cihh" Rajes berdecih karena serangan nya tak mempan.

"bagaimana kalo ini? **Rain of Tower Arrow!**" Rajes menbakan Panah nya ke atas.

"heh apa dia sudah menyerah? Menembakan panah ke atas? Meminta bala bantuan kah?" feeling pemburu nya dan juga pemikiran tajam pemanahkarena biff nya memberikan banyak pilihan, Roue merasakan hal buruk akan panah itu.

"Rasakan seranagn dari seorang Pemalas seperti ku." Cengiran rajes memberikan efek buruk bagi Rogue dan firasat nya.

1 panah tadi di tembak oleh 4 penjuru Tower yang usdah di pasang rajes, dan ternyata panah tadi hanya sebuah tanda tempat untuk meluncurkan serangan nya.

Zleb zleb zleb zelb hujan panah menyerang Area Rogue, karena firasat nya yang tajam dia bisa menghidnari nya sepersekian detik.

"huh tak kusangka dia bisa lolos." Gumam rajes,

Kemabli ke pertarungan Hafidz dan Relvian, hafidz terdesak kerena seranagn relvian makin mengerikan, walaupun menggunakan gunsword nya Hafidz masih blm bisa menahan serangan Relvian.

"jadi hanya segini , Twin one eye dragon! Mati lah..! **Requiem Of Spear! "** relvian menancapkan Spear nya dan muncuk tombak tombak dari dalam tanah menyerang hafidz.

"selesai sudah." Relvian percaya diri akan serangan terakhir nya.

"fufu ternyata kuat sekali yah." Kini hawa aneh dirasakan Relvian.

"tidak mungkin dia masih hidup?" relvian melihat ke arah tombak tombak yang menerjang Hafidzdan darah di sekujur tubuh hafidz karena luka dari seanagn relvian begitu kuat.

"sebenar nya aku gak mau nggunain ini, tapi karena terpaksa apa boleh buat, **Absolut Eye!**" Rambut yang menutupi mata kanan hafidz terlihat dengan sempurna, aura di mata kanan nya membara berwana merah, dan mata kanan nya juga mengerikan.

"jadi apa kah pertarungan kita bisa di mulai kembali?" darah di sekujur tubuh hafidz mulai menguap karena hawa di sekitar nya dan regenerasi dari luka tadi sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

Di lain sisi rajes terkena serangan telak dari Rogue.

"cih aku tertembak,sial!" rajes mengumpat serangan rogue yang cepat karena buff yang ia bakai, melihat Abang ya sudah mengatifkan Absolut eye rajes juga berfikir demikian akan mengeluarkan teknik terlarang nya.

"well ini akan menajdi pertarungan yang mengerikan, **Eye of future!"** rajes melepas penutup mata kiri nya terlihat mata nya seperti mata Draco atau yang lain nya, mata kuning terang dan juga garis hitam menjukan perbedaan warna yang kontras dari mata kanan nya.

"jangan harap kau bisa lari!" dengan mode warrior rajes siap menyerang.

Peratrungan antara Hafidz dan relvian juga semakin sengit karena absolut Eye yang di pakai hafidz.

"hyah.. rasakan ini.." tebasan demi tebasan di lontarkan Hafidz dan setelah menyerang dia melompat kebelakang dan Menembak "**Illusion Shoot!"** tembakan yang di lontarkan dari Gunsword juga tak kalah kuat.

"jarak dekat menjadi warrior, jarak jauh menajdi range, unik skill nya juga bukan main." Fikir relvian dengan sigap melontarkan kembali serangan hafidz.

"ini baru saja di mulai.. **Phantom Dive Slash…**" keceptan dan lomptan hadiz makin cepat dan menerjang Relvian lalu memberikan tebasan kilat, Relvian mendapatkan luka yang cukup dari serangan itu karena dia tidak bisa menghindari nya.

"ke..kenapa aku tak bisa menghindari nya?" relvian tertunduk merasakan sakit di area seranagn itu.

"itu karena Absolut Eye, serangan ku tak pernah meleset dan aku bisa membaca semua pergerakan mu,ku beritau yang meliah mata terkutuk ini pasti kemungkinan besar mati, karena setiap aku mengaktifkan mata ini maka dia menyerap kehidupan ku." Jelas hafidz dengan tatapan mengerikan nya berbeda dengan sebelum nya.

"dengan kata lain dia memakan mu, pasti ada batas waktu tertentu ketika ka menggunakan mata itu." Relvian kembali bangit dan siap menyerang kembali.

"benar, ada batas menggunakan ABsolut eye, karena semakin lama di gunakan semakin kuat dia mengambil nyawa mu, ayah ku mati karena memaksa menggunakan Absolut eye secara berlebihan, tetapi karena itu dia bisa menghabisi seluru musuh nya." Hafidz bersiap menyambut serangan Relvian.

"huh tak ksuangka cerita tentang seoang cora membasmi 3 pasukan Bellato dan Accertia bersamaan hanya demi menyelamatkan beberapa orang saja, ternayata itu ayah mu." Relvian maju dengan cepat menebaskan Spear nya, seranagn tersebut di sambut dengan Hafidz kun gun sword nya mengimbangi permainan Relvian.

"Rasakan GunSword ku..!"bzztciu … dar dar dar…. Hafidz menembakan Laser dari gunsword nya dual gunsword bukan main peluru peluru itu mengenai relvian, jika relvian tidak menggunakan buff sudah pasti mati terkena serangan Gunsword Hafidz.

"Dia..Kuat." efek negatif dari buff Relvian makin terasa limit waktu nya juga semakin dekat, begitu juga dengan Hafidz, absolut eye menyerap banyak kehidupan nya.

"**Absolut eye Closed!" **tidak mengambil resiko berbahaya Haifdz menutup kembali mata kanan nya.

"kurasa kita kali ini imbang." Sahut Hafidz masih bersiaga.

"huh Imbang? Aku tak pernah imbang selama ini, kau kuat." Walau dia musuh Relvian tetap mengaku kekuatan musuh nya.

Di lain pihak Rajes menggunakan Sword mode nya dan menyerang dengan jarak dekat.

"huh lawan range ini 30 : 70, akhh judi aja YOLO." Rajes maju dengan dorongan sepatu yang menggunakan dorogan mesin.

"Close range? Kesempatan, **Heavy Machine gun..!**" mengganti Sniper dengan senapan mesin, perkiraan Rogue ternyata benar Rajes mengunakan Pedang nya.

"heh.. aku sudah liat pergerakan mu 5 menit ke depan, mata ku bisa melihat nya.."Mata kiri Rajes memprediksi serangan yang akan datang selama 5 menit kedepan,dan serangan rogue bisa ia hindari.

"heyaah…" Rajes menebas Rogue dan hampir terkena serangan dia menahan dengan Machine gun nya yang keras.

Tanpa berfikir lama karna Buff Hunter sense Rogue melempar Pisau yang yang dia siapkan sebelum nya.

"dia murni jarak jauh, dan heba juga bisa sedikit menahan Eye of Future ku." Pisau pisau yang di lempar rogue di tahan atau di tepat nya di block dengan pedang Rajes.

"kesempatan!" Rogue melempar flashbang ke arah hafidz dan rajes kaget mengetahui rogue berencana lain.

"Abang! Awas..!" sedikit terlambat Flashbang rogue mebuat mata mereka ber dua menajdi silau.

Kerna kesempatan tersebut Relvian menyerang dengan cepat karena masih sedikit mendapatkan buff nya.

"**Half Moon Slash!"** serangan penutup dari relvian sama seperti seranagn yang dia guenakan melwan Siegfired.

"**Crossing Marbas!"** Lagi-lagi gunsword hafidz menyelamatkan hidup nya, di bantu dengan mata sang adik Serangan Half moon slash Relvian tertahan, dan menjadi ledakan luarbiasa, monster monster yang terdapat di area sekitar mereka bertarung mati tanpa perlawanan.

"kurasa Pertempuran kita kali ini benar benar imbang bellatian, jadi siapa nama mu." Tanya Hafidz yang di bopong oleh adik nya.

"nama ku.. Relvian Lachrymose, ingat itu di kepala kalian Twin One eye dragon." Relvian ambruk dan di bopong oleh rogue.

Karena sama-sama di keadaan tidak mengntungkan Mereka kembali ke Markas mereka masing masing menggunakan Portal.

**-Portal Maskar Cora-**

Bruk.. mereka berdua tepar di depan portal markas, Hafidz dan rajes sama-sama keleahan, efek dari kekuatan mata mereka mulai dirasa.

"bang, gimana lu mau mati?" tanay sang adik gemblung.

"kau sendiri bukan nya gak bisa jalan lagi? Efek Dari Eye of future kan menguras stamina dan juga fisik mu jadi lemah setelah mengguankan nya." Sang kakak ngingetin sang adek karena dampak penggunaan skill yang berlebihan.

"lah ABsolut eye juga sama kan, malah bisa buat mati, tapi lawan kita tadi keras banget, si ranger nya juga hebat bisa nahan Tower buatan ku." Dengan nafas ngap-ngapan mereka masih bisa ngobrol.

"Astaga…! Ketua .. kok bisa babak belur begini gimana cerita nya?" tanya Gadis Ranger ke Rajes.

"ohh wakil ketua guild, ada war tadi, uhh dan tolong gua gak bisa bergerak minta bantuan medis, sama panggilin tuh istri nya abang ku, bakal di hajar aku kalo gak bilang sama kak Ara dia babak belur mau mati gitu." Rajes menutup matanya karena bener bener lelah.

"Relvian yah.. dia bener-bener lawan yang tangguh." Senyum nya memberi tanda ia puas bertarung melawan relvian dan seimbang.

**-Portal Markas Bellato-**

"uhh sial dual gunsword nya mengerikan, ak nyangka serangan jarak jauh nya kuat, gue kira Cuma serangan biasa." Relvian terkapar di depan Portal dan yang liat mereka berdua jadi heboh.

"Maximus.. Anda gak apa-apa?." Tanay seorang bawahan ke Relvian dan rogue.

"kira-kira gimana? Yah lumayan sakit sih, tolong anterin saya ke ruangan medis sama dia juga yah." Relvian memberi perintah ke bawahaan nya.

-ruangan medis-

"astaga kalian berdua bisa babak belur gini, lu lawan apaan sih? Belphegor solo? Sok kuat banget." Relvian sakit kepala di omelin sama Amethyst yang notabene lagi merban luka-luka Relvian.

"kagak tadi niat nya mau hunting di BM, ketemu Cora ribut deh." Si relvian malah nyengir kuda kayak gak terjadi apa-apa.

"gezz.. buat orang khawatir aja, ..Kalo lu kenapa-kenapa kan gue yang repot "Plak…."" Sahut Amethyst geregetan plus dapet tamparan di puggung relvian.

"Sakit Woy Adohh..tapi makasih dah mau khawatirin gue Ame." Relvian neuk-nepuk rambut ungu Amethyst yang senada dengan nama nya.

"bego.." sedikit blush dari wajah amethyst terlihat dia semakin cantik, sang Ratu es memang beda.

"ehem-ehem, kayaknya ganggu orang pacaran deh kita." Suara yang relvian kenal yang bikin dia sebel, sahabat nya si Ren.

"ngapain lu kemari repot-repot amat,"relvian tiduran di kasur serasa tubuh nya gak ada rasa sakit sama sekali.

"lu itu ya, di jenguk bukan nya sukur malah ngajak berantem, kampret emang lu ya."Ren udah sebel dengan tingkah relvian yang seenak jidat.

"udah lah Ren, kayak baru kenas si Relvi aja." Shin melerai merek aberdua, bisa gawat kalo di rumah sakit ada baku hantam.

"Btw lu bedua lawan siapa sih, bisa ampe mau mati gini." Tanya ren sambil makan Apel yang di meja Relvian.

"lawan gue yang gosip nya lagi tenar, Twin One eye dragon bangsa Cora, gila men kuat banget sumpah." Gak kalah heboh si relvian jadi curhat.

"ahh itu lawan shin beberapa hari lalu, dia memang kuat kan shin?" walau serius Amethyst tetep nyuapin Relvian buah, smupah manja banget.

"lalu apa yang lu dapet dari pertarungan tadi?" tanya ren ke relvian.

"nyem .. nyem.. yang gue dapet sih dia gak Cuma Pengguna pedang dan juga gun aja tapi dia punya senjata andalan, Dual Gunsword, eh Ame buah yang itu dong suapin, oh iya dia juga punya kekuatan khusus di mata kanan nya, nyem nyem.." asik ngejelasin asik juga relvian makan nya sambil di suapin si ratu es.

"kok kalian berdua kayak orang Pacaran yak? Apa jangan jangan udah jadian?" Goda hestia yang lagi nyembuhin si Rogue.

"a…Apa?! P..Pacar?" Amethsyt kaget walau udah sering di ledek gini tetep aja wajah nya ngeblush ria.

"emang napa? Serasi yah? Jangan jangan lu suka sama gue beneran yak Ame?" kini relvian yang Godain si Amethyst.

"Ke Geeran lu Sempak Accretia!" Amethyst nyekkin Salak sama biji biji nya si relvian jadi keselek.

"Lu mau bunuh gue yak.. Uhuk. Uhuk.. gila lu Me, Becanda juga kira kira geh!" si relvian jadi batuk batuk gara-gara keselek buah salak.

"abis… Au ah Gelap." Amethyst lanjutin motongin buah dan gak nanggepin relvian.

"jadi gimana tentang tuh cora?" Ren balik lagi nanya soal tadi.

"mata kanan nya dia bilang Absolut eye, jujur gue merinding pas dia nunjukin mata nya, aura ngebunuh nya kuat banget dari mata nya, dan juga dia bisa regenarsi dengan cepet." Relvian ngejelasin apa yang ia dapet dari pertarungan melawan hafidz.

"terus apa lagi gak Cuma itu kan?" sahut Shin yang makin penasaran.

"dan juga kal dia make tuh mata serangan nya jadi Pasti kena, kayak 100% akurat mirip mirip skill nya Hunter Sight nya Sniper, gila pokok nya, yang bikkin serem lagi dual Gunsword nya bisa jadi kayak machinegun nembak nya serem gila." Relvian ngerasain banget tembakan dari Gunsword nya Hafidz.

"trus satu nya gimana? Dia specialist kan?" tanya Shin masalah nya dia kalah lawan rajes beberapa hari lalu.

"iya dia specialist, dan mata kiri nya juga gak kalah hebat, tuh si Rogue keteteran lawan nya." Relvian nunjuk si rogue yang masih tahap penyembuhan.

"jadi Rog gimana tuh specialist?" sang Archon yang nanya sekarang.

"kalo gak salah denger dia bilang Eye of future tapi pas dia njelasin gue gak paham dia make bahasa cora, gua kan gak bawa talk jade Cuma si relvian." Jawab si Rogue pasti

"terus dia bilang apaan?" tanya shin

"errr kalo gak salah.. **My eye can see 5min faster than other, you can't Run from my eyes, because I can See the future** itukalo gak salah." Jawab Rogue kurang pasti karena dia kurang faseh bahasa asing.

"coba lu translate kuya, lu kan make talk jade." Si ren nyuruh relvian si relvian masih asik minta suapin si Amethyst.

"ah taik lagi enak juga di suapin bete gue, **Mata ku bisa melihat 5 menit lebih cepat dari yang lain, kau tidak bisa lari dari mata ku, karena aku bisa melihat masa depan.** Yah gitu deh." Jelas relvian ogah ogahan.

"bisa melihat masa depan, gila 5 menit yang akan datang bisa dia liat, kuat banget udah asti serangan bisa dia hindarin." Shin kaget bukan main karena kekuatan mata kiri nya rajes.

"yah sebener nya sih serangan nya bisa lu tahan kalo lu tau kapan dia mau nyerang, pas dia nyerang ada spersekian detik titik buta serangan nya, atau bisa dibilang waktu dia mati langkah." Sambung Rogue.

"ini jadi pekerjan kita gimana cara nya ngehadepin nih dua cora, ntar di rapatin." Setelah itu ren pergi ninggalin rumah sakit.

"oh iya me lu ganti Armor yak? Agak beda cakep gituh." Si relvian muji Amethyst dia gak sadar pujian nya buat si ratu es salah tingkah.

"iyah gitu lah, gue mau tampil beda." Jelas amethyst.

-Ruangan Medis Cora-

"Senior luka nya Parah banget, abis lawan siapa sih?" tanya Sebastian sedikit kepo.

"tadi abis ketemu dewan Bellato kuat banget, yah sampe sampe baba belur gini haha." Hafidz Cuma bisa ketawa nahan sakit yang ia rasain akrena efek Absolut eye.

"ukhh kau buat aku khawatir aja dasar,hufft.." Wanita berambut hitam yang di samping Hafidz sebel karena dia agak teledor.

"hehe maaf Ara, tapi gak apa-apa kok kan sekarang aku ada disini, ya kan?" dia meluk wanita berambut hitam itu biar gak khawatir.

"Ketua sih jarang ikut War jadi nya gak tau kan ada musuh kuat kayak gitu!." Sang wakil ketua guild Urboros ceramahin Rajes karena sifat nya.

"ahh capek, mending gua tidur daripada war, gua kan gak niat jadi team supporter malah di calonin, keplih lagi sial." Gerutu rajes sebel.

"ya abis ketua gak pernah bener dan semau-mau." Gak kalah marah nya sang wakil makin menajdi jadi.

"hahah jes jes buruan nikah sono keburu kolot."ledek sang abang.

"ngomong mah enak bang, bingung gua siapa jodoh gue gaka da yang mau, Abang mah enak udah ada Kak Ara lah kita? Jomblo seumur umur." Grutu rajes.

"KAU NYA YANG GAK PEKA!" satu ruangan ledek rajes semua.

"TAIK." Dia selimutan sampe utupin kepala nya sembunyi dari ledekan mereka.

"oh iya lawan mu siapa?" tanya Anarine?

"Relvian Lachrymose, dewan bellato."Hafiz memberi tau nama yang ia lawan.

"umm.. jangan maksain diri lagi yah? Aku takut kamu kenapa-kenapa." Sang istri bener bener perhatian sampe sampe khawatir tingkat tinggi.

"iya sayang, gak maksain diri lagi, kalo buat kamu mah apa sih yang gak kulakuin." Hafidz narik Ara ke pelukan nya dan Ara seneng karena pasangan nya ngerti apa yang ia mau.

"err ruangan ini kok jadi panas sih, Ac nya mati yah?" tanya Sebastian ke Anarine.

"yah kayak nya gitu sih, hihihi" yang di ledek Cuma bisa malu-malu aja.

Yang difkir Anarine adalah, Apakah Relvian baik-baik saja? Karena lawan nya yang punya mata terkutuk Absolut eye.

Anarine tau Hafdz bukan sekedar Cross job biasa, dia juga pemimpin batalion saat perang,dan juga gelar Twin one eye dragon bukan Cuma omong kosong, Anarine jadi makin khawatir.

"ngomong-ngomong Soal itu bellato, dia ahli make Spear mirip kamu Ara, tapi dari tekhnik nya sangat berbeda dengan Ara, kalo Ara dia menggunakan kecepatan dan ketepatan, kalo dia menggunakan serangan di titik vital dan juga serangan Area, jadi sebatian ingat baik baik lawan Area kau harus puntar cari jarak." Afidz memberi saran ke Junior nya.

Apakah ini akan berjalan baik-baik saja? Itu lah yang ada di dalam kepala Anarine dan cemas.

**To be continued.**

**Author Note.**

**Slashing Dive : skill relvian dia melompat dan menerjang sambil menebas beberapa kali di udara.**

**Shadow Step : mendorong dengan tumpuan kaki dengan cepat dan seolah olah menajdi bayangan, skill yang Relvian dapat karena latihan tetapi di kembangkan oleh anarine nanti di jelasin di chapter chapter berikut nya.**

**Sharpshooter Mindset! : tembakan menjadi lebih taja dan juga lebih fokus, serangan fisik menjadi lemah tetapi serangan long range menjadi kuat**

**Ranger Sense : Ranger sense mempertajam feeling saat berada di situasi terdesak dan juga situasi menyerang**

**Hunter Sight : memberikan efek ketepatan saat menembak dan juga jarak pandang makin lebar.**

**Lachrymose Secret Skill Dark Mind : membuat fikiran menjadi kosong dan fokus akan pertarungan, efek negatif skill ini membuat tubuh menjadi lemah setelah menggunakan nya, kekuatan meningkat kecepatan dan juga akurasi, membuat fikiran lebih cepat bereaksi.**

**Earth Slam : Relvian melompat dan menggetarkan tanah di area musuh, terdapat efek stun jika kena.**

**Blaster strike! : skill rogue senjata tipe range apapun tembakan nya menjadi cepat, 4x lebih cepat dari fast shoot.**

**Rain of Tower Arrow : rajes skill sebenr nya bukan skill tapi serangan tower yang menggunakan panah sebagai alat penunjuk lokasi tempat untuk di serang, karena serangan nya itu rajes nagsih nama teknik ini tapi ini bukan skill loh.**

**Requiem Of Spear! : mirip mirip ulti Shadow fiend tapi ini nancepin spear lalu muncul ke area yang diserag, hehe keren aja nama awal nya jadi gue pake arti nya juga bagus.**

**Absolut Eye : udah di jealsin sih di cerita tapi sedikit informasi, ni mata gak bisa di pake terus-terusan atau nyawa pengguna abis di makan, ada konsekuensi di setiap kekuatan yang kuat.**

**Eye of future : melihat masa depan tapi Cuma 5 menit kedepan, walau gitu ini continue setiap setelah lima menit dari awal prediksi, efek negatif skill ini badan jadi sakit semua, bakan bisa sampe pingsan atau kalo maksa bisa mati.**

**Illusion Shoot : tembakan dari GunSword hafidz menjadi banyak seperti ilusi, tapi sebenr nya emang banyak Cuma karena cepat jadi terlihat kayak 10 penembak gunain machine gun.**

**Phantom Dive Slash : mirip skill Relvian tapi skill hafidz sedikit berbeda dia harus nyampe ke tanah baru bisa ngeslash itu yang jadi titik lemah skill ini.**

**Half Moon Slash : kalo lu maen DN ini mirip skill nya SM or Lunar jadi bisa kalian cari tau sendiri biji mane efek serangan nya.**

**Crossing Marbas : ini skill favorit gue di chapter ini Crossing Marbas, pertama dia nebas jadi Huruf X lalu nembak dengan Gunsword secara cepat gunain MP atau Force kalo sering kita bahas hohho, gak terlalu imba tapi efektif.**

**Jadi ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah gue buat karena 2 minggu gak update hahaha, biasalah baru kelar lebaranan terus juga dah masuk kuliah lagi heheh Semester pendek.**

**Jujur kalo mau di tulis ampe kelar bakal 10k word jadi gue tahan di 5k dulu biar makin banyak chapter nya, btw gue juga masih bingung gimana mau namatin filler ini, takut nya makin panjang punya cerita di dalam cerita itu agak aneh, wlau itu emang niat gue buat filler ini.**

**Kemunculuan Hafidz dan Rajes di sini yang masih penasaran akan teknik mereka berdua, gue ngebuat semua chara kuat tapi gak imba, susah juga kalo semua Imba gimana kalah nya coba? Ini aja draw gua buat hahaha.**

**Setiap character punya criteria amsing masing sih, dan juga chapter kedepan mungkin lebih kompleks ke Anarine dan Relvian kisah rmantis mereka berdua masih berlanjut bung, yang buat juga jadi makin Ngefeel karena masih singel hahahah.**

**Asli gue buat ini fanfic ngejer ketinggalan banget, sengaja sih biar FF sebelah update dulu hahhahaha.**

**Pertarungan nya gue buat kayak Game RPG jadi gitu suka ngomongin skill kalo ngelurain tuh skill, gua kan awal maen Game ya RPG jadi gini deh kebiasaan dan juga asik aja, bukan nya gimana yah maaf kalo gak seneng gaya penulisan bertarung gue kalo emang gak demen silahkan di rivew gimana mau nya nanti bisa ku buat sesuai permintaan, walau gak bagus sih nanti nya ini aja udah maksimal LEL.**

**Ya udah Cuma bisa itu aja yang bisa gue bilang, gue juga lagi ngejer Fanart tapi gak ada waktu buat gambar, makasih udah baca jangan lupa review ini wajbi buat pembaca, review membuat author makin berkembang apapun review nya pasti di terima buat Author nya sekian terimakasih.**

"**ngapain gue becanda ni lawan berat, dual weapon pergerakan juga terlatih,dia bisa bunuh gue kapan aja." Relvian Lachrymose Chapter 9.5**


	13. special chapter - Every heart

**Fanfic By Natsu Michaelis or Hafidz Haan**

**INFO Chapter ini dengan p.O.V chara wanita di Fanfic Change**

**Special Chapter Oneshoot Event.**

**Special Chapter – Every Heart **

**Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?****  
Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet**

**-Lamia P.O.V-**

"Lace kenapa lu gak peka, harus berapa lama gue ngerasa sakit hati ketika liat lu nempel dengan cewek-cewek lain, apakah lu gak ngerasa kesedihan gue? Apa gue harus Bilang ke elu gue sedih ketika lu bersama dengan cewek lain?" gue hanya bisa meratapi kesedihan yang gue rasain, Jatuh cinta memang serbasalah,gue mandangin langit malam yang tenang dan meneteskan air mata agar menghilangkan rasa sakit di dada.

Kapan dia bisa sadar akan kehadiran gue? Atau kah dia gak menganggap gua siapa siapa hanya sebatas teman?.

**Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness****  
Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do**

**I ****was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone****  
So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars**

Kepada siapa harus gue ungkapkan perasaan gue selain elu,tapi apakah lu akan puas jika gue ngungkapin perasaan ini atau hubungan kita makin menjauh?

Walau Malam ini malam yang panjang, Gue selalu berdoa pada sang bintang di saat gue ketakutan, gue harap elu ada di sisi gue.

**Round &amp; Round the planets revolve round the sun****  
And we always seek after love and peace Forever more****  
Growing growing woe baby we can work it out****  
Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today**

Waktu terus berputar,elu dan gue masih mencari cinta kita masing-masing, tapi jika lu tau cinta gue hanya untuk elu, kumohon sedikit lah sadar lace, walau elu terus berputar dan mencari arti tentang kehdipuan lu dan juga cinta elu agar lebih kuat, sama hal nya dengan gue perlahan kerna watu gue kuat menghadapi nya.

Dan hari ini pun gue masih memandang langit yang tenang, karena hanya langit yang bisa memahami apa yang gue rasakan.

**-End Of Lamia P.O.V-**

**Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across****  
Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams**

**-Rina P.O.V-**

Terkadang gue bingung Harus tersenyum bagaimana jika ketemu dengan elu, dan karena sifat spontan lu gue selalu menunjukan senyum malu, walau seperti itu, gue yakin gue bisa melangkah maju, walau itu sedikit demi sedikit untuk berada di samping mu nanti.

**All of us what to take a lasting happiness****  
Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you &amp; give you a sound sleep******

**Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy****  
We have peace of mind****  
Someday all the people find the way to love**

Setiap orang di dunia ini memiliki kesedihan masing masing,dan di setiap hati mereka pasti memiliki kesedihan yang berbeda,gue juga begitu tetapi gue berusaha tetap gembira dan tertidur dalam kedamaian yang terbuat dari kesedihan itu sendiri, jika elu tau betapa besar nya perasaan gue sama elu?

Walau seperti itu, suatuhari nanti dunia ini setiap jiwa akan merasa kedamaian karena, mereka menunjukan perasaan mereka masing-masing, ku harap aku bisa mengungkapkan nya padamu Lace.

**-End of Rina P.O.V-**

**Goes &amp; Goes the time goes on we are not alone****  
We live on together and we will find some precious things****  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow****  
Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die**

**-Ariel P.O.V-**

Waktu yang terus berputar yang begitu cepat, dan semakin lama aku mengetahui kebenaran nya, kakak apakah ini rencana mu agar aku mengetahui yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Walau begitu,terkadang aku tertawa dan sedikit menangis karena terbawa oleh suasana, aku beruasaha untuk melampaui mu, saat ini aku sedikit demi sedikit melangkah maju untuk melampaui mu, aku yakin aku bisa itu pasti.

**There is the warm heart places on my mind****  
In my earlist day's there and it's so sweet****  
There are many stars they have talk with me so kind****  
They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine**

Aku ingat betapa hangat bersama dirimu di saat aku masih kecil,dan betapa manis nya masa lalu itu saat aku bersama mu.

Masadepan yang di bicarakan oleh mu dan juga bintang di malam yang sama saat bersama mu,sangat terang jika saat ini aku bersama mu, yang ku bisa kali ini hanya berdoa untuk mu dan juga masa depan ku, kakak kumohon bimbing aku.

**-End Of Ariel P.O.V-**

**Round &amp; Round the planets revolve round the sun****  
And we always seek after love and peace Forever more****  
Growing growing woe baby we can work it out****  
Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today******

**Goes &amp; Goes the time goes on we are not alone****  
We live on together and we will find some precious things****  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow****  
Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die**

**-All Girls P.O.V- (penggunaan kurung di sini kata di depan nya di ubah ke versi Cewek bellato)**

Waktu yang terus berputar, kita masih mencari cinta kita.

Walau kita terus berputar dan berjalan di tempat yang sama, ku(gue) yakin pasti ada perubahan di dalam hati kita, dan perubahan itu membuat kita semakin kuat mengalami cobaan yang ada.

Hari ini pun aku (gue) masih memandang langit yang gelap nan tenang,dan berdoa aku(gue) akan menjadi lebih kuat menghadapi sakit di hati ini.

Dan waktu terus berlanjut, aku (gue) mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang mu (elu), hari ini pun kita tertawa dan sedikit menangis, walau begitu aku harus melangkah lebih maju agar mengetahu dirimu lebih dalam.

**End Of special Oneshoot.**

**Nyahahahha gue kasih updatean tapi ini special oneshoot hahahah, gue mau libur dolo pening mau ngetik story line hahaha mending kasih ginian biar gak garing fanfic gue.**

**Gue harap sih demen walau Cuma oneshoot tapi chaoter tetaplah chapter, btw ini mencertiakan tentang perasaan cewek cewek di Fanfic gue hehehe, kalo Ariel dia suka nya sama … nanti ada saaat nya ge kasih tau.**

**Btw ini fic awal mula nya dari lagu nya Boa – Every heart asik lagu nya arti nya ya itu dah gue masukin kalo mau yang versi indo cari di mbah google haha.**

**Thanks For reading Seeyou in next Chapter bye bye jangan lupa review.**


	14. He Is

**Fanfic By Natsu Michaelis or Hafidz Haan**

**INFO Chapter ini dengan Orang ketiga dan terkadang menggunakan P.O.V**

**Sebelum nya di chapter 9**

"jadi nona ariel, ada perlu apa dengan saya?"tanya sang pria berambut biru itu.

"Lativeheart,… ohh kau adik nya Sebastian yah, haha tak kusangka bisa bertemu adik dari junior ku, dia banyak cerita tentang mu, jadi apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan."ekspresi pria yang bernama Hafidz-haan ini sangat berbeda saat di awal bertemu tadi.

"jadi kau mau mencoba bertarung dengan ku? Latih tanding kau mau?" ajak hafidz, seraya mencoba seberapa kuat ariel.

"baiklah aku stuju."

**Chapter 10 – He Is …**

Aku Ariel kini akan berhadapan dengan Cross Job yang sangat di banggakan oleh Federasi julukan Twin One eye Dragon, aku yakin dia melawan ku hanya dengan separuh kekuatan nya nanti atau malah sedikit.

"hmm apa kau sudah siap? Aku tidak akan mengendurkan serangan ku walau ini latihan." Paman Hafidz menggunakan Pedang di tangan kiri dan gun nya di tangan kanan, kidal? Kurasa tidak gerakan orang kidal bukan sepert itu.

"baiklah jika paman tidak segan segan, maka aku juga begitu, Paimon, Hecate munculah bertarung bersama ku!" aku memunculkan 2 animus kebanggan ku, jarang ada yang bisa menggunakan 2 animus bersamaan karena butuh kekuatan force yang stabil, aku di berkati kekuatan yang stabil dan bisa mengatasi kelemahan itu walau berat.

"hee…. Jadi dia benar benar serius dan lagi menggunakan 2 animus bersamaan, menakjubkan memang benar adik nya sebastian." Paman Hafidz memuji ku, tapi bukan saat nya senang untuk di puji paman pasti merencanakan sesuatu.

"**Phantom Dash Slash" **serangan cepat datang kepada ku, gerakan yang gesit sangat terlatih tapi aku masih bisa melihat nya dan aku memerintahkan paimon untuk menahan serangan itu.

"**Combination Force : Frozen Entangle!" **ketika paimon menahan serangan Paman dan sedikit celah aku merapal Force Frozen entangle, aku mengikat nya dengan akar akar plus element es agar sedikit memberikan efek beku.

"dingin nya… akar akar ini menggangu, teknik tingkat tinggi yang dapat memanipulasi element, bisa mati beneran aku."dia bicara masih santai seperti biasanya, apakah dia menikmati nya?

Seketika itu juga ariel merapal Serangan Selanjut nya karena Hafidz masih terperangkap akar akar es yang di buat Ariel.

"**METEOR SHOWER!"** Ariel merapal Sihir hujan Meteor di sekitar Hafidz, lalu terjadi ledakan hebat di situ.

"wah wah, paman bakal luka luka nih bibi Ara gak apa-apa tuh paman di hantem meteor gitu?" Liliy nanya ke Ara dengan penasaran apa yang akan di jawab.

"dia masih main main, serangan setengah hati gak akan ngelukain nya, lagian dia itu kan.." ara berhneti mengucapkan kalimat terakhir nya.

Setelah ledakan itu selesai asap kemana-mana dan terlihat seseorang masih berdiri tegak seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"dia itu kan?" lily masih penasaran apa yang terpotong dari omongan bibi nya.

"yah kau tau kan Paman mu itu sebenar nya Elemental guardian, karena itu dia cross job, serangan Force element setengah hati gak akan melukai nya, hihi dasar dia itu gak berubah." Ara hanya terkekeh geli melihat suami nya masih seperti anak-anak keitka bertarung.

"benar-benar Force yang kuat, kalau bukan aku pasti mati tadi." Ada seperti pelindung putih menutupi Hafidz.

"apa-apan itu serangan ku tak ada efek kerusakan sama sekali." Ariel Kaget karena Force nya tidak melukai sedikitpun ke hafidz.

"kaget? Pasti nya hahaha, ini teknik Asli ku Element guard, teknik bertahan untuk serangan force element, hebat juga kau ariel tapi serangan setengah hati gak akan mempan, **PHANTOM DIVE!"** hafidz melompat dan menerjang tanah di depan Ariel dan pedang nya menghantam tanah lalu timbuk efek Blast lurus kedepan yang siap mengenai Ariel.

"**ukh.. Earth Montain!"** Ariel menancapkan Tonkat nya ke tanah dan membuat tanah yang di tancapkan nya melebar dan menjulang tinggi melindungi nya, dan hantaman keras beradu dari Blast phantom dive Hafidz.

Duar! Tanah yang tadi menjulang tinggi kini rata kembali karena hantaman keras.

"Paman benar benar kuat." Ariel memuji serangan Hafidz.

"serangan ku masih berlanjut ariel" Hafidz maju dengan cepat menyerang langsung Ariel karena kelemahan Seorang Spiritualist seperti ariel adalah serangan langsung.

Dengan cepat Paimon menyambut serangan Hafidz lalu di back ups erangan oleh hecate, kombo bertahan dan menyerang dari animus ariel sangat singkron.

"sulit untuk mendekat..cihh" Hafidz masih menyerang paimon dan menahan balik serangan Hecate dengan gun dan sword nya.

"Jangan paksa dirimu Sayang…" panggil Ara agar dia tidak memaksakan diri.

"huh Paman seperti nya hanya 60% serius nya." Lily hanya menghela nafas lihat pertarungan itu.

"jika Ayah menggunakan 100% kekuatan nya Ariel bisa mati, kau ini ada ada aja dasar Lily."Rea menanggapi apa yang di katakan Lily.

"tetep aja jadi terkesan main-main, padahal paman sudah bilang dia serius." Lily masih gak paham jalan pikir paman nya itu.

"dilihat memang seperti main main tapi dia serius kok, ku harap gak terlalu serius juga sih, kalo dia bener bener serius berarti itu tanda dia bertarung dengan musuh." Ara menasehati Ponakan nya yang sedikit sableng.

Masih dengan peratarungan sengit dari Spiritualist grazzier dan juga Cross job Warrior ke ranger, jual beli serangan masih berlanjut rapalan rapaan sihir terus di lemparkan Ariel dari kombinasi dari Fire Bolt dan juga Thunder Wave, hafidz sekarang merasa kepayahan akan serangan kombinasi dari Ariel jangan pula di lupakan animus nya yang juga menggangu serangan Hafidz.

"kalo gini..gue nya yang bakal kedesek terus, lawan grazzier 2 animus memang ngeri." Hafidz melompat langsung mengganti dual Gun sword.

"**Crossing Marbas!"** dari lompatan itu dia menembakan dengan dual Gun sword nya dari atas dan juga sangat cepat layak nya machine gun.

Dar dar dar dar dar dar dar sangat cepat dan juga kuat serangan Corssing marbas, serangan tadi sangat berdampak keras pada ariel luka yang di dapat oleh ariel lumayan banyak.

"sakit..ketakutan..gemetar.. jadi ini yang nama nya takut akan kematian.. huuh…..!" Ariel menghela nafas dan keseriusan nya mulai memuncak.

"Paimon kembali lah.. bikalh kali ini serius, **Fast Recall, Animus summon Inana, Link Mind.. Animus summon Isis!, Skill Enchanted force!,Light heal!" **Ariel melakukan dengan benar benar sangat serius tetapi.

"Aku menyerah.. aku bakal mati kalo ketemu isis hecate dan inana barengan, gak kuat dan lagi .. Force mu benar benar luar biasa yah, yah kayak nya bentar lagi kau dapat posisi tertinggi di cora Ariel, kekuatan mu mengerikan." Haifdz mengusap usap kepala Ariel, dan memuji Ariel.

"kau terluka parah gak ariel? Apa aku terlalu serius?" tanya hafidz.

"gak apa paman gak terlalu serius kok luka nya lagian inana juga langsung merespon menyembuhkan ku." Ariel hanya kesenengan di elus elus kayak anak kucing.

"hadeh sampe gunain Marbas bener bener deh." Ara sedikit kesel dengan pria yang di depan nya ini.

"yah mau gimana lagi asik banget sih." Dengan tampang polos nya dia hanya garuk garuk rambut belakang nya.

"paman sadar diri dong udah tua." Lily hanya sweatdrop liat paman nya.

"hei aku masih muda ya! Enak aja nyebut dah tua."hafidz sedikit kesel.

Lalu tak lama datang pria Rambut putih dengan mata kiri tertutup, jubah hitam nya menunjukan kalau dia salah satu dewan.

"heh kau kesini tumben" Hafidz berbicara pada pria itu tanpa melihat nya.

"dasar sensitif, kau tau aku datang tanpa melihat ku, sense mu itu mengerikan sekali Abang." Kata pria itu menunjukan cengiran nya.

"heh, kau 100 tahun terlalu muda untuk melawan ku Adik somplak." Hafidz menyebut nya adik dan Arile langsung berfikir itu adalah partner Hafidz yang disebut Twin eye dragon.

"ohh Paman Rajes, tumben dateng biasanya di bengkel aja." Lily nyapa sang paman yang nota bene adik nya Hafidz.

"yah, Cuma mau ngasih Spatu yang ku buat untuk si Abang yang gak jelas itu." Rajes ngeluarin spatu hasil karya nya.

Ariel melihat itu dia yakin bener bener rajes itu Specialist yang jarang di cora, karena tipe specialist sangat jarang.

"heh spatu gagal lagi?" belum di coba sudah di ledek oleh sang abang.

"haah buatan paman Rajes memang selalu gagal, paling paling senjata doang yang bagus." Rea juga menanggapi hal serupa seperti apa yang ayah nya katakan.

"hey! Aku udah berusaha yah, untung untung ku buat gratis lagi, kalo orang lain mahal tau." Rajes makin sebel karena di ledek terus.

"bibi Ara apa mereka selalu begitu?" tanya Ariel ke ara.

"yah kau lihat sendiri, begini lah jika keluarga kami berkumpul pasti ramai, dan lagi rajes itu Adik satu satu nya yang di miliki Hafidz, jika kau tau dia sebatang kara dari lahir, setelah itu dia mendapatkan keluarga angkat." Ara memberikan sedikit informasi tentang suami nya,yah di asangat mengerti tentang hafidz.

"jadi Paman rajes itu jadi saudara Angkat nya dari keluarga yang ia dapat?" Ariel kembali penasran.

"ahah tidak, Rajes itu adik angkat nya langsung, dulu si rajes di kejer kejer sama Anabola dan juga meat cold, lalu gak sengaja Hafidz lagi ngerjain misi bareng aku lewat ketemu dia." Jawab Ara sambil cerita masa lalu.

"lalu setelah itu bagaimana?" Ariel masih asik dengan cerita yang di dengar Ara.

"yah karena beruntung Hafidz dan aku menghajar Anabola dan juga meat could itu." Ara melanjutkab cerita nya.

**Beberapa tahun yang lalu.**

"_haah, misi kali ini lawan Assasin builder tipe A yah? Padahal aku ingin mengajak mu makan siang hari ini." Hafidz mengajak ku makan siang bersama nya._

"_hihi mau gimana lagi, lagian ini juga tugas penting harus di lakukan hari ini, yah yang penting kan masih sama-sama walau beda suasana." Jawab ku membuat hafidz agar lebih santai._

"_tetp aja nyebelin, emang gak ada yang tingkat elite lain tah? Kenapa mesti aku gitu haaah!" dia menendang batu yang di hadapan nya karena kesal._

"_dasar kau ini masih saja kayak anak-anak, kalo di liat junior malu loh." Aku sedikit meledek nya, ini merupakan salah satu kesenangan ku._

"_puhh.." dia membuang muka dan mengembungkan pipi nya. Dan aku hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat nya._

_**TOLONG!... waaaa.. jangan mendekat..! LARI…..!**_

_Aku mendengar suara orang ketakutan dan minta tolon._

"_Ra kau denger gak suara minta tolong?" tanya Hafidz dan aku hanya mengangguk._

"_di kejer Accretia kah? Atau bellato? Kau tau ini daerah netral." Dia masih melacak sumber suara._

_Aku membuka Map digital dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Bangsa lain._

"_di map ku gak ada nih bangsa lain,apa Cuma perasaaan ku aja?" tanya ku pada hafidz._

_**SIAL! RAME BANGET HELP HELP SIAPA AJA TOLONG!.**_

_Suara gemuruh datang dari arah selatan terlihat prajurit berambut putih bermata satu lari terbirit birit di kejar banyak monster._

_**YANG DISANA TOLONG AKU!**_

_dia teriak teriak sambil lari, ku yakin stamina anak ini luarbiasa._

"**Secret Art Hexa Srike" **_aku menyerang Monster monster itu dengan kecepatan tinggi dan meusuk mereka._

"_**Break Down Field.. MAGMA!"**__hafidz membantu ku dengan serangan grafitasi nya dan juga menimbulkan efek magma._

_Aku masih menebas monster monster ini, yah lumayan berat karena sangat banyak dan juga Anabolda dan meat could menembakan lendir lendir panas jika terkena._

"_akhh sial lendir..! Mati kalian monster berlendir __**ELEMENTAL BLAST!**__" Hafidz melompat dan melenyapkan mosnter di area nya denganSenapan khusus milik nya._

_Ketika dia mendarat di tanah dia jatuh di tempat banyak lendir anabola dan meat cold._

"_sial.. lendir lengket" tubuh nya di penuhi lendir biru dan hijau._

"_haha kau menyedihkan Hafidz haha" aku hanya tertawa lepas melihat nya._

"_hei bocah sableng kau gak apa-apa." Tanya hafidz pada prajurit itu yang sama dengan nya penuh dengan lendir mosnter._

"_Pfft kalian ini monster jenis baru ya monster lendir haha." Aku tak bisa menahan tawa ku melihat mereka._

_Hafidz hanya bisa menahan marah nya, akubisa lihat dari wajah nya._

"_yah aku makasih kak aku gak apa-apa." Jawab anak itu._

"_kamu kenapa bisa di kejer kejer monster itu?" tanya ku pada nya, kalau aku spiritualis aku bakal menyiram mereka dengan force air._

"_aku tadi farming menggunakan Tower, lagi asik narik monster aku melewati grombolan anabola dan juga meat cold yang baru muncul, kakak ini pasti tau kan anabola dan meat cold sangat aggressive." Dia mengingat ingat kejadian yang ia alami._

"_terus kenapa gak party? Kan lebih membantu?" tanya Hafidz yang sedang menghilangkan lendir lendir di tubuh nya._

"_umm team ku gak ada yang cocok dengan ku, mereka gak mau satu teeam dengan specialist, bagi mereka aku hanya beban." Dia sedikit murung dengan hal itu._

"_yah terkadang ada deskriminasi di suatu team, aku memaklumi nya, siapa mentor mu? Nanti biar aku yang akan bicara pada nya." Tanya hafidz._

"_lalu setelah bertemu dengan mentor nya kau mau apa?" tanya ku pada hafidz._

"_aku akan menghajar nya, mentor gak guna masa team nya dapet deskriminsai gak di liat." Mata kiri nya terlihat kesal dengan prilaku seperti itu,_

_Aku tau kenapa dia seperti itu karena dari kecil dia suka terdeskriminasi, jadi wajar saja dia membenci hal seperti itu,_

"_kurasa gak perlu, terimkasih sudah membantu ku, aku akan kembali kemarkas." Jawab anak itu sambil murung._

"_hey, siapa nama mu?" tanya Hafidz._

"_Rajes Von Marco's " jawab nya sambil bangkit dari duduk nya._

"_hmm kalau gitu kenapa gak masuk team kami aja?" ajak ku pada nya._

"_aku takut jadi beban untuk kalian." Jawab nya pesimis._

"_gak ada yang nama nya beban di dalam 1 team, karena 1 team itu menutupi kelemahan masing masing." Hafidz memberikan ceramah singkat._

"_hee aku gak tau kau bisa ngomong bagus kayak begitu." Ledek ku._

"_diam lah atau kau ku peluk dan kucium sekarang, aku lagi penuh dengan lendir." Ancam nya dan kata-kata nya membuat wajah ku memerah padam._

"_bodoh." Hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan karena malu._

"_jadi gimana kau mau? Kalo mau sekalian kita farming lawan Assasin builder kau mau? Luamayn loh drop nya Gli,wheat dab beam nya ku kira kau butuh itu karena kau specialist." Ajak hafidz._

_Sifat ini yang membuat ku suka pada nya, selalu memikirkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri, orang yang mengenal nama nya kesedihan pasti mengerti orang lain._

"_umm.. baiklahtapi maafkan aku jika membuat masalah nanti." Dia masih agak ragu ragu._

"_tenang-tenang makin banyak orang makin mudah mengalahkan musuh." Aku membuat nya tnang dan juga semangat kembali._

"_Yosh mulai saat ini kau akan jadi Adek angkat ku, gak ada alasan dan kau gak boleh nolak!" paksa hafidz, dasar dia ini pemaksa._

"hooh jadi ada yah cerita seperti itu, sunggu cerita yang menarik, dan lagi sangat lucu di bagian paman Hafidz dan paman rajes penuh lendir, hahah dasar mereka itu." Ariel hanya terkekeh geli mendengar cerita Ara.

"ini photo nya aku masih menyimpan nya pas mereka masih penuh dengan lendir." Ara menunjukan photo itu dari ruang inventori nya.

"ARA! Jangan nunjukin itu memalukan." Haifdz berlari untuk merebut photo itu dan Ara langsung menyembunyikan nya di tas nya.

"ayah ku itu sungguh deh.." Rea hanya tepok jidat melihat kelakuan ayah nya.

"eh paman guild mu gimana katanya mau bubar?" tanya Lily kepo.

"issu itu mana ada bubar, yang ada lagi open rec kali, si Crestia Heboh dari kemaren." Rajes hanya ogah oghan tentang guild nya yang open rec.

"lah kok lesu banget, aku yakin pasti kak Crestia ngomeln paman lagi." Rea mandang aneh paman nya yang gak jelas 11 12 sama kayak ayah nya.

"aku aja jadi heran ini guild ketua nya aku apa si Crestia yah?" Rajes merasa ngeri dengan wakil ketua guild nya yang sangar minta ampun.

"lah denegr-denger kau jadian kan sama si Crestia Alencard itu? Warlock yang di bilang warlock paling ganas yang pernah ada, sampe dewan dewan laen aja gak berani lawan dia." Hafidz nanyain kabar adek nya yang masih singel.

"hah? Sejak kapan aku jadian, yang ada di omelin mulu iya, aku gak tau siapa yang suka sama aku, kayak nya gak ada deh." Dengan muka sok di polos polosin umur udah tua tapi gak peka.

"KAU NYA GAK PEKA!" Ara dan Hafidz meledek keras adik nya ini.

"shit" rajes hanya menutup kuping nya karena denging.

Ariel hanya ketawa geli melihat keluarga aneh ini.

"oh aku baru sadar ada gadis rambut silver itu di sini." Rajes menunjuk ariel.

"dia ini Adik nya sebastian junior kita loh, gini gini dia ngalahin aku hebat banget." Hafidz nepok nepok kepala ariel.

"aih paman.. jangan di tepuk kuat kuat sakit." Ariel ngebrontak.

"ahaha maaf maaf" dengan cengiran yang biasa dia tunjukin dia adalah tipe santai.

"kalo gitu paman terimakasih atas latihan nya dan juga informasi tentang kakak, sekali lagi terimaksih aku pamit dulu." Ariel pamit undur diri.

"jika ariel mau pulag aku juga begitu, karena aku yang nemenin dia ke sini." Lily juga mau pamit.

"liy kalo kamu mau disini dulu gak apa-apa aku jugamasih ada urusan kok." Ariel tau kalo Lily masih pengen di tempat paman nya.

"yah kalo kamu ada urusan yah aku gak bisa maksa, ya udah hati hati riel." Lily melambaikan tangan nya.

Hahh… Ariel menghela nafas karena pertarunagn dengan Hafidz sangat keras.

"aku bisa saja mati, ternyata masih banyak orang yang kuat." Aku bergumam sambil merasakan serangan tadi.

"mungkin aku harus banyak latihan lagi." Aku berjalan menuju kota gak jauh sih karena aku tadi menggunakan teleport.

Kota sangat ramai banyak anak-anak dan juga prajurit prajurit baru yang berkumpul, menikmati waktu istirahat dan juga menikmati kota yang ramai.

Aku berjalan-jalan mencari apa yang kubutuhkan, lalu aku baru terbesit di pikiran ku paman Hafidz itu disebut Elemental guardian, aku penasaran dengan itu.

Ketika aku ingin ke toko buku aku melihat anak kecil menangis dan ku hampiri dia.

"hey adik kecil, kamu kenapa menangis?" tanya ku untuk menenagkan anak ini.

"ibu..ibu ku menghilang." Anak ini ternyata tersesat dan kehilangan ibu nya.

"umm bagaimana jika kakak mencarikan ibu mu, tapi jangan menangis yah" aku masih membujuk nya agar tidak menangis. Dan anak itu seketika berhenti menangis.

Aku membelikan anak ini es cream agar anak ini makin tenang, yah aku jadi keingat kakak yang selalu membujuk ku agar gak menangis lalu di belikan es cream.

Ketika masih mencari ibud ari anak ini aku bertemu dengan teman ku.

"ariel? Kau sama siapa anak mu?" tanya nya ketika melihat anak ini.

"aku belum menikah!" jawab ku kesel di kira aku anak ini.

"ahaha ku kira aku kan gak tau, lagian itu siapa? Anak orang kau bawa-bawa." Tanya nya masih penasran.

"dia tersesat dan mencari ibu nya, jadi yah ku bantu nyariin." Jawab ku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"yaudah deh ku bantu, lagiand ahlama juga gak ketemu dirimu kau kan sibuk terus." Dia berjalan di samping anak itu.

"ngomong-ngomong Revan kau tau tentang Elemental guardian?" tanya ku pada revan dia adalah prajurit di bagian ilmu sejarah dan mitos.

"Elemental guardian yah, kalo gak salah dia salah satu pelindung Force yang terlahir di kalangan tertentu, dan itu acak bukan turunan, kecuali ilmu nya memang di wariskan, sudah sedikit yang menjadi elemental guardian, kebanyakan dari mereka mati dalam perang tanpa mewarisi ilmu nya." Jawab revan sangat rinci.

"begitu yah, lalu kau tau kekuatan dari Elemental guardian itu apa?" tanya ku masih penasran.

"yah nanti ku beritahu, yang penting anak ini harus kita berkan ke tempat yang berwajib untuk dicarikan ibu nya." Tak lama revan setelah bicara seperti itu terdapang pemberitahuan anak hilang dan ciri-ciri nya persis anak ini dan langsung saja ketempat pemberitahuan itu untuk menyerahkan anak ini, dan aku juga masih penasaran dengan yang revan ingin katakan.

"jadi Elemntal guardian itu bagaimana?" aku kembali bertanya apda nya.

"yang ku ketahui dari buku buku sih, mereka dapat memanipulasikan Force alam di sekitar mereka mirip mirip spiritualist tapi beda nya mereka gak seperti spiritualist mereka gak bisa membuat sihir seperti itu hanya mengendalikan nya saja, dan juga menjaga keseimbangan itu sendiri." Jawab revan sambil membuka dokumen dokumen nya.

"oh iya kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki potensi hebat,jika di bellato Ada yang nama nya Grymnsytre yang katanya dewa nya pertempuran dan teknologi, kita ada nama nya Emental guardian, lalu bellato ada yang nama nya Ahli strategy dari clan Lachrymose dan juga ahli Teknik dari clan Hardji , kita juga memiliki hal serupa seperti…" revan sedikit mengceilkan suara nya.

"seperti apa?" aku masih penasaran.

"hah ini info rahasia sih, karena ini kau teman ku dan juga sahabat kecil ku jadi ku beri tahu, menurut mitos bangsa cora memiliki kutukan mata yang mana mata itu memberikan mu kekuatan tapi dia juga meminta bayaran yang serupa dari kekuatan itu." Revan memberikan inforamsi yang betul betul bagus.

"bayaran yang sama dengan kekuatan itu? Memang nya dia meminta apa?" aku masih ingin tahu lebih dalam tentang ini.

"ya bayaran nya adalah nyawa mereka, ketika menggunakan mata ini maka mereka mengurangi umur hidup nya, atau di bilang mempercepatk kematian nya, teknik mata ini turun temurun jika si pemilik mati maka penerus nya mendapatkan mata itu langsung dan juga ini sangat menjadi kartu As milik federasi Cora selain kartu andalan kita yaitu Animus." Revan masih mengacak acak dokumen nya tentang mitos ini.

"aku tau kalau animus itu sangat hebat tapi ada yang yang bisa menyetarakan animus itu rasa nya agak mustahil." Aku merumuskan apa yang Revan katakan.

"memang mustahil tapi itu nyata di peperangan, julukan mata kutukan itu adalah Absolut Eye, atau yang mereka sebut Mata Iblis, dan juga terdapat 1 lagi teknik mata yang sama yaitu mata yang bisa melihat masa depan, tetap saja konsekuensi menggunakan mata itu berat yaitu berkemungkinan pemilik mata itu buta, dan juga mati, mengapa ini di rahasiakan karena jika ini bocor ke musuh pasti mereka akan mengincar orang orang ini." Jawab Revan.

Ketika aku menyadari mata dari paman hafidz dan paman Rajes di tutup aku mengerti jadi dia Adalah …. Sang pengguna Mata kutukan.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**Kembali lagi dengan Author kesayangan kalian Hafidz haan, masih cerita tentang Ariel dan sedikit action, tapi tetap memberikan cerita flash back andalan kita, hoho apakah menarik? Kuharap sih begitu.**

**Kau tau libhur nulis karena banyak tugas dan juga sakit kepala menyerang itu berat, mikirin chapter ini aja sampe berulang ulang.**

**Sedikit demi sedikit terkuak rahasia rahasia dari chapter ini tapi tenang masih ada misteri dalam misteri, masiha da flashback di dalam flashback, dan masih ada mantan di balik mantan aseek :v**

**Gua baru inget mau masukin aphrodite jadi nama eh keinget nama itu dah di pake Ff sebelah jadi gak jadi LEL keasikan sama mytology sih wkaoakoak.**

**Cerita selanjut nya filler Relvian apa lanjut story? Gue juga bingung mau milih apaan.**

**Gak banyak sih gue masukin chapter ini tapi sekedar menghibur apasalah nya kan, pembaca itu semakin senang kalo author nya nulis.**

**Oh iya gue di sini nulis make gaya Light novel jadi berubah gaya penulisan nya moga suka kalo gak suka ntar gue balik ke sedia kala cara nulis nya.**

**Buat pakde mie ayo update penasaran neh :v, ada yang kangen Lace gak? Kurasa enggak deh hahaha.**

**See you guys I love you all review pelase…!**

**Quotes : **_**"gak ada yang nama nya beban di dalam 1 team, karena 1 team itu menutupi kelemahan masing masing." Hafidz Haan.**_ nolak!"orang yang mengenal nama nya kesedihan


	15. Relvian Lachrymose Part 4

**Fanfic By Natsu Michaelis or Hafidz Haan**

**INFO Chapter ini dengan Orang ketiga dan terkadang menggunakan P.O.V**

**Special Chapter 10.5– Relvian Lachrymose Story Part 3**

Rencana Anarine Kabur dari Aliansi cora karena situasi yang mengharuskan itu, rencana ini memang dia yang mau karena Relvian mengajak nya beberapa hari yang lalu,Anarine Menyiapkan barang yang ia siapkan semua perlengkapan untuk melarikan diri diperhitungkan dengan matang.

"apa keputusan ku benar?" Anarine sedikit ragu dengan keputusan yang ia buat, karena ini menyangkut kehidupan kedepan nya.

Setelah menyiapkan barang yang ia butuhkan anarine sedikit bisa merasa tenang, mengandung sekaligus memikirkan hal-hal yang berat sangat mebebani tubuh, walau begitu dia tersenyum bahagia karena kali ini dia mendapatkan kebebasan nya, Anarine berfikir selama ini dia selalu mentaati Sistem yang ada dan tak mengenal ada nya kebebasan, dan Anarine menghela nafas, "mungkin yang dirasa para pemberontak itu seperti ini." Gumam ariel sambil mengelus perut nya, sifat keibuannya semakin terlihat karena memang pada dasar nya Anarine adalah Gadis terbaik di federasi, tapi sekarang tak bisa di sebut gadis lagi karena dia sudah memiliki pasangan.

Setelah membereskan perlengkapan Anarine melakukan tugas nya sebagai Mentor, karena Rencana Kabur dari Aliansi masih butuh 4 hari lagi.

"Jadi Kak Anarine hari ini tugas untuk ku apa?" tanya Sebastian menanyakan tugas yang akan anarine berikan.

"hmm, ku lihat kau sudah berkembang cukup pesat dari apa yang aku duga, dan lagi kau juga team mu dengan Si duo mata satu itu, jadi kupikir tidak adalasan untuk ku memberikan misi lagi untuk mu, sekarang kau bebas memilih misi tetapi perkembangan mu masih ku awasi." Anarine Menulis Laporan tentang anak didiknya yang kini telah melewati tahap mandiri.

"jadi aku bebas melakukan misi apa yang ku mau?" Tanya sebastian antusias.

"ya begitulah selamat yah."Anarine Mengelus rambut anak didik nya.

"haha, kak ananrine aku bukan anak kecil, baiklah Aku mau bilang pada senior terlebih dahulu, mungkin aku bersama mereka terus untuk misi." Sahut sebastian pergi untuk bertemu senior nya.

"jangan memaksakan misi yang kau belum kuat melakukan misi nya, pelan pelan saja." Anarine melambaikan tangan nya dan melihat anak didik nya lari dengan semangat.

"yah kurasa pekerjaan hari ini selesai, dan si Sebastian itu dia anak yang benar benar berbakat." Melihat Grafik yang ia pegang tentang kekuatan, kecepatan dan status status lain nya dari anak didik nya.

"kurasa dia bisa jadi guru yang baik nanti,d an juga membuat federasi menang Chip War." Setelah itu Anarine beristirahat di Café langganan yang ia suka.

Anarine memesan banyak makanan dan minuman,ia merasa heran dengan apa yang ia pesan.

"hey Anarine…" panggil wanita berambut hijau cerah.

"Rena? Bukan nya kau Misi SS? (Misi 10 tahun.) Astaga Aku kangen banget loh.." Anarine memeluk teman nya yang sangat ia percaya dari masa mereka masih tingkat bawah.

"yah begitulah, misi ku berjalan lebih cepat dari yang ku duga hanya 8 setengah tahun sudah selelsai,lagian aku juga ingin cepat bertemu Anak ku, kasian aku tinggal lama kau tau terpisah dari anak itu sangat berat, apalagi dia masih kecil." Curhat Rena.

"yah aku mengerti perasaan mu, walau aku belum punya anak sih,ngomong-ngomong kau menitipkan Anak mu ke Hafidz kan?" tanya Anarine menanyakan kepastian apa yang ia bilang.

"iya, aku harap gak menyusahkan nya,tapi kurasa dia bisa mengurus Lily dengan baik." Jawab rena sambil meminum pesanan yang ia pesan.

"kurasa kau gak perlu terlalu khawatir tentang itu, lagipula Ara juga ada di sampingnya, Kau au sendiri Ara sangat lihai urusan yang seperti itu, apa kau ada rencana untuk menambah momongan lagi?" goda Anarine.

"ahaha apaan sih gak lah ntar dulu deh, aku baru sadar kau makan nya banyak banget gak takut gemuk? Ku lihat kau sedikit… Gemuk." Rena membuang pandangan mata nya ke arah lain sat berkata gemuk, Rena tau kata Gemuk sangat Terlarang untuk Anarine.

"begitukah? Kurasa tidak dan entah mengapa aku sangat ingin makan-makanan ini, perut ku terus merasa lapar." Anarine masih santai melahap makan yang di meja nya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai habis.

"kau udah kayak ibu ibu ngidam, kerjaan nya makan aja, aku juga dulu gitu sih waktu 4bulan kandungannya Lily, tapi kau gak hamil kan?" tanya Rena.

"enggak lah ada-ada aja, aku masih singel." Jawab Anarine enteng.

"kau itu padahal keluarga bangsawan dan juga banyak yang mau dengan mu, tetapi kenapa kau tolak terus." Rena menanyakan hal-hal yang ia ketahui tentang Anarine.

"mereka hanya ingin berkuasa saja, dan juga hidup ini sekali aku ingin bebas menentukan apa yang ku pilih, kau juga sama kan." Setelah mengucapkan itu anarine langsung menghabiskan minum nya.

"kau benar,lagipula ayah ku juga tidak terlalu kaku, dan juga aku suka pada Els juga ada alasan tertentu kyaa… jadi inget masa lalu deh." Rena menepuk pipi nya sambil memerah.

"dasar kau itu pedofil, kau lebih tua dari els kan." Anarine meledek teman nya.

"ayolah hanya 4 tahun dia lebih muda dari ku, kurasa itu tak masalah." Jawab Rena sambil mengibas ngibas tangan nya.

"iya sekarang tak masalah tapi itu dulu membuat masalah, kau tau betapa susah nya aku saat itu mendukung mu."Anarine hanya bersweatdrop.

"walau memang sih Els juga suka padamu jadi gak ada alasan untuk menahan itu,yah kurasa pertemuan kita sampai disini Rena, aku mau kembali ke rumah mengerjakan laporan ku." Anarine bangun dari duduk nya.

"yah sudah lama aku ingin curhat bebas, makanan mu biar aku yang bayar, jarang jarangkan aku yang traktir mumpung baru pulang misi, uang ku masih banyak heheh." Rena menepuk nepuk pundak Anarine.

Setelah brbincang-bincang dengan Rena, Anarine merasa tak enak badan tiba-tiba.

"tubuh ku kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan tubuh ku, kepala ku terasa berat." Rasa sakit tak tertahan Anarine membuat tubuh nya lemas, dan ia bersandar di tiang tiang markas cora yang besar.

Dan seseorang di sana melihat anarine sedang bersandar lemas, dengan tatapan licik dan senyum jahat nya terpampang jelas akan kebencian nya.

"sudah waktu nya untuk mu lenyap Anarine, fufufu." Setelah berkata seperti itu dia pergi entah kemana.

.

.

.

Federasi Bellato , tepat nya kantor Archon Bellato, Relvian entah kenapa tiba-tiba rajin mengerjakan laporan yang diberikan, dan sahabat sahabat nya juga menjadi terheran heran akan tingkah nya.

"Oy Rel lu sehat kan?" tanya Ren Grymnystre sang Archon, rambut berwarna abu-abu nya menandakan dia seorang dari Clan Grymnystre yang terkenal Dewa perang.

"hah? Gue sehat aja kok ada apaan? Banyak banget nih laporan nya,mana si shin salah juga buat nya jadi ngerangkep yang kemaren dah." Grutu Relvian sambil mencorat coret laporan yang bertumpuk.

"Aneh aja sih, lu kan paling males ngerjain laporan tumben mau ngerjain, biasanya juga si Amethyst yang beresin kerjaan lu." Masih dengan tatapan aneh Ren memperhatikan gerak gerik Relvian.

"gue kasian aja sama Amethyst, masa iya gue nyusahin dia terus, kasian kali gitu gitu juga perempuan di kasih kerjaan berat pasti bikin setres." Kini ia menyelasaikan Laporan yang ke 47.

"dasar lu juga punya sisi baik kayak gitu yah, tapi sayang gak di liat aja sama mereka." Kini hestia yang lagi nyiapin minuman buat mereka berdua, wakil archon awal nya hestia pindah tangan ke relvian karena Hestia merasa kurang cocok dengan posisi itu.

"ngomongin si amethyst, gue gak ngeliat dia dimana seharian ini, btw lu bedua tau gak?" tanya relvian ke hestia dan Ren.

"mungkin jalan-jalan, ini kan jatah dia libur, tumben lu nanyain tuh anak, kangen tah?" tanya Ren sambil meminum teh buatan Hestia.

"yah kayak nya, kangen aja gak ada yang rame di ruangan ini terasa sepi banget." Dengan elegan Relvian meminum teh hitam buatan hestia, karena ngeliat reaksi dari relvian hestia sama ren makin mandang aneh sahabat nya itu.

"Rel beneran kan lu sehat? Apa mesti gue panggilin si Shin buat meriksa lu?" Ren meyakin kan Relvian akrena sifat sang sahabat berubah drastis.

"lu kenapa sih nanyain gue sehat apa kagak? Ya jelas lah gua sehat gak lu liat badan gua seger gini? Mau test sparing?" ajak Relvian kesel dengan pertanyaan berulang ulang ren.

"gak sih lu aneh aja sifat nya beberapa hari ini, kayak rajin ngerjain laporan, ngurusin bawahan serius,dan pulang tepat waktu biasanya rajin bolos ya kan hestia." Tanya Ren ke hestia yang kini di sangkutpautin.

"iya sih lu agak berubah banget, emang adapaan yak? Apa lu kesurupan Setan elan? Atau lu di sihir Corite? Tapi bagus juga sih jadi rajin begini."hestia menyanggah dagu nya dengan jari nya seraya berfikir perubahan Relvian.

Relvian hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah kedua sahabat nya ini.

"gue bolos kerja salah, gue kerja bener juga di anggep salah, Lu bedua mau nya apaaan sih? Kayak orang ngajak ribut aja."Relvian makin lama makin panas karena Ren dan hestia.

"hahah dasar sensian, kagak lah Cuma nanya doang alesan lu kenapa." Tawa Ren yang ngeliat temen nya baik baik aja.

"kan udah gue bilang, gue gak mau terlalu nyusahin amethyst kasian,shin juga gitu dah banyak ngebantu gue, apasalah nya sih ngebantu temen juga yang selama ini gue susahin terus."relvian bersandar nyelesain laporan nya yang numpuk dari pagi selsasi siang hari menjelang sore.

"btw jam berapa sih?" tanya relvian.

"jam 3an emang napa? Mau balik?" tanya hestia.

"yah gue mau cabut duluan mau santai capek ngerjain laporan bejibun." Relvian menju pintu ruangan untuk keluar cari angin.

"ya udah, makasih kerja keras nya hari ini." Ren ngijinin Relvian pulang duluan karena kerjaan nya bener bener beres.

Setelah keluar ruangan relvian bingung mau ngapain.

"terus sekarang gue mau ngapain yah?" relvian sedikit linglung setelah keluar ruangan, dia berjalan tanpa arah di markas bellato, walau begitu dia di sapa oleh bawahan bawahan nya dan tetap menyapa balik dan memberikan kesan hangat seorang Relvian Lachrymose yang hangat.

"mungkin tidur di bawah pohon enak deh sambil baca cerita." Gumam relvian.

Relvian berjalan menuju box penjual otomatis ntuk membeli minuman favorit nya, Susu Ultimate milk rasa Strowberry, setelah beli minuman tempat duduk dan tidur favoritnya itu. dibawah pohon rindang di depan markas bellato, tempat andalan Relvian.

Sebelum duduk di tempat favorit nya dia melihat banyak kadet kadet baru yang menempati tempat favorit nya itu, melihat sang wakil archin menuju tempat itu para kadet kadet itu berdiri memberi hormat.

"kalian santai saja jangan teralu kaku,aku lagi gak tugas hari ini." Sifat santai dan tidak memandang derajat sesorang dari pangkat adalah kebiasaan relvian.

"Maaf maximus, ada apa anda kemari? Apakah mengecek kami latihan? Atau ingin menegur kami karena terlihat santai di sini?" tanya kadet itu merinding dan teman teman nya pun sama hal nya merasa canggung dan takut.

"duduklah, aku hanya ingin duduk santai di situ,itu tempat favorit ku eh bukan tempat favorit kita semua." Jawab relvian menepuk kepala kadet itu dan duduk di bawah pohin itu sambil mengajak yang lain nya ikut duduk.

"apa tidak apa-apa Maximus? Saya duduk di sini" tanya gadis salah satu teman gadis itu.

"ini tempat umum siapa saja boleh kok, kenapa kalian begitu kaku dengan ku? Anggap saja teman kalian sendiri." Relvian sebenar nya gak betah dengan situasi begini.

Karena sudah dibialng begitu mereka akhir nya benar benar mereasa lega dan tidak terlalu tegang lagi.

"maaf Maximus, ku kira maxmius ingin menegur kami." Kadet berambut hitam itu ternyata salah sangka tentang relvian yang berada disana.

"aku hanya ingin duduk dan tidur disini,dan aku melihat kalian berada disitu ku kira aku boleh ikut gabung berasama kalian dan berbincang bincang sedikit." Relvian menatap mata kadet itu, dan terlihat masih sangat polos dan terlihat sama seperti saat dia masih kadet dahulu.

"ternyata Maximus Relvian berbeda dari anggapan orang yah, kalo sekarang terlihat berbeda sekali." Gadis gadis di team itu berbincang bincang.

"memang nya mereka bilang aku seperti apa?" tanya Relvian.

"apa tidak apa-apa Maximus? Gak akan marah kan jika kami beritahu?" tanya gadis itu sedikit takut, tentu saja takut sangat beda pangat nya dan juga bisa saja dia di gagalkan jadi prajurit jika salah salah bicara.

"gak apa kok, aku juga ingin melihat pandangan orang terhadap ku." Jawab relvian santai.

"begini, kata mereka Maximus Relvian itu orang nya galak, dan juga suka marahin orang tanpa pandang bulu." Jawab gadis berambut hijau itu.

"dan juga ada yang bilang Maximus Relvian itu suka mempermainkan gadis gadis,jadi ...wajar kami sedikit takut." Lanjut gadis di sebelah nya.

"Astaga ... aku di cap buruk oleh orang orang sial siapa yang menyebar gosip ini." Batin relvian.

"Hahahaha...itu semua hanya isu, jangan terlalu percaya dengan isu, kau tau informasi itu adalah senjata paling kuat seluruh senjata yang ada." Relvian memberikan sedikit pencerahan pada kadet kadet nya.

"bukan kah Launcher Accretia itu paling kuat ya? Jika di lengkapi siege mode bahkan sangat mematikan." Kadet berambut hitam menanyakan tentang kepastian perkataan relvian.

"buahahaha kau lucu sekali, baru kali ini aku menemukan orang seperti mu, cepatlah menjadi maximus kau akan mengerti itu, dan memang senjata Launcer accertia kuat tapi informasi lebih kuat, jika tidak ada informasi kita pasti kalah perang maka dari itu di buat tim informasi untuk memberikan serangan pada musuh,jika kau tau kelemahan musuh mu senjata terkuat pun bisa kau kalahkan."Relvian menepuk kepala kadet itu dan memberikan minuman yang ia beli kepada 1 team tersebut.

"baiklah cerita kali ini selesai aku harus kembali ada yang kubutuhkan." Setelah itu relvian berjalan pergi meninggalkan kadet kadet itu.

"terima kasih Maximus" sahut mereka berterimakasih dan relvian hanya melambaikan tangan nya.

Relvian menuju kamar mandi umum bellato dan berkata di depan kaca.

"kurasa aku telah berbicara keren kali ini." Relvian senyum senyum gaje di kamar mandi umum bellato sambil mengibaskan rambut merah nya.

Seteolah bergaje ria di kamar mandi relvian menuju pertokoan bellato.

"humm kurasa jalan jalan di pertokoan bagus juga buat mood booster." Relvian jalan melihat sekeliling dan..

**Bruk** Relvian menubruk seseorang.

"uhh maaf kau baik-baik saja?" relvian mengulurkan tangan nya ke gadis yang mengguankan topi itu, di lihat dari pakain nya dia sangat ramping dan sexy relvian yakin wajah di balik topi itu cantik.

"ukhh... ya aku gak apa.a...pa"jawab gadis itu terbata setelah melihat Relvian.

"Amethyst?!" "Relvian?!" Relvian kaget dan juga Amethyst gak kalah kaget.

"ohh shit..gue baru sadar kalo si Amethyst cakep pake banget kalo lagi pake baju bebas,shit mata nya dan rambut nya itu loh.. njrit." Pikiran relvian mulai kacau.

"l. .. ngapain di sini?" Tanya Amethyst sambil menutup wajah nya dengan topi yang i akenakan.

"gua juga mau nanya itu sama lu." Tanya relvian yang pikiran nya sama dengan Amethyst.

"gue? Kalo gue tadi abis ke bukit bunga yang di deket sungai itu,dan sekalian mau belanja, lu sendiri?" masih agak canggung karena jarang jarang amethyst make baju bebas ketemu relvian.

"humm kalo gue sih tadi abis ngobrol sama kadet kadet, baru jalan-jalan ke arah pertokoan buat beli sesuatu eh nubruk elu, sial banget dah." Relvian buang muka nya yang lagi merah ke arah laen.

"tahan relvian, tahan Lu dah mau punya anak jangan asal sikat." Batin relvian sedang bertarung dengan hawa nafsu.

Lain cerita dengan Aethyst pikiran nya saat ini penuh dengan peratanyaan yang mebanjiri otak nya seperti.

"aduhh apa gue kurang cantik?" "apa pakaian ini cocok?" atau seperti "Make up ku luntur gak ya?" seperti itulah yang dipikirkan.

"lu ternyata deket juga yah sama kadet-kadet." Amethyst mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan.

"gak begitu sih, tapi ada positif nya juga, Btw hari ini lu keliatan beda banget." Jawab Relvian sambil garuk garuk pipi nya.

Amethyts yang denger itu sedikit kaget dan agak lighting shock di jantung nya begitu aja secara cepat.

"m.. lu gimana? Beda apa nya relv?" tanya Amethyst malu malu.

"lu keliatan Cantik kayak gini, feminim banget enak diliat gituh,coba lu kalo di kantor make nya gini pasti gue gak bolos ngerjain laporan gihihihi." Relvian goda Amethyst, walau itu juga sebuah pujian juga buat Amethyst sendiri karena relvian jarang bohong.

"M..makasih Relv,kalo di bolehin sama Ren gue juga mau make baju bebas pas lagi kerja,kadang make Armor terlihat kaku bgt." Wajah amethyst merah bgt tapi karena ada topi bisa nutupin itu, di lain sisi Relvian yang ngeliat sisi lain dari Amethyst jantung nya berdegp dengan kencang.

"Ayolah.. Perasaan jangan rusak si logika, gue dah punya Anarine jangan buat gue jadi gini please…" batin relvian sedang memaksa sang Perasaan dalam dirinya untuk gak mersuak logika.

Di lain sisi perasaan Relvian gak bisa di cegah kalo bisa ngomong kayak gini.

"Fuck with Logic, I want make Harem Life,and you see Amethyst look gourgeus you red hair shit." yah seperti itulah jika sang perasaan bisa bicara.

Kembali kecerita.

"ngomong ngomong, lu mau beli apa?" tanya Amethyst.

"umm rencana sih mau liat liat item di pelelangan, terus mau beli peralatan pengintai sama sensor, banyak deh, gue juga belum makan dari tadi ngurusin laporan." Jawab relvian santai tanpa beban, mungkin karena suasana udah cair.

"karena lu bilang belum makan.., lu mau makan bareng gue? Gue tau resto enak disini." Ajak Amethyst.

"umm boleh tuh, tuh si cacing perut udah berontak minta makan." Relvian nunjuk perut nya bunyi krucuk krucuk dan itu membuat Si Amethyst ketawa.

"hiihi dasar relvian." Amethyst narik tangan relvian ke restorant yang ia janjiin.

Relvian bener bener terpesona dengan kecantikan sang Ratu Es, sangat beda dari biasanya, apakah ini cobaan untuk relvian? Kurasa tidak hanya saja untuk membuat alur cerita saja.

"sejak kapan Amethyst secantik ini? Apa gue yang telat menyadari nya? Apa krena gue kurang peka? Sial kenapa baru sekarang sih gue ngerasain ini, mungkin ini nama nya jatuh cinta yang kedua di saat elu punya seseorang." Pikiran relvian melayang layang dan sangat bingung dengan nama nya wanita.

"Rel.. oi Rel." Amethyst amethyst lambai lambai di depan mata relvian tapi gaka da respon.

Karena gak ada respon dari relvian amethyst narik idung relvian.

"Aduh aduh aduh,ey ame ngapain lu narik idung gua." Tanya relvian kesakitan idung nya ditarik Amethyst.

"abis lu dari tadi gue tanyain gak jawab, ya udah gue tarik aja idung lu kali aja sadar." Amethsyt sedikit sebel dengan relvian daritadi bengong.

"oh ya maaf maaf, heheh, yaudah pesenin aja favorit lu gue sama aja kayak lu." Relvian ngelempar senyum termanis yang pernah diliat Amethyst, otomatis Amethys hanya blusng dan ditutupin oleh buku menu yang ia pegang.

Relvian memeprhatiin amethyst dari kepala, surai ungu nya dibiarin tergerai indah kebawah tanpa adanya kusut atau gelombang di rambut nya, mata berwarna yang sama dengan nama nya yaitu Amethyst begitu indah dan mengkilat diterpa sinar Sore hari, wajah nya yang anggung membuat julukan Ratu es memang tak salah, dan jika di liat dari postur tubuh, udah pasti langsing dan juga berisi, kaki yang sering nendang dirinya juga udah sangat cakep, kaki yang langsing dan juga indah, yeah THIS IS LEGS!.

"sial kenapa harus sekarang gue suka sama nih anak, Kenapa gak dari dulu, dan kenapa baru sekarang gue sadar nya." Relvian mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Lalu Relvian berfikir tentang Anarine, apakah dia harus memberitahukan ke Amethyst tentang itu? Atau kah harus dipendam begitu aja?

"Oy Ame ada yang mau gue omongin."

**To Be Continued**

**Nah gue balik lagi dengan gaya penulisan lama gue, mungkin kemaren gak cocok make gaya light novel yang terbilang monton gaka da penjelasan dan juga banyak typo, jujur gue gak paham gue baca nya berulang ulang tetep aja gak tau kurang nya chapter sebelum nya tapi kata adek gue si Rajes bilang hanya monton aja, dan cerita nya gak ada petunjuk tau tau udah flashback dan segala macem nya.**

**Yah gue mohon maaf soal itu kalo emang gak berkenan, jujur gue depresi berat soal itu, dan juga gue jadi patah semangat buat lanjut nih fanfic karena banyak persoalan tersendiri.**

**Pertama gue bingung gimana mau namatin nih chapter susah banget dapet Alur yang pas dan bener bener tamat, gue gak bisa kayak zofi nulis 6k or 7k sekaligus gue hanya bisa sampe 3k gak kuat nulis sampe begitu, dan kenapa gue update cepet yah sebagai permintaan maaf gue, ini udah gue cek loh, kalo masih salah entah lah emang salah gue atau emang gue nya yang bener bener kikuk soal buat cerita.**

**Gue jadi pengen menyerah .. shit man I hate this reality.**

**Cerita Relvian ini sebenr nya niat nya mau 3 chapter kelar tapi malah berlarut larut begini, tapi tak apalah.**

**Jujur gue gak ada cirikhas dalam nulis, pakde mie cirikhas nya dengan story yang begitu mulus dan juga terorganisir dan membuat cerita terasa berada di hadapan kita, sedangkan zofi cirikhas nya tentang life story, bisa diliat di cerita nya yang penuh dengan kehidupan sehari hari dan itu jadi cirikhas dia, mbak Rhieta cirikhas nya di plot cerita yang bener bener buat suasana nya terasa berbeda dan juga penggunaaan bahasa yang bener bener mantep membuat pembaca jadi merasa woaah ini loh cerita nya, ini loh feel nya, dan cirikhas dari bang ahlinujum sendiri dia bisa membuat cerita yang bisa memplotwist dengan sekejap, dan juga cerita nya bener bener berefek ketika baca di pertengahan cerita kita jadi gak bisa nentuin climax dari cerita itu rasanya greget banget.**

**Well itu lah yang gue khawatirin gue gak punya cirikhas, lontang lantung kayak pengembara gak ada tujuan.**

**Dan kedua penulsian yang payah, oh shit man lu liat sendiri aja dah, tapi hebat ada yang mau baca tulisan gue, jujur gue pikir cerita gue hanya yang baca 1 or 2 orang aja tapi di liat pikiran itu mulai pergi dan gue berterimakasih pada pembaca yang rela ngeluangin waktu buat baca tulisan gua.**

**Mungkin ini curhat gue paling panjang dan masih banyak lagi curhatan gue gue tutup sekian terima kasih.**

**Good Reader Write Review for Author.**

**Qotes**

"**jika** **kau tau kelemahan musuh mu senjata terkuat pun bisa kau kalahkan****." – Relvian Lacrhymose**


	16. Special Chapter - Lace Sakit

Special Chapter – Lace Sakit.

**Fanfic By Hafidz-Haan/Natsu Michaelis.**

**Oneshoot Special Chapter – Lace Sakit**

**Warning akan adanya perubahan P.O.V dan Typo, maaf jika tidak berkenan.**

Di suatu sore, Tepat nya Daerah Perbelanjaan Bellato, Terdapat seekor eh bukan seorang pria Bellato berambut coklat berwajah cantik bermata merah, bellato itu seperti nya agak kesepian karena pulang misi bingung mau ngapain.

"Ah….gue bingung mau ngapain." Lace ngehela nafas capek, posisi lelah dan juga bingung yang ia rasakan, saat ini ia membutuhkan refreshing karena misi nya yang di jalani lumayan berat.

"hmmm telpon Zofi aje dah." gumam Lace sambil menekan tombol digital yang muncul dari lengan nya.

"halo dzof" panggil lace.

"halo, ada apa kuya nelpon gua, lu gak tau gue lagi benerin senjata yang lu pesen." Bales zofi rasanya dia agak kesel karena Lace nelpon sembarangan.

"ayolah gak usah sibuk-sibuk amat, sini sama gue istriahat mumpng besok libur cok, sekali kali lah nyantai, idup kok di buat susah,gua tau muka lu susah tapi gak segitu nya lah hahahaha." Ledek Lace sambil ngakak karena asik ledekin si dzofi.

"kuya bazing, yodah lah lu yang traktir gue mau." Jawab dzofi via telpon.

"slow lah, kayak gak tau gua aja." Jawab enteng lace.

"jadi mau di mana? Lu yang ngajak gak tau tempat gue timpuk lu make palu kalo ketemu." Ancem dzofi.

"slow mz brohhh,kita di tempat yang ena ena mz." Dengan bahasa alay yang lagi trend di bellto lace ngikutin logat gaya alay itu.

"bajing lu mau ngajak gue ketempat ******* ya?!"dzofi kaget di kiria mau di ajak ketempat yang enggak enggak.

"lu ngeres banget, ini ini kelamaan incest gak sembuh sembuh jadi nya ngeres, tempat nongkrong café Brotherhood." Jawab Lace santai yang kini udah di café.

"yo dah gue Otw." Jawab dzofi lalu matiin tuh telepon.

Lagi asik nunggu dzofi, Lace gak sengaja liat Rokai lewat sambil bawa belanjaan, dan secara cepat Lace berfikir untuk ngajak Rokai, walau sedikit paksaan.

"oi Dokter somplak." Panggil Lace tapi di cuekin sama si rokai.

"njir pura pura gak denger lagi, woy dokter humu." Kali ini Lace ngeledek nya makin parah dan Rokai, dia makin kesel nahan marah di panggil yang enggak enggak.

"ya elah masih gak nyaut juga, Oi humuan nya Lake Grymnystre." Ok fix kali ini Lace bangunin singa yang lagi tidur.

**Greb..** kerah baju Lace di tarik sama Rokai dan tatapan serem nunjukin dia marah pake banget.

"Lu si kampret, pemakan Mie instan maksud lu manggil gue tadi apaan hah!" Rokai udah gak tahan amarah nya memuncak dan meledak.

"ya elu di panggil gak nyaut nyaut, terpaksa dah gue pake kata ajaib itu." Jawab lace enteng dan muka nya ngeledek bin nyebelin.

"Bajingan, coklat busuk mau lu apa? Dan jangan pernah lu nyebut gue humuan sama si tulang flem itu atau lu gue bekuin terus gue bakar idup idup terus gue bekuin lagi terus" lagi asik ngancem lace omongan rokai di potong, "ya terus terus aja sampe nabrak tembok lu." Dzofi dateng pas lagi kributan akan terjadi.

"hah? Lu gak ada urusan di sini dasar Incest Masocist."kata kata rokai ngejleb di dada Dzofi dan otomatis buat dzofi ikut ikutan ngamuk.

"haah! Jadi mau lu apa hah? Dasar dokter humu gak doyan cewek." Tantang dzofi kesel.

"lu mau ngajak ribut? Ok fine gue jabanin, gak takut gua sama Incet maso kayak lu." Rokai kompr nya yang lagi meledak malah jadi nya berantem sama dzofi.

"udah lah lu bedua, malah berantem gak malu di liat orang." Lerai Lace yang notabene dia yang buat masalah terjadi.

"INI SEMUA GARA GARA LU BAJING!" jawab dzofi sama rokai barengan.

"wuih jodoh nih, kapan jadian bisa bareng gitu, ahahah, udah udah duduk dulu aja, akhir nya bisa fresh juga pikiran gua ketemu lu lu pada." Lace mendingin kan situasi yang hampir terjadi baku hantam royal battle.

"jadi ngapain lu manggil gua tadi padahal gua mau pulang." Tanya rokai masih kesel.

"Jawab itu ntar aja pesen dulu aja gih." Lace manggil pelayan untuk mengirim pesanan nya.

"Maaf tuan mau pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"wuihh Mbak pelayan nya cantik, Pesen mbak pelayan nya ya bawa pulang." Goda Lace.

"ma..maaf tuan.. itu.. gak ada di menu." Jawab pelayan itu malu malu.

"heleh ni anak malah godain cewek, mbak pesen cheese Steak Lunker, sama minum nya jus alpukat." Dzofi.

"najis kaya bocah lu dzof mesen gituan, pesen Brandysh nya 3 mbak, di campur sama lemon terus di kocok 15x pake soda mint." Pesen lace entah minuman apa itu dzofi gak tau.

"btw rok lu mau pesen makan gak." Tanya lace dari tadi si rokai kalem kalem selesai ngamuk tadi.

"gua sih basing, ngikut lu aja." Jawab rokai nyantai.

"cok gue lagi pengen jus alpukat, anjir napa lu pesenin minuman aneh." Tanya dzofi kesel pesenen nya mau di batalin.

"iya iya, jus nya tulis mbak, oh iya sama spiciy flem wing ukuran 3 porsi terus jangan lupa kentang goreng nya yang rasa flem juga." Pesen lake.

Pelayan itu ngangguk tanda mengerti terus pergi buat nyiapin makanan yang di pesen.

"oi bajing jawab pertanyaan gue tadi, kenapa lu ngajak gue kesini." Tanya rokai yang masih kesel sama lace.

"gue bingung gak ada kawan buat nongkrong, eh lu lewat gua ajak aja, nongkrong sendirian gak asik cuk, apa lagi gak ada pacar." Pas ngomongin pacar lace agak baper.

"lu yang ngomong lu yang baper, kan bego, heran gua kok bisa ya lu masuk divisi elit intel tapi oon nya gak karuan." Rokai ngerasa heran dengan tingkah senior nya yang gak jelas.

"kerja ya kerja, santai ya santai jangan di gabung gabungin, ya gak dzof." Tanya Lace kini ke dzofi yang lagi liat area sekitar.

"iya in aja buat elu mah, kalo gue jawab enggak urusan nya panjang lagi, btw ni tempat bagus juga, romantis gitu." Jawab dzofi masih terpesona dengan tempat yang di pilih lace.

"romantis sih, tapi ….. kita cowok semua." jawab rokai dan sukses buat mereka bertiga jadi pundung dan juga ngeluarin aura suram.

Orang orang ngeliat mereka kaya, cowok cowok cool lagi nongkrong susah buat deketin mereka, cewek-cewek bellato pada histeris pengen nimbrng bareng mereka.

"aduhh rokai ganteng banget, cool gitu liat deh make jas putih, tampang nya gak nahan." Teriak fans nya Rokai yang gregetan.

"senior Lace jga muka nya itu loh imut banget, kayak muka boneka, kalo di dandanin pasti bisa cantik banget." Salah satu fans Lce juga gak kalah saing heboh nya.

"yang di samping rokai itu juga Oke loh,menarik bgt wajah nya." Kata salah satu rombongan fans fans mereka.

"kayak nya kita jadi sorotan deh." Dzofi gak betah jadi sorotan begini.

"dzof dzof, katrok lu gak pernah jadi selebritis sih,sering sering aja lu nongkrong begini bareng gua jamin lu jadi selebritis." Jawab Lace nanggepin dzofi yang gak betah di tempat itu.

"lu terkenal gara-gara senior lamia juga,terkenal lu Cuma modal nebeng." Judge Rokai dingin.

"anjir nih dokter somplak, mentang mentang di julukin Spiritualist terkuat jadi belagu lu nyet."gak mau kalah di sindir lace bales sindiran Rokai.

Gak lama setelah itu pesenan mereka dateng.

"ternyata makanan di sini enak juga." Dzofi makan dengan lahap nya kayak orang kelaperan.

"lu doyan apa laper?" tanya Lace heran.

"dua dua nya, tadi gue belum makan siang ngurusin Staff yang lu minta benerin itu." Jawab dzofi.

"jadi specialist ternyata berat, gak segampang yang gua kira, pantes badan lu kaya kuli." Timpal rokai yang kini makan juga spicey flame wing.

"haha udah makan makan aja lah,umm minuman nya enak juga." Lace minum brandysh yang ia pesen.

"ukhh ini sih keras banget lace, gak yakin gua bisa minum sampe abis ni gelas." Rokai komtear dengan minuman nya.

"ya elah masa iya lu gak kuat,rata-rata sih pada minum ini kalo acara formal." Lace masih asuk dengan minum nya.

Srupppt,,,,,, zofi masih asik dengan jus alpukat nya dan kini muka nya kayak bocah tanpa dosa, saking kekenyangan.

"sumpah dzof lu bocah banget dah." Ledek lace.

"emang kenapa? Emang gue doyan nya ini kok." Dzofi gak mau kalah kaena ledekan lace.

"lu gak pernah minum?" tanya rokai.

"minum? Tiap hari gue minum lah, minum aer putih." Jawab dzofi yang sukses buat Lace sama rokai jedakin kepala di meja.

"cok maksud nya rokai minum minuman R-20+ ah sumpah lu bocah banget dah." Lace bener bener heran masih ada bellato yang kaya dzofi.

"ohh itu, pernah sekali gak sengaja gue minum terus tiba-tiba gue pingsan."dzofi jawab enteng dan temen temen nya yang ngeder hanya bisa nahan tawa.

"yo dah lu harus minum itu dulu biar tau rasa nya gimana." Lace nyuruh minum dzofi dan ketika dzofi minum satu teguk.

FRUSHHHHH… air keluar dari mulut dzofi.

"langsyat ni alcohol cuk,minuman kayak gini lu minum ngersuak tubuh lu yang ada." Ceramah dzofi melebihi ceramah ahli agama di bellato.

"ah elu gua yang dokter aja biasa aja, sekali kali gak masalah minum ginian." Jawab rokai yang agak mbok, dan kalo rokai mabok dia agak kalem dan nambah cool.

"kayak nya harus di cekok kin biar ngerti, rok pegangin dzofi." Rokai nahan dzofi biar gak kabur dan gak gerak.

"oi lace.. mau ngapain lu lace oi..Rok lepasin." Dzofi mulai brontak dan wajah lacce makin nyeremin dan setelah itu.

Glek… Glek…Glek… dzofi di cekokin lah minuman itu.

"gimana dzof rasa nya?" tanya Lace.

"eng…Matap Soggg rasanya bener bener KVLT bgt….hic…Anjay..heyyy sexy lady.." dzofi mabuk gak karuan gara gara segelas brandnysh.

"anjir Cuma segelas kecil udah mabok berat gila nih anak, lembek sama alcohol." Lace kaget liat dzofi yang teler di meja makan.

"ya iya lah dia teler, wong dia gak pernah minum sebelum nya, duhh pala gue juga pusing nih." Bales rokai yang mijitin kepala nya,kayak nya efek minuman nya yang tadi baru berasa sekarang.

"lu kuat juga abis 3 gelas." Lace Cuma kagum aja liat nih dokter kuat minum.

"dokter harus kuat resis alcohol, kalo gara-gara alcohol mabok percuma lu jadi dokter, btw gue balik duluan." Jawab rokai ninggalin Lace sama dzofi yang teler.

Setelah rokai pergi ninggalin Lace sekarang bingung gimana bawa dzofi pulang kerumah nya.

"ni anak kalo mabok rese,susah banget diatur nya, oi dzof lu beneran mabok banget yah." Lace goyang goyangin badan dzofi.

"hah…? Kak ulfa ngapain di mari.. dzofi gak minum kok hehehe…" jawab dzofi mabuk berat.

Lace yang liat itu hanya geleng geleng kepala, ternyata hanya segelas bisa buat orang teler begini.

Tanpa pikir panjang Lace ngambil ponsel di kantong dzofi buat ngehubungin kakak nya, edisi hemat pulsa.

"halo dzofi kamu dimana?" tanya perempuan di balik telefon itu.

"halo ini Lace, dzofi nya teler bisa jemput dia gak, di café brotherhood." Jawab Lace agak ragu karena dzofi bilang si ulfa bisa galak kalo dia kenaa-kenapa.

"apa! Teler gimana bisa? Ok aku kesana." Jawab perepmuan itu kageht sembari khawatir.

15 menit kemudian datanglah cewek berambut coklat panjang di bentuk pony tail.

"yohallo…nih adek lu teler." Lace nunjuk dzofi yang udah tidur.

"gimana ceritanya dia bisa teler begini?" tanya perempuan itu dengan pandangan mengancam lace.

"haha.. Cuma gua kasih minum segelas aja sih, terus….." kata lace terhenti.

"terus apa?" tanya masih dengan nada mengancam.

"terus ya gitu dia teler, emang lu gak pernah ngijinin dia minum apa?" tanya lace ke perempuan itu.

"gak pernah, dan elu yang pertama ngehasut dia minum,dasar lu ya…."Ulfa pengen nabok lace dan tangan nya di tahan sama lace, kalo mabok lace jadi beda sedikit agresif.

"ckck, perempuan jangan suka main fisik gak baik, apa lagi cantik begini, dah bawa aja adik lu itu kasian banget dia stress gara-gara elu." Lace megang pipi nya ulfa dan tangan lace di depak saat itu juga.

"itu gak ada hubungan nya dengan lu, ini urusan gue sama dia lu gak ada hak untuk ikut campur." Jawab ulfa ketus.

"kalo lu bilang gitu ya terserah aja, gua cua bisa ngasih tau aja, jangan ngebebani pikiran dzofi Cuma gara-gara elu doang, gak adek gak kakak sama aja hahaha." Lace nepuk pundak Ulfa dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan dzofi yang di bopoh sama ulfa.

Lace berjalan dengan gak seimbang kepala nya pening, dan tubuh nya terasa dingin, biasanya dia gak kayak gini.

Lace menekan tombol bell rumah lamia dan rencana mau tidur di rumah nya lamia.

"lace? Tumben kemari ada apa?" tanya Rogue ayah lamia.

"paman, aku ingin nginap disini, badan ku terasa lelah banget." Lace dengan mata lace kehilangan kesadaran nya dan sedikit ngeblur gak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Bruk… Lace pingan mendadak, lace merasakan tubuh nya berat, suhu tbuh nya panas tapi yang ia rasakan malah kedinginan, kaki serasa di ikat dan tak mau bergerak mati rasa mendadak.

"ukh… Panas…. Tapi tubuh ku dingin." Gumam lace tanpa bertenaga.

"Lace …"panggil lamia khawatir.

"lamia..? gue kenapa?" tanya Lace masih setengah sadar.

"sakit lu kambuh lagi, dan jadi nya penyakit nya nyebar jadi gejala aneh aneh dari panas dingin sampe sakit sekujur tubuh." Jawab Lamia yang masih ngompresin kepala Lace pake air dingin.

"Lace, kayak nya kamu kecapekan deh, status stamina mu drop dan juga tekanan force mu juga gak stabil, kau habis ngelakuin apa emang nya."Tanya Shin yang notabene pimpinan dokter di Federasi bellato.

"Cuma latihan nggunain Force, dan juga latihan fisik beberapa minggu ini, dan juga ngejalanin misi yang cukup berat paman." Lace masih belum bisa bangun karena kaki nya mati rasa.

"hmmm ku rasa kamu terlalu maksain diri, lebih baik di kurangin prosi lathian mu itu, dan juga gizi mu juga rusak,kamu jarang makan makanan sehat ya." Shin kembali tanya.

"kurasa begitu paman… ukhh kepala ku…" Lace amsih memijat kening nya, lamia yang berada di samping lace melihat Lace yang terbaring lesu menjadi sangat khawatir akan keadaan nya.

Lace menyadari pangan lamia yang khawatir jadi gak tega, dan reflek tangan nya mengusap kepala lamia.

"haha..tenang aja lam gua gak apa-apa kok..jangan terlalu difikirin."Lace mencoba buat tenang lamia, gak tega juga Lace kalo buat orang khawatir hanya gara-gara dia.

"gak apa-apa gimana… lu udah terkapar begini masih bilang gak apa-apa, lu tau gak sih gue khawatir banget tadi pas lu pingan." Sidit demi sedikit air mata lamia tumbah membasahi wajah cantik nya, mata emerald nya berkaca kaca karena air mata yang ia jatuh kan dan membuat Lace jadi merasa bersalah.

"aduhh .. Lam jangan nangis dong, kalo lu nangis gue bingung mau ngapain, gue gak bisa gerakin badan gue nih." Ucap lace mencoba mengehntikan tangisan lamia, yah Lace tau lamia begitu sensitif kalo dengan dirinya dan merasa overprotective , sisi itu lah yang buat Lace gak b isa lepas dari Lamia.

" ..Bego.." masih dengan tangis nya lamia menggenggam tangan lace yang tadi untuk mengusap usap kepala nya.

Setelah minum obat Lace merasa sedikit perubahan, badan nya merasa lebih ringan dan ia merasa tubuh nya di banjiri keringat.

Dia merasakan kehangtan dari tangan nya, dan ia melihat lamia yang tertidur di samping nya sambil memegang tangan nya.

"dia merawat ku sampai jam segini, aku harus berterimakasih padanya nanti." Lace mengusap kepala Lamia yeng kesekian kali nya, dan wajah lamia menajdi sedikit ceria saattidur nya.

"kalo gini lu cantik banget, manis lagi." Gumam lace yang asik mandangi wajah lamia bersemu merah.

"lu dah mendingan lace?" lamia terbangun dari tidur nya.

"lu gak tidur, napa pake acara bangun segala sih." Lace agak sedikit kaget karena lamia bangun tiba tiba.

"lu gak denger apa yang gua bilang kan?" tanya lace penasaran.

"denger kok semua nya." Kata-kata itu sukses buat Lace wajah nya merah lagi kayak demam.

"se..semua nya?" tanya lace makin gugup.

"iya semua nya, hihi wah lu demam lagi tidur sanah." Lamia nempelin kopmres dingin di kepala lace, dan buat lace jadi bingung dan malu karena ucapan nya.

Menunggu agak lama sampai Lace tertidur pulas dan di jamin gak bangun lagi, Lamia mendekat kan wajah nya ke wajah nya lace.

"ini mungkin curang, tapi ini ulah lu nya yang gak peka nya keterlaluan." Lamia mencium Lace yang posisi tidur pules dan juga lagi sakit, yah memang bisa di sebut curang ngambil ciuman pertama seseorang pas lagi kondisi gak fit.

"gua sih pengen nya pas lu lagi sadar, pas lu tidur juga gak masalah cukup biar gua aja yang tau."senyum manis Lamia terlihat karena apa yang ia inginkan sedikit terkabul, dan setelah itu dia tidur di samping Lace karena kasur yang besar cukup buat 3 atau 4 orang di kasur itu.

Dan mereka tidur nyenyak sampai pagi menjelang siang.

Saat pagi nya Rogue dan tsukuimi sang istri meliat perkembangan Lace, dan yang tak di sangka Anak nya sedang tidur merangkul lengan kiri Lace secara ketat.

"yah dia memang benar-benar anak mu." Rogue mandang isitri nya dengan tatapan liat tuh anak elu, gitu yang di pandang rogue ke tsukiumi.

"tapi gak apa biarin mereka begitu?" tanya tsukiumi.

"biarin aja, toh tau sendiri kan lamia gimana, lagian itu juga Lace anak nya Relvian aku sih gak masalah." Jawab Rogue Enteng dan yakin karena dia anak Relvian dia bisa tenang.

"tetap saja…yah terserah kau saja, lagian juga kau sudah berjanji dengan Relvian kan." Tsukiumi hanya mengangkat bahu nya seraya menyerah akan fikiran suami nya.

"sudah lah berikan waktu untuk mereka berdua." Rogue kembali menutup pintu kamar tersebut dan membiarkan sepasang bellato yang menikmati alam mimpi nya masing masing.

**Special Chapter Oneshoot end.**

**Nyahahahah kembali lagi dengan Hafidz haan, kita memberi oneshoot karena ane baru dapet inspirasi setelah sakit parah yang mewajib kan ane masuk rumah sakit selama 2 hari hohoho.**

**Well di sini lamia nya ane buat agresif dan juga Ane minjem Rokai dan Dzofi sorry nih kalo berbeda dari persepsi masing masing pemilik char, buat pakde maaf ane gak bilang minjem nya dan buat dzofi juga sama, yah ini hanya chapter bonus untuk menyambung chapter chapter berikut nya jadi yahhhh u know lah.**

**Dan jangan heran kenapa Lamia bolehin tidur barengs ama Lace karena dulu banget kan lace di asuh sama Ayahnya lamia dan otomatis tinggal satu atep tuh sama lamia pas masih kecil jadi udah biasa, dan lagi lace juga posisi sakit jadi gak mungkin mau ngapa-ngapain hahahah.**

**Ok disini ane masukin dzofi teler sekali cekok 1 gelas minuman gak nyangka ane buat dia langsung teler, karena ane liat di chapter dzofi juga teler sekali minum jadi gak salah dong.**

**Kalo rokai entah kenapa ane seneng aja buat dia marah-marah asik gitu ada beda nya, yang basa nya kalem adem kayak es batu, langsung meledak kayak gunung anak krakatau bukan gunung kembar loh hahahaha.**

**Makasihd ah baca kalo gak berkenan silahkan review atau PM saya aja.**

**See you next time.**yang berada di samping lace melihat Lace yang tegitu t ya." kau habis ngelakuin apa emang


	17. GoodBye My Friend

**Fanfic Change By Natsu Michaelis/Hafidz Haan.**

**Chapter 11 – Good Bye My Friend.**

**Salah pengetikan dan juga salah kata mohon maaf Author hanya Manusia.**

**Accertia Colony Laboratorium.**

Accretia Berjubah putih melangkah dengan gagah nya dan pandangan optik nya yang sangat tajam menunjukan dia sangat berwibawa, dengan Armor tebal dan berwarna putih bercorak sky blue yang sangat berbeda dengan Accretia lain.

Accretia tadi menghampiri pemimpin Laboratorium itu dan menanyakan sesuatu.

"Jadi Perkembangan tentang Accertia Humanoid kita bagaimana Profesor?" tanya sang Accretia tadi melihat layar Virtual di hadapan nya.

"Bisa anda lihat Tuan Archon, Perkembangan emosi dari Accretia Humanoid kita sangat cepat, dan juga dari segi tenaga dan juga daya serang diatas rata-rata Accertia lain,Namun Saya sempat berspekulasi Accretia Humanoid ini bisa tak terkendali." Sang Profesor yang Notabene Accretia juga menunjukan data-data tersebut pada sang Archon.

Sang Archon Masih memperhatikan Data-data tersebut, otak organik nya mencerna semua tulisan tulisan virtual itu.

"Tak terkendali? Bagaimana maksud mu profesor di lihat dari data semua sempurna sesuai dengan perhitungan kita." Sang Archon terheran dengan Spekulasi dari Profesor, dan gambar virtual dari Accretia Humanoid itu di bongkar perlahan oleh sang Archon.

"Maksud saya begini, Accretia Humanoid ini mempunyai Emosi yang berbeda dengan Accretia lain, dan juga perkembangan Emosi nya juga sangat pesat, di lain sisi dia juga memiliki senjata yang kuat untuk memberontak, ini wajib di waspadai Tuan Archon." Sang Profesor memberikan Teori nya yang sudah ia perhitungkan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sistem nya? Bukankah Sistem anti pemberontak sudah di pasangkan?" Sang Archon bertanya kembali.

"ya Sistem itu sudah di pasngkan, Namun entah mengapa dilihat dari pengecekan terakhir Sistem itu sudah terdelete dari Otak dan juga Sistem Electronic nya, dan berbagai cara untuk di install ulang namun hasil nya sia-sia, karena Sistem Program dan Otak tidak menerima itu." Sang Profesor memberikan berkas berkas dan data-data ke Archon, lalu sang Archon mulai membaca apa yang terjadi dengan Accretia Humanoid ini.

"Bagaimana jika sistem Electronic nya di install ulang? Dan juga penyucian otak juga di lakukan?" Tanya sang Archon, Accretia Humanoid ini sangat di butuhkan untuk kemenangan Accretia jadi sang Archon benar benar waspada.

"jika kita melakukan itu Semua data yang ia pelajari dan juga Otak nya kembali ke awal, dan semua menjadi sia-sia." Agak ragu sang Profesor menjawab pertanyaan sang Archon.

"Cih Sial, demi tubuh Organic ku yang ku buang, jika kita menghancurkan nya Humanoid kita semua terbuang sia-sia, dia adalah proyek terakhir dan juga bahan terkahir yang kita miliki, Karena Ras yang di dalam Armor itu adalah Tubuh Ras Nenek moyang kita yang kita yang membeku dan juga kehilangan efek penuaan dari tubuh itu, sangat di sayangkan jika kita menghancurkan nya." Sang Archon masih mendecih kesal karena proyek nya bisa saja gagal di tengah jalan, dan mau tidak mau harus di hancurkan.

"dengan kata lain, Tubuh yang ada di dalam Armor itu sama seperti Cora dan Bellato begitu? Karena Bellato dan Cora penuaan dalam tubuh nya di perlambat jadi dia bisa di samakan oleh mereka?" Kini sang Profesor bertanya ke Archon.

"hampir sama tetapi sedikit berbeda, jika ras Bellato dia memiliki tubuh yang kecil dan Cora memiliki tubuh yang cenderung lebih besar dari dan lebih kuat dari Bellato namun dia sangat berbeda." Sang Archon membuka data yang ia simpan dalam sistem nya menjadi layar virtual. "Bisa kau lihat dia memiliki Postur yang hampir sama dengan Cora, Cerdik seperti Bellato, dan juga dia memiliki tenaga setara Accretia karena dia memakai Armor khusus itu, dan menjadi kan tubuh itu terbiasa menggunakan Armor Accretia lalu tubuh itu menjadi sangat kuat." Jelas panjang lebar dari Sang Archon.

"tapi jika memeberontak bagaimana? Apakah harus kita hancurkan?" tanya sang Profesor ragu.

"jika memang itu harus di lakukan, maka kita akan sangat kehilangan kunci kemenangan kita, karena Cora memliki senjata rahasia yang menurut kabar bisa membalikan logika, dan bellato mereka penyerang yang licik dan juga kuat, sisanya kuserahkan padamu." Sang Archon meninggalkan Laboratorium itu.

"_Homo Sapiens Sapiens,_ras yang sangat Berbahaya yang pernah ada, dan juga Ras yang paling Mengerikan yang pernah tercipta di seluruh Galaksi." Gumam sang Archon.

DI tempat lain AP-17 atau yang kita kenal APIT sedang berlatih dengan Deca di kuil rahasia gurun Sette.

APIT menebaskan Life eater berpadu dengan skill yang ia latih, kekuatan dan juga kecepatan sangat mengagumkan untuk seorang Punisher.

"bagus sekali Accretian, kau berkembang dengan cepat penggunaan Life Eater sangat efisien, mungkin ini terkahir kali aku bisa melatih mu, karena kekuatan di kuil ini sudah menipis." Hologram Deca menjadi sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

"terimakasih sudah melatih ku, dan sudah memberikan pengetahuan tentang perasaan DECA." Jawab Apit penuh hormat.

"dan satu lagi, aku akan memberitaukan tentang bahaya yang ada di hadapan mu, Kau akan di serang oleh seluruh Accretia Berhati-hatilah perjalanan mu akan dimulai saat ini." Setelah berkata seperti itu Hologram Deca menghilang.

Setelah diberikan pencerahan APIT kembali kemarkas nya untuk mengisi Ulang tenaga dan juga mengecek tubuh nya secara rutin.

DI amrkas Accretia terjadi bincang bincang yang sangat menarik dan terdengar di sensor APIT.

"hey kau tau tawanan yang di dapat oleh Dewan ER-78, ku dengar tawanan itu akan dijadikan percobaan." Accretia berjob Assaulter itu berbicara pada teman di sebelah nya.

"maksud mu Cora dan bellato itu? Para organic itu pasti mati saat di jadikan percobaan, karena Force mereka dipaksa di tarik keluar, aku sudah melihat percobaan di laboratorium itu, percobaan yang sangta menarik karena biasanya menggunakan Monster kini menggunakan Para organic." Sang Specialist ini dari pasukan peneliti karena dia banyak tau tentang isi laboratorium.

"Cora dan bellato? Mungkin aku harus melihat nya." Gumam APIt dan rasa penasaran nya membuat dirinya semakin dekat dengant akdir yang akan ia alami.

Apit menyusup dan melihat di ruang penjara Accretia, tempat ini sangat sulit dimasuki karena hanya orang tertentu yang dapat memasuki nya.

Apit melihat Bellato dan cora itu tertunduk lesu dan juga tidak bertenaga, mungkin karena tidak diberikan makan oleh para penjaga Accretia itu, fikir nya.

Karena melihat itu Apit merasakan Aneh di dalam armor nya, Sesak dan juga ia merasakan sakit saat melihat mereka.

"apa ini yang dinamakan Iba? Apakah yang harus ku lakukan? Menyelamatkan nya dan menjadi pengkhianat? Atau melihat mereka Mati begitu saja?" fikir APIT penuh pertanyaan di otak nya.

Apit memberanikan diri bertemu dengan para tawanan itu dan penjaga penjara? Semua sudah dilumpuhkan sempurna.

Apit menghampiri para tawanan itu, dan para tawanan mentap Apit dengan tatapan Bencid an Marah.

"Kau mau Apa dasar Mekanik jahat." Gadis cora itu memaki APit dan Apit hanya bingung karena heran kenapa dia amrah kepadanya.

"kenapa kau Marah padaku? Aku hanya ingin melihat kalian saja." Jawab Apit terheran.

"Demi Decem, aku tak percaya omongan mu,walau kaumengguanakan bahasa ku aku masih tidak percaya, kau kesini ingin menyiksa kan sama seperti yang sudah sudah." Gadis Cora itu menahan sakit nya karena disiksa oleh para penjaga penjara tadi.

"aku berencana melepaskan kalian, di dalam armor ku terasa sesak di bagian dada melihat kalian seperti itu." Apit menunjukan daerah yang terasa sakit di dada nya.

"hey bellato, apakah kau masih sanggup berlari?" tanya APit.

"sang bellato hanya mengangguk tak berdaya.

"kau hanya bicara omong kosong, buktikanlah jika memang kau ingin membebaskan kami." Sang Cora tadi masih menatap nya dengan pandangan Marah.

"aku ingin menyelamatkan kalian karena kalian mirip teman ku dari bangsa kalian masing-masing, tenang lah aku berbeda."Apit melepas Laser di penajra itu dengan kode bypass yang ia ketahui dari AC-24

"aku tak berbohongkan, ayo cepat lari ke arah sini." Gadis bellato dan gadis Cora itu berlari mengikuti Apit, namun alarem tanda penyusup berdering dan membuat seluruh pasukan mengejar arah yang diberikan oleh system markas accretia.

"sial kita ketahuan, cepatlah pergi aku akan menahan mereka." Jawab Apit.

Tak lama AO-24 muncul karena pertanda alarem tadi, dan Apit sedikit bersyukur karena AO-24 yang pertama muncul.

"hey AP-17 apakah kau melihat penyusup yang melepaskan para tawanan itu?" tanya AO-24 dengan pandangan serius.

Apit kini bingung harus apa yang akan ia lakukan karena dia tidak bisa berbohong pada teman nya,dan jika ia berbohong pasti pasukan lain akan menyerang nya dan dia di hancurkan oleh AO-24.

"Hey Ao-24, apakah kau masih menjadi teman ku jika aku mengatakan yang sebenar nya?"tanya Apit serius.

"tergantung, jangan bilang kau.." Ao-24 terhenti.

"ya aku yang melepas nya, aku merasakan aneh saat melihat nya, tubuh ku merasa sakit dan menderita." Jawab Apit serius.

"Demi tubuh Organic, kau melakuakn hal bodoh, tapi tenang saja kawan aku akan berada di samping mu selalu, kita susul para tawanan itu dan selamatkan mereka." Jawab Ao-24 mengajak Apit berasalaman dan mereka berjabat tanang sejenak lalu mengaktifkan booster mengejar Cora dan bellato tadi.

Tak lama mengejar mereka dan mereka sampai di bukit yang lumayan jauh dari Markas Accretia, dan disana ada Portal tua yang siapa saja bisa menggunakan nya, tetapi portal itu hanya sekali pakai lagi.

"kau Accretia yang tadi, apakah kau akan membunuh kami?" sang Cora masih tak percaya dengan Apit.

"tenang lah Corite aku dan teman ku akan menahan serangan para Accretia lain sampai portal itu berfungsi." Jawab Apit masih melihat sekitar blum ada tanda tanda Accreta yang mengejar.

Tak lama muncul dewan ER-78 dan para pasukan nya.

"wah-wah ternyata Ada pemberontak disni, coba kita lihat Striker terbaik AO-24 dan juga Punisher terkuat AP-17 atau harus ku sebut Accretia Prototype Tipe 17" Dewan ER-78 menyuruh pasukan nya bersiaga siap tempur

"ER-78 Tipe Warrior Assaulter, tak kusangka lawan nya begini." Ao-24 merasa kesal akan dirinya yang membantu teman nya dan sekarang berhadapan dengan dewan.

"sudahlah AO-24 aku yakin kita pasti menang." Apit mengeluarkan Life Eater nya dan aura dari pedang itu terasa sampai pada ER-78.

"pedang yang di katakan legendaris, aku sangat mengenali aura itu, Life Eater, ini menarik akan kudapatkan senjata itu, Pasukan serang." Er-78 memerintahkan pasukan itu menyerang AO-24 dan juga Apit di belakang mereka cora dan bellato harap harap cemas akan hidup mereka.

**Fshuurr…..duar duar duar**

Semburan Lidah api dari launcher milik AO-24 membuat banyak pasukan Accretia milik ER-78 menjadi lelehan besi dan meledak, di lain sisi Apit bertarung dengan Accretia yang bertipe jarak dekat.

Trang… Trang .. tang wushhh….

Suara Life eater menebas, Aura yang dimiliki Life eater saja dapat menebas para accretia yang berarmor lemah.

"rasakan Ini… **Giga Drive Divider**" Apit menancapkan pedang nya ke gurun itu dan membuat ledakan bergaris lurus mementalkan para accretia di sekitar nya.

"lumayan untuk seorang punsiher seperti mu." Flame Lance milik ER-78 menerjang Apit dan dengan gesit Apit menahan nya dengan life eater.

Hual beli serangan dilakukan oleh Apit dan juga ER-78 dan jika ada serangan dari jarak jauh di back up oleh AO-24 di belakang nya.

Masih dengan pertarungan Apit dan juga ER-78, Pedang dan tombak beradu dan membuat ledakan hebat, area disekeliling mereka jadi kawah yang cukup besar.

"Booster Active, **Break Slash**" Apit mengatifkan Booster untuk mendorong kecepatan nya dan menebas ER-78, tak mau kalah ER-78 melepaskan serangan nya "**Slashing Wave**" tebasan Er-78 dan serangan cepat yang mengahmpiri nya beradu dan membuat daya medan magnetik daerah nya benar benar kuat.

Gemma pertarungan mereka yang sangat dahsyat dirasakan oleh corite dan juga bellato itu dan mereka hanya memeluk masing-masing melupakan kalau mereka adalah musuh, karena takut akan kematian didepan mata mereka.

"tak kusangka kau bisa bertahan lebih lama dari yang ku kira." ER-78 melompat mundur karena senid ari menggunakan tombak adalah maju dan melompat mundur kembali mencari posisi.

"kau terlalu membanggakan kekuatan mu, kau akan kalah." Ketika Apit menyiapkan serangan terakhir nya Doomblast mengarah ke arah nya dan tak bisa di hindari lalu dengan cepat AO-24 melompat dan menahan Doomblast dengan launcher nya.

"AO-24!" Teriak Apit melihat teman nya terkena serangan telak dari Doomblast yang dimiliki oleh salah satu striker parjurit ER-78.

"mengorbankan dirinya untuk seorang partner, sangat menyentuh tapi kau akan mati Pressure…" serangan Pressuremengarah ke tubuh Ao-24 dan saat itu juga Apit merasa Marah dan juga sedih karena teman nya hancur di depan mata nya.

"KAU! MATI LAH KAU BEDEBAH! **RAGE OF PRISON SOUL!**" Amukan Jiwa yang tersegel dari Life eater keluar menyerang kesegala arah dan melenyapkan Serangan Pressure dari ER-78 dan juga pasukan pasukan yang ia bawa.

"cih.. Serangan yang . sangat da..syhat." kerusakan parah di alami ER-78 dan di pastikan Er-78 mati saat itu juga dan juga para pasukan yang ia bawa.

Apit menghampiri AO-24 yang terkapar dengan cepat dia menanyakan AO-24.

"hey AO-24 apakah kau masih kuat, kau pasti bisa di selamatkan bertahan lah." Apit merasakan sakit di dada nya melihat ao yang sudah di ambang kematian.

"Ma..maafkan aku AP-17… kurasa aku sudah tak kuat lagi… mungkin ini akhir nya.."suara dari speker AO-24 semakin tak karuan dan semakin lama semakin menghilang.

"AO-24..kumohon jangan Mati..ayolah..kau kuat lebih kuat dari diriku." Masih dengan menggenggam tangan sahabat nya AO-24 lalu Ao-24 melepaskan perkataan terakhir nya.

"kau memang sahabat sejati ku, te..terima kasih menajdi sahabat ku, selamat tinggal teman." Setelah mengatakn itu Ao-24 tak bersaura kembali dan system nya pun mati tanpa di sadari masih ada striker yang masih hidup dan menembakan langsung ke arah corite dan bellato yang masih ketakutan itu.

Duar…..

Apit menahan serangan itu dan membuat helem di bagian mata sebelah kiri nya pecah, dan corite plus bellato yang melihat itu terheran dengan apa yang mereka lihat apa yang di balik helem itu, mereka melihat mata, ya mata yang sama seperti mereka.

Portal itu aktif dan mengirim mereka ke koordinat yang random, untung saja Corite itu terlempar dari Portal itu ke koordinat di depan markas nya, sedangkan sang bellato terlempar ke benteng solus.

Sedangkan Apit entah kemana ia terlempar, yang saat ini ia bawa adalah launcher rusak milik AO-24 dan berjalan lontang lantung tanpa arah, pandagan nya memudar dan terjatuh.

Lace yang pulang dari misi sedang berada di benteng solus melihat Gadis yang pingsan entah dari mana asal nya kaget gak karuan.

"oi medic mana Medic ada korban gawat darurat." Teriak Lace dan membuat orang di sekitar itu menghampiri Lace dan beruntung Ada rokai yang kebetulan lewat dari mesin lelang ngedengr Lace teriak.

"oy Pemakan Mie instan, ayok buru ketempat medis dia sekarat." Rokai mengecek gadis tadi dengan force nya.

Dengan ligat Lace menggendong gadis itu ke markas bellato dan menuju ruangan IGD.

Rokai dengan ligat melakuakn perawatan darurat di bantu dengan kawan-kawan nya.

Lace yang melihat itu sangat terkesan apa yang di lakukan si rokai dan kawan-kawan nya.

45menit selelsai perawatan dan rokai memberitau keadaan sang pasien.

"gadis itu di dalam tahap yang kritis, mental nya terganggu karena penyiksaan dan juga tubuh nya penuh luka oleh benda yang cukup tajam, ngomong-ngomong kok lu bisa ketemu gadis ini gimana cerita nya?" tanya rokai penasaran.

"gua pulang misi tau tau ada yang teleport dala keadaan pingsan, kalo diliat dari teleport nya ini teleport random yang koordinat nya bener bener acak." Jawab Lace melihat kejadian ulang ketemu gadis itu.

"lu tau nama nya?" tanya Rokai lagi.

"bentar kalo gak salah…" lace garuk garuk dagu nya sambil mejem.

"ah.. iya gue baru inget dia prajurit yang di culik Accretia, team nya laporan 4 hari yang lalu kalau salah satu anggota nya di culik Dewan Accretia, nama nya Delia Froshmount." Data base Lace soal orang-orang bellato cukup lengkap karena dia bagian elit intel udah pasti wajib tau nama-nama pasukan yang terkenal.

"Froushmount ya, Pantas saja Force yang mengalir dari nya Force Udara dan juga Force Air dia dari keluarga Froushmount." Rokai menulis sesuatu di catatan nya.

"karena lu yang nemuin tuh anak lu harus ngurus ini sampe kelar, oh iya gue harap lu baar nih tagihan obat yang wajib di beli sekarang karena kalo kagak tuh anak bakal mokad." Rokai ngasih resep ke Lace dan Notabene Lace kaget.

"What The F*ck , mesti gue yang bayar? Napa gak elu aja? Lu kan dokter nya, or make biaya pengobatan pemerintah kan bisa?" Lace mencoba nolak resep yang dikasih rokai.

"yah kalo mau tuh anak mati dan gak ada informasi terserah lu aja, toh tugas lu yang nanyain dia kenapa begitu dan juga dia kan abis dari penculikan dari accretia ini kasus besar, lu gak mau ngorek informasi dari dia?" Rokai mencecer Lace dengan hal hal yang bisa di dapatkan kalo tuh anak selamet.

"Shit, sini dah moga aja gua di bayar lebih buat ini, kalo kagak gue ajak berantem tuh archon." Dan lace gak sadar Sang Archon berada di belakang nya dan berbalik mereka berhadapan.

"jadi.., kamu mau ngajak berantem saya?" tanya sang Archon sambil senyum.

"err..itu hanya ungkapan aja kok Maximus." Lace hanya senyum kecut dan mendeathglare ke Rokai karena gak bilang kalo ada Archon di belakang nya.

"yasudah segera bayar itu tagihan, dan bilang atas nama saya Archon Croiss." Masih dengan senyum nya , lace merasakan hal aneh dari Senyum itu, topeng yang ia pakai bener bener beda dari yang lain, hanya mata Lace yang dapat melihat itu di balik senyum itu ada apa.

Lace pergi ke tempat pembayaran resep yang di kasih rokai.

Markas Cora.

Gadis tadi yang terempar dari Portal random itu pingsan tak bertenaga dan sangat beruntung di hadapan nya bertemu dengan Ariel.

Bibir sexy Ariel merapal Force penyembuh sementara, karena ini yang sangat dibutuhkan gadis itu.

Tak lama karena light healing force Ariel gadis itu mulai tersadar, ia melihat Rambut silver Ariel yang indah dan dia bergumam.

"oh dewi surga apakah itu anda? Apakah aku berada di surga?" tanya nya lemas.

"hihi aku bukan dewi Surga, dan kau berada di markas Cora, ada apa gerangan sampai kamu seperti ini? Sebaiknya kamu ku bawa ke ruang perawatan ya." Ariel membersihkan debu di pipi gadis itu, dan gadis itu hanya terpesona dengan kecantikan ariel.

"maaf, nama nona siapa ya, tidak hormat jika aku tidak tau nama penyelamat ku." Tanya gadis itu.

"Nama ku Ariel, Ariel LativeHeart." Senyum nya yang indah membuat hati sang gadis tenang, di mata gadis itu Ariel benar benar sepert seorang dewi.

"jika kamu sudah sehat, mau kah kau berceria mengapa bisa sampai seperti ini? Aku tidak memaksa jika kamu tidak mengingin kan nya." Ariel Masih membopong Sang gadis menuju ruang perawatan.

"ya aku akan menceritakan nya Nona Ariel."jawab gadis itu.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**AKHIRNYA KELAR CHAPTER INI! FUCK BITCH I hate my laptop, crashing all the way.**

**Btw gimana chapter ini? Membosankan? Ada feel nya? Gak jelas? Atau gak menarik? Kurasa semua nya itu benar.**

**Yah ini udah usaha maksimal gua buat plot story yang baik, jika tidak berkenan maaf saya hanya membuat story line cerita saya nyambung, dan benar benar apa yang saya ingin kan.**

**Ariel di mata gue bener bener cantik banget, rambut silver, tinggi, sexy, mata biru, holy shit she is goddess, gue bayangin dia versi 3d bener bener waw banget, di pikiran gue, entah di pikiran kalian gimana.**

**Yah chapter ini gak banyak walau gua udah sering libur, gua gak kuat buat ngelanjutin nya mentok vroh.**

**Dan juga capek juga banyak pikiran biasa lah..blank mind gitu.**

**Well entah kenapa gue sering minjem rokai ranpa ngomong, yah Cuma sebagai chara penengah aja gak jadi chara inti.**

**Gimana cerita accretia nya, jarang kan gue buat accretia, this AP-17 time akhir nya kesampean buat story line dia susah bgt sumpah dah, dah ini aja yang bisa gue kasih ke kalian see you next time.**

"**kau memang sahabat sejati ku, te..terima kasih menajdi sahabat ku, selamat tinggal teman." AO-24 last Word.**


	18. Who Am I ?

**Fanfic Change by Hafidz-Haan/Natsu Michaelis.**

**Chapter 12 – Who am I ?**

**Mohon Maaf jika salah pengetikan dan tidak mengenakan hati Author hanya manusia**

Aku mulai tersadar dan pengelihatan ku kembali terihat, aku merasa bingung dan terheran, aku berada dimana?

Aku melihat kiri dan kanan terlihat seperti ruangan sederhana, hanya meja kursi, dan aku melihat armor besar, jika di lihat itu seperti armor Accretia, tapi kenapa hanya armor saja?

Banyak pertanyaan di dalam otak ku, dan entah mengapa aku merasa ringan dari sebelum nya,dan aku teringat kejadian saat itu, ya saat AO-24 hancur aku memegang kepala ku dan aku merasa ada yang aneh.

Mengapa aku merasakan kepala ku bukan seperti besi, melainkan sesuatu yang lunak tapi keras, lalu aku mendengar seseorang berbicara.

"bagaimana keadaan mu anak muda?" tanya orang itu menggunakan bahasa yang ku mengerti.

"aku dimana? Dan apa yang sebenar nya terjadi?, maaf nama anda siapa?" tanya ku pada orang itu.

"Nama ku Rayen Strongforld, kau sedang berada di tempat yang bernama Nirvanah, untuk ukuran orang seperti mu kau kuat juga menggunakan armor setebal itu." Jawab Orang bernama Rayen ini.

"orang? Aku hanyalah mekanik dan aku bukan orang." Aku yakin orang ini salah lihat menganggap ku orang.

"haha kau ini sedang ngelantur atau kepala mu terbentur sesuatu? Lihat lah dirimu anak muda." Kata Rayen sambil menunjukan kaca yang lumayan besar.

Aku melihat pantulan gambar seseorang dari kaca tersebut, orang berambut hitam bermata biru langit, seperti corite tapi telinga nya berbeda.

"jadi itu sapa?" tanya ku pada Rayen.

"kau lucu anak muda, itu dirimu pantulan bayangan dari kaca itu adalah dirmu anak muda." Jawab nya sambil tertawa.

Ini aku? Aku bahkan tidak mengenali pantulan bayangan dari kaca itu adalah aku.

"hey anak muda kenapa kau tidak mandi di sungai sebelah sana, kau sudah tertidur selama 1 minggu." Jawab rayen menunjukan aah sungai.

"mandi? Apa itu mandi?" tanya ku pada rayen.

"kau tidak tau apa itu mandi? Jangan bercanda" dia memandang ku dan ia yakin aku hanya bercanda namun kenyataan nya aku serius.

"aku serius tidak tau apa itu mandi, kami bangsa accretia tidak pernah mandi."jawab ku dengan nada serius.

"memang bangsa mu itu seperti apa sih, sampai sampai mandi saja tidak pernah." Tanya nya kepada ku.

"bangsa ku adalah bangsa accretia, kami mekanik jadi kami tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang sama seprti organic tetapi terkadang kami belajar dari prilaku seorang organic karena nenek moyang kami seorang organic." Jawab ku jelas kepada nya.

Setelah menjelaskan itu rayen menjelaskan ku cara mandi dan langsung menunjukan arah nya, dan dia berjanji akan mengajari ku hal lain.

Aku berjalan menuju sungai yang di tunjukan rayen sebelum nya, dan terdapat orang-orang yang bentuk nya seperti ariel tapi berbeda entah disebut apa aku tidak mengerti, tanpa basa basi aku segera mandi di sungai dan mereka berteriak dan ada yang berlari pergi dan ada yang hanya menutup wajah nya yang memerah, aku juga bingung mengapa, organic memang sangat menyusahkan.

Aku merasakan badan ku segar ketika bertemu air, rasa lelah dan penat tiba-tiba di ganti dengan kesegaran yang berbeda,tubuh ku menjadi tidak lengket seperti tadi.

Setelah itu aku pergi lagi ke ruangan ku dan disana ada rayen yang menunggu.

"jadi bagai mana setelah mandi?" tanya nya padaku.

"terasa menyegarkan, tetapi ada yang mengganjal pikiran ku." Jawab ku pada nya sambilberfikir tentang kejadian tadi.

"memang ada apa? Sampai ada yang mengganjal di pikiran mu." Tanya rayen

"tadi kau menyuruhku untuk mandi tetapi ada orang-orang di sana sedang mandi juga ku fikir, lalu ketika aku mandi mereka berteriak histeris dan ada yang pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, dan juga ada yang menatap ku tanpa henti, memang kenapa ya?" tanya ku panjang lebar semoga saja ada jawab yang menarik.

"hahaha, jelas saja mereka lari dan berteriak, kau mandid I saat para wanita mandi , kau tau walau kita sama pasti ada sedikit perbedaan yaitu gender, kau itu laki-laki dan yang kau lihat di sungai itu perempuan jadi jelas saja mereka lari,baiklah aku akan mengajari mu sedikit tentang kehidupa organic, oh iya beritahu anma mu siapa, aku lupa bertanya soal itu." Tanya rayen mengulurkan tangan nya.

"AP-1… " aku menggelengkan kepala ku lalu aku menjawab "Apit" jawab ku singkat, nama ku bukan AP-17 lagi aku sudah menyadari bahwa aku bukan accretia, jadi aku harus membuang nama itu.

Setelah berjabat tangan dan berkenalan aku di ajak rayn makan, seingat ku makana dalah dimana kau mengisi supplay bahan bakar, tapi bagai mana organic mengisi bahan bakar?.

Aku melihat mereka berkumpul, dan di sana banyak sekali benda benda yang di sebut makanan oleh rayen.

Lalu ada seseorang yang berteriak dan menunjuk ke arah ku.

"kau… kau yang tadi mengintip kami sedang di sungai, berani berani nya kau…" jawab wanita itu dan sebelu dia melempar pisau yang ada di tangan nya lalu di hadang oleh rayen, rayen menggelengkan kepala nya dan orang itu menurut seketika.

"maaf aku tidak tau jika itu membuat masalah, aku sama sekali tidak au." Tanpa memasang ekspresi apapun mereka melihat ku terheran dan aneh.

Rayen menjelaskan keadaan ku bagaimana dengan mereka, dan mereka akhir nya mengerti akan keadaan ku.

"jadi kenapa kau bisa kemari?" tanya seorang anak kecil di dekat ku.

"aku terdampar karena teleport, dan setelah itu aku tidak tau aku berada dimana." Dari bahasa yang mereka pakai, mereka menggunakan bahasa campuran antara cora dan bellato, mungkin karena tanah mereka di jajah oleh mereka dan merasa terusir.

"jadi kau didalam robit besi itu ya? Apakah teman teman mu juga begitu?" tanya anak itu penasaran.

"tidak, hanya aku yang berbeda dari mereka, mereka hanya robot dengan otak layak nya milik mu." Jelasku padanya semoga saja dia mengerti, dan kucicipi makanan ini aku merasa aneh dan meresa terkesan, rasanya bagaimana ya susah untuk di jelaskan, karena kosakata ku sangat sedikit.

"jadi apakah kau punya teman sama seperti mu?" tnya nya lagi

"iya dan dia sudah hancur." Anak ini mengingatkan ku tentang AO-24 dan setelah itu aku berdiri dan menuju ruangan ku, perasaan tak enak ketika dia menayakan tentang AO-24.

Aku memandangi Armor ku yang rusak, dan juga launcher AO-24 yang tidak layak pakai lagi karena menjadi persiai untuk melindungi ku.

Seketika saat melihat launcher itu, aku teringat saat aku dan AO-24 bersama dari akademi sampai saat terakhir nya.

Aku tidak tau mengapa, tetapi mata ku meneteskan air, sungguh aku tidak mengerti tentang tubuh manusia, dadaku terasa sakit, mataku terus meneteskan air, perasaan sesak entah dariana datang nya.

Lalu Rayn melihatku dan menepuk pundak ku dan berkata. "kau pasti sedih karena kehilangan teman mu." Sedih? Apa itu sedih aku tidak mengerti apa yang Rayn katakan.

"sedih? Maksud dari kata itu apa?" tanya ku masih dengan mata yang berair.

"sedih adalah sifat dimana kau merasa depresi, kehilangan, dan perasaan sesak dan juga sakit di dada, mata menetes kan air itu yang di namakan sedih." Jawab Rayen, dia menepuk kepala ku entah untuk apa, tapi karena dia meepuk kepala ku rasa sakit itu mulai sedikit hilang.

"jadi apakah perasaan sedih ini bisa hilang?" aku bertanya lagi.

"semua butuh waktu, dan itu memakan waktu yang lama, tapi jika kau bisa menerima nya, dan menceoba bahagia kau pasti bisa melewati nya." Setelah berkata seperti itu Rayen menuju pintu untuk keluar dan saat itu aku bertanya lagi. " bahagia? Perasaan seperti apa itu?" lalu Rayen tersenyum dan berkata. " Bahagia adalah perasaan dimana kau bisa senang dan tertawa."

**Rumah Sakit Cora Aliansi.**

"jadi bagaimana cerita nya sampai dirimu bisa ditangkap oleh Accretia?" tanya Ariel kepada gadis yang di selamatkan nya tadi.

"Awal nya aku hunting bersama teman-teman ku menju elf area, lalu tanpa sadar kami disergap oleh pasukan Accretia, teman-teman ku melawan para Accretia itu, setidak nya ada 4 accretia yang tumbang, namun kekuatan Accretia tidak begitu lemah, mereka membunuh teman-teman ku dengan sadis." Jawab Gadis itu, badan nya menggigil karena mengingat kejadian yang ia alami.

"semoga Decem memberikan tempat yang baik untuk mereka, setelah itu kamu di tangkap hidup-hidup dan tidak di bunuh oleh mereka?" tanya Ariel sambil menenangkan Gadis itu dan membelai rambut birunya.

"begitulah, lalu di saat yang sama aku di penjara oleh accretia itu dan disana juga ada tawanan seorang bellato juga yang tertangkap." Lanjut cerita dari gadis itu.

"kami di paksa menjadi bahan percobaan accretia, dan berhari-hari seelah itu ada Accretia yang berbeda." Dia mengingat Accretia yang mencoba menyelamatkan nya,

"berbeda? Memang dia bagaimana sampai kamu bisa bilang berbeda?" Ariel masih penasaran dengan cerita gadis ini dan kembali bertanya.

Gadis itu melanjutkan cerita nya. "dia mencoba menyelamatkan ku, dan awal nya aku tak percaya lalu dia membuka penjara itu dan menyuruh ku kabur, dia berkata dia memiliki kawan seperti aku dan juga bellato itu, entah aku harus percaya atau tidak tapi seingat ku Accertia tidak pernah berbohong." Wajah nya masih terlihat lemas karena berhari0hari di penajra Accertia dan juga melihat kejadian perang itu membuat mental nya juga sedikit kacau.

Ariel sempat berfikir kalau Itu adalah Apit, namun itu hanya pemikiran Ariel saja dan lalu arile kembali bertanya. " jadi setelah menyuruh mu kabur dia bagaimana? Si Accretia itu." Wajah arel yang tenang dan menunjukan kehangatan membuat gadis itu kembali melanjutkan cerita nya.

"ya dia melindungi kami dari serangan accretia lain, dia bertarung dengan seorang Dewan Accretia, namun teman sang Accretia itu mati melindungi nya, dan setelah mengalahkan Dewan itu ada Accretia yang masih hidup dan menembakan launcher kepada kami, dia melindungi kami dengan tubuh nya, lalu sempat terlihat dibalik dari Kepala Besi milik Accertia itu yang sedikit rusak, Aku melihat Mata, ya Mata yang sama seperti kita semua layak nya mata Bellato ataupun Cora." Setelah mendengar cerita itu Ariel berfikir keras siapa Accretia yang memiliki mata yang sama seperti layak nya organik.

"terimakasih atas cerita mu semoga kau cepat sembuh,jika ada yang ingin diceritakan kau bisa datang kepada ku, oh iya siapa namamu? Aku lupa bertanya." Tanya Ariel lembut.

"Nama ku Rhieta Lancelot." Setelah berkenalan Ariel pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"apakah itu dia? Ataukah Accretia ang lain?" gumam Ariel penuh dengan pertanyaan.

**Markas Bellato**

Lace yang kini dapet tugas khusus untuk introgasi Bellato yang ia selamatkan, sebenar nya ia malas melakukan nya karena banyak yang harus ia lakukan, karena ini tugas nya sebagai badan elit intel mau gak mau harus di kerjakan.

Namun sebelum introgasi ia melihat gadis bellato itu, dan ia melihat gadis itu masih dala kondisi yang belum stabil dan Lace mengurungkan niat nya untuk memberikan pertanyaan nya.

Terbesit di fikiran Lace untuk menggunakan Mind Snare, yah skill ini adalah skill ayah nya yang diwariskan kepada nya, bisa di pakai disaat orang sadar maupun enggak untuk membaca pikiran orang tau membajak nya untuk memerintah orang itu.

Saat dia menuju ruangan gadis itu pundak nya di tepuk oleh seseorang.

"hai Lace, sedang apa disini." Suara berat dan sudah pasti orang yang lebih tua dari nya memanggil nya.

Lalu lace membalikan badan nya dan ternyata itu adalah Shin paman sekaligus sahabat Ayah nya.

"Paman Shin, aku sedang tugas paman, tapi orang yang menajdi target sedang di rawat aku jadi bingung sendiri, ngomong-ngomong paman, kau tau skill ayah kan." Tanya Lace.

"tentu saja, tetapi skill yang mana dulu, ada skill yang gak ku ketahui karena dia lebih sering mengembangkan skill nya dengan Amethyts dan juga Rogue." Jawab Shin menjelaskan pertanyaan lace.

"Skill Mind Snare, jika kau gunakan di saat orang itu sedang mental nya terganggu dan tubuh nya tidak bagus apakah memberikan masalah?, paman kan kepala rumahsakit dan juga mantan Holy chandra yang menjabat dewan pasti tau entang skill mind snare, aku kurang paham dengan skil ini walau aku menguasainya." Lace garuk-garuk kepalanya bingung dan juga agak ragu yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Mind snare yah, yah tidak apa-apa sih jika pengguna mind snare tidak untuk membajak pikiran seseorang dengan paksa, dan lagi posisi target mu itu sedang terbaring sakit, kemungkinan tidak menghasilkan efek apapun skill itu juga bisa menajdi pembaca fikiran saja, itu kan skill Cora yang Relvian Pelajarin gak sengaja saat dia bertemu petualang Cora yang lari dari Aliansi karena dibilang pengkhianat, ahahha keinget masa muda." Tawa Shin memecah ketegangan Lace.

"oh iya Lace, kau sdah berteu dengan teman ayah mu Amethyst Hardji?" tanya Shin.

"Amethyst Hardji? Aku Cuma pernah mendengar nama nya aja tapi gak pernah ketemu." Lace memang gak pernah ketemu Amethyst seingat dia sih.

"padahal saat kau kecil dia sering banget gendongin kamu, temuin lah dia gitu-gitu dia calon nomor 1 jadi ibumu." Shin mengacak-acak rambut Lace dan Lace hanya bingung sendiri.

"calon nomor 1 jadi ibu ku? Setauku Ibu ku itu bernama Anarine deh." Lace masih dengan wajah terheran-heran.

"hmm,gimana ya… Amethyst itu kalo ayah mu gak nikah sama Anarine dia lah pendamping nya, namun takdir berkata lain jadi kamu terlahir dari tubuh Anarine bukan dari Amethyst, kalo dari Amethyst mungkin aja rambut mu warna ungu atau mata nya yang ungu."Shin melihat Lace dia melihat sesosok Relvian yang pernah ia lihat, namun bayangan itu menghilang seketika.

"apakah bibi Amethyst sebegitu cinta nya sama Ayah sampai paman bilang dia calon nomo 1 jadi ibu ku?"tanya Lace penasaran.

"yah tentu saja dia sangat mencintai ayah mu, sampai sekarang dia gak mencintai orang lain selain ayahmu si Relvian,aku gak pernah melihat seorang Gadis paling hebat dan kuat di Bellato ini selain Amethyst."Shin menjelaskan semua nya pada Lace, sosok bersahaja dari Shin memang cocok jadi tempat curhat dan sangat friendly banget.

"lalu jika bibi Amethyst di amta paman dia hebat dan kuat, kenapa paman meikah dengan bibi hestia?" pertanyaan gaje membuat Shin tertawa keras.

"hahahah, kau ini ada-ada aja jelas beda lah Lace, Mencintai dan mengagumi itu berbeda, kalo mencintai itu dengan perasaan yang dalam dan juga menggunakan hati, jika mengagumi itu perasaan yang terkesan akan seseorang, pantes aja kau gak peka, sifat ayah mu itu loh 11 12 sama kayak kamu, yasudah temuin dia biasanya dia ada di Hero Stone Grave, mungkin aja kau bisa tau kenapa aku bisa bilang Amethyst jadi calon nomor 1 ibu mu." Setelah berkata seperti itu shin pergi ningalin Lace dan lanjut ke pekerjaan nya.

Lace menggunakan Mind Snare ke Gadis bellato yang di culik Accretia itu, ia melihat semua kejadian itu dan ia catat semua kecuali di bagian Akhir, ia melihat Apit di sana, lalu Lace sedikit terkejut saat melihat di bagian akhir ingatan gadis itu, di balik helem accretia Apit terdapat mata yang sama seperti yang ia punya, dan ini menjadi pertanyaan di kepala lace.

Lace menuju Hero Stone Grave, benar apa yang dikatakan oleh shin, ada seorang wanita bersurai Amethyst sama seperti nama nya sedang berdoa di depan Batu nisan para pahlawan.

Enggan Lace mengganggu do'a yang begitu khusyuk dan tetap menunggu Amethyst selesai berdo'a, karena sense yang dimiliki oleh amethyst sangat tajam dia tau dibelakang nya ada seseorang.

"ada keperluan dengan ku?" tanya Amethys agak dingin tak berubah oleh waktu.

Lace yang ditanya agak bingung sendiri mau jawab apa,karena dia kesini hanya ingin ngecek aja bener apa enggak yang dikata oleh shin.

"anu..err gimana ya…" Lace panik dan jadi kehilangan kata-kata yang ada di kepala nya.

Amethyst menghadap belakang dan melihat Lace, namun dimata Amethyst sedikit berbeda dia melihat Relvian, "Relvian? Benarkah ini Relvian?" Amethyst menghampiri Lace lalu bayangan Relvian yang ada dimata Amethyst menghilang dan berubah menajdi Lace.

"anu…Bibi Amethyst? ini Aku Lace bukan ayahku."Lace menyadar kan Amethyst dari bayangan yang ia lihat dan Amethyst tetap saja masih ada perasaan yang hilang dari diri nya.

"Lace…" agak lama Amethyst memandangi wajah Lace dan ia lihat dari wajah dan rambut perpaduan orang yang ia kenal, Relvian dan Anarine Mata Merah dan gaya rambut berantakan Khas Relvian, dan warna rambut coklat dan wajah manis yang dimiliki Anarine, tanpa kata Amethyst memeluk erat lace, layak nya perasaan ibu dan anak, atau yang lain kita gak tau hanya Anarine dan tuhan lah yang tau.

"sudah lama aku ingin melihat mu, 20 tahun seperti nya kalau di lihat dari umur mu." Amethyst mengacak-acak rambut lace dan lace hanya bisa tersenyum.

"yah dari 20 tahun terakhir ini pertama kali nya, aku benar-benar lupa dengan wajah bibi, dan lagi mungkin orang tidak percaya kalau bibi umur nya sudah lebih dari 30 tahun." Setelah berkata seperti Lace dapat hantaman keras di perut nya.

"pelajaran Pertama, jangan membahas Umur seorang wanita atau kau langsung pergi kesurga." Pukulan telak dari Amethyst tenaga yang tak berubah dari 20 tahun yang lalu layak nya masih bertugas di kemiliteran.

"ukhhh,tapi bi memang kenyataan begitu, ukhhh sakit nya….."Lace meringis kesakitan yah kekuatan Inflitrator di zaman nya memang bukan nama belaka.

"maaf lace, reflek sepertinya kau tidak biasa seperti ayah mu,tak kusangka akan bertemu dengan mu dari sekian lama." Amethyst melihat Lace yang sekarang sama seperti melihat relvian sebelum ia tewas, hanya saja Lace sedikit lebih tinggi.

"ada banyak yang ingin kuceritakan ke bibi,mungkin bibi juga ada cerita yang hars ku dengar." Mengingat kata dari Shin, pasti Amethyst sangat banyak tau tentang keluarga nya, dan juga bisa menajadi tempat curhat.

"jika kau tidak bertugas tak masalah, sebaiknya lebih enak kalau dirumah bibi saja jika ingin bercerita." Ajak Amethyst dan lace mengikuti di samping nya.

**DI tempat lain.**

Malam itu aku duduk termenung diatas batu dan melihat satelit asli planet Novus, bentuk nya tak berbeda dari satelit yang di buku yang ernah ku baca yang bernama bulan.

Aku berfikir, untuk apa aku diciptakan oleh para Accretia, dan bagaimana aku bisa hidup layak nya mereka,banyak pertanyaan yang ada dikepala ku, contoh nya seperti aku terlihat berbeda dari Bangsa Corite ataupun bellato.

Dan di lain pihak aku harus bagaimana dengan keadaan ini? Apakah aku kembali ke Accretia atau aku menjadi para penduduk Asli novus, netral tidak ikut campur urusan tiga bangsa yang berbeda ini.

Kepala ku terasa sangat berat memikirkan nya, untuk tidur pun sulit.

Memang aku sudah belajar banyak tentang kehidupan layak nya orang normal,tata cara berpakaian,berbicara, sopan santun kupelajari dengan singkat, namun masih ada yang mengganjal di kepala ku ini.

Lalu Rayen mengahmpiri ku dan duduk di samping ku lalu berkata, "jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, jika kau tidak mengerti itu tak masalah, sedikit demi sedikit pasti akan terungkap yang nama nya kebenaran." Ketika rayen berkata seperti itu, di kepalaku terdapat pertanyaan yang mungkin harus kucari dengan cepat jawaban nya.

Lalu aku bertanya dengan rayen "hey rayen menurut mu aku ini siapa?" , rayen tertawa mendengar pertanyaan ku, " jelas lah kau itu ya dirimu sendiri bukan orang lain, kau fikir kau itu siapa? Monster ? hahaha." Dia menjawab dengan santai dan memang ada benar nya, aku ini ya diriku sendiri, namun pertanyaan yang paling serius adalah Aku ini Apa?.

**To be continued?**

**Kembali lagi dengan Fanfic change Lanjutan dari chapter sebelum nya karena cerita nya masih menggantung hebat, dan di chapter ini malah makin ngegantung dan bikin penasaran, author nya juga penasran mau lanjut nya gimana hahaha.**

**Well did you know ada sebagian dari cerita di fanfic ini adalah kisah nyata Author? Haha itu hanya cerita yang sama namun dikemas secara berbeda.**

**Jujur chapter ini adalah chapter kesukaan gue, karena gue buat nya merevisi dari chapter awal sampe akhir, walau semua chapter gue revisi dari awal entah kenapa gue demen aja ni chapter, semua chapter sih favorit namun ada perbedaan nya masing masing sih.**

**Character baru disni yaitu Rayen Strongforld, entah kenapa gue bisa buat nama ini, dia disini jadi spporting character untuk Apit, dia ngajarin apit yang layak nya bocah polos gak tau apa-apa karena supporting awal nya mati si Ao-24 ya harus ada supporting lain kalo enggak ya gak jalan cerita nya.**

**Lalu Ada Rhieta Lancelot, ini character khusus buat Mbak Rhieta karena udah nuntun ane dari Awal Chapter sampe sekarang, dan udah minta izin jadi ane buat lah dengan nama nya ahaha.**

**Kemunculan Amethyst akan menjadi jalan cerita di chapter selanjut nya, mungkin saja berubah karena bisa jadi certia pindah alur ke alur Rhieta.**

**Ya kemungkinana besar sih chapter selanjut nya filler Relvian, karena pengen ngejelasin alur nya dulu jadi stay di fanfic ane terus yah see you again bye bye….!**

**jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, jika kau tidak mengerti itu tak masalah, sedikit demi sedikit pasti akan terungkap yang nama nya kebenaran – Rayen StrongForld chapter 12**


	19. Relvian Lachrymose Part 5

**Fanfic By Natsu Michaelis or Hafidz Haan**

**INFO Chapter ini dengan Orang ketiga dan terkadang menggunakan P.O.V**

**Fanfic Change Chapter 12.5 – Relvian Story chapter 4**

**Cuplikan chapter sebelum nya : "sial kenapa harus sekarang gue suka sama nih anak, Kenapa gak dari dulu, dan kenapa baru sekarang gue sadar nya." Relvian mengutuk dirinya sendiri.**

**Lalu Relvian berfikir tentang Anarine, apakah dia harus memberitahukan ke Amethyst tentang itu? Atau kah harus dipendam begitu aja?**

"**Oy Ame ada yang mau gue omongin."**

"oy Ame ada yang mau gue omongin" dengan nada serius Relvian berbicara, dan Amethyst merasa aneh dengan perubahan relvian.

"eamng lu mau ngomong apaan?" tanya nya bingung.

"gua rasa kalo disni gak tepat." Relvian menggandeng tangan Amethyst dan dia menuju ke Tempat Hero Stone Grave, karena tempat itu sepi dan jarang di hampiri orang.

"jadi lu ngapain bawa gue ke sini?" Amethys natap relvian aneh.

"Gini, sebener nya gue…." Ucap relvian terhenti.

"lu sebenr nya apa? Ngomong yang jelas napa." Amethyst dengan tatapan bosan.

"janji lu gak akan bilang pada siapapun, dan berjanji jaga rahasia ini sampe lu mati." Relvian membuat perjanjian ke Amethyst.

"ya gue gak akan bilang sama siapapun." Jawab Amethyst serius.

"sebenr nya gua….. jatuh cinta sama Cora." Ucap relvian serius.

Mendengar itu Hati amethyst serasa Pecah dan menjadi butiran debu, sakit memang tapi tetap mencoba bertahan.

"lalu? Hanya itu?" tanya Amethyst dingin.

"gak Cuma itu, dia juga …. Lagi mengandung anak gue." Plakkk… Setelah berkata itu Relvian kena tampar cukup keras suara nya.

"ya lu boleh tampar gue sekeras apapun, tapi kenyataan memang gitu Ame, gua rasa lu bisa jaga rahaisa ini dari siapapun, dan jika sampe tau ini bakal jadi masalah juga buat federasi." Relvian merasakan tamparan itu sampai ke hati dan perasaan Amethyst sangat terasa dari amparan itu.

"hiks..hiks…" tangis sang ratu es sedikit demi sedikit air mata itu jatuh.

Relvian kaget melihat Amethyst menangis, baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi Amethyst yang seperti ini.

"me.. napa lu nangis, gua bingung kalo lu gini." Relvian ngusap air mata amethyst namun ia menepis tangan itu.

"jika lu tau, hiks..gua…suka sama lu!" sedikit berteriak dan menangis amethyst mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"maaf gua telat menyadari itu,tapi.. gua akuin lu emang pengertian makasih Me." Penolakan halus yang Relvian lakukan untuk amethyst sedih memang rasanya tapi apadaya memang kenyataan itu pahit.

"bego, bego bego.! Dasar gak peka!" Tangis Amethys kesal.

Secara instan Relvian memeluk Amethyst dan mengusap rambut ungu nya, untuk menenangkan sang Ratu Es.

"maafin gue me, mungkin jika gue gak telat menyadari perasaan lu, lu gak akan merasakan kayak gini." Ucap relvian.

Kesal dan juga sedih yang Amethyst rasakan,namun takdir berkata lain Relvian bukan untuk nya, namun Amethyst tetap pada pendirian nya.

"sampai gua mati, ataupun kita terpisah gue tetep suka sama lu, dan gak akan tergantiin, karena..lu udah ngubah hidup gue."mata terpejam dan amethyst mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Relvian, yah ciuman singkat untuk mengobat sedikit rasa sakit hati nya, setelah itu dia meninggalan Relvian.

Hujan turun menerpa Relvian, Air mata yang mengalir dari mata nya tertutup oleh tetesan hujan, lalu dia bergumam.

"bodoh nya gua, melukain perasaan perempuan yang bener bener cinta sama gua, dasar gue ini cowok lemah yang pernah ada." Saat ini sang warchon tengah bermandikan air hujan dan juga galau menerpa diri nya.

Sangat cocok keadaan yang sekarang hujan deras, awan gelap dan juga seseorang yang galau di tanah lapang.

**1 hari kemudian di markas cora**

**Markas Cora.**

Mata tajam berwarna biru itu menunjukan dirinya menyimpan rencana yang matang, wanita ini sudah menunggu saat ini untuk menjath kan seseorang.

"Chamtalion Prime, kapan rapat dengan seluruh bangsawan cora dimulai." Ucap wanita itu.

"sekitar setengah jam lagi Nona Sestina." Ucap sang Chamtalion sambil memberi hormat, walau tingat nya sudah chamtalion dia tetap hormat dengan status bangswan yang dimiliki wanita ini.

"persiapkan semua barang bukti dan juga berkas yang sudah kita persiapkan, ini Saat nya untuk menyingkirkan mu Anraine Fernandez." Mata penuh kebencian menunjukan dia sangat benci keapda Anarine, dia sudah menunggu saat ini akan terjadi.

Di lain sisi Anarine tampak lesu karena kandungan nya yang bisa dibilang saat-saat vital untuk diri nya, walau perut nya tak menunjukan kalau dia terlihat mengandung, namun tetap saja keadaan nya sangat tidak baik.

"Kak Anarine gak apa-apa?" tanya Sebastian sedikit khawatir tentang nya.

"tidak apa kok, hanya saja aku merasa gak enak badan." Anarine memijit kepala nya agar meringan kan beban di kepala nya yang dari tadi terasa berat.

"kurasa kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu, toh kakak mu sudah hadir di rapat itu juga sudah cukup." Ucap Hafidz yang kini 11 12 khawatir tentang teman nya ini.

"aku tak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan kewajiban ku, dan yah ini sudah biasa bukan." Jawab Anarine sok tegar.

"yah Anarine memang begitu, mau gimana lagi?" Rajes hanya mengangkat bahu nya tanda ia tak bisa apa-apa lagi.

"ngomong-ngomong, kau yang paling muda di rapat itu ya sebas?" tanya rajes.

"yah begitulah, aku menggantikan posisi Ayah, dia sudah saat nya pensiun, lebih baik dia melati adik ku saja dirumah." Sebastian melihat gerak gerik aneh dari Anarine, dia bingung mau apa jadi nya hanya bisa pura-pura gak tau aja.

"Haha menggantikan Si tua Ravrick, yah kau memang sedikit berbeda dari dia, kau lebih enak di ajak kompromi." Ucap rajes sambil mengacak-acak ambut hitam sebas.

"haha, ayah memang gitu dia sedikit kaku." Sebastian hanya terkekeh geli dengan ucapan senior nya dan juga tindakan-tindakan diluar dugaan dari senior nya ini.

"dasar kalia beruda ini, gak jauh beda." Hafidz hanya memandang aneh adik angkat dan juga junior nya yang sedikit sableng.

Tak kerasa berjaan sambil ngobrol merka sudah tiba di ruang rapat para bangsawan Corite dan juga para Archin dan juga dewan.

Sedikit do'a –do'a untuk Decem dan juga Saedikit sambutan biasa yang di lakukan lalu rapat dimulai.

"Jadi, Rapat kita kali ini adalah tentang Pasukan Bellato yang mulai mendesak kita, dan di lain sisi, Accretia juga menyerang dari sudut kita yang lain,bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" ucap Tetua Albert.

"Saya Sebagai Archon juga sedikit kaget dengan serangan dari Bellatean, dikarenakan mereka yang jarang menyerang lalu mereka menyerang balik seperti ini benar bener diluar dari perhitungan saya." Ucap sang Archon.

"Di lain sisi juga, banyak pandangan dari Kalangan Menengah yang saat ini kurang mempercayai para bangsawan." Lanjut sang archon.

"ya Benar para kalangan menengah saat ini benar-bener menganggap kita para bangsawan melalkuan ketidak adilan untuk mereka." Ucap salah satu bangsawan Cora.

"aku setuju dengan Para Kalangan Menengah,Para bangsawan ukhmm aku tau mau menyebutkan nama-nama nya terlalu banyak, mereka hanya emikir kan kekuasaan, dan juga harta, jadi para kalangan menegah menyadari hal itu." Ucap Hafidz Panjang dan menyindir bangsawan lain.

Brakk.. Meja dehntakan oleh seseorang bangswan Cora"kau.. berani berani nya bilang seperti itu, itu sama saja kau Mencoreng nama Bangsawan." Dia marah akan sindiran dari hafidz.

"aku bukan mencoreng nama bangsawan, hanya saja Bangsawan itu telah mencoreng nama nya sendiri, sebut saja kasus Korupsi kemarin, itu sungguh memalukan, bukan kah begitu Tuan Lochnest?" pandangan menusuk membuat Bangsawan itu terhenti dan tak jadi melawan apa yang dikatakan hafidz.

"ck.. sejujur nya saja, aku juga muak dengan rapat ini, hanya memikirkan golongan tertentu saja,apa yang di bilang Tuan hafidz juga benar adanya,beberapa bangsawan menyelewengkan jabatan dan juga nama nya." Ucap seorang wanita bangsawan yang lain.

"begini saja,jika kalangan menengah itu sampai menyerang balik kita ini sama saja menghancurkan Aliansi Cora,apakah kalian tidak memikirkan nya sama sekali? Kami Para pemimpin Militer hanya bisa melakukan hal tertentu saja untuk meredam itu, sisa nya ya dijalankan kalian para bangswan yang memimpin pemerintahan, jangan sampai para kalangan menengah memberontak, karena kalangan menengah adalah sumber kekuatan Aliansi dan juga sumber keuangan aliansi itu sendiri." Ucap Chamtalion Kalos.

Banyak bangsawan yang menunjukan kebencian ke hafidz karena mengungkapkan sesuatu yang sangat fatal bagi kedudukan mereka, di lain pihak para petinggi militer menjadi tak mendukung mereka.

"Warchon fernandez bisa anda jelaskan tentang kekalahan anda di elan?" ucap Tetua Albert mengganti topik, karena topik sebelum nya sangat panas.

"baiklah, kekalahan saya di elan menunjukan bahwa saya sedikit mengalami perhitungan yang salah, namun para Anggota yang saya bawa tidak ada korban jiwa maupun yang terluka, jika kita perang di elan pun hasil sama saja, karena ketika saya melihat keadaan sebenar nya, Para bellatean sudah mengumpulkan pasukan nya lebih lama dari pasukan yang saya bawa." Ucap Kakak Anarine rinci.

"jadi begitu, lalu kau kalah 1 lawan 1 dengan seorang bellato itu?" tanya Lochnest.

"ya dia Bernama Relvian Lachrymose, Warchon Bellato, dia sangat kuat dan juga sangat cerdik saat bertarung."jelas Siegfried.

"bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail lagi?" tanya Tetua Albert.

"kalau itu biar kau yang menjelaskan." Ucap hafidz.

"aku baru bertarung dengan nya beberapa hari yang lalu, dia Warrior yang unik, kekuatan nya tak seperti tubuh ny, dia menyimpan banyak force, dan lagi ketika dia dengan Aura hitam yang di tubuh nya keluar dia sangat berbahaya.

"jangan lupakan Partner nya, dia juga memiliki partner yang hebat, dan kurasa dia memiliki 2 partner, sang Archon dan juga teman nya itu." Ucap rajes.

"lalu kau menang atau kalah?" tanya Sang Archon.

"kami seimbang, walau aku gunakan Absolut eye dan juga Adik ku menggunakan Eye of future, tetap saja merka bisa mengimbangi kami."ucap Hafidz serius, dia ingat betul akan kekuatan Relvian dan juga partner nya.

"tidak mungkin Absolut eye dan eye of futre bisa di tahan?" Ucap Sang Archon tidak percaya, wajar jika tidak percaya selama ini mereka berdua bisa mengalahkan pasuka-pasukan elit bellato dan Accretia hanya berdua, tapi ini merka bisa di taan oleh 2 orang saja.

"sangat diluar dugaan,kita harus membereskannya, secepat mungkin."ucap tetua Albert.

"ukhmm, maaf menyela tapi aku bisa menyingkirkan nya, dan juga seseorang disini juga sangat dekat dengan bellato itu." Sestina dengan pandangan licik dan juga jahat menunjukan berkas-berkas yang ia siapkan.

"salah satu dari kita ada yang berkhianat." Ucap nya keras.

"Berkhianat? Bagaimana mungkin?, jika kau memang tau siapa dia tunjukan itu sekarang." Sang Archon marah.

"layar proyeksi menunjukan Anarine dengan relvian sedang berasama, dan juga berkas berkas menunjukan hasil yang valid.

"Anarine Fernandez, apa hubungan mu dengan orang ini?" desak sestina.

Anarine menjadi pucat dan juga tertekan, saat yang sangat tidak di untungkan untuk nya.

"aku tak ada hubungan nya dengan dia." Jawab Anarine sedikit ragu dengan ucapan nya.

"lalu dengan data ini, kau masih mengelak tak ada hubungan dengan nya?" Sestina menunjukan Data tentang kehamilan Anarine.

"apa bagaimana mungkin Anarine?" Siegfried kaget bahkan shock, karena adik nya yang ia kenal betul dengan sifat dan juga prilaku nya bisa melakukan hal itu, erlebih dengan bangsa lain.

"Jadi menurut kalian Hukuman apa yang harus di berikan kepada Nona Anarine Fernandez?" ucap Sestina dengan yakin akan kemenangan nya.

"sesuai dengan perjanjian yang di tulis, maka Anarine fernandez mendapatkan hukuman mati."wakil dari para tetua itu menyimpulkan.

Brak… Meja bundar yang terbuat dari batu marmer itu di gebrak dengan keras.

"aku tidak setuju dengan hukuman itu."Sebastian yang paling muda malah menentang apa yang di perjanjian tertulis tersebut, di lain sisi Siegfried sang kakak tak berani mentang keputusan itu.

"apa maksud mu Tuan sebastian? Apa anda menentang perjanjian tertulis ini?" tanya wakil tetua tersebut.

"itu hanya perjanjian yang di buat oleh orang, namun jika di fkir menggunakan logika apa yakin kalian bangsa Aliansi cora yang terkenal akan kesucian nya?" Sebatian marah bukan main, karena menurut nya perjanjian tersebut di buat umtuk mengekang kebebasan seseorang.

"tapi dia telah kehilangan kesucian nya, jadi apakah masih di sebut suci?" tanya sestina

"memang Nona Anarine telah kehilangan kesucian nya, namun tidak kah anda bertanya mengapa dia bisa kehilangan itu? Jika memang nona sestina harus mendapatkan hukuman mati, anak dalam kandungan nya juga mati, apakah ini yang nama nya Aliansi suci Cora? Membunuh anak yang belum lahir?" Sebastian kembali bertanya pada para bangsawan.

Orang orang yang mendengar itu agak ragu untuk menjatuhkan hukuman tersebut.

"namun tetap saja,pertarutran tetap lah peraturan." Ucap sestina kukuh.

Hati para bangswan tersentuh akan ucapan Sebastian lalu sang tetua merubah huuman Anarine

"aku setuju dengan Tuan Sebastian, namun Phukam harus tetap berikan, jadi keputusan yang ku buat adalah Anarine di usri dari Aliansi Cora, persiapkan barang mu dan tinggalkan Aliansi cora secepat nya." Ucap tetua Albert.

"aku mempunyai satu permintaan, aku akan mengantar Nona Anarine sampai perbatasan cora dan sampai saat itu dilarang ada yang menyentuh atau mencoba membunuh nya, jika ada yang berani melakuka nya, Dengan Berat hati Aku akan membuat nya lenyap dari kehidupan." Tekanan Force yang di berikan oleh Sebastian benar benar kuat, bahkan sampai sang Archon bergedik ngeri akan kekuatan nya itu, walau terbilang sangat kuat sang Archon memiliki firasat yang sangat tajam.

Setelah itu Sebastian keluar ruangan rapat dan di susul oleh kedua senior nya.

Sebastian meninju salah satu pilar yang ia jumpai, dengan force nya ia meninju pilar itu dan membekas.

"hey sebastian ada apa dengan dirimu?" tanya HAfidz menghampiri nya.

"aku tak menyangka senior Anarine…" ucap nya melemah.

"haaah aku tau, kau mempunyai perasaan yang lebih dari Senior dan junior ya kan Sebas?" kini rajes yang biasa nya gak peka mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat masuk akal.

"aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan,lagipula kau bisa mengatakan nya walau sudah telat tentang perasaan mu." Hafidz menepuk kepala sang junior untuk menenangkan hati nya yang kacau.

"kami akan membantu mu mengawal Anarine." Rajes menunjukan jempol nya, yah dia bersedia membantu sebastian.

**Di suatu tempat di markas Cora**

"cih, anak itu berani berani nya dia menggagalkan rencana ku,Siapkan pasukan kita akan menghancurkan anak itu sebelum perbatasan Cora." Mata sestina terlihat sangat sebal karena sebastian.

"baiklah nona, pasukan elit akan saya siapkan segera." Ucap sang pelayan.

Kembali lagi ke rombongan Sebastian Dkk.

"jadi kalian mengawal anarine samapi perbatasan?" tanya Ara pada sang suami.

"begitulah jadi kemungkinan selama 2 hari atau lebih aku gak pulang, jaga dirimu dan rea baik baik ya."Hafidz menngusap –usap kepala Ara agar gak khawatir akan kepergian nya.

"jadi Anarine, setelah ini kau bagaimana?" tanya rena.

"aku akan menemui dia, kurasa ini memang waktu yang tepat, maafkan aku karena dicap sebagai pengkhianat, apakah kalian masih ingin berteman dengan ku?" tanya anarine sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan nya sekarang di mata mereka.

"seorang sahabat gak akan meninggalkan sahabatnya walau dia telah melakukan kesalahan yang membuat dirinya terjatuh dalam kegelapan, karena Sahabat itu adalah saudara di saat susah."rena memeluk Anarinemelepas kepergian sang sahabat, bisa dibilang untk waktu yang amat sangat lama.

"sebastian tolong jaga anarine yah, kalian berdua juga berhati-hati lah firasat ku tak enak." Ucap Rena.

"aku tau, wanita ular itu pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang lain." Ucap rajes sambil memakai sarung tangan baru buatan nya.

"kau menyadari nya?"tanya Haifdz pada sang adik.

"tentu saja, alangkah bodoh nya tidak bisa membaca wajah si wanita ular itu,jika perhitungan ku gak salah, pasti kita di sergap sebelum perbatasan, tapi tenang anak guild ku sudah ku tugaskan berjaga di sana."

"keputusan yang bagus."ucap hafidz, "saat nya berburu ular dan juga telur telur nya." Sambung hafidz mata kanan nya sempat sedikit terlihat dan mengeluarkan aura tajam.

Anarine memanggil Relvian melalui Log nya dan menggunakan koordinat khusus milik relvian.

"hey, apakah persiapan nya sudah siap aku akan berangkat di tempat yang di janjikan." Ucap anarine melalui log.

"baiklah aku akan segera berangkat, jaga dirimu baik baik." Balas relvian lalu menutup telfon.

Ketika sedang bersiap pundak relvian di tepuk oleh seseorang,

"oi relvian." Ucap orang itu.

"ohh ada apa ren?" ternyata yang menepuk pundak nya adalah sang partner sekaligus archon bellato.

"gua dah mendengar semua nya dari Amethyst, kenapa lu menyembunyikan nya selama ini bodoh..!" buakkk, wajah relvian di hantam oleh pukulan keras sang grymnystre.

"gua mengerti keputusan lu, tapi ngomong kek, lu anggap kita ini berteman sudah berapa lama idiot." Ucap sang ren yang biasa nya kalem menjadi marah besar.

"maaf,gua takut lu semua menyerang gua dan dia ketika gue ceritain semua nya ke elu,dan kalo lu dah ngerti sekarang biarin gue pergi nemuin dia." Relvian berdiri dan siap pergi menggunakan teleport.

"kalo gitu seengak nya gue ikut dengan lu, lu tau sendiri Cora gimana, bisa jadi ini jebakan."ren memaksa dirinya ikut pergi dengan relvian.

"yah gua gak masalah, tadinya gue mau ajak rogue sih."Relvian kini telah siap dengan semua yang dia butuh kan dan juga ren dengan sigap mensiapkan semua perlatan yang di butuhkan.

"jika ini menjadi medan pertempuran, tolong jangan serang dia, jika lu sampe nyrang dia gua mau gak mau bunuh lu walau lu kawan gua." Relvian menngingat kan sekaligus mengancam Ren.

"gua gak akan melakukan hal sekeji itu sama temen gue sendiri, yuk berangkat." Ren dan Relvian menuju portal dan akan menunggu di tempat yang di rencanakan relvian.

Kembali lagi ke tempat cora, Anarine, sebastian,Hafidz dan rajes telah meninggalkan marakas cora secara cepat dan juga gak di ketahui orang-orang ramai. Dalam perjalan yang cukup panjang itu sempat beberapa kali istirahat karena keadaan Anarine yang kurang sehat.

"senior anarine apa masih kuat? Mau istirahat lagi? Lagian masiha ada 1 hari hari lagi perjalanan menuju lands cave." Ucap sebastian khawatir akan keadaan sang senior.

"yah kurasa memang begitu, aku seperti nya agak gak kuat jika memaksakan diri." Anarine bersandar di salah satu pohon besar untuk merileksan badan nya yang lelah.

"aku akan menyiapkan kemah."rajes dengan sigap membangun kemah untuk istirahat.

"kalau gitu aku akan nyiapin api unggun dan juga masak untuk kalian." Hafidz pergi mencari kayu kayu untuk api unggun.

Kini anarine dan sebastian tinggal berdua, ternyata para senior nya bener bener peka akan hal seperti ini membiarkan mereka berdua untuk bicara serius.

"senior anarine, jika aku boleh tanya seperti apa sih ayah dari anak ini?" tanya sebastian.

"dia anak dari Bellato yang terkenal,wakil Archon dari Bangsa Bellato, Relvian Lachrymose,pria berambut merah jabrik dan bertalenta." Ucap anarine sambil mengelus perut nya.

"jika sampai seperi ini, senior Anarine benar benar menyayangi orang itu yah."hati sebastian sakit saat anarine menjelaskan ayah dari sang anak yang ia kandung, karena anarine juga benar benar mencintai orang itu.

"yah sangat, aku sangat menyayangi nya, lebih dari itu ini nama nya cinta, tidak memandang dia itu bangsa apa, bentuk nya seperti apa,sifat nya seperti apa,karena punya ikatan tersendiri." Ucap Anarine lembut.

"kau tau Senior anarine, sebenar nya aku suka pada mu, walau sudah telat sih, apa salah nya untuk jujur kan."Sebastian mengungkapkan isi hati nya walau perih nambun ia tetap lakukan.

"terimakasih itu membuat ku senang, namun kamu itu udah kayak adik ku,aku sayang padamu sayang sebagai kakak, maaf membuat mu kecewa."Anarine menepuk kepala junior nya ini, memang begitu kenyataan nya dia tidak menutup-nutupi nya.

"baiklah aku akan membantu senior yang lain untuk bersiap."Lalu sebastian meninggalkan Anarine dan sedikitterlihat oleh anarine tetas air mata Sebastian, yah sakit memang cinta nya di tolak tapi ia mencoba tetap tegar, ia melihat junior nya itu benar benar sudah dewasa sekarang.

"jes,lu ngerasa kita di ikutin pada assasin gak?" tanya Hafidz ke adik nya.

"iya bang, kayak nya dia mau nyrang pas kita lengah, dan lagi ini Assasin elit,aku dah masang radar di area perkemahan sih tapi tak terduga mereka gak menyadari itu." Rajes melempar lempar bola kecil yanga ada di tangan nya.

"kurasa alat mu berkerja, nanti kita akan membasmi tikus kecil agar gak mengganggu."ucap Hafidz yang kini lagi masak buat makan malam.

"oi Sebas, kau nanti malam jaga ya ntar gantian, kau yang pertama."rajes menyuruh sebastian berjaga untuk malam ini.

"ya gak masalah emang senior mau ngapain?." Tanya Sebas.

"berburu bentar lumayan kan tempat gini gak berburu sayang, apa lagi ada tikus kecil yang buat di buru rasanya menarik." Senyuman aneh yang terpampang di wajah rajes, senyum aneh nya menunjukan dia mempunyai rencana tersendiri.

To Be continued.

**Halo guys ketemu lagi dengan Hafidz-haan di Fanfic change, haha gak sabar pengen liat alur relvian yah monggo ini udah jadi,yah walau masih ada beberapa yang belum gua tulis karena belumm dapet ide nya jadi ane potong lah di sini.**

**Well di sini terlihat Sestina itu karakter yang jahat, yah pada awal settingan nya sih begitu, karena persaingan dan benci jadilah dia.**

**Ngomong ngomong soal cerita, kayak nya pas rapat bacaan nya terlalu berat deh atau monton gitu, yah maap aja sih biar terkesan agak bagus dikit aja ane buat begini.**

**Jujur gua aja kaget bisa buat beginian alur nya entah kenapa,well di samping cerita relvian yang sebentar lagi kan beres sekitar 2 atau 3 chap lagi lah, cerita Lace Dkk juga akan makin intense, kemunculan APIT yang seorang manusia yang memakai Armor Accretia yang khusus, padahal dari awal hint nya udah ane kasih tau kalao Armor nya Api itu berbeda dari yang lain,mungkin gk ada yang terlalu memperhatikan hahaha.**

**Story line nya Lace sendiri kayak nya bener bener ane lambatin soal nya kalo terlalu cepet juga nabrak Line nya pakde Mie sih, soal nya masih satu dunia sama pakde ini yang agak rumit dari awal juga udah ane persiapin soal ini, dan salah nya di ane ane ngambil dunia pakde di pertengaan chapter nya gak pas awal, kalo masih di awal sih masih enak, nama nya juga fans dan sekaligus khilaf, dan mana juga dah ada 18 chapter khilaf yang bener bener khilaf, ini dari ane langsung minta maaf buat pakde yah, masuk story line nya tapi tenang ane gak ngacau kok.**

**Maybe nanti di Arc Lace, Zofi,Rokai dan Lake bakal sering muncul sih,tapi dengan kondisi dan cerita yang agak berbeda dan juga kemasaan yang berbeda pula, ane demen make rokai karena dia keren dan ganteng strong pula, pas lah buat di nistain hahahaha becanda.**

**Chapter besok balik lagi ke Story line nya Apit,Ariel,lace yah kalo ada saran soal story line bisa di taro di review dan juga kalo ada ide buat event story silahkan masukin aja di review.**

**Kalo mau Character nya mau di masukin juga gak apa-apa silahkan PM atau revie juga boelh ntar tak kaji lagi.**

**Tahanks udah mau baca fanfic gak jelas ini See you guys in next chapter.**

"**seorang sahabat gak akan meninggalkan sahabatnya walau dia telah melakukan kesalahan yang membuat dirinya terjatuh dalam kegelapan, karena Sahabat itu adalah saudara di saat susah." Rena Sieghart**


	20. Special Chapter - Can I be your Light

**Fanfic Change By Natsu Michaelis/Hafidz Haan**

**Disclaimer By CCR INC**

**Side Story Chapter 3 After Lace Cs and oneshoot Rina Story.**

**Special Chapter – Can I be Your Light.**

Saat ini aku berada di rumah sakit bellato, alasan aku berada disini karena luka ku yang cukup parah,saat perang di dekat Kuil gurun Sette perang 3 bangsa yang lumayan besar terjadi dan aku masuk dalam pertempuran itu.

Tapi siapa sangka, ketiga bangsa sama kuat ya dan tidak ada yang memenangkan pertempuran, melainkan Seri, dari pihak Bellato hanya aku yang selamat Cora dan Accretia pun begitu hanya 1 atau 2 saja g tersisa.

Walau Ayah ku kepala rumah sakit tetap saja rasanya aneh, Ayah ku bernama Shin Nitrate aku putri tunggal keluarga Nitrate, Rina Alfeim Nitrate adalah nama lengkap ku, di lain sisi aku hanya terdaftar sebagai Rina Nitrate saja di data server.

Kesampingkan hal itu, saat ini aku hanya bisa merasakan sakit yang terasa dari perang beberapa hari lalu, dilain sisi kawan ku juga belum Kembali, yah salah ku juga sih membuat nya tertarik dalam lubang hitam yang menarik nya,aku merasa bersalah tapi kenapa selalu di akhir.

Kawan ku Bernama Lace Lachrymose, sudah lama aku berkawan dengan nya,walau dia lebih dekat dengan Lamia, yah karena Lamia kawan dari kecil Lace sedangkan aku hanya saat ia dari sekloah pertama di Academy Bellato.

Aku tidak tau mengapa ia di jauhi saat itu, dan hanya beberapa saja yang berteman dengan nya, banyak yang melarangku berteman dengan nya saat itu, tapi aku tetap mau berteman dengan nya karena jika di lihat dia seperti mencoba menjahui sesuatu yang dihadapan nya, pandangan nya menunjukan ambisi, walau di lain sisi sifat nya konyol dan sembrono,sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Pandangan nya yang ambisius, walau aku bisa Force tapi aku tidak sepenuh nya menguasai nya, tapi tetap saja aku bisa merasakan Force nya, Gelap sangat Gelap force nya menunjukan Berawana Hitam, walau sedikit aku bisa melihat aliran dari tubuh nya, sejujur nya aku seorang Berseker berbeda dari kedua orang tua ku yang seorang Spiritualist,tetapi aku tidak terlalu cocok dengan Sihir dan semacam nya ajdi aku tidak berniat dari awal menjadi spiritualist.

Jika di pikir apakah Lace akan kembali? Oh tuhan kuharap ia baik-baik saja, aku belum minta maaf padanya karena menendang nya saat itu.

Lalu tak lama salah satu teman ku sekaligus bawahan ku karena aku comander mereka, dia datang dan memberikan kabar yang menarik.

"Hey Rina lu mau dengar sesuatu yang menarik yang terjadi siang ini?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"Emang ada Apa?" tanya ku balik bertanya.

"Kau tau pasangan misi mu kemarin si Lachrymose itu kembali, dan hebat nya hanya sedikit luka yang ia dapatkan,tak kusangka dia berhasil selamat, ternyata Si Pengkhianat itu hebat juga." Ucapnya, aku agak kesal saat dia bilang Lace pengkhianat, jika ia kenal lebih jauh Lace bukan orang seperti itu.

"Hey kenapa lu nyebut dia Pengkhianat sih, dia itu gak seperti yang lu pikir, apa alasannya coba sampe lu bilang dia pengkhianat?" aku sediki menaikan intonasi suara ku.

"Ukhh maaf deh, tapi lu bener gak tau rumor tentang si Lachrymose itu?" dia kembali menanyai ku dan aku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau tau keluarga Lachrymose hanya tinggal seorang? Kau tau mengapa hanya dia? Karena menurut kabar keluarganya berkhianat kepada bangsa Cora, mereka bersengkongkol saat itu menjatuhkan federasi, itu sih yang gua tau." Aku hanya tidak percaya dengan rumor yang ia katakan.

"Jika memang seperti itu, bukan Berarti dia Berkhianat kepada kita saat ini kan, lagipula jika memang keluarganya yang berkhianat apa iya dia melakukan hal yang sama saat ini?" aku membela Lace karena memang kenyataannya begitu.

"Memang sih, lagian dia juga Cuma sedikit ada informasi tentang dia, dia kayak Hantu Ada tapi kayak Gak ada, Lagian dia juga keberadaannya ga jelas juga di Federasi, entah dia dari divisi Artileri entah juga dari Divisi yang lain, yang ku tau sih dia udah dapet tingkat Royal dalam waktu singkat, sedangkan kita butuh lama untuk keasana."Jika di fikir memang begitu, identitas Lace sangat Sedikit orang yang tau, mereka hanya mengenal tentnag masalalu clannya saja.

"Tapi aku sih liat dia di bagian Intel, suka mondar mandir di ruangan itu, kali aja dia di bagian Intel." Ucap ku mengingat ingat dimana divisi Lace berada.

"Ah gak mungkin orang kayak dia di bagian Intel, itu bagian yang sulit di masukin loh, tes nya juga sulit dan minimal di academy nilai harus diatas 80 baru diterima." Dia gak yakin dengan apa yang barusan ku bilang.

"Tapi kalo lu tau, Lace itu nilai Academy nya Sempurna loh, dia di perngkat 1 pas ujian terakhir dengan nilai 99,9 apa lu lupa?" ucap ku mengingatkan nya.

"Tapi kalo dia di perngkat 1 kenapa si Lamia Novteen yang dapet penghargaan waktu itu bukan si Lachrymose?" kini ia kembali bertanya padaku.

"Entahlah aku juga ingin tau kenapa." Rasanya masih banyak tentangnya yang belum ku ketahui.

Tak berapa lama dia datang menjenguk ku.

"Yo Rina, gue denger lu masuk rumah sakit, sakit lu gak parah banget kan?" tanya nya dengan wajah cengegesan.

"Yah lu tau sendiri Lace, beginilah keadaan gue sekarang, dan gue bersyukur lu gak mati, gue kira lu gak bakal balik lagi, maaf yang waktu itu."aku meminta maaf sama Lace, lalu tangan Besar tapi halus itu mengelus kepala ku.

"Yang harus nya minta maaf gue kali sampe buat lu masuk rumah sakit, seharus nya gua gak ningglain lu sendirian, gua partner yang fail."suara nya melemah, dia merasa bersalah akan keadaanku saat ini.

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan memegang tangan nya yang mengelus ku tadi, "Gak Lace lu gak fail kok emang harus nya gua gak nendang lu saat itu, lagian ini memang gua yang lemah bisa sampe begini." Entah mengapa jika orang melihat Lace dengan pandangan benci dan jijik, aku malah merasakan hal yang berbeda, yang kurasa Lace hanya butuh kasih sayang.

"Yah sebenernya sih lu gak sepenuh nya salah sih nendang gue saat itu, malah gua juga makasih lu nendang gua saat itu, kalo enggak paling gua gak tau harus apa saat ini, dan mungkin malah bisa lenyap kena launcher Accretia." Lace menghibur ku, rasanya kamar rumah sakit ini menjadi nyaman ketika ia berada di sini.

"Oh iya ini gua bawaain bunga sama buah, lu suka kan? Gua liat sih walau lu berseker tetep aja lu perempuan kan." Dia ngasih bunga kesukaan ku, entah kenapa dia tau, padahal selama ini aku gak pernah cerita dengan orang lain tentang kesukaan ku apa.

"Makasih Lace lu baik banget." Aku menghirup aroma bunga nya dan memang bunga ini masih segar dan juga bagus, aroma nya enak dan menenangkan.

"Lu kalo senyum gitu manis juga yah, hahaha gua kira lu dah kayak tuh Maximus Hana Serem gak ada Manis manis nya,yah walau cakpe sih tp tetep aja serem tuh orang." Wajah ku memanas dan menajdi merah ketika mendengar itu.

"Rin lu gak apa kan? Muka lu Merah tuh lu demam yak?" dengan cepat jidat Lace di menempel di jidat ku, Dekat terlalu dekat Wajah nya terlalu dekat, aku hanya bisa menutup mata ku dan berharap-harap ada adegan lain setelah ini.

"Umm agak panas dikit sih,well kayak nya lu butuh istirahat yang banyak deh rin." Deg deg deg, jantungku rasanya cepet banget mompa nya, sampe susah di atur, astaga kenapa denganku ayolah itu hanya Lace loh, ya hanya…

"Jarang ada yang tau kalo gue suka bunga, mereka bilang gue terlalu toboy buat suka hal-hal begitu."Kataku memperhatikan bunga pilihan Lace.

"Well lu gak tomboy-tomboy amat gue rasa lu feminim, tapi terkadang kayak laki."Katanya sambil membuang wajah nya.

"Hahah lu lucu yah lace,gue kira lu gak selamet dari lubang hitam aneh itu sorry waktu itu gue nendang busur lu."Kata ku sambil menundukan wajah ku menyesal.

"Dah lu gak masalah toh gue yang penting selamet, dan lagi gue bersyukur banget lu gak tewas sebener nya gue gak tau ada war lumayan gede di area itu." Rambut ku di usap oleh nya, terasa lembut dan besar tangan Lace,aku bisa merasakan nya, mana mungkin orang jahat sebaik ini.

"Iya lace gue sedih banyak yang tewas karena perang di sana, dari bangsa kita sma bangsa yang lain juga banyak yang tewas" Aku merasa Sedih mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

Tiba-tiba kepala ku di dekap ke dada nya yang lebar itu, hangat dan nyaman terasa nyaman dalam pelukan nya.

"Dah gak usah terlalu di fikirin biarin aja berlalu, buat itu jadi pelajaran kedepan nya." Kata-kata nya membuat ku terhibur, memang ada benar nya jika terlalu difikir juga menajdi stress.

Memang terasanyaman Tapi… Jika di liat orang Malu juga.

"U..umm ya makasih La..Lace tapi Lace,.. udah belum meluk nya di liatin banyak orang" wajah ku merah banget dan gak nahan ku tutupin aja di pelukan lace biar gak keliat.

Dan aku masih gak nyangka dengan reaksi yang dibuat Lace,dia kaget dan gugup.

"Fiuhh kayak nya ruangan ini AC nya mati yah, panas banget" temanku satu class berseker nyeletuk.

"Ea.. gak di taman rumah sakit pun jadi." bales yang lain.

Wajah Lace memerah dan bingung harus apa lalu dia lepas pelukan nya, ah padahal lagi PW.

"Cepet sehat yah rin gue balik dulu ke kamar gue istirahat" ucap nya Lari dengan cepat,sempet juga sih liat dia lambai-lambai.

"Ehmm ehmm komandan kita jatuh cinta kayak nya." Ucap Lilith salah satu anak buah ku.

"Apaan sih Lith kita Cuma temen baek kok." Ucap ku menyangkal nya.

"_Walau bibir ku terus berkata Tidak..Namun kau terus memancarkan Sinarnya.._" lagi salah satu anak buah ku menggoda ku kini make lagu ayolah,tapi sebenar nya ucapan nya gak salah sih, bibir ku terus berkata tidak, namun hati ini beda arti.

"Udahlah Commander akui aja, kita juga gak masalah kok, malah seneng commander kita yang di juluki Bunga Yang Terkuat di Bellato Rina Nitrate, jath hati dengan seorang pria." Ucap nya sambil mentoel-toel pundak ku.

"Ahh terserah kalian saja." Aku tak bisa membantah perkataan nya.

Lace rajin Menjenguk ku, mungkin karena merasa bersalah kali dia jadi sering ke sini, enak sih tapi jika benar hana karena rasa berasalah rasanya jadi berbeda.

Saat ini aku dan Lace di taman bunga di Tempat Flower Path gak jauh dari markas bellato, tempat nya gak begitu banyak yg tau tapi sangat bagus, aku gak tau kalo Lace tau tempat ini.

"Kau tau tempat ini Lace? Dari siapa?" tanya ku padanya.

"Dulu aku dan Kakek ku sering kesini,ngambil beberapa bunga dan ngasih ke Hero Stone Grave buat Ayah dan Ibu ku,sering juga sih main dengan Lamia di sini,jadi keinget masalalu." Tangan nya memetik salah satu bunga yang terlihat bagus dimataku, tapi kenapa di petik itu ngerusak.

"Lace kenapa di petik bunga nya!"agak sedikit tinggi nada ku.

"Ehh? Ini dah tua dan bentar lagi layu mau mati jadi gua petik aja, emang gak boleh?" kini giliran dia yang nanya balik.

"Ohh kirain bunga yang masih segar yng lu petik." Ucap ku lega karena dia tau kalo itu bunga bentar lagi mau layu.

"lu tau banyak juga soal bunga, gak nyangka."aku liat dia tersenyum tipis, Mata merah nya sedikit menggambarkan kesedihan.

"Yah lumayan banyak,karena Ibu gue yang mengajari gue tentang itu sedikit."kuharap aku gak menyakiti hati nya membuat nya mengingat masalalu.

"Maaf Lace, bukan bermaksud membuat lu.." ucap ku terputus dan di potong oleh nya, "gak apa-apa malah seneng jadi keinget ibu lagi." Dia mengambil pisau dari inventori nya dan memotong salah satu bunga Mawar, dia memotong dengan lihai tanpa merusak.

"Lu tau kenapa Mawar punya duri?" kini giliran dia yang nanya ke gue.

"Salah satu keindahan nya mungkin." Ucap ku,

"Hampir benar,alasan Mawar punya duri karena dia rapuh, dia gak bisa ngelindungin diri nya sendiri,maka dari itu pake duri, semakin indah semakin banyak yang mengingin kan,dan lagi tuhan itu adil gak selalu yang terlihat lemah itu gak ada apa-apa nya." Mawar yang ada di tangan nya tiba-tiba rontok di terbangkan oleh angin, kelopak bunga itu bertebaran mengikuti aliran angin jadi terlihat indah.

"Gak nyangka bisa denger kata-kata itu dari lu, bisa juga jadi bijak, hihihi."aku tertawa geli melihat nya menajdi bijak, walau begitu ucapan nya memang benar sih.

"Haha begitu ya, itu Cuma omongan dari Ibu gue aja,umm aku mau ambil sedikit ah buat Lamia."dia dengan sigap mencari bunga-bunga yang menurut nya bagus.

"Laki-laki melow." Ucap ku ngeledek nya.

"Gua gak menyangkal nya." Ucapan gak terduka dari nya, biasanya dia bakal nyangkal jika di ledek atau ngebales.

"Lu sama Lamia deket banget,Pacaran yak?" denger kalimat itu dari gue tiba-tiba aja dia jatoh dengan gak elit.

"Kagak lah, dia itu Sahabat kecil gua, dari Orok sampe sekarang, dah kayak keluarga, Seneng susah bareng, Asem Manis garem dah dirasa, jadi deket lah."kali ini dia nyangkal omongan gua, nah kalo ini baru Lace yang gua kenal.

"Terus kalo gitu napa gak coba lu pacarin, sapatau dia ada rasa."sakit sih aku bilang begini ngedukung tapi aku pengen malah gak ada apa-apa jadi serba salah.

"Gua gak mau ngerusak hubungan yang udah terjalin lama rusak begitu aja,Cuma karena hal sepele gua kehilangan lagi salah satu orang terdekat gua."ucap nya kali ini serius.

"Haah…. itu nama nya lu gak mau nyoba hal baru, Nikmat dengan suasana lu yang sekarang, atau lu gak bisa keluar dari zona nyaman lu, kapan lu bisa punya gandengan Lace keburu Kolot."ucap ku ngeledek nya, dan yah memberi sedikit kode peka apa enggak tergantung dia.

"Memang benar sih apa yng lu bilang, tapi gua gak mau lagi ngerasain nama nya Kehidupan yang kelam dan Gelap, bawaan selalu berfikir negatif dan ingin mengakhiri hidup, jadi apasalah nya kan nikmat di zona sekarang." Walau dia berkata seperti itu dia masih sibuk dengan bunga-bunga nya.

"Ketika lu merasa di tempat kelam dan gelap, gua pasti akan ada di sisi lu buat jadi cahaya itu, jadi Lace bisa gak gua jadi cahaya lu di saat lu membutuh kan nya?" aku memeluk nya dari belakang, karena posisi ini yang paling bisa ku lakukan, karena kaki ku masih di rehabilitasi.

Aku merasa punggung Lace merasa tergetar akibat ucapan dan juga apa yang ku lakukan sekarang.

"Makasih itu sangat membantu dan gue juga bersyukur karena ada orang yang mau Jadi Cahaya gue di saat gue merasa di dalam kegelapan dunia ini." Lembut Ucapan nya dan benar benar tulus, kita gak bisa menilai orang dari apa yang orang katakan, kecuali orang itu sendiri merasakan nya, gua yakin orang yang baik,lembut dan tulus kayak lace ini bukan seorang penjahat dan juga pengkhianat.

Oh tuhan biarkan kami begini sejenak,biarkan aku menikmati suasana ini, yak kumohon, dan apapun itu aku akan menjadi cahaya nya di saat dia merasa di dalam kegelapan.

**END OF SPECIAL CHAPTER.**

**Ok everybody kita kembali lagi dengan Author kita Hafidz-haan, well sebenr nya gue pusing dengan story lineyg gua buat harus hati-hati masalah nya udah di pertengahan Chapter sangan berbahaya sampe salah dikit, oke kenapa gue buat nih Special Chapter jujur banya Scere Lamia di banding Rina, padahal dia juga heroine loh sama kayak Lamia, jadi gue share aja perasaan nya di fic ini,dan lagi sebener nya gue lagi asik dengan Membuat FanArt dibanding nulis jadi yahhh wajar ngaret, kalo mau liat Art gue silahkan di Facbook Search aja Hafidz-haan pasti muncul nya gue, bukan orang laen.**

**Well sejujur nya gue juga mikir kalo gue sering make chara orang pasti ngeri ngerusak time line orang itu sendiri, tapi di lain sisi bakal jadi Story Arc yang seru sungguh dilema.**

**Kalo boleh sih gue mau make chara di fic Dzofi dan Lake moga aja yg punya ngebolehin, buakakaka.**

**Chapter besok balik lagi ke Story Line, Cie yang kangen Story Line Ciee….**

**Gue akan berusaha sebaik mungkin demi pembaca gue, walau gua gak tau ada berapa pembaca gue, walau dikit yang penting nulis apa lagi buat fans jadi semangat nyari Ide, oh iye gue nulis Chapt ini dapet ide dari Baca Fanfic lake loh, Chapter 19-21 menurut gua sih ntu chapter nya pakde seru tuh buat nyari ide, kalo yang ain mentok ide coba aja baca Chapter doi yanga ne sebut mayan dapet referensi.**

**Oh iye yang masih bingung soal Heroin yang nempel di Lace ada 3 Lamia,rina dan new girls nanti di kasih tau.**

**Lamia itu Shabat kecil Lace, kalo Rina itu Sahbat plus partener nya Lace di Skolah Menengah, dan new girls masih rahasia hahahaha.**

**Gue heran kok malah ajdi Fanfic Harem shit gini, niat nya gue buat ni Fic Adventure SC-FI malah alih genre jadi Romance Fantasy suek, apa gue harus ganti genre atau gue pertahanin genre yang ada aja, toh masih adventure juga dan di bumbui kehidupan nyata hahaha.**

**oh iye ini agak sedikit beda dengan chapter 3 soal nya di sini lebih di perjelas di rina side**

**Yowes daripada kepanjangan langsung tak tutup, See you nect chapter guys**


	21. Love Is Beautiful Pain and Partice Force

**Chapter 13 – Love is Beautifu Pain And partice about Force.**

**Fanfic Change By Hafidz Haan/Natsu Micahelis.**

**Dislcaimer **

**Cuplikan di chapter sebelum nya**

"**sudah lama aku ingin melihat mu, 20 tahun seperti nya kalau di lihat dari umur mu."**

"**ada banyak yang ingin kuceritakan ke bibi,mungkin bibi juga ada cerita yang hars ku dengar."**

**rayen "hey rayen menurut mu aku ini siapa?"**

" **jelas lah kau itu ya dirimu sendiri bukan orang lain, kau fikir kau itu siapa? Monster ? hahaha."**

Lace sekarang mengikuti Amethyst menuju Rumah sang Bibi, jika di lihat memang Lace merasakan ada sebuah ikatan yang lain dengan sang bibi, mendengar kata-kata Shin ia bilang Amethyst adalah Calon ibunya No 1, tapi ada apa di balik itu? Mungkin itu yang Lace fikirkan.

"Hey Lace kau mengambil job Inflitrator yah?" Tanya Amethys tanpa mengadap ke Lace, Lace yang di tanya langsung sepontan menajwab Iya.

"Begitu ya,tak kusangka Anak dari seorang Dark priest dan juga Berseker mengambil job Inflitrator luarbiasa,hihi." Amethyst tertawa kecil melihat anak dari orang iya cintai berbeada Job dari ayah atau ibu nya Lace.

"Yah begitulah bibi,mungkin karena aku dibesarkan oleh Paman Rogue yang notabene seorang Inflitrator, jadi yah mungkin aku mengikuti langkahnya, dulu sebelum aku mengambil job dia hanya bercerita ayahku seorang yang hebat tak lebih dan kurang." Ucap Lace mengingat apa sang paman katakan.

"Yah itu adalah sifat nya Rogue, ia tak mau membebani mu, dia hanya ingin kau memilki tujuan mu sendiri dan gak memaksakan,nah kita sampai Lace ini rumah bibi." Rumah yang besar dan lebar, tidak diragukan rumah mantan Dewan elit, ketika masuk langsung disambut para pelayan.

"Selamat datang Nona, bagaimana hari anda nona." Ucap mereka serempak.

"Seperti biasa hanya saja berbeda sedikit, tolong siapkan minuman." Perintah Amethsyt pada para pelayan.

"Baik nona akan kami siapkan." Dengan sigap mereka berkerja, Lace yang melihat hanya berkata wah saja, bahkan di rumah Sang Paman Rogue gak begini walau setara kekayaannya.

"Nah Lace jadi apa yang kau ingin ceritakan? Atau mungkin ada yang kau ingin tanyakan padakau?" tanya Amethyst yang kini di sebelah lace.

"Banyak yang ingin kuceritakan bi, tetapi saat ini ada yang sangat ingin ku tanyakan, mengapa Paman Shin bilang bahwa bibi jadi calon nomor satu ibu ku?" Tanya lace tanpa basa-basi.

"Bagaimana yah,sulit untuk menceritakan dari awal, tetapi yah akan ku ceritakan mungkin agak panjang."Amethyst berfikir sejenak dan mengingat masa lalu nya.

_**Amehyst story**_

_Awal mengapa mereka teman-teman ku bisa bilang bahwa aku adalah calon relvian no 1, karena ini di mulai dari akademi militer federasi._

_Saat itu hari dimana aku bertemu Relvian, waktu itu aku terjatuh karena menyelamatkan seekor Kucing yang di serang segerombolan Anjing,kaki ku terluka dan rasanya tak bisa bergerak._

_Lalu datang seorang laki-laki berambut merah berantakan menerjang grombolan anjing itu lalu ia berkata._

"_Hei lu gak apa-apa? Kelihatan nya lu luka tuh mau di bantu?" tanya relvian saat itu aku belum mengetahu namanya._

"_Yah gua gak apa-apa." Aku mencoba bangun tetapi apadaya kaki ku tak ada tenaga._

"_Ini sih bukan gak apa-apa tapi kenapa-kenapa." Tanpa babibu dia langsung menggendong ku menuju akademi yang tempat nya lumayan jauh, dan ia menggendong ku dengan cara memalukan yaitu gaya bridal, sungguh aku kaget di buat nya. "Hey kenapa lu gendong gue kaya gini? Turunin gue!." Ucap ku memberontak karena sangat memalukan._

"_Udahlah diem aja lagian kalo gendong begini lebih enteng, lagian kalo di belakang….ah udah lah." Entah mengapa dia berhenti mengucapkan kata-katanya dan membuang muka dari arah ku dan hanya melihat depan._

"_Gakk msalah nih telat gara-gara gue?" tanya ku, "Ah persetan, paling diomelin doang."wajah nya yang penuh ambisi dan juga terlihat bebas tanpa peduli apa yang yang menghalangi nya, dia terlihat sangat keren kurasa._

_Setelah itu makin lama kami makin akrab dia juga sering menjahili ku, tipikal anak laki-laki,lalu makin lama teman kami makin banyak, Shin,Hestia,Ren,Rogue,Rose dan banyak lagi tetap mereka berlima adalah temanku dan relvian yang paling awal._

_Setelah lulus dari Akademi kami masuk kemiliteran, Ren dan Relvian mengambil warrior,Hestia dan Shin mengambil Spiritualis, Rogue,rose dan aku mengambil Ranger._

_Tak disangka kami sema berkembang dengan cepat, di saat Chip war Relvian sangat sigap menjadi komando pasukan ketika terdesak, saat itu Archon dan para dewan sedang sibuk mengurus musuh yang setara dengan mereka untuk menahan agar tidak menyerangpasukan yang lemah, dia dan Ren sangat kompak dipeperangan Rogue mengatur pasukan dan dari pasukan elit pun mau menerima komando nya padahal ia masih tingkat rendah saat itu._

_Banyak pertempuran yang kami menangkan karena Relvian yang menjadi otak peperangan, dan aku melihat itu sangat luar biasa, semakin lama perasaan ku kedirinya makin berkembang tapi entah kenapa aku tidak berani mengungkapkan nya._

_Sampai saat kami menjadi dewan Perasaan ini ku pendam, dan akhir nya tiba saat itu ya saat ia bilang ia akan mempunyai anak dari bangsa Corite._

_Marah? Jelas aku marah, Sakit hati? Itu sudah tak terelakan, aku hanya bisa menangis dipelukannya, walau tubuhnya tidak bisa ku miliki, setidak nya aku bisa merasakan Ciuman perpisahan dari Perasaan cinta ini._

_Rasa cinta ku padanya mungkin sudah terlewat batas pikiran orang lain, dan aku bersumpah pada langit hujan saat itu aku akan mencintainya sampai Maut memisahkan, walau aku tidak bisa memilikinya, setidaknya biarkan aku Mencintai nya sampai aku Mati dan sampai sekarang aku masih mencintai nya._

_Memang benar Hidup karena cinta Pendertitaannya tida akhir, sampai sekarang aku masih memegang sumpah ku dan akan tetap mencitainya sepanjang hidupku._

_**Amethyst Story end.**_

Lace yang mendengar itu langsung menangis terharu.

"Hiks..Hiks bibi sangat Luarbiasa,mencintai ayahku yang notabene gak peka bahkan sampe sekrang, dasar ayah ku itu bodoh sekali."Lace membersihakn air mata dengan lengannya, lalu Amethyst dengan sigap memeluk sang Anak dari orang yang ia cintai itu.

"Walau begitu kau juga mempunyai ibu yang sangat Mencintai Ayah mu, mungkin cinta nya melebihi cintaku padanya,dia rela meninggalkan Aliansi suci dan bahkan menjadi pengkhianat bagi bangsanya, melahirkan mu merawat mu sampai akhir hayatnya, mungkin aku tidak sekuat Anarine jika aku menjadi dirinya" Amethyst mengusap kepala Lace layak nya Ibu meneangkan anaknya.

"Bibi..bisakah begni untuk sementara, aku merasa perasaan rindu dengan keadaan seperti ini."Lace merasakan kehangatan yang ia cari selama 20 tahun lebih, hangat dan juga nyaman namun entah mengapa mata nya tak bisa berhentu mengalirkan air matanya.

Amethyst hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Lace seperti ini, Amethyst yakin kehidupan Lace sangat berat, ia tau bahwa Lace itu setengah Cora dan setengah Bellato, keluarga nya di cap pegkhianat diajuhkan dan di asingkan, walau begitu ia bisa merasakan nya hanya dari memeluk nya sesaat, mungkin Insting seorang ibu.

"Ngomong-ngomong bi, apa arti cinta itu sendiri dimata bibi?" tanya Lace.

"Cinta? Cinta itu keiindahan dari rasa sakit, semakin kau mencintai semakin kau merasa sakit, namun karena cinta menghubungkan perasaan yang terpisah dan juga menghubungkan dari sesuatu yang berbeda menajdi satu." Mata Amethyst nya yang indah menatap mata merah terang itu.

"Mungkin bibi bisa menjadi ibuku saat ini, haha ini hanya fikran ku saja jangan di anggap serius." Lace akhirnya menunjkan senym lebarnya, dan amethyst hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah bahagia Lace.

"Apapun Lace, selama itu bisa ku lakukan, karena kau adalah hal terakhir yang berharga yang di tinggal oleh Relvian." Di dalam hati Amethyst berdoa,Tuhan jika memang kau tidak bisa menyatukan cintaku pada orang yang kucintai, setidak nya berikan seseorang yang bisa ku sayangi layak nya darah daging ku sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong Lace, kau udah punya pacar belum?" Tanya Amethyst.

"Gak ada bi aku masih jomblo." Ucap Lace.

"Haha bukannya anaknya Rogue perempuan yah? Kalo gak salah nama nya umm Lamia kan?" tanya Amethyst ke lace sambil terkekeh geli.

"Dia udah kayak keluarga ku sendiri, dan juga aku gak mau ketika msial di tolak dan musuhan ikatan yang ku buat bertahun tahun jadi ilang." Jawab Lace, yah Lace berfikir memang itu jalan terbaik.

"Hoo begitu yah, tapi Lace hati orang siapa yang tau, mungkin aja dia ada perasaan dengan mu?, Lace perempuan itu selalu nyembunyiin perasaan nya gak kayak cowok selalu terang terangan, tapi memang sih cowok kalo nyimpen rahasia pasti susah kebongkar."Amethyst menasehati Lace yang dilanda kegalauan.

"akan kupikiran nanti bi." Lace meminum minuman yang diiapkan para maid tadi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak nya Shin? Kurasa dia juga cantik sama cantik nya dengan Lamia, lagipula dia seperti hestia cantik nya." Mendengar ucapan Amethyst Lace langsung menyembur minuman nya.

"Ayolah bi, bibi rasanya senang sekali menjodoh jodohkan ku, aku hanya belum merasakan apa itu cinta bi, kalo Cuma rasa suka doang mah gak cinta namanya." Amethyst meliha Lace bener bener dewasa saat memilih pilihan, tapi tetap saja gak peka nya sama kayak Relvian.

Amethyst mencubit pipi sang ponakan nya yang bikin dia ketawa geli "dasar gak peka, jangan nyesel kayak bibi loh kalo nanti kamu di tinggal salah satu dari mereka atau di tinggal dua duanya, saran aja ini mah." Masih asik dengan mencubit pipi sang ponakan, yang jadi korban hanya teriak sakit.

"Umm kalo gak mau sama mereka berdua, gimana sama ponakan bibi, dia cantik loh walau agak galak dikit." Tanya Amethyst ke Lace.

"Memang bibi ada ponakan lain?" tanya Lace uyang kini bingung,

"Adalah memang nya keponakan ku Cuma kamu dasar, ada 2 keponakan ku nama nya.." mau nyebut nama sang ponakan daranglah 2 orang dari pintu rumah.

"Bibi kami berkunjung." Ucap salah satunya, "Rumah bibi emang The best dah." Dan yang satunya teriak gak jelas.

Lace melihat itu hanya menganga dan kaget.

"DZOFI?" dan yang kepanggil gak kalah kaget nya "LACE? Ngapain lo dimari." Dzofi kaget bukan main orang yang entah kayak hantu tau-tau nongol di rumah sang bibi.

"Nah itu ponakan bibi, Dzofi dan Ulfa, kalo gak mau sama anak nya Rogue atau Shin kau bisa sama Ulfa kalo mau." Entah sang bibi gak tau kalo dia bilang begitu tanda nya Dzofi mau perang.

"GAK! Gak akan gue kasih kak Ulfa ke elu maniak Kaki." Sifat over protective Dzofi kumat jika menynggung sang kakak sepupu.

Di saat kayak gini memang cocok buat jahilin Dzofi pikir Lace.

"Hee.. tawaran bibi seperti nya menarik.." Lace ndeketin dzofi yang kepala nya lagi nguap karena emosi, "ey Dzof kan gua bailang apa, takdir mah kemana, Lu Bakal Jadi Adek IPAR GUE." Lace menekan kan akhir omongan di telinga dzofi.

"DEMI BEMO YANG BARU GUA LEDAKIN KEMAREN, GAK AKAN PERNAH!." Dzofi kini melindungi sang kakak, dan sang kakak hanya face palm dan pusing karena keributan hal bodoh.

"Haha baru kali ini rasanya aku merasa seperti dulu, kalian sangat lucu hahah." Amethyst tertawa lepas, Dzofi dan Ulfa kaget selama ini bibi nya gak pernah tertawa lepas seperti itu, mereka bingung hanya kedatangan Lace bisa membuat bibi nya tertawa seperti itu.

"Oi Lace apa yang lu lakuin sama bibi gua?!" tanya Dzofi ngamuk.

"Gak gua apa-apain, toh dia juga bibi gue juga keleus, gimana dzof tawaran gua, Lu jadi adek ipar gue dan gue buat lu naik pangkat cepet fufufu penawaran ini limited edition." Lace hanya nyengir kuda jahilin dzofi.

"Gak,GAK GAK GAK." Dzofi masih dengan keputusan nya, Ulfa yang kepalanya sakit karna keributan dua orang konyol gak jelas, dengan sigap jitak kepala Lace dan Dzofi.

"Anjay sakit tau, duh cakep cakep galak, gak lamia gak lu demen banget maen tangan." Lace megang kepala nya yang di jitak.

"Bego!" duakk… perut Lace di antem sama ulfa rasanya sakit pake banget, lalu ulfa pergi ke ruangan atas ninggalin Dzofi and Lace

"Ukhh Skait pake banget." Lace meringis kesakitan.

"Mampos sukurin buahahaha." Dzofi ketawa ngakak liat Lace yang kesakitan.

Amethsyt merasa bahagia saat ini karena kehadiran Lace, ia menunggu sesorang yang membuat nya bahgia walau hanya sebatas bibi dan ponakan.

_**Terselimut dalam hatimu, Ku membuat janji cinta  
Ku tak bisa tidur walaupun kucoba, terimalah diriku  
Kuingin bertemu denganmu saat ini, Air mataku 'tak bisa berhenti  
Karena aku mencintaimu, itu sangat menyakitkan.**_

_**Walaupun kuterpisah darimu  
Hatiku berkata "Kuingin bertemu denganmu"  
Ciuman pertama saat itu hampir terhapus  
Menunggu Pesan darimu**_

_**Waktu yang terbatas ini 'kan singkat disaat 'ku bertemu denganmu  
Menghargai saat-saat dimana kita berdua bersama  
Walaupun kita terpisah, kutetap ingin bertemu denganmu  
Melalui **__**Log**__** 'ku kan bertemu denganmu lagi  
Ingatan yang dulu mulai memudar  
Terasa semakin membawamu menjauh  
Disaat kehangatanmu terhapus  
Kubangun dari mimpiku 'tuk menghadapi jendela nyata dunia**_

_**Kuharap kau disni bersamaku melwati hari berasama.**_

**Nirvana Tempat Apit sekarang berada**

Apit banyak belajar dari Rayen tentang novus dan sejarah nya,mempelajari tentang kehdiupan dan perasaan, dan tak lupa belajar kosakata yang tidak ia miliki dan memahami nya.

Apit saat ini sedang latihan Sparing dengan Rayen.

"Tunjukan kemampuan mu Apit aku gak akan menhan nya." Rayen siap dengan posisi nya sekarang.

Apit mengambil Life Eater milik nya, karena Rayen bilang tidak menahan nya.

"Senjata itu.. ini akan menarik." Rayen menyerang Apit dengan cepat, pedang nya menunjukan kepastian saat menyerang tanpa ragu sedikit pun,Life eater yang apit gunakan bisa tertahan.

"Serangan yang kuat, bahkan bisa menahan life eater." Ucap apit kagum dengan kehebatan Rayen.

"Kau tau senjata yang kau pegang itu? Itu adalah pedang yang terbuat dari seseorang dari tempat ini, bisa di bilang senjata itu kembali ke asalnya." Sambil mengobrol serangan pun masih terasa serius.

"Benarkah? Aku bahkan tidak tau akan hal itu." Apit melompat dan menerjang rayen namun sia-sia life eater nya tidak dapat menembus pedang Rayen.

Jual beli serangan masih terjadi, Apit menndang rayen namun tendangan nya pun masih bisa tertahan dengan Lengan rayen yang menutupi serangan yang di tuju, serangan balik dilakukan kini tackle cepat membuat Apit terjatuh.

"Haha kurasa aku menang." Rayen menodongkan pedangnya ke leher apit.

"Kau kuat,dan kurasa kau juag gak 100% sserius tadi, sangat luarbiasa." Apit mengagumi teknik dan juga kekuatan Rayen.

"Kau tau kenapa kau bisa kalah? Kau sudah terbiasa di bantu dengan Armor mu yang kuat itu, dan saat ini kau tidak menggunakan armor jadi kekuatan mu menurun, walau di bantu dengan life eater, serangan mu masih terasa lemah, bukan bermaksud mengejek tetapi memang kenyataan begitu, hehe tenang aku akan melatih mu." Rayen menggendong pendang di pundaknya, apit berfikir memang seperti itu ia merasa ada yang hilang dari jati dirinya.

"Kau benar, aku terlalu bertumpu pada armor ku yang keras, dan juga aku terlalu mengharapkan dari Life eater, dan kau bilang Life Eater di buat dari seseorang dari tempat ini apa benar?" tanya Apit kini bertanya ke Rayen.

"Yap, yang membuat nya adalah keturunan kakek nya kakek buyut ku, lama banget tapi aku gak tau ternyata bisa lihat ini pedang beneran ku kira Cuma mitos." Rayen melihat permata yang menyegel jiwa jiwa yang menjadi kekuatan life eater.

"Life eater sendiri memilih penggunanya siapa, bisa di bilang senjata yang plin-plan, jika tidak cocok Life eater akan memakan jiwa itu, hanya 2 yang mau dengan Life eater, yang pertama mempunyai jiwa suci dan tulus dan yang kedua yang mempunyai ambisi dan niat membunuh yang kuat, kata kakek ku bentuk lain dari life eater sendiri tergantung pengguna nya jika pengguna nya jahat pedang nya juga memancarkan aura jahat, jika pengguna nya baik pedang itu tarasa indah dan memancarkan aura yang melindungi, kurasa kau pertama dilihat Aura dari life eater itu sendiri, dan lihat batu penyegel nya berwarna biru."rayen menunjukan kepada batu penyegel pada Life eater.

"Aku tak tau tentang itu sama sekali, aku penggunanya malah tidak paham dengan senjata ku, yang ku tahu senjata ini kuat dan bisa mengambil jiwa orang saja." Apit melihat pedang nya, dia bahkan tidak tahu akan arti dibaliks enjata yang ia miliki.

"Hei apit kau tau cara mengguankan force?" tanya Rayen.

"Force? Ku kira itu hanya dimiliki para Corite dan juga Bellato, apa kau bisa menggunakannya?" tanya Apit ke Rayen.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, nih lihat aku bisa mengelurakan kegelapan dari tangan ku." Angan rayen memancarkan aura gelap tapi tidak seperti aura membunuh.

"Kau bingung? Karena kau tidak tau arti force, force itu bebas siapapun bisa memiliki nya, bahkan robot yang hanya mempunyai otak organik saja, namun itu tidak terlalu besar, kau pikir otak bisa berkerja tanpa tubuh? Aku tahu Accretia itu cangih tapi jika dipikir apa masuk akal hanya dengan otak tanpa tubuh yang memadai bisa berkerja?" tanya rayen.

"Kau benar, otak accretia di pasang di kepala mereka dan terdapat pelindung yang keras untu melindungi nya, dan sel sel tersebut di hubungkan melalu kabel yang berada di dalam tabung kusus di otak itu, tapi aku heran nya kenapa bisa hidup otak itu padahal accretia tidak punya jantung, memang benar accertia bisa menghasilkan listrik untuk tubuh nya sendiri tapi apa mungkin bisa berkerja tanpa kendali sesuatu?" itu yang saat ini Apit pikirkan.

"Nah jawaban nya ini, di dalam ini."rayen menunju ke kepala nya.

"Otak?" tanya apit bingung

"Benar otak, di dalam otak terdapat force yang dahsyat, kau fikir apa yang bisa membuat tunuh mu berkerja? Otak bukan? Karena Otak yang berkerja jadi bisa menggerkan tubuh mu, kenapa hanya Spiritualis yang dapat menguasai force? Karena mereka jenius dan dapat memanipulasi otak mereka dan menghasilkan kekuatan Force atau sihir." Rayen menjelaskan secara rinci tentang Force.

"Jadi apakah aku bisa menggunakan force?" tanya Apit.

"Tentu jika kau mau mencoba dan belajar, tapi tidak semudah yang kau pikir, karena kau blum pernah menggunakan force selama hidup mu, tapi dilihat dari cara mu belajar mungkin kau cepat mengausainya." Rayen optimis karena APit sangat cepat beradapt tasi dan juga belajar.

"Jadi kapan kau ingin mengajari ku?" tanay Apit antusias.

"Haha saat ini aku sendang mengajari mu,nah coba kau duduk dalam lingkaran ini." Rayen membuat lingkaran sihir untuk Apit belajar.

"Nah coba kau bersihkan pikiran mu, dan rasakan setiap gerak di otak mu, rasakan setruman kecil yang ada di otak mu." Rayen mulai mengajari Apit.

Apit duduk dan merasakan kepalanya kosong, dan ia melihat otaknya mengalirkan listrik-listrik kecil, mungkin ini yang dimaksud rayen.

"Tidak kau belum masuk sepenuhnya, lebih dalam lagi sampai masuk kedalam otak mu." Tanpa bertanya rayen sudah tau apa yang ada di pikiran Apit.

Apit mencoba memasuki otak nya sendiri namun ada yang menghalangi saat ia mencoba.

"Jangan memaksa biarkan dia mengalir dan menuntun mu kedalam,akan ku bantu dengan force ku **Mind Linked**."Rayen merapal sihir ke lingakaran itu dan area di sekliling apit menjadi berwarna ungu kehitaman.

"Aku akan memandu mu dari sini menuju inti force mu, saat ini pikiran dan otak kita menyatu karena Mind linked, ini bisa membantu menguasai dengan cepat, dilain sisi ini bisa membunuh orang jika di salah gunakan, kemarilah ikuti suara ku." Rayen menunjukan cara ke inti force Apit.

"Jangan mencoba melawan rasa sakit nya, biarkan saja mengalir apa yang ada di sana, sakit,sedih,senang rasakan semua nya." Ketika Rayen berbciara begitu Apit kini memahami apa arti force itu, menerima semua yang ia raakan dan tidak untuk mengelak rasa itu.

"Kurasa kau sudah mengerti dan seakrang coba masuk kembali ke inti force mu, dan kau melihat cahaya dan bayangkan kau memegang itu." Hampir selesai dengan riual Force nya tak di sangka Dia belajar dengan cepat, biasanya orang biasa mengalami pingsan saat pertama.

"Kurasa kau sudah selesai dengan tes pertama, apa yang kau rasakan saat ini."tanya rayen.

"Aku merasakan hal yang berbeda, tubuh serasa mengalirkan sesuatu yang hebat, aku bisa melihat seperti asap putih keluar dari tubuh ku." Ucap apit yang kini mengeluarkan Force putih ke kuningan.

"Itulah yang dinamakan Force, ini baru tahap awal nanti akan ku ajari kau memanipulasi nya, saat ini kau hanya bisa merasakan dan juga menggunakan sebagai kekuatan fisik saja, di tahap selanjut nya kau bisa menggunakan element dari force itu, baiklah istirahatlah kau pasti lelah." Rayen menyuruh Apit beristirahat karena ia yakin badan nya sudah kelelahan sangat.

Apit menagngguk dan pergi keruangan nya untuk istirhat dan juga tidur, tak di sangka hanya latihan seperti itu memakan waktu lebih dari 5 jam, padahal terasa singkat.

"Heh kurasa dia akan jadi orang yang hebat, yang bisa mengubah dunia ini menajdi berbeda." Sambil mengendong pedang nya rayen melihat langit malam novus yang cerah penih bintang.

**Yohaloo Hafidz-haan kembali lagi setelah update beberapa minggu lalu, kini kita kembali ke Time line Lace dan Apit, jujur ane sneneg dapet inspirasi gara-gara lagu hahaha bisa nyambung nya jauh banget lagi.**

**Mungkin nanti pasti ada yang heran dengan penjelasan Rayen tentang force, di sini Force menurut ane bebas selagi otak berkerja, karena di dalam otak adalah Force terkuat yg ada, logika gini jika kita bisa ngendaliin 100% otak kita didunia nyata ini kita bisa kaya spiritualis di game RF sayang manusia di dunia nyata hanya mampu 10% itupun Cuma orang jenius doang,yang bisa sampe 10% kalo orang biasa hanya 7-3% aja ini beneran loh.**

**Kenapa ane kasih juduh Love is Beautiful pain karena memang sih cinta nya Amethyst di sini sangat perih dan ia tetp jalani nya, dan well di terakhir gue masukin lyric dari lagu yang berjudul sama dari Endless tears.**

**Mungkin gua gak bisa berkata banyak dengan chapter ini semoga kalian suka, dan gue lupa bilang sama dzofi buat minjem chara nya buat scene tambahan aja, gak ada sangkt paut dikedepan nya kok Cuma penyamnung saat ini aja.**

**Mungkin besok chapter Relvian lagi ane mikir dulu yah gimana enak nya sorry kalo lama.**

**See you later and give me REVIEW!.**

"_**Cinta? Cinta itu keiindahan dari rasa sakit, semakin kau mencintai semakin kau merasa sakit, namun karena cinta menghubungkan perasaan yang terpisah dan juga menghubungkan dari sesuatu yang berbeda menajdi satu." – Amethyst hardji**_


	22. Relvian Lachrymose Part 6

**Fanfic By Natsu Michaelis or Hafidz Haan**

**Disclaimer : BY **

**Fanfic Change : Chapter 13,5 Relvian Story Chapter 5**

**Cuplikan chapter sebelum nya.**

"**gua dah mendengar semua nya dari Amethyst, kenapa lu menyembunyikannya selama ini bodoh..!"**

**"maaf,gua takut lu semua menyerang gua dan dia ketika gue ceritain semua nya ke elu,dan kalo lu dah ngerti sekarang biarin gue pergi nemuin dia."**

**"kalo gitu seengak nya gue ikut dengan lu, lu tau sendiri Cora gimana, bisa jadi ini jebakan."**

**"berburu bentar lumayan kan tempat gini gak berburu sayang, apa lagi ada tikus kecil yang buat di buru rasanya menarik."**

Dua orang bellato dengan kecepatan tinggi menggunakan Booster menuju Perbatasan Cora, daerah yang lebih hijau dibanding daerahnya membuat tempat itu terasa indah.

"Kalo Federasi tempat nya kayak gini cakep juga ya, menurut lu gimana?" tanya Bellato berambut merah itu, yang di tanya hanya angkat alis dan berkata, "Hmm menurut gue sih ok ok aja, toh daerah kita juga lumayan hijau dibanding Daerah gurun Accertia." Ucap sang Rambut abu abu pirang.

"Ya iyalah bego, Accretia itu Gurun cok mana ada daerah hijau,udah jadi Archon gebleknya masih nempel." Yang dapet jawaban malah kesel karena jawaban nya bener bener absurd.

"Lah emang gua salah? Kagak kan? , dasar btw ntar setelah ini lu gimana?" kini giliran dia yang balik bertanya.

"maksud lu apa? Nanya itu yang jelas!, sumpah Hestia sama Amethyst kok betah ya jd sekertaris lu,kalo gua dah gua acak-acak muka lu, ngomong gak jelas." Pria berambut merah ini makin sewot dengan tingkah sahabat nya yg sama aneh nya dengan dia.

"maka dari itu gua gak nunjuk lu jadi sekertaris, bisa di acak-acak muka gue, maksud gue setelah lu bawa tuh Corite,lu kan punya anak tuh lu mau gimana setelah nya." Kini dia nanya dengan bener dan jelas.

"yang pasti sebelum anak gue lahir gua masih berkerja di federasi, ketika dah lahir gue pensiun dini."ucap nya mantep dan yakin.

"heee,apa para orang tua itu gak curiga kalo lu tiba-tiba pensiun,yah itu sih terserah lu juga, gua mah apa atuh di mata mereka."sang rambut abu abu pirang hanya mengangkat bahu.

"lu Grymnystre yang paling somplak yg pernah gua temuin,ah nyantai aja gue udah ada rencana soal itu, dilain sisi gue harap lu lu pada bisa nutupin nya,tapi tenang gue punya divisi khusus yg setia sama gue jd walau gue pensiun gue masih bisa akttif di federasi, bisa lu bilang Agen Ganda." Rencana yg di buat matang membuat nya yakin keputusan nya gak meleset.

"jadi lu bisa ngancem tuh para orang tua kalo keluarga lu kenapa kenapa gitu?, yah moga aja lu gak beneran ngebuka rahasia federasi, bisa bahaya di kehidupan gue juga." Ucap nya agak khawatir.

"Itu Cuma kartu As gua aja,menggertak lebih baik daripada nyerang langsung."ucap nya sambil nyengir kuda.

"Kampret lu nyindir gua tah, mentang mentang gua kalo Nyerang langsung trobos." Ucap nya agak kesinggung.

"Gua gak ngomong loh ya, elu sendiri yang ngomong." Dia menagngkat jari nya berbentu huruf V.

"ah telek." Yang di troll makin kesel sendiri.

"gua rasa kita istirahat dulu di sini dah malem, bahaya jika maksa lebih jauh." Pria berjubah putih itu melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Ren lu buat tenda nya gue mau buang hajat dolo." Ucap pria rambut Merah itu ninggalin temennya.

"Suek, gue sumpahin Biji lu meledak." Ren ngancungin jari tengah nya ke Relvian.

"buahahha." Yang di ledek malah ketawa nista.

**Beralih ke tempat nya Anarine Dkk.**

"bang jadi gimana? apa Pancing agak jauh lagi?"tanya sang Adik

"ku rasa di sini dah cocok,tinggal tarik aja mereka keluar." sang kakak dengan insting kuat nya memberikan perintah ke sang adik.

"well kalo gitu kita yang buka serangan." Corite rambut putih ini memencet tombol yang ada di tangan nya dan Boom!.

Ledakan yang lumayan besar terjadi di area agak jauh dari mereka.

"well mereka ngepung kita sekarang." Ucap sang adik.

"lumayan buat peregangan." Sang kakak mengambil Salah satu GunSword nya.

Corite tadi yang mengintai mereka menyerang dengan cepat,mulut yang ditutup dengan masker dan armor serba hitam membuat nya tak terlihat di kegelapan malam.

"well assassin elite memang gak salah-salah speed nya." Gunsword sang kakak menahan serangan cepat bebrapa assassin itu.

Dentingan Pedang beradu dengan Pisau ganda, kecepatan assassin hampir membuat sang kakak lengah.

Tiba tiba serangan dari belakang menyerang sang kakak "Back Stab," suara yang nyaris tipis dan tak terdengar dari sang assin yang menyerangd ari belakang.

Cetang! Pisau tadi terhalang sesuatu yang keras.

"Wah wah aku sampai menggunakan 2 Gun Sword,baiklah jika kalian ingin serius." Corite berambut biru gelap ini meminum Chaos Potion.

"Oi bang lu kalo minum itu hit lu bisa kena aku juga kali."sang adik corite berambut putih bergidik ngeri.

Serangan cepat menyerang dari segala sisi sang kakak, lalu dia tersenyum "Break Down Field! 30x Gravity!" serangan sang kakak membuat gravitasi di sekitar nya menajdi lebih berat dan membuat kawah besar di area nya.

Para asassin yang tadi menyerang cepat kesana kemari menjadi terhentak di tanah.

"Ayolah aku belum terlalu serius dengan kalian." Mata Ungu nya memberkan tatapan membunuh yang kuat karena Chaos Potiont.

"Well aku juga gak mau kalah, _**dengan Perasaan **__**membara,wahai penguasa api,tusuk lah mereka dengan panas mu yang membara, FIRE STINGER!**_" rajes merapal force api nya dan membuat tombak tombak api bertebaran.

"Kurasa itu lebih dari cukup."melihat para asassin itu pingsan dengan serangan force api yang bisa di bilang Kuat untuk seorang Specialist.

"Tumben make sihir,mentang mentang specialist mau pamer gitu?" tanya sang kakak.

"gak juga sih, ya sayang aja kalo jarang dipake." Ucap sang adik santai.

"Hei, bilang pada Boss mu si wanita ular itu, jika tidak ingin berhadapan dengan ku lebih baik jangan menganggu, jika dia masih ngotot siap siap saja lenyap dari dunia ini!, pergilah!" salah satu Assasin yang selamat itu melarikan diri.

"Jadi assasin yang pingsan ini mau diapain?" tanya sang adik.

"iket di pohon,kalo bisa make tali force biar gak bisa lepas,bisa jadi urusan kalo lepas lagi."Sang kakak meminum Cure Chaos potiont agar effect chaos potion hilang.

"Weh make cure,biasanya di tahan sampe effect nya abis." Sang adik ngeliat sang kakak angkat terhera karena gak seperti biasanya.

"kalo masih make Tuh Chaos, aku pasti jadi emosian bahaya bisa buat ngebunuh sesama bangsa,tadi para assasin juga make Chaos kerasa banget niat bunuh nya." Ia merasakan badannya masih belum netral.

"hoo, aku gak ngerasain nya,kira kira besok kayak mana yah, jadi penasaran."sang adik kembali bertanya dan kedua tangan nya menopang kepala belakang dan mereka berjalan sambil mengobrol.

"entahlah,kenapa kau gak make matamu aja siapa tau bisa terlihat."usul sang kakak.

"umm, rasanya kurang menarik jika make Eye of Future buat ngeramal, ngecapein badan aja, lagian lebih asik liat 5 menit kedepan tapi maksimal, dibanding liat satu hari tapi badan lemes."sang adik nyengir kuda karena ia tahu kapasitas tubuhnya sendiri.

"ternyata adik gue gak bloon-bloon amat."sang kakak ngacak-acak rambut putih sang adik.

"Senior lama amat berburu nya,dapet mah enggak." Sebastian Ngomel karena sang senior pulang berburu tanpa hasil.

"haha,keasikan sih tadi."pria corite berambut putih hanya terkekeh.

"hey Hafidz, wajah mu tergores."Anarine menunjuk pipi Hafidz yang terluka.

"oh gpp kok santai aja,dah aku tidur duluan ntar kau yang jaga ya jes."yang di panggil hanya pura-pura gak peduli.

Assasin yang melarikan diri tadi sampai pada kediaman sestina di aliansi suci.

"Nona,saya melapor salah satu dari pengawal Anarine mengancam anda jika masih berani mengincar Anarine maka dia akan melenyapkan anda."ucap nya masih terngah engah karena dia lari sekuat tenaga.

"Siapa dia yang berani mengancam ku."ucap sestina, matanya tajam dan juga terlihat kesal.

"Hafidz-haan salah satu Twin one eye Dragon."ucap sang assasssin.

"Lagi-lagi dia,Kurang ajar!, Sial Anarine,Dia dan keluarga Haan memang sangat mengganggu!."ia memecahkan gelas anggur yang ia pegang.

"Aku yakin,Guild Ouroboros juga akan bertarung nanti, jika Sang kakak turun maka Adik nya juga begitu,tambah pasukan yang akan menyerang besok, kita lenyapkan mereka."Ucap sestina memerintah orang yang di belakang nya.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginan anda." Ucap nya lalu menghilang dari kegelapan.

Pagi hari nya Relvian dan Ren melanjutkan perjalanan nya.

"Oi Ren,kok lu masih jomblo emang kenapa sih, padahal lu banyak yang naksir." Relvian menanyakan hal yang gak penting.

"Ada masalah yang gak gue kasih tau orang lain, Gak penting juga."ucap Ren kalem menanggapi sahabat karib nya itu.

"hee, setau gue dulu lu suka sama Si Alena Lizvield,oh iye dia kemane ya gak keliatan lagi."Tanya Relvian, ia gak tau kalo itu menyinggung hati Ren.

"haah..padahal gue males ngomongin ini, tapi apa boleh buat dah,dia udah tewas ngelawan Corite beberapa tahun lalu." Well sedih memang, orang yang di cintai ningglain duluan.

"ouhh, sorry buka luka lama,yah kalo bisa sih mau gue tambah garem biar lebih sakit."Relvian mencoba ngilangin sakit hati Ren yang ia buka lagi, dengan cara di ledek.

"lu tau taik gak." Tanya Ren yang kini urat di kepala nya berkedut tanda ia kesel.

"tau lah,wong kemaren gue baru buang kok."Relvian dengan polos nya ngejawab pertanyaan Ren.

"nah Itu Elu! LU kayak Taik."Emosi Ren dah gak ketahan akan tingkah kawannya yang ngeselin ini.

"kalo gue taik, lu jadi tempat pembuangan nya,impas kan buahahahha."Relvian malah ketawa gak jelas.

"Fak you!." Ren ngacungin jari tengah ke Relvian dan langsung di bales sama Relvian.

"fak you too broh." Dengan posisi yang sama dia ngacungin jari tengah ke Ren.

Sungguh kisa sahabat yang unik.

Tak lama dia nyampe di perbatasan cora yang Anarine janjikan.

"mana tuh bini lu gak keliat."tanya Ren.

"bentar lagi nyampe santai aje."jawab Relvian enjoy.

"santai aja keles,nikmatin alam daerah nya si Decem, jarang jarang kan kemari, kesini biasanya Cuma rusuh doang, yah kerjaan kita dulu sebelum jd Maximus."Relvian nginget-inget masa lalu yang kocak.

"iya gara-gara elu Mentor gue marah-marah gak jelas,dan buat kributan konyol, dan heran nya gue kenapa mau ikut-ikutan."Ren hanya face palm dengan masa lalu nya.

"mana gua tau. Gua kan Cuma ngajakin doang, yang maksa juga gak ada kan? Jadi gue gak bisa lu salahin."relvian julurin lidah nya ke ren.

Nunggu 10 menit,20 menit,30 menit,Mereka berdua masih bisa tenang.

Saat ini udah 2 jam nunggu gak dateng-dateng.

"cok feeling gue gak enak nih, kok blon dateng yak."tanya relvian.

"ya mana gue tau, elu yang buat janji bukan gue."Bener sih jawaban ren tapi gak ngebantu sama sekali bagi relvian.

"Ren, asli ini ada yang gak beres yuk kita masuk ke daerah cora perasaan gue gak enak."dengan cepat Relvian lari mencari anarine.

"zzzz, ni anak asal gas aja."Ren ngikut di belakang relvian.

Di lain sisi pasukan Sestina mengepung Anarine Dkk.

"CIh mereka nyerang kita lebih cepat dari yang ku duga."Rajes mendecih lalu Rajes,hafidz dan sebastian membuat segita dan di tengah nya anarine.

"aku juga gak memprediksi sampe sejauh ini,pasukan mu gimana kapan datengnya." Tanya Hafidz.

"20 menit lagi sampe." Jawab Rajes yakin.

"cih apa mungkin kita bisa nahan pasukan sebanyak ini, kita Cuma 3 loh."Hafidz agak panik dengan kondisi yang bisa di bilang terdesak.

"gak biasanya senior panik."ucap Sebastian terheran.

"sekuat apapun aku, kalo memaksakan diri bakal mati konyol."ucap Hafidz dengan mode bertarungnya.

"alah persetan mati konyol, Hajar aja!." Rajes menerjang pasukan yang mendesak dari arahnya.

"Death Blow!"Rajes menghantam tanah didaerah pasukan Sestina dan membuat formasi nya kocar-kacir.

"Ora! Ora! Ora!" Rajes nyerang membabi buta asal Tumbur Tumbur aja,posisi lagi Semangat yang Panas bak di Vulcano.

Tang trang tang tang…. Serangan membabi buta rajes tiba-tiba tertahan.

"fufu keras,Black knight memang beda."Rajes melihat brikade Black knight dengan formasi defense nya.

"kalian akan musnah disini."ucap Sestina lalu ia merapal mantra. "mati lah **_Meteor!_**." Sestina mensummon Meteor besar nan panas.

"_aku memanggil api yang paling panas dari dasar dunia,telan apa yang ada oleh kegelapan dan panas mu__**,Darkness Flame!**__"_ Sebastian menahan Meteor dengan Darkness flame,benturan tak terlekan dan terjadi ledakan dahsyat.

Dengan cepat Anarine merapal mantra pelindung.

"_wahai pencipta air, lindungi aku dari kotor nya dunia, __**Holy Water barier!**__"_

"hey anarine jangan memaksakan diri, saat ini force mu terbagi dengan anak mu,jangan terlalu banyak menggunakan force."Hafidz menasehati Anarine dan ia hanya menghela nafas karena sema berakhir dengan pertarungan serius.

"_Dengan kehendak alam aku membalikan logika dunia,wahai air wahai tanah menyatulah, __**Eruption wave!**__" _Serangan sestina semakin intens kini dia menyerang dengan Ombak lumpur yang besar.

"Fak, Bang bantu napa jangan diem aja."kini rajes yang gantian panik di hadapan nya ada glombang besar yang bisa menyapunya kapan saja.

"haah…._aku melawan kehendak alam,aku membalikan keadaan alam dengan logika,__**Elemental Blast**_" Hafidz menghilangkan sihir elemental yang ada di hadapan nya.

"sudah sewajar nya begitu, keuturnan Elemental guardian Terakhir dan juga pengguna Mata yang absolut." Hafidz kini berhadapan dengan Pria besar berambut panjang sebahu, mempunyai berewok tipis dan sedikit kumis yang membuat nya terlihat garang.

"sudah kuduga jika hanya memantulkan serangan tidak akan melukai mu."senyum tipis Hafidz menunjukan bahwa musuh yang ia lihat saat ini sangat kuat.

"pheww, gak salah liat nih Commander Battalion 1 aliansi Suci Cora, Arctoz Grizzley."rajes sangat kenal dengan orang ini, karena rajes sendiri dewan supporter.

"Majulah."undang Arctoz menantang hafidz.

Tebasan Pertama di lakukan,serangan memutar hafidz membuka pertarungan.

Tebasan pertama hafidz ditahan oleh pedang besar yang dimiliki Arctoz "keras." Ucap Hafidz, "bisa membuat ku bergeser, sangat kuat."keduanya sama-sama serius,pertarungan 2 orang yang kekuatan nya dibilang besar beradu.

Sebastian masih meladeni pertarungan Force dengan Sestina namun kesalahan fatal karena anarine menjadi mudah di serang, disaat itu langsung saja kesempatan tak di sia-siakan salah satu assassin menerjang anarine dengan Battle claw nya.

"HEYAH! **Earth Slam!**" dentuman keras ke tanah membuat assasin itu terpental dan juga orang-orang yang ingin menyerang anarine juga terpental entah kemana.

"Bellato?" Sebastian Kaget tak percaya ada bellato yang masuk kepertempuran.

Ketika sedang kaget sestina melancarkan serangan "Water Slasher!" 3 air yang berbentuk pedang menyerang sebastian.

"**Several Cold Earthquake**" pedang air tadi di tahan oleh hentakan yang membuat daerah itu membeku menjadi es.

"Rambut abu-abu pirang." Rajes yang melihat serangan barusan terbelalak.

"Relvian Lachrymose Come In For Battle." Relvian Menancapkan Elven spear nya.

"Bellato makhluk kafir." Sestina makin geram.

"hmmh, muka cantik tapi banyak dendam kurasa sangat gak cocok."Ren menggendong Spear dengan tipe yangs ama dengan relvian ke pundak nya.

"Arcon Bellato,Ren Grymnystre."Actozz melihat kehadiran 2 tamu yang tak di undang di pertempuran.

"Relvian kau kemari, syukurlah."Anarine melihat Relvian dengan wajah bahagia.

"aku datang menjemput mu." Dengan cengiran nya yang begitu bersahaja membuat Anarine tenang.

"sebelum kau ku bawa pulang, sebaiknya menyelesaikan pertempuran ini."Relvian bersiap mengacak-acak pertempuran.

"tapi tolong jangan serang yang berambut biru itu dan 2 orang yang sedang melindungi ku ini." Anarine memohon.

"as your wish!." Relvian melompat lalu menebas di udara. "**Half Moon Slash!.**" Tebasan yang cukup lebar itu sanggup memporak poranda formasi Black knight.

"tak kusangka aku akan bertarung dengan mu lagi, dan bedanya kita menjadi partner." Hafidz memunggungi Relvian.

"heh si mata satu rupanya,jangan lengah atau aku mengalahkan mu." Relvian menyengir girang.

"dalam mimpi mu!." Mereka berdua berdua menahan pasukan yang menyerang merka.

Dilain sisi Ren membantu Rajes dan juga Sebastian.

"Dewa perang nya bellato,kurasa biasa-biasa saja." Ledek rajes.

"kurasa Twin one eye dragon hanyalah kadal biasa." Ren melihat Senyum jengkel dari Rajes membuat nya semangat bertarung.

"lebih baik kita menyerang bersama lebih menguntungkan untuk saat ini." Ucap sebastian mengambil jalan tengah.

"aku suka ide mu itu." "**Pressure Blast!**" Ren menghentakan tanah dan membuat serangan itu meledak lurus di hadapan nya.

"gak buruk." Ucap rajes yang kini melempar semua pedang yang di inventorynya ke udara.

"lihat lah tarian ku, **Unlimited Blade Slash!**" dengan kecepatan tinggi rajes menebas dengan pedang pedang nya yang ia lempar ke udara tadi, tebasan kilat yang bahkan setara dengan ahli pedang.

"Hebat juga untuk seorang Specialist Corite."Ren melihat serangan cepat itu, bisa di lihat hampir menyamai kecepatannya.

Pertarungan Arctoz dan hafidz kembali berlanjut, walau menggunakan Pedang besar Kecepatan nya bisa menyamai ritme dengan pengguna 2 pedang.

"**Weapon Cursh!"** Arctoz melemahkan kekuatan pedang job guardian memang khusus melemahkan musuh dan menguatkan dirinya.

"cih mengincar senjata rupanya." Hafidz melompat lalu menerjang dan menebas Arctoz "**Dive Slash!**." Tebasan cepat terlihat seperti mengenai actozz namun ternayata tertahan oleh pedang besarnya.

"kau hanya seperti katak yang melompat kesana kemari, serangan mu tak ada rasanya." "h**ell crusher!**" Hafidz mencoba menghindari serangan Arctoz namun kecepatan dan juga serangan nya kuat, hafidz mencoba menahan dengan gunsword nya, namun sia sia karena Weapon crusher senjatanya melemah.

"Matilah!" Tebasan terakhir dilakukan Arctoz

"**Absolut Eye!**" mata kanan Hafidz yang tertutup poni kin terlihat, mata merah berbentuk garis dan memancarkan aura dari mata itu sendiri layak nya mata iblis.

"**Crossing Marbas!**" Hafidz menebas membuat X lalu menembaki nya dengan Gunsword, kecepatan peluru yang lontarkan sangat cepat seperti machine gun.

"Tuh ren yang gue bilang Horor lu kalo kena itu." Relvian nunjuk ke Hafidz yang lagi nyerang Arctoz.

"hmm kalo kena minimal luka sama baju lo rombeng-rombeng, boleh juga tuh orang." Ucap Ren santai.

Melihat Arctoz bertekuk lutut karena serangan barusan yang sangat full power.

"menyerahlah atau aku benar benar membunuh mu." Hafidz menodongkan gunsword di tenggorokan Actoz.

"kau tau jika kau bertarung dengan Guardian apa larangan nya?" Tanya arctoz.

"jangan pernah mendekat karena para guardian mempunyai spell khusus, kau kira aku ini siapa?" kini giliran Hafidz yang menanya.

Bruakk… tinjuan cepat mengenai perut hafidz. "kurasa itu impas apa yang kau berikan padaku." Setelah itu arctoz tele dengan cepat entah kemana.

"Cih, licik sekali dia menggunakan **Last Strike**."hafidz menunduk dan bertopang dengan pedangnya.

"**Absolut eye closed.**"hafidz kembali normal tapi.. "uhuk..uhuk Hoeek."karena **last strike** yang di berikan Arctoz mengandung racun hafidz muntah darah, ditambah dia sedang posisi meggunakan absolut eye.

Pertarungan berjalan cepat ketika arctoz pergi semua pasukan kocar-kacir yang tersisa hanya sestina.

"sudahlah kau sestina, lebih baik kau menyerah dan kembali ke aliansi."ucap rajes yang kini menodongkan pistol ke jidat sestina.

"kau masih ingin melawan?" tanya Sebastian.

"_dengan mengorbankan jiwa ku,hancurkan lah apa yang ada dihadapan ku wahai dewa penghancur __**Rule Breaker!**_" "Dorr" tubuh sestina bercahaya dan mengakirkan listrik namun sebelum meledak rajes lebih dulu menembak kepala sestina.

"ular seperti mu memang harus dilenyapkan atau akan mengganggu." Mata kiri Rajes terbuka dan berwarna kuning terang tanda ia menggunakan **eye of future**.

anarine hanya menghadap kepelukan relvian dariapda melihat kejadian berusan.

"oi oi yang bener dulu lu ngebunuh bangsa lu sendiri." Relvian kaget karena apa yang ia liat barusan.

"orang luar sebaiknya tidak ikut campur dalam masalah ini, tapi aku berterimakasih dengan bantuan kalian, kami berhutang budi padakalian." Ucap rajes dingin.

"haah, sebaiknya kita tidak berurusan dengan internal Cora, Relvian."Ren membujuk teman nya yang sangat emosional.

"tapi…" anarine menahan erat Relvian dan relvian mengerti setelah itu.

"kali ini kita bisa jadi teman, namun di medan perang yang lain kita menjadi musuh, kuharap itu tak pernah terjadi." Ucap Hafidz yang daerah mulut nya berlumuran darah.

"Healing Bless." Anarine menyembuhkan Hafidz dengan kekuatan dark Priest nya.

"aku hargai itu anarine, terimakasih."Hafidz meras baikan dengan penyembuhan anarine.

"hey Bellato." Sebastian memanggil Relvian.

"kau memanggilku?" tanya relvian.

"ya, sebenarnya aku gak mau ngasih ini, namun karena ini demi kak anarine." Sebastian melempar batu ukuran sedang seperti batu kalung ke relvian.

"ini apa?" tanya relvian bingung.

"Force Stone, gunakan itu saat kak anarine melahirkan, Bayi Cora saat lahir Force nya gak stabil di tambah saat ini kalian berbeda ras jadi gunakan itu untuk menyeimbangkan nya,kurasa spiritualist Bellato paham akan hal itu." Sebastian memberikan Force Stone yang ia miliki,walau itu adalah ahdiah dari ayahnya.

"terimakasih lu baik banget." Ucap relvian.

"jika kau masih belum jelas bisa kau tanyakan dengan kak Anarine, dia paham tentang hal itu." Setelah mengucapkan itu Hafidz,Rajes dan sebastian meninggalkan relvian sebelum itu.

"Kalian.."anarine memanggil merek ebrtiga dan mereka berhenti lalu dirangkulah mereka bertiga oleh anarine, "Terimakasih telah mengantar ku dan membantuku, kalian benar benar yang terbaik ." lalu rajes berkata "untuk teman apasih yang gak kitalakuin kalo itu benar.","ucapan ku udah di rebut rajes jadi yah seperti itulah." Ucap hafidz. "jaga dirimu kak, semoga bertemu lg." ucap sebastian.

Setelah perpisahan singkat yang cukup mengharukan itu mereka bertiga pergi ke aliansi, Ren,Relvian dan Anarine kini berjalan menuju rumah baru nya.

"Ku rasa aku harus belajar bahasa Bellato, kan gak enak kalian harus make Talk jade terus." Anarine menopang dagu nya seraya ia berfikir.

"boleh saja aku akan mengajri mu, dan ku rasa aku juga mau belajar bahasa Cora, mungkin akan berguna." Ucap relvian yang kini sedang merangkul sang istri.

"yah aku juga mau, ide yang bagus." Ucap Ren yang menyetujui omongan Relvian

**To Be Continued.**

**Kembali lagi dengan Hafidz-Haan di fanfic change, okeee kali ini arc relvian, fiuhh gak kerasa bentar lagi beres ini arc tapi gak bakal ane kasih tau sekarang beres nya gimana.**

**Well kenapa ren and relvian bisa ngomong ke bellato mereka dah nyiapin talk jade dari awal jadi kalo yang heran jangan kaget.**

**Ane gak bisa ngomong banyak tentang chapter ini, sulit rasanya, wong nyari ide nya aja sulit jadi begini ya sukur dah, yang penting udah usaha.**

**Sorry nih ye ane lama update nya hahaha, By the way Happy Late new Year awkakaka, walau telat yang penting masih suasana new year.**

**Ane harap fandom ini makin rame dan yang lama hiatus nulis kembali merilis chapter-chapter nya (KODE KERAS)**

**Ayo dong yang lain jangan di pendem fanfic nya kasian tuh…**

**Akhir kata thanks udah baca dan review nya ya jangan lupa…**

**See you next chapter**

"**ouhh, sorry buka luka lama,yah kalo bisa sih mau gue tambah garem biar lebih sakit."Relvian Lachrymose**


	23. Special Chapter - Fate is Hurt

**Special Chapter – Fate Is So Hurt.**

**Cerita di ambil 30 menit setelah Chapter 13.5 dan ada pergantian P.o.V di sela-sela cerita.**

* * *

Hafidz,Rajes dan Sebastian berjalan menuju Markas Cora, namun Rajes masih dengan pandangan Asamnya membuat 2 orang yang melihatnya curiga.

"Senior, ada masalah? Tumben kalem banget."Seabstian bertanya keadaan sang senior yang badmood.

"Gak biasanya kau begini dek,kalo ada masalah bilang aja pasti kita bantu kok." Kini sang kakak angkatnya yang bicara.

"Gak apa-apa kok Cuma capek aja,ya udah aku mau ngurusin anak guild yang telat dateng dulu." Rajes berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Haah, kenapa ini semua ini terjadi sial." Ia menggaruk kasar rambut putihnya.

Di tempat lain Anarine yang sekarang bersama Relvian dan Ren sedang berjalan santai menuju Daerah Bellato.

"Hey Anarine, kenapa Corite tadi membunuh sesamanya? Apa dia tidak punya hati sampai tega bunuh rasnya sendiri?" Tanya Relvian pada sang istri karena penasaran.

"Aku yakin Rajes gak berniat membunuhnya, namun ini ada ceritanya sendiri sampai dia tega membunuhnya." Ucap Anarine Membuat yang bertanya bingung.

"Jadi maksud mu?" relvian menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"semuanya berawal beberapa tahun lalu,yah mungkin sedikit panjang untuk di ceritakan gak apa kan?" Tanya anarine dan Relvian hanya mengangguk setuju.

_Sestina adalah kawan ku dari kecil, sebenar nya dia gak jahat hanya saja karena suatu masalah dia sampai membenci ku._

_Berawal dari akademi militer Cora aliansi._

_Aku dan Sestina selalu bersama, sampai mengambil class yang sama, saat awal masuk tidak ada yang memisahkan kami karena kami selalu dekat._

_Tak lama dari itu Sestina menyukai Senior yang bisa dibilang cukup keren dikalangan Akademi._

_Sejujurnya saat itu aku juga menyukainya, namun aku mencoba menolak perasaan itu karena sahabat ku Mencintainya duluan._

_Saat aku berjalan pulang sang senior datang kepada ku dan mengutarakan perasaanmya._

_Jujur saat itu aku kaget dan juga bingung harus apa, karena aku yakin jika aku terima sestina akan sedih dan juga pasti akan menjauhi ku, aku berbohong pada senior itu._

"_**maaf senior,aku sudah suka pada orang lain."**__aku melihat Sestina di balik tembok itu dan aku pura-pura tak melihatnya._

_Setelah Lulus dari akademi kami masuk di kemiliteran, saat itu Cinta sestina Terbalas dengan sang senior namun kejadian itu terjadi dimana kebencian Sestina kepadaku bangkit._

_Di Crag mine saat chip war pertama kami, aku,Sestina dan pasukan yang lain sedang terjebak oleh kepungan Accretia._

_Jujur Accretia sampai saat ini adalah Ras terkuat,di saat itu pasukan kami tinggal sedikit hanyasedikit kemungkinan untuk lari._

_Sang senior memancing Pasukan Accretia yang berjumlah kurang lebih 30 itu, dan pasukan yang lain juga membantu senior._

_Namun saat kami melarikan diri kaki ku terpanah, salah satu Ranger Accretia memanah tepat kaki ku dan tak bisa berjalan._

_Namun. . . Sang senior mengorbankan dirinya tertusuk oleh Hailbred dari Warrior Accretia itu._

**"**_**Lari lah,aku sangat beruntung bisa berkorban untuk orang yang sempat aku sukai."** Itulah kata-kata terakhirnya._

_Setelah saat itu hubungan ku dan Sestina semakin merenggang dia memberikan tatapan benci terhadap ku, ingin sekali rasanya untuk meminta maaf kepadanya namun, hati nya telah tertutup akan kebencian._

_alasan sestina lainnya dia ada dendam tersendiri denganku dan Hafidz,jika membahas Hafidz dan keluarganya itu sulit untu di ceritakan sangat tabu._

Setelah Anarine bercerita Relvian menegrti akan keadaannya namun masih ada yang mengganjal di pikiran Relvian.

"kenapa Corite berambut putih tadi membunuhnya?" tanya Relvian.

"Ia tidak rela, orang yang sangat ia cintai mati bunuh diri karena dendam, lebih baik dia menanggung dosa karena membunuh nya, dari pada melihat orang yang ia cintai mati bunuh diri." Ucap sestina yakin.

Dilain sisi Rajes saat ini bertemu dengan Anggota guildnya.

"Laporan." Ucap nya dingin.

"kami tertahan oleh pasukan elit ketua, jadi kami terlambat datang." Ucap wakil ketua guild.

"begitu, apa anggota kita ada yang tewas?" tanyanya masih dengan ekspresi yang tidak biasa.

"masih lengkap Ketua." Ucap sang wakil mengecek list guild.

"baiklah, hadiah akan ku kirim ke mail masing masing, kalian boleh bubar." Ucap rajes meninggalkan mereka dan sang wakil prihatin melihat sang Ketua dengan keadaan seperti itu

Inisiatif sang Wakil ketua menepuk jubah sang Ketua guild.

"ketua gak apa-apa?" sempat terlihat bulir air mata dari sang ketua namun ia fikir hanya imajinasinya saja.

"gak apa aku hanya lelah, pulang lah kau juga lelah dengan pertempuran disana, aku masih ada urusan." Ucap nya meninggalkan sang wakil ketua.

Seelah sang ketua hilang dari pandangan sang wakil ketua menghela nafas.

"haah,kalo dia tau banyak wanita corite yang mengingin kannya, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan memang gak enak." Wanita berambut perak yang di buat pony tail itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"memikirkan nya membuat ku pusing saja." Ia berjalan menuju markas.

Rajes kini berada dirumah sang kakak, dia meminum teh dengan pandangan kosong menatap langit sore yang tenang.

Ara menyadari keanehan Rajes yang notabene adiknya juga karena dia istri dari sang kakak.

"menurut mu ada yang aneh dengan rajes?" tanya Ara yang masih menggendong anaknya.

"bukannya dia memang sepeti itu?" kini Hafidz malah bertanya balik.

"jika dilihat dia berbeda dari biasanya, hanya insting wanita saja memang terjadi sesuatu dengannya?" Sang istri bertanya kejadian yang mereka alami.

"dia membunuh sestina dengan tangannya sendiri,ku kira dia gak tega, tapi kurasa dia lebih tega di bandingkan aku." Hafidz melihat tangannya yang di arahkan ke cahaya sore Novus.

"haah, kau dan adikmu itu sama-sama gak pekanya keterlaluan yah." Sang istri menghela nafas dan mengomel.

"hah? Maksud mu apa?." Yang di omelin gak ngerti.

"dia lagi sakit hati,pantes aja dia jadi kayak gitu sanah hibur adik mu itu."Perintah sang istri dan well Hafidz nurut aja dari pada jadi perkara.

Ia mendatangi rajes yang keadaan galau.

"jes kau kenapa aneh banget." Sang kakak buka pembicaraan.

"gak aneh kok bang, Cuma lagi gak mood aja, lagian minum teh di sini udah jadi rutinitas ku juga." Ia menyeruput teh hangat yang Ara biasa siapkan.

"ohh gitu, terus gimana, kau nembak sestina kan, memang kenapa sih kau sampe tega membunuhnya." Ucap sang kakak agar sang adik curhat kepadanya.

"itu..hanya saja…"kata kata nya berhenti dan terasa ambigu.

"haaah…" ia menghela nafas karena kepala nya sakit memikirkannya.

"begini, aku melihat dengan Eye of Future secara maksimal,lalu aku melihat keadaan sestina jika aku selamatkan sekarang ia akan makin mendendam kepadamu,Anarine dan juga keturunan Keluarga Haan, dan parahnya lagi, dia akan ditipu petinggi Bellato karena suatu hal, lalu dibunuh."ucapnya dengan tegar mengungkapkan segala yanga da di benaknya.

"petinggi bellato maksud mu si rambut merah dan si Abu-abu pirang?"tanya sang kakak.

Rajes hany amenggeleng lalu berkata, "mereka baik, hanya saja yang mengatur pemerintahannya saja yang busuk, layaknya di aliansi suci sendiri." Tiba tiba,air mata sang saudara twin one eye dragon ini berlinang.

"tapi kenapa harus dia!." Ia menjerit keras dan menangis di bahu sang kakak, "kenapa bang Kenapa!, kenapa takdri begitu jahat, apakah DECEM sebegitunya benci padaku!,kenapa selalu oang yang kusayangi mempunyai takdir yang begini!." Jerit nya dalam tangis, sang kakak menghela nafas dan menepuk pundak kepala sang adik.

"menangislah jangan di tahan,kau tau DECEM mempunyai jalan takdir yang berbeda untuk mu, mungkin ini salah satu cobaan darinya untuk mu." Masih mencoba meneangkan sang adik dan membiarkan ia menangis sepuasnya.

Ara menghampiri Hafidz dan membantu menenangkan rajes.

"aku tau kau sedih rajes, tapi setidak nya cobalah untuk bertahan dan mencoba melepaskan,terkadang melepaskan itu pilihan terbaik daripada mencoba menahan."Ara menepuk-nepuk pelan pungung rajes.

"tapi.. Kak kenapa harus aku yang merasakan semua ini!, Mata ini, takdir ini sangat membebani diriku."semua yang ada di pikiran rajes kini terluapkan,kesedihan frustasi dan segala hal yang membebaninya di keluarkan oleh tangis.

"tenanglah, kami selalu berada disini di kala kau susah,senang tau hal yang lain, bagaimanapun kau sudah menjadi adikku, sakit mu sakitku juga,senangmu senangku juga,dan matamu adalah berkah dari DECEM aku tau itu berat karena aku juga mempunyai hal yang sama, itulah mengapa kita mendapatkan julukan Twin One eye Dragon." Dengan bijak Hafidz menangkan adik nya yang belum stabil akan kekuatan yang ia miliki, ia paham betul apa yang ia alami, hampir sama dengan ajes namun lebih tragis.

.

.

.

End of special Chapter.

**Sebener nya mau di pasang di Arc relvian di chapte depan dari pada nyangkut dan bingung, mending gue buat aja penjelasnya muhehehe.**

**Ok soal Accretia itu arc belakangan sih soal ny bukan sulit tapi lg buntu ide, karena Arc Bellato baru mulai jalan, Corite lagi tahap berjaan,Accretia tinggal nunggu waktu.**

**Lagian kalo Arc relvian jelas fokus di Bells dan Corite masalah nya Accretia gak ikut campur tangan kejadian ini.**

**Well bukan nya Ngelemahin Accretia tapi bangsa paling kuat ntu arc nya paling dikit dan paling susah di cari imajinasi jalan cerita nya**

**Dilain sisi gue berharap penulisan gue makin bagus, Halah ngarep haha.**

**Maaf ini gak bisa ngasih banyak di chap special cuz bukan chap inti, ini hanya epiloge chapter kemaren aja.**

**Sebenr nya masih pusing di lingkup bellato karena bellato lingkup nya luas banget cerita nya wong chara nya aja setengah setengah jadi sulit.**

**corite sendiri chara nya kalem dann terlihat seperti brocon banget, jadi ini lebih sulit dari Arc nya Lace or APIT sendiri.**

**Arc nya apit mungkin akan nyrempet di arc accretia, cuz dia arc khusus cuz dia jadi posisi netral.**

**Ini kita bongkar aja soal arc nya biar gak bingung di kedepannya, bukan spoiler sih hanya guide aja.**

**Tenang gak ada yang imba di Fanfic gue, semua rata, si Hafdz yang ada Absolut eye aja bisa muntah darah yang keliatan nya powerfull hahaha~.**

**Well see you next chapter.**


	24. Lets Change What I See Now

**Chapter 14 – Let's Change what I see now.**

"**Hee.. tawaran bibi seperti nya menarik.."**

**DEMI BEMO YANG BARU GUA LEDAKIN KEMAREN, GAK AKAN PERNAH!."**

"**Heh kurasa dia akan jadi orang yang hebat, yang bisa mengubah dunia ini menjadi berbeda."**

* * *

Pagi hari cerah menyinari Novus, daerah yang hijau dengan alam yang masih terjaga,pria Corite yang berumur genap 40 tahun tapi berwajah 25 tahunan itu berjalan di area Pertokoan.

Pria berambut putih agak panjang dengan eye patch di mata kirinya berjalan santai menuju rumah sang kakak, rutinitas biasa mampir makan di rumah sang kakak dan juga sekalian morning Tea yang biasa di buat oleh istri sang kakak.

Well pria ini menjabat sebagai dewan supporter yang selalu di pilih 3 periode dan sekarang di periode nya yang ke 4 karena kekuatan dan juga teknik yang memadai, tak kalah dengan jabatannya, dia juga memiliki Status Legend yaitu JONES, ya JONES JOmblo NgEneS lengkapnya, entah karena sesuatu hal atau yang lain dia masih santai dengan status legend yg ia miliki.

Ia melihat anak dari kawannya yang kini tidak terlalu aktif dimiliter yaitu LilyCrown Sieghart, ia menghampiri anak dari kawannya tersebut.

"Pagi Lily." Ia menepuk kepala gadis bersurai hijau dan sedikit ada corak merah, ciri khas kedua orang tuanya.

"eh..oh paman Rajes,tumben lewat sini biasanya lewat belakang." Gadis Corite tadi sedikit kaget karena kepala nya tiba-tiba di tepuk, dan ia terheran karena pamannya berjalan biasanya tidak lewat jalan utama.

"haha biasa nanti ada upacara kenaikan pangkat, jadi harus cepat ketempat bibi Ara mu, aku sudah biasa sarapan di sana." Celetuk sang paman.

"hee udah kebiasaan rupanya, kukira paman suka sarapan di tempat bibi Ara karena paman males masak." Ledek lily.

"haha itu juga salah satu alasan, kau ngapain kesini pagi-pagi?" tanya sang paman.

"ibu menyuruh ku membeli bibit bunga, dan juga minta belikan bunga untuk di pajang di ruangan." Jawab Lily sambil mencari-cari bunga yang cocok.

"Rena yah, dasar gak berubah dia itu." Ucapnya sambil melihat sekeliling toko itu.

Drap … Drap… Drap

Gadis itu terburu-buru berlari entah karena apa,pakaian rapih dan formal yang ia kenakan,sayangnya ia tak melihat di depan nya karena terburu-buru, lalu BRUK.. ia menabrak orang di depannya.

"aduh..duh..duh. Maafkan saya.. saya terburu-buru.."ia saat ini menjadi posisi terduduk.

Yang di tubruk hanya garuk-garuk kepalanya, lalu ia lihat gadis itu.

"yah gak apa-apa kok,saya juga salah berdiri di tengah jalan." Ucap rajes yang bangkit lalu memberikan uluran tangan pada sang gadis.

Gadis itu menerima uluran tangan Rajes dan bangkit dari posisinya tadi.

"maaf saya terburu-buru permisi."ia mau berlari lagi tapi dihentikan oleh rajes.

"tunggu, kau terlihat acak-acakan karena jatuh tadi." Rajes membersihakn wajah sang gadis dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa (semoga udah di cuci),dan mengambil salah satu bunga di toko tersebut lalu diselipkan di salah satu telinga sang gadis.

"nah begini lebih baik, maaf membuat mu terhalang." Ucap nya meminta maaf.

"saya juga, terima kasih." Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan rajes dan Lily yang ada di depan toko itu.

"ngomong-ngomong dia Corite kan? Kok gak terlalu tinggi yah, kau kenal dia Li?." Tanya Rajes ke Lily.

"kalo gak salah Dia Ophis deh, adik tingkat ku waktu di akademi,rambut silver terang agak sedikit pancaran biru,gak tinggi kayak gadis corite lain, dan selalu jadi bahan ledekan,walau gitu dia kuat." Jelas Lily.

"ouu, ophis yak.. imut juga." Ceplosnya.

"kenapa paman? Naksir? Sadar umur dah." Ledek lily.

"kagak, sapa juga yang naksir, ini bu buat yang tadi." Rajes memberikan beberapa disena kepada penjual toko dan wajah nya yang sedikit merah karena diledek Lily.

Ia kembali berjalan menuju rumah sang kakak untuk sarapan, masih ada 40 menit lebih sebelum upacara yang wajib ia datangi karena di dewan.

Sambil berjalan tiba-tiba teringat gadis tadi.

"hee.. gak tau ada gadis imut di Aliansi cora, ku kira Corite berwajah cantik doang gak ada yang imut." Ia berjalan agak melamun, lalu ia di kaget kan dengan anak dari sang kakak.

"ei.. paman ngelamun aja!." Karena di kagetkan Reflek Rajes maken teknik bertahannya "**Roar of White Draco!**" tangan nya melebar ke dua sisi dan menghembuskan angin yang cukup kuat

"**Tiger Stance Roar!**." Sang ponakan memantulkan Roar Pamannya dengan teknik yang hampir mirip.

Duar! Dua raungan berhembus dan membuat keributan yang cukup besar efeknya.

Yang punya rumah langsung keluar melihat apa yang terjadi.

"astaga Rea,Rajes kalian ngapain sih adu Raungan." Yang punya rumah kesel karena liat taman depan rumahnya berantakan.

"sorry bang, si Rea ngagetin jadinya reflek make Roar." Rajes nunjuk gadis yang ngagetin dia tadi yang nota bene anaknya sang kakak.

"ye.. Paman sih jalan sambil ngelamun,kok nyalahin aku, aku kan Cuma nyapa aja." Gak terima disalahin ia menjawab sambil cemberut.

"hadeh kalian ini,gak paman gak ponakan sama aja." Ayahnya Rea hanya menghela nafas melihat anak dan pamannya sama-sama kacau.

"oh iya Rea, tadi aku lihat Lily memang dia enggak kesini?" tanya Rajes ke ponakannya.

"enggak,kenapa paman gak ngajak dia kesini?"yang di tanya malah nanya balik.

"tadi sih dia lagi beli bibit bunga sama bunga nya juga, ku kira udah kesini jadi gak ku ajak." Rajes masuk kerumah sang Kakak layaknya rumah sendiri.

"puaahh… Masakan Kak Ara emang the best deh, harum nya mantap." Rajes langsung menuju Kursi makan lalu kepala nya digebuk make centong sayur sama Ara.

"cuci tanganmu sebelum makan."dengan tatapan serem Ara mengintimidasi rajes.

"ukhh Julukan Macan Surga gak salah salah, gak berubah walau udah lama gak tugas." Celetuk Rajes, yang di omongin malah kasih senyum yang berbeda jadi senyum yang imut nan menawan.

"pfft, udah tau kakak mu galak masih aja kayak gitu." Kini Giliran Sang suami yang kena getok make Centong sayur.

"Coba ulangin lagi yang sayang bilang, aku gak denger dengan jelas." Dengan nada yang dipaksain ceria tapi wajahnya nunjukin hal berbeda.

"enggak,gak bilang apa-apa kok,heheh." Well ngeliat sang istri dengan tatapan garang membuat sang pengguna absolut eye ciut.

"ahh, padahal mau ku buatin Cake coklat Lava, tapi gak jadi gara-gara sayang bilang begitu padaku tadi." Masih dengan keadaan ngambek Sang istri mengancam dengan cara yang berbeda, ancaman yang sangat critical bagi sang suami, Gak dibuatin Cake kesukaannya,

"ehhhh! Jangan dong.., ayolah Ara sayang jangan ngambek." Kini Ia bangun dan mendekati sang istri buat ngebujuk biar gak ngambek.

"Drama pagi hari." Celetuk rajes dan dikasih tatapan horor dari kedua orang yang lagi rayu merayu tadi.

"hirauin aja aku, aku Cuma kulit kacang, Selamat makan." Ucapnya takut karena dikasih tatapan horor dan langsung sarapan.

"hahaha Paman bodoh." Ejek Rea yang ngeliat paman nya ciut.

Setelah sarapan Rajes menuju ruangan rapat sebelum upacara kenaikan pangkat, memang sangat membosankan melihat siapa saja yang naik pangkat dan melihat status mereka,rasanya ingin berhenti menjadi dewan, tapi apa daya, anak guild selalu mendukung, jadi apa boleh buat.

Tanpa sadar ia melihat berkas Gadis yang ia temui tadi pagi.

"Ophis DragBlaze." Ucap nya membaca nama yanga da di berkas.

"kenapa dengannya Chamtalion Rajes?" tanya Salah satu dewan.

"ahh tidak hanya saja dia terlihat unik." Jawab nya masih dengan memperhatikan berkas tadi.

"stamina A,Physical A+ , Akurasi S,speed C,Technic A+,Agility B+." gumam nya melihat status anak itu.

"kalau dilihat, menurut ku dia bisa di kategorikan bagus, dari status yang ia miliki hanya kecepatan saja yang kurang, di lain sisi status akurasi yang ia miliki sangat menaggumkan, bagaimana menurut kalian." Tanya rajes kedewan yang lain.

"yah anda benar,hanya kecepatannya yang berbeda dari corite lain, karena tubuhnya yang kecil dibanding Corite pada umumnya." Ucap salah satu dewan penyerang.

Lalu Rajes melihat sesutu yang membuatnya kaget, Ia ternyata seorang adventurer, Rajes fikir ia Spiritualis yang berjob Dark Priest atau sejenisnya, sangat tak di duga.

Lalu dia melihat perbandingan Status dengan Lily.

"mengapa anda membandingkan anak itu dengan Anclaime LilyCrown sieghart? Chamtalion rajes." Tanya sang wakil archon yang notabene bingung.

"aku hanya ingin melihat status yang keponakanku miliki dan juga miliknya." Ia melihat begitu jauh perbedaannya.

"bodohnya aku." Gumamnya tertawa kecil

LilyCrown Sieghart,all Status Endurance A,Speed A+,Technic A+,agillity S,Akurasi S,Emosion Control B, Physical A+

"Tentu saja berbeda,dia anak nya Rena dan els yang notabene Archer yang bisa menggunakan kekuatan fisik, serangan kaki nya juga gak main main, dan ketahan tubuh yang dimilki si Els yang gak lain warrior bercampur jadi satu, ini anak Status nya Gila." batin rajes.

"untuk saat ini Archer yang paling di unggulkan memang Anclaime Lily, dia memiliki bakat dan juga tekniknya hebat." Tutur salah satu ketua divisi Cora.

"hahahahahaha." Rajes tertawa Lepas karena mendengar ucapan salah satu ketua divisi.

"chamtalion rajes?" pandangan mereka menuju rajes yang tertawa lepas.

"gimana gak unggul, soalnya dia anak dari 2 orang itu, Mantan dewan Els Sieghart dan Rena Sieghart duo Archer Dan warrior yang mampu mengetarkan perang Crag mine, jadi wajar saja Statusnya Imbalance, tapi sayang emosi controlnya mengambil darah sang ayah yang notabene emosian, kombinasi gila hahahaha."ucap rajes geli.

"oh iya, chamtalion rajes sudah 4 periode menjabat dewan supporter jadi wajar saja dia tau." Ucap sang wakil archon.

"baiklah, aku menstujui Pengangkatan Ophis DragBlaze,biar aku yang mengangkatnya langsung nanti." Setelah itu dia keluar dari ruangan itu lalu bergumam.

"Keahlian Khusus Force yang melebihi rata-rata,anak ini benar benar membuat ku tertarik." Gumamnya sambil membawa berkas Ophis.

Ophis DragBlaze

Status : No guild, Record Battle 47 win 12 lose. Range Type Archer (Adventurer)

Pangkat : Aranel – Anclaime (confirm)

Status yang di unggulkan : Akurasi,fisik, daya tampung force yang besar.

Skill paling kuat : Blazing Arrow.

Saat ini Upacara kenaikan Pangkat dilakukan,well memang terasa membosankan dan monoton bagi rajes, namun saat ini berbeda karena ia memilki tujuan lain dalam upacara ini, ya tujuan lain.

Para dewan yang gak lain junior nya rajes heran, gak biasanya sang dewan supporter tersenyum berambisi.

"pfft.."Sang kakak menahan tawa melihat wajah rajes yang berambisi, ia melihat melalui Monitor di rumahnya.

"kenapa yah?" Tanya Rea pada ayahnya.

"kau liat wajah pamanmu itu,gak biasanya ia berambisi kayak gitu" sang ayah nunjuk raut wajah rajes.

"hahaha apa-apaan wajah paman itu,tidak seperti dirinya."ujar rea meledek sang paman.

Beletak.. dua kepala di geplak dengan centong sayur, yep lagi lagi ara memberikan geplakan mautnya.

"hadeh kalian ini, gak ada habis-habisnya ngeledek rajes, bukannya bagus kan dia memiliki tujuan,kau tau selama ini dia berkerja hanya di keadaan mood dan lebih sering di bengkelnya." Bela sang Istri pada sang adik ipar.

"aduhh..ya itu juga menurut ku bagus untuknya, dia tak lagi merasa bosan dengan kehidupan."dengan kepala benjol sang suami masih asik menahan tawa melihat wajah sang adik.

Kini giliran Ophis yang maju untuk diberikan lencana pengangkatan dan rajes yang memberikan kehormatan tersebut.

"sial dia manis banget,apa karena tadi pagi gak terlalu merhatiin yak." Batin rajes deg degan.

"selamat atas kenaikan pangkat mu, semoga Decem selalu membimbing mu dan juga Aliansi suci mengharapkan dirimu juga untuk kedepannya." Rajes memberikan lencana dan memberikan doa doa layaknya yang lain.

Setelah upacara itu kini prajurit-pajurit tadi pada bubar, ada yang senang atas kenaikan pangkatnya dan makan-makan bersama teman, ada yg ngumpul dan berdoa atas kesuksesannya karena naik pangkat dan lain-lain.

Saat ini Rajes mencar-cari orang dan membuat prajurit-prajurit lain terheran.

Setelah agak lama mencari akhirnya ia menemukan orang itu,yep ia mencari ophis.

"ahh akhirnya ketemu,Ophis BlazeDrake kan?"tanya Rajes dan membuat yang punya nama kaget gak karuan.

" itu saya,ada apa ya Chamtalion seperti anda mencari saya?" hati nya deg-degan gak karuan takut kenapa-kenapa padahal barusan naik pangkat.

"ada tawaran bagus untuk mu." Ucap rajes kalem.

"tawaran? Tawaran apa chamtalion?" tanya ophis.

"umm.. kamu mau jadi..asisten pribadi saya?" Tanya rajes yang kini agak ehem blushing.

"ehhh….tapi..tapi anu.." ucap Ophis kalang kabut dan membuat rajes makin gemes akan tingkahnya.

"terima aja ophis, jarang loh Chamtalion minta langsung." Ujar salah satu kawannya.

"kyaa…Chamtalion rajes yang minta ahhh aku iri!." Ucap pajurit yang melihat itu.

Terjadi banyak omongan di sana, ada yang iri,ada yang kesal dll.

"udah ophis ambil aja." Paksa salah satu temannya.

"umm jika kamu keberatan,saya gak memakasa kok, jika berubah fikiran saya ada di guild ouroboros datang saja." Ucapnya lalu membalikan badan menuju ke arah guild.

Rajes mengitung mundur dari 10 jika sampai di 0 gak ada jawab berarti beneran gak mau fikirnya, dan sudah di hitungan 0 ophis belum menghampirinya, namun ia merasa jubahnya di tarik

Tanpa fikir panjang Ophis menahan Jubah sang Chamtalion, karena untuk ngejer sang chamtalion aja udah capek, mau teriak juga gak enak jadi ketika sudah dekat ia menggengam jubah sang chamtalion.

"maaf atas ketidak sopanan saya,saya menerima tawaran anda." Dengan wajah merah karena malu ,dan juga banyak yang liatin bikin tambah malu, penonton juga makin histeris melihat keadaan itu.

"akh! Aku ingin jadi anak itu, kenapa gak aku aja chamtalion!." Ucap mereka histeris.

"syukurlah,ku kira kau gak mau."ucap rajes mengelus rambut sang asisten.

_**Aku selalu percaya bahwa dirimu selalu ada walau raga mu tidak**_

_**Namun aku selalu menanti akan pengganti dirimu**_

_**Karena aku yakin kau juga menginginkan ku bahagia.**_

_**Aku selalu ingin pergi kemanapun agar bisa menghilangkan rasa kesendirian ku**_

_**Namun saat ini langkah ku terhenti karena aku tidak sendiri**_

_**Sang angin mengantarkan ku ketempat yang takdir tentukan.**_

_**Walau perjalanan panjang memakan waktu itu hanyalah sebuah batu asahan**_

_**Aku tau kau selalu mendorong ku untuk maju**_

_**Walau ku tau aku tak pernah sempat mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk mu**_

_**Kau berubah di saat telah tiada, dan kini giliran ku untuk merubah apa yang ada di hadapan ku.**_

"Chamtalion, boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?" tanya ophis.

"silahkan." Jawab ajes santai.

"bagaimana anda menemukan saya di kerumunan orang itu." Tanya ophis.

"gampang saja, dirimu itu layaknya mawar putih di kerumunan mawar merah jadi mudah terlihat." Ucap rajes santai namun kata-katanya barusan membuat yang dapat jawaban jadi berfikir yang lain.

Di tempat lain Ariel yang kini masih mengamati catatan sang kakak, ia memerhatikan detail detail informasi dan juga apa yang tersimpan dalam buku itu.

Dari catatan harian,catatan latihan sampe buku orang hutang juga di baca, berjaga-jaga siapa tau kenal oangnya bisa di tagih.

Mata saphire nya masih menjelajahi huruf, angka, bahkan pola sihir, lalu ia bergumam.

"tak kusangka Pola sihir kakak sangat rumit,aku sangat sedikit mengethaui tentangnya, bahkan papa pun tak mau cerita." Pola sihir yang dilakukan sampai gerakan diulis dengan detail, lalu ia menemukan sesuatu yang benar-benar kebetulan dari buku peninggalan sang kakak.

Yap foto, foto kakaknya,wanita berambut coklat, lalu 2 orang yang ia kenal, terlihat dari ekspresi wajah sang kakak yang sangat cerah dan senyuman lembutnya membuat wajahnya yang notabene ganteng.

Melihat foto itu, ia benar benar merindukan sang kakak,ternyata ia baru menyadari sekarang ia kekuarangan namanya sahabat, walau ia saat ini mempunyai teman dari ras lain, sahabat ang ia punya sangatlah sedikit, kebanyakan hanya datang dan pergi, tidak seperti Lily yang awal mereka bertemu sama-sama masih pemula dan sampai saat ini yang notabene udah mempunyai pangkat yang lumayan.

Ia menghela nafas lalu menaruh foto itu kedalam Bingkai dan diletakan di meja kerja sang kakak, sebelum pergi ia berdoa untuk sang kakak lalu pergi keluar rumah mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat pikirannya fresh.

"Bu aku pergi keluar." ucapnya lalu pergi.

Ia berjalan kearah pertokoan, lalu ia melihat gadis bersurai hijau dengan sedikit corak merah di rambutnya.

"itu Lily kan?" ia memiringkan kepalanya serasa tak yakin, lalu menghampiri gadis itu dan menepuknya, "hey." Karena tepukan di pundak itu embuat gadis berambut hijau itu kaget.

"kyaa.., huuh Ariel kau mengagetkan ku." Lily kaget dan juga kesal akan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"kau lagi apa ly? Kayak assasin aja ngintip-ngintip." Tanya Ariel.

"itu Paman rajes kayaknya punya pacar deh, mangkanya aku sama Rea ngikutin." Jelasnya sambil menunjuk pria 40an itu.

"lalu Rea mana?" tanya ariel lagi.

"oh Rea itu dia lagi nyamar dan kejarak yang lebih dekat." Lily menunjuk Rea yang duduk agak jauh dari Rajes.

"hoo, tapi bukannya itu adik tingkat mu ya ly?" Lalu ariel menujuk Gadis yg ada di depan Rajes.

"iya, aku penasaran aja, masa Ia Pria tua itu macarin gadis umur 20an apa gak keterlaluan?" Lily Kesal adik tingkatnya bersama dengan pamannya.

"tapi kalo sama-sama cinta sih gak masalah, umur bukan hambatan, Kalo Decem bilang Jodoh kita mah apa Cuma pasir aja bagi dia." Sahut ariel agak memberi dukungan buat rajes.

"tapi… masa Ia jadi Pedophil, 20 tahun loh bedanya 20!" Sahut Lily makin kesel.

Lalu Ariel mengusap kepala sang sahabat.

"kadang cinta itu sulit di mengerti,walau dirimu adalah pedang, tubuh mu adalah baja dan hati mu adalah Kaca, Cinta itu bisa ngehancurinnya dengan mudah." Ia masih menasehati sang sahabat dan mendukung hubungan mereka.

"kau dapet kata-kata darimana,kayak ngerti aja soal cinta padahal singel, haha." Ledek Lily.

"eumm dari Novel yang kubaca sih, bukannya gak mau ngelepas singel masih belum ada yng cocok, tapi kayaknya aku suka sama seseorang, namun sulit buat dicapai, terlalu bersiko."ucap nya melihat kearah langit novus.

"maksud mu Bellato rambut coklat itu?" tanya Lily.

"bukan, kurasa dia udah punya seseoang, tapi kalo di liat dari aura nya ketahan sesuatu entah kenapa." Ujar Ariel.

"lalu siapa? Accretia unik itu?" Tebak Lily sekali lagi.

Yg di tebak malah jadi aneh, "ehhh… mana mungkin lah, d..dia kan Makanik kitakan organic mana bisa lah." Agak sedikit tergagap ia mengucapkannya, walau Teman Accretia nya itu mengingatkan akan seseorang.

"hee~ tapi kau sendiri yang bilang, Kalo Decem Bilang jodoh kita mah apa Cuma pasir." Lily mengcopy ucapan Ariel.

"hufft, gak lucu tau." Ariel menggembungkan pipinya, dan membuat nya jadi imut.

"gihihi." Tawa lily senang menggofa sahabat karibnya ini.

"eh paman mu pergi lagi tuh." Ariel menunjuk Rajes yang pergi dengan sang asisten pribadinya.

"hei Rea kenapa gak bilang paman bergerak." Ucap Lily Melalui Earphone yang menyambung ke Rea.

"eheheh maaf dessert nya enak jadi lupa, aku akan mengejarnya,tenang saja lil kalo aku yang mata-matain pasti aman." Ucap rea melalu earphonenya.

"ya sudah Riel aku pergi dulu mau lanjut ngintai." Lily meninggalkan Ariel, Ariel hanya tertawa melihat tingkah konyol paman dan 2 ponakannya.

"dasar mereka itu, ngomong-ngomong aku mau ngapain yah?" ia jadi bingung mau ngapain di area pertokoan, karena pusing jadi dia membeli Es cream coklat kesukaannya.

"manisnya gak berubah, lembut dan juga ada rasa tersembunyi di balik lembut dan manis nya es ini." Ia memerhatikan es yang ia beli lalu memakannya lagi.

"ahhh ditempat ini mengingatkan ku saat Kakak mengajari ku beberapa teknik dasar waktu aku kecil." Duduk di dekat lapangan yang cukup luas dan warna rumput hijau yang mendominasi area tersebut.

"haah kakak, aku tau kau melakukan hal yang menurut mu benar,tapi kenapa sampai pergi meninggalkan ku." Mata saphire nya berkaca-kaca karena mengingat sang kakak.

Buk.. kepala nya digebuk pelan oleh buku.

"kenapa dengan dirimu, wajah mu menyedihkan, bahkan Lunker yang mau mati aja gak begini wajahnya." Ledek orang itu.

"ehh, kau…."

**To Be continued.**

**Yup guys I back again, entah kenapa gue nulis begini, yah sebenernya pengen romance romance dulu sih pengen ngenalin character nya gimana jadi ya beginilah chapter ini, sorry di potong males banget ngelanjut pening gak dapet inspirasi, jadi chapter depan masih di cora story, pengenalan character lah cuz lumayan banyak juga supporting chara nya belum pada dijelasin.**

**Well entah mengapa gue merasa Author Author sini pada Tidur atau males ngetik,atau hal lain entahlah hanya authornya dan tuhan yang tahu yep tahu bukan tempe, lagian yang Update Cuma beberapa aja juga kangen dengan FF yang lain hahahaha.**

**Ayolah Update seengaknya Special Chapter one-shoot or Cuma 3k word kayak gue gak apa-apa biar pembaca gak capek nunggu hahaha.**

**Ariel disini lebih tua dari Lace, yah sekitar 25-26 lah kalo Lace sendiri 23-24 cuz masih di rahasiakan umur asli nya hohoho clue nya lebih tua dari Lake 2 tahunan.**

**Well sedikit gue masukin puisi, entah itu puisi apa bukan lebih tepat nya ungkapan perasaan, tapi kalo menurut gue sih lebih masuk ke ungkapan perasaan di banding puisi hahaha~**

**Niat nya sih chapter nya mau gue masukin sedikit lyric lagu dari Yuna Ito- Alone again, coba denger deh kali aja ada yang suka.**

**Ada saran dari pembaca, dengan senang hati author mencoba masukan, bila author mampu hahah~.**

**Terkadang ane butuh asupan inspirasi lebih, udah buat Kerangka kasar tapi malah ngelantur ke line yang lain.**

**Well Guys thanks for read, don't forget Review, Your Review make me Strong and Write more better and Better.**

**I am the Bone Of My fanfic.**

**Don't know to Imagine Nor To write**

**My body is MS Word**

**My heart is Keyboard.**

**Unlimited FANFIC WORKS!**

**Quotes**

"**kadang cinta itu sulit di mengerti,walau dirimu adalah pedang, tubuh mu adalah baja dan hati mu adalah Kaca, Cinta itu bisa ngehancurinnya dengan mudah." Ariel LativeHeart Chapter 14**** mempunyai pangkat yang l**


	25. That Person And Ragnarok

**Fanfic Change By Natsu Michaelis/Hafidz Haan**

**Cuplikan sebelumnya.**

"**kenapa dengan dirimu, wajah mu menyedihkan, bahkan Lunker yang mau mati aja gak begini wajahnya."**

"**ehh, kau…."**

**Chapter 15 –That Person And Ragnarok**

* * *

"Lama tak jumpa Ariel." Ucap orang itu rambut hitam panjang sebahu dengan mata hazelnutnya menepuk kepala Ariel.

"Eh…" masih dengan ekspresi tidak percaya Ariel melihat orang itu.

"Ada apa? Kayak ngelihat hantu aja." Ucap orang itu dengan nada yang bisa di bilang agak dingin.

"Alan Siegfried, Kau Alan kan?" yang di panggil namanya hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"ada apa dengan dirimu, 2 tahun gak ku lihat kau jadi semakin aneh." Ucapnya dan langsung diberi Pelukan selamat datang oleh ariel.

"selamat datang, Ayolah aku kaget tidak percaya kalau ini dirimu, kau berubah drastis dan kapan kau kembali dan kenapa tidak menghubungi ku? gezz" ucapnya cemberut.

"baru kemarin aku sampai,sangat lelah pulang dari misi itu, aku tak ada waktu menghubungimu, kalau ada juga pasti aku gak mau, kau pasti ngocehnya lama." Ledeknya dan di ledek malah langsung balik ngeledek.

"hee~ mentang-mentang pas misi di pasangin sama tunangan mu kau jadi melupakan shabatmu yang jadi penghubung kalian berdua,apa aku harus doa kepada DECEM agar kau jadi Jomblo tua kayak Chamtalion Rajes?" Kini yang tadi ngeledek dengan perasaan was-was takut di do'ain beneran.

Di lain tempat Rajes Bersin.

"hatchuff.." ia mengusap hidungnya dengan lap tangan yang diberikan Ophis.

"anda terkena Flu Chmatalion?" Tanya Ophis khawatir.

"err enggak, kayaknya ada yang ngomongin saya di belakang."ucapnya kalem dan masih berususan dengan laporannya.

"gak usah kepedean deh ketua, dasar jomblo tua." Ucap sang wakil.

"brisik!, sanah kerjain misi bareng anak guild." Rajes ngelempar beberapa laporan quest ke sang wakil.

"yee ngambekan." Sang wakil keluar ruangan puas abis ngeledek sang ketua guild.

Balik lagi ke Ariel dan Alan.

"ok ok, sebagai permintaan maafku kau mau apa, ku traktir hari ini sampe kau puas." Ucap nya pasrah kalo beurusan dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Well Alan memang bersahabat dengan Ariel sangat lama, bisa dibilang dari mereka kanak-kanak,dan keluarga mereka juga saling mengenal, dan Alan sendiri meminta Ariel Menjodohkannya dengan perempuan yang ini berstatus tunangannya, hal itu membuat ikatan persahabatan mereka makin erat.

"yakin nih?" tanya Ariel.

"batas biaya 2 juta disena." Ucapnya sambil memberikan huruf v ke ariel yang bisa berarti 2.

"pelit,tapi yah namanya di teraktir gak masalah deh." Ariel memberikan senyum hangat yang ia biasa tunjukan.

"dasar kau ini." Pria berambut hitam itu mengacak rambut sahabatnya yang berwarna silver itu.

"kau berubah banyak yah,terlihat lebih dewasa dari yang terakhir kali." Ucap pria itu.

"hmm benarkah? Ku kira aku sama seperti dulu." Ariel mengajaknya ke tempat perbelanjaan

"Yah.. hanya perasaanku saja."ia melihat lihat tempat yang cukup menarik.

Kita tinggalkan mereka berdua kini kita ketempat rajes.

"Hmm ku kira pekerjaan ini tidak bisa ku selesaikan hari ini." Ia menyerah dengan kertas kertas laporan yang ada di mejanya.

"Umm apa ada yang bisa saya bantu Chamtalion?" tanya ophis yang kini resmi jadi Asisten pribadi sang chamtalion dan dewan supporter yang Absurd.

"kau duduk disana saja sangat membantu, yep membantuku menghilangkan penat." Ucap nya dan langsung membuat sang asisten blushing.

"ehhh….!" Kaget gak karuan di godain pria 40tahun tapi wajah masih awet 25an.

"ya elah si ketua malah godain cewek,nih masih ada berkas yang blom di beresin, dan proyek Wing udah di approve sama Archon kemaren jadi tinggal dikembangin." Ucap sang wakil, well seperti yang terlihat sang wakil lebih kompeten dari pada sang ketua, sungguh ironi.

"Proyek wing?" Tanya Ophis bingung.

"Proyek khusus, aku menciptakan sepatu gravitasi yang menurutku lumayan berhasil dan saat sedang di kembangan ke booster." Rajes menunjukan gambaran proyeknya dan juga gambar detail tentang Proyek wing tersebut.

"jadi Booster ini akan dibuat anti gravitasi dan terbang begitu?" Ophis melihat detail data-dataproyek itu.

"bisa dibilang begitu, jika kau mau tau pengguna pertama Sepatu Gravitasi tersebut adalah Lily ia yang memakai tipe 1 sedangkan Keluarga kakak ku menggunakan tipe ke 2, aku belum melihat perkembangan selanjutnya dari sepatu itu." Kini ia menggambar bentuk booster Wing tersebut.

"disebut Proyek wing karena booster ini memiliki 6 bagian pendorong dan juga disini divisualisasikan seperti sayap,anda benar benar jenius Chamtalion." Puji Ophis dan membuat rajes besar kepala.

"haha itu hanya dasarnya saja, belum sempurna 100%." Rajes kini dengan senyumnya yang jarang-jarang muncul.

"ku harap aku bisa memakainya nanti." Yah sudah pasti ini menjadi baang mahal fikirnya.

"sebenarnya desain ini memang untuk mu, namun sayangnya ini untuk warrior,jika kau mau merubah base setting mu menjadi warrior kemungkinan 80% berhasil." Rajes memberikan detail tambahan.

"sudahlah ketua, dia itu Ranger jangan dipaksa menjadi Warrior, itu sama saja menyuruhnya kembali ke akademi sekali lagi kan." Timpal sang wakil ketua.

"jika kau mau tidak msalah, aku tidak memaksa sih."ia memakan Cemilan yang diberikan oleh Wakil ketua tadi.

"akan ku pikirkan kembali." Uca ophis sambil menimbang apa yang ada.

"hey kerumah Kakak yuk, kau bisa belajar banyak dengannya." Rajes berdiri dan menarik tangan ophis.

Kembali lagi dengan Ariel dan Alan, saat ini sedang berbincang di sebuah restorant yang cukup mewah.

Lalu alan membuka percakapan yang sedikit serius.

"hey ariel kau pernah lihat Accretia seperti ini?" Alan menunjukan Accretia yang berbeda dari Accretia yang lain, khusus nya di bagian pinggang dan Ariel sangat mengenali Accretia itu.

Kaget karena melihat Accretia yang ia kenal Ariel menyembur minumannya ke wajah alan.

"b. kau tau dia?" ucap Ariel tergagap.

"hey jorok tau, misi ku adalah mencari Accretia ini karena ia memiliki Pancaran khusus tidak seperti accretia lain, ini adalah Tugas khusus yang di berikan Archon padaku, namun selama 2 tahun pencarian aku tidak dapat menemukannya sama sekali, tapi terakhir salah satu teman satu misi dengan ku mengatakan ia melihat Accretia itu di Elan, dan juga ia Bersama mu dan juga Adventurer sahabat mu itu." Ucap nya sedikit mengintrogasi sang sahabat.

" tidak tau apapun tentang accretia itu, hanya saja aku oernah berpapasan dengannya beberapa kali tapi aku mencoba menjauh daripada menyerangnya, karena aku juga tidak ada informasi mendetail." Elak Ariel mencoba berbohong, ya dia harus berbohong demi Teman berbeda rasnya itu.

"benarkah? Apakah aku harus menggunakan Teknik Membaca ingatan yang dimiliki Ras Cora untuk membaca otak mu?" Alan membuat tangan kanannya berwarna Hitam pekat.

"lakukan saja, aku tidak peduli, apakah omongan sahabat mu tidak bisa kau percayai sama sekali?" kini ariel agak sebal dengan alan.

"pfft…ahahaha kau ini gampang sekali terpancing emosi, hahaha aku hanya bercanda, well aku percaya dengan ucapan mu, tanpa menggunakan Mind Snare aku tau kau gak mungkin berbohong." Ucap aan menepuk kepala ariel.

Dalam Batin Ariel ia meminta maaf kepada alan karena berbohong, karena hanya itulah jalan yang ia hadapi saat ini jika terumbar selesai sudah.

"ngomong-ngomong soal Mind Snare, ku dengar Ada Ras Bellato yang bisa menggunakannya, kau tau alan?" tanya ariel kepada alan.

"yg ku tahu itu zaman nya sudah lama sekali, 20 tahun yang lalu kalo gak salah ada di catatan Aliansi, yg ku tau orang itu salah satu Clan Lachrymose, dan kata ayahku dia yang membuat Bibi ku terusir dari aliansi, hanya itu yang ku tau, terkadang cerita dari ayah ada benar ada juga tidak aku juga gak terlalu paham soal ini." Alan berfikir sambil memegang keningnya, mengingat ingat apa yang ada di otaknya.

'tunggu jika Bibi alan adalah orang yang terusir berarti, Dia Sepupu Lace, astaga aku sampai lupa Alan bermarga Siegfired, yang tidak lain satu marga dengan ibunya Lace.' Batin Ariel dan ia hanya facepalm dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"ada apa dengan mu? Kau semakin aneh saja." Alan memerhatikan tingkah ariel dan mencoba tidak memerhatikannya.

"ukhh gak apa-apa hanya sedikit pusing, terimkasih trakitrannya aku pulang dulu." Ariel keluar kdari restorant itu terburu-buru.

Sampai lah ia dirumah dan mencorat coret buku yang saat ini ada di hadapannya.

'jika di hubungkan memang ada benarnya, semua Terkait satu sama lain, kasus yang rumit, mendengar kasus Rhieta yang ia katakan dengan Accretia unik dan kini masalah didepannya terlihat yaitu Kasus keluarga Lace,ahhhh pusing!' Ariel mengebrak meja karena pusing akan masalah yang ada didepan nya.

"Akhh Kesalll, kenapa aku harus berurusan hal yang serumit ini,dan kenapa juga aku bisa terjerat."ia memutar mutar pena yang ada di tangannya.

Ia menggambar Accretia yang Rhieta ceritakan tanpa di sengaja dan gamba yang cukup detail, yang ngegambar juga gak kalah kaget kenapa ia bisa menggambar sanga detil seperti itu.

"ini aku yang gambar? Padahal aku hanya melamun sedari tadi." Ia memerhatikan Gambar kepala Accretia itu dan memerhatikan di pecahan helem accretia di arah kiri.

"mata ya.. apakah di dalam accretia ada tubuh atau accretia itu hanyasebuah mesin?" kini di kepalanya hanya ada pertanyaan itu dan sulit untuk di jawab.

Markas Accretia.

Archon Accretia menghadap ke monior dan langsung saja ia bertemu dengan penguasa tertinggi Accretia Empire.

"yang Mulia saya menghadap kepada anda." Ucap sang archon.

"hmm, bagaimana novus apakah sudah ada kemajuan?" ucap sang kaisar Accretia.

"maaf yang mulia saat ini Kami dilanda kesulitan." Ucap sang archon.

"kesulitan? Apakah aku harus mengirim orang untuk menggantikan mu memimpin Accretia disana?" ucap sang Kaisar.

"tidak perlu Yang mulia,hanya saja di novs telah kehilangan Accretia Prototype tipe 17,Accretia yang anda harapkan kehilangan kendali dan saat ini kami belum bisa membaca ia dimana."Ucap sang archon memberikan laporan kepada sang kaisar.

"aku sudah menduga akan datangnya hari ini, kau tau Nenek moyang kita manusia itu sangat unik dan juga memilki potensi yang mengerikan, jadi wajar saja Accretia Human Prototype itu mempunyai keinginan tersendiri,karena tubuh nya masih utuh dan ia memilki pemikiran yang berbeda, memberontak karena menurutnya itu salah, dan menghancurkan yang ada didepannya." Ucap sang kaisar tenang.

"jadi anda sudah menduga bahwa kami akan kehilangan dia?" tanya sang Archon.

"ya dari awal proyek, aku harap dia tidak menjadi beban kita di akan datang, karena _Homo Sapiens_ itu makhluk penghancur yang tiada duanya, melebihi kekuatan kita." Ucap sang kaisar mengirim data tentang manusia yang sangat detail.

"kau tahu Planet dimana awal mereka bermukim Hancur ?" tanya sang Kaisar.

"tentu saja itu sangat jelas ada di data base kita, yaitu planet bumi, yang zaman dahulu terkenal dengan sumber Air,tanah dan mineral yang banyak, tapi hancur karena suatu hal yang masih di rahasiakan sampai sekarang." Ucap sang Archon.

"benar, rahasia yang di sembunyikan tersebut adalah proyek penguatan manusia, senjata pemusnah masal, dan yang terakhir ada perang sesama manusia, itulah yang membuat planet mereka hancur." Ucap sang kaisar.

"tapi bukannya kita melakukan hal yang sama saat ini?" kini sang Archon kembali bertanya pada sang kaisar.

"tentu saja, karena itu kalian harus cepat mendapatkan novus atau planet tersebut hancur." Sang kaisar memvisualisasikan Novus meledak.

"jadi apakah saatnya mengaktifkan Ragnarok?" Sang Archon meminta saran dari sang kaisar mengenai proyek tersebut.

"berapa persen Ragnarok berjalan saat ini?" tanya sang kaisar.

"45%" jelas sang archon.

"begitu ya, kurasa kalau memang harus digunakan harus bisa selseai dengan cepat, namun kalau bisa tertahan sampai sempurna itu lebih baik." Ucap sang Kasiar mematikan layar monitor itu.

"Ku kira perang ini tanpa harus menggunakan ini." Sang archon memegang Bola kristal Putih kebiruan dan mengarah ke arah Ragnarok dan membuat cahaya merah di daerah ragnarok menyala.

"dengan Ragnarok dan juga Relic Inferno dan Cerberus semua menjadi lengkap hahahaha…" ia tertawa karena proyek besarnya dilakukan dengan serius karena ini adalah kekuatan accretia yang terakhir.

**Cahaya Keberanian**

**Bila kau rentangkan tangan**

**dan terus terjaga oleh malam**

**Kala malam penuh luka,**

**Kau menyelamatkan jiwaku**

**Kupanjatkan harapan dari perasaan kita yang menyatu**

**pada ujung pedang yang kau gunakan**

**Harapan yang akan melampaui ruang dan waktu**

**Kau adalah Cahaya Keberanian..**

Lace menyanyi di atas Batu yang biasa ia duduki dan bersenandung dengan lagu yang ia dengar melalu headset yang ia kenakan.

Menghayati lagu yang ia dengarkan ia berfikir lagu itu sangat cocok dengan dirinya.

**Kulihat mimpi abadi tiada akhir**

**sembari kusembunyikan**

**harapan tak terkabulkan**

**dalam genggaman tangan kiriku**

ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dengan genggaman erat lalu membuka genggaman tersebut dan seperti melepaskan sesuatu.

"haah~ nih lagu asik tapi malah buat galau suek." Ia bergumam kesal dengan apa yang ia dengar dan yang ia hayati.

Datanglah gadis berambut hitam panjang langsung duduk di sebelah Lace dan menepuk pundaknya.

"ei dengerin apa?" tanya gadis itu dengan ceria.

"oh Elu Rin,denger lagu aja napa emang." Lace ngecilin suara musiknya agar suara Rina terdengar.

"ohh lagu toh, emang lagu apaan sih kayak nya enak banget, gua liat lu sampe bener bener ngehayati lagu lu denger." Yup Rina merhatiin Lace dari tadi, cukup liat dari jarak tertentu dan karena penasaran di samperin lah si Lace.

"Lagu nya Laimer – Cahaya keberanian, nih kalo mau denger." Lace melepas salah satu Headset yang ada di telinganya dan di berikan ke Rina.

**Kupandangi bayangan yang tak kunjung sirna**

**Bayangan yang ditinggalkan oleh bintang biru**

**yang telah lupa bagaimana cara bersinar**

"enak juga lagunya, musik nya juga asik." Rina mencoba menikmati lagu yang di denger lace.

"lagu pilihan gua mah pasti bagus kali." Lace sok pede dengan genre pilhannya.

"hee gue kira lu doyannya lagu Bang Rome, lu suka joget gak jelas waktu itu denger lagunya." Ledek sang Rina.

"itu beda Cerita lagi, Lagu Bang Rome asik buat joget sih, tapi lagu ini gimana ya bener bener mencerminkan gue banget." Ucapnya sambil melanjut menghayati musing yang ia dengar.

**Berpapasan di orbit berwarna merah senja**

**Kita masihlah anak-anak tanpa dosa**

**yang tidak tahu apa-apa**

**Kita hanya bisa berkelana**

**mengarungi malam tanpa fajar**

"Terkadang gue berfikir apa yang gue lakuin sia-sia, dan juga apa yang gue lakuin itu selalu salah,antara bingung dan keinginan sulit untuk memilih." Ia sedikit mencurahkan isi hatinya pada seorang gadis di sebelahnya itu.

"itu sih tergantung lu Lace, kalo menurut lu bener ya lakuin aja, kalo salah ya berhenti jangan di terusin, kalo dengerin orang mah gak ada abisnya, yang ada lu salah mulu." Ucap sang gadis kini bersandar pada bahu kosong Lace.

Lace sedikit kaget apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, namun ia mengerti akan situasi saat ini, ia merangkul tubuh gadis di sebelahnya itu dengan salah satu lengannya dan memberi kehangatan.

"omongan lu sama kaya paman Rogue bilang, hahaha jadi keinget dulu dia ngelatih gue dan waktu ngambil job." Kini ia membelai surai hitam gadis yang ada di pundak nya itu dan sang gadis, yap dia menikmatinya.

**Kelemahan telah menghilangkan **

**hal yang tak boleh kita lepaskan**

**Kerapuhan membuat kita **

**tak bisa mempercayai apapun**

**Meskipun kita sudah tak bisa bangkit berdiri lagi**

**Takdir teruslah bergulir**

"lu harus percaya apa yang menurut lu bener,jangan terpengaruh orang lain jalani apa yang takdir berikan, walau harus melewati hujan meteor ataupun badai menerpa, itu sih yang ayah ku katakan." RIna yang ada di pelukan lace makin nyaman,dan rasanya gak ingin terpisah, tapi apa daya, Lace gak paham paham walau udah di kode.

"pantes lu kuat, jalan hidup lu begitu dan gak nyangka deh paman shin yang begitu lembut punya pemikiran keras kayak gitu." Ia memuji sahabat ayahnya itu yang gak lain ayah Rina.

"di luar terlihat lembut, kalo udah ngomongin urusan hidup beda lagi."Rina memberitahu ayahnya seperti apa dan lace hanya terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

Tak lama seorang Gadis Wizard berambut Blonde panjang bergelombang menghampiri Lace dengan tatapan horor dan jelous.

"Lace!." Yep gadis itu gak lain gak bukan sahabatnya dari kecil Lamia.

"knapa lam? Dateng dateng teriak kayak di hutan aja." Well Lace melihat tatapan Lamia yang Horor pasti ada masalah yang ia buat tanpa ia sadari.

"Gua cariin dari tadi, tau nya malah asik Berduaan sama itu Berseker!" Dengan wajah yang bisa di bilang kesel dan matanya memerah entah nahan nangis atau baru bangun tidur, entah juga kalu dia kelilipan gak ada yang tau.

"lah kan gue bilang mau denger lagu di tempat biasa gue nongkrong, dan si Rina, dia Dateng baru aja gak nyampe 10 menit terus lu dateng." Mata merah nya menatap mata hijau Lamia yang kini memerah,sebenr nya lace agak bingung dengan tingkahnya walau udah bertahun tahun masih aja belum paham kenapa kalo setiap bareng gadis lain dia marah, padahal dia gak di perkosa atau di bully, sungguh Protective pikirnya.

"ukh! Lu ini Gak peka, dasar Sempak Accretia, Pecinta Paha, Kutil Anabola, BEGO!." Ia mengumpat ke Lace lalu pergi ninggalin lace begitu aja dan lace yep ia merasa di tusuk tusuk akan ucapan Lamia.

"sakit… ini lebih sakit daripada ngelawan 10 Dagnu sekalipun, dan Kutil Anabola… Gua KUTIL?! Gak banget!." Ia memegang dadanya yang sesek habis di umpat sama Lamia.

"hadeh lu ini dasar batu, dah sana kejer tuh anak, atau lu bakal nyesel." Rina mendorong Lace dari batu tempat ia bersantai dan jatuh dengan tidak elit, yep muka duluan.

"kampret! Rin napa lu dorong gue! Suek!." Dia kesel akan apa yang Rina lakuin ke dia, dan si Rina malah ketawa geli.

"dah sana kejer~ hush hush."ucap nya seraya mengusir kucing.

Setelah itu Lace lari dengan cepat mengejar Lamia.

**Terimalah semuanya apa adanya**

**Bila kau ingin **

**melindungi yang terkasih**

**Pergilah mencari masa depan kita**

"haah~ terkadang Mencintai orang gak peka lebih sulit daripada harus ngelawan seluruh pasukan Cora , dan mencoba merelakan itu lebih sulit sulit lagi karena cinta yang kita punya sama besarnya dengan orang lain yang mencintainya." Ia menghela nafas dan mendengarkan lagu yang masih di putar dari musik player Lace yang tertinggal.

Lace mencari Lamia kemana-mana gak ketemu, kalo udah begini pasti di tempat itu, ya Lace yakin ia berada disana.

Dengan kecepatan yang ia punya sampai lah ia di pohon besar itu dan ia melihat seorang gadis duduk dan menangis.

Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh membuat orang terdekatnya menangis karena ulahnya, walau ia sendiri gak begitu mengerti kenapa.

Lalu ia menghampiri gadis tersebut dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"err, gua mita maaf gue gak tau kalo lu nyariin gue sebegitunya,lagian kenapa juga sih lu marah-marah, kan gue sama Rina cuam dengerin musik aja,namanya temen kan gak masalah deket." Ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan polosnya, jika ia tau ucapannya membuat banyak orang ingin membunuh mu.

"bego,bego,bego." Lamia dengan posisi ngambek sangat sulit untuk ditenangin, gadis yang biasanya kalem sedikit berekspresi, jika ngeliat lace dengan gadis lain berduaan atau ada yang mendekatinya langsung naik darah hilang ekspresi dingin tadi dengan eksperesi panas.

"haah… ya ya gue salah buat u nyariin gue, tapi gak gini juga kali." Ia menepuk nepuk kepala sang gadis agar tenang.

"habis lu nya begitu…gua kan.." ucapannya terhenti.

"gua kan?" Lace mngulang kata akhir Lamia dan yang ngucapin tadi jadi kalang kabut.

"ahh tau lah, dasar Kutil Anabola." Ia menyembunyikan wajah nya di antara lengannya.

"please lam, terserah dah lu mau ngatain gua apa, tapi jangan Kutil Anabola, Please gak ada yang lebih bagus dari itu kah." Kini yang di ledek yang kesel.

"bodo amat, gak peduli sama bisul Giant Baba." Ledekan nya makin nyesek dan makin parah dari kutil Anabola.

"haah~ tauk dah basing lu aja lam, gak ada abisnya kalo berdebat sama lu nyerah gua."kini ia duduk memblakangi lamia, punggung mereka bersentuhan dan menopang satu sama lain.

"lu tau gua disni." Tanya lamia sedikit tenang.

"tau lah, lu kira udah berapa lama kita kenal, bahkan tinggal bareng selama 15 tahun gak mungkin gua gak tau lu bakal kemana." Ia mengambil satu susu kotak rasa stroberi dan ia minum "lu mau?" tanya Lace.

Yang di tanyain malah menjawab dengan deheman saja, lalu Lace memberikan susu kotak rasa coklat ke Lamia.

"dari dulu kalo lu ngambek lu bakal lari kesini dan nangis, dan selalu Susu kotak coklat dingin jadi penenang."Lace mengingat masa-masa dulu saat ia anak-anak sampai sekarang.

"huuh,lu gak akan tau tempat yang lain gua datengin, kebetulan aja ue di sini."ia meminum susu kotak itu dan menikmati sensasi manis dari coklat dan susu.

"gue lebih tau lu di banding orang lain, bahakn daleman hari ini yang lu pake aja gue tau." Ucap Lace ngeledek Lamia.

"sok tau, dan lu mesum banget jadi orang, emang lu tau apa yang gue pake?" tantang Lamia ke Lace.

"Warna hitam dengan corak bunga penuh renda." Setelah menjawab itu langsung kena hantaman Maut dari Lamia.

"Dasar MESUM, Pecinta paha,Sempak accretia,Kutil Anabola, MESUM MESUM MESUM." Lamia gebukin Lace Tanpa ampun.

"oi gue liat kan gak sengaja pas lagi nyiram taneman, salah sendiri jendela di buka pas nyalin, rejeki mah sapa yang nolak." Karena ucapan itu makin di gebukin lah si Lace.

"MESUM!" pukuluan maut di hantem ke perut Lace dan membuat yang kena pukulan itu pingsan.

Setelah melihat Lace pingsan ia bergumam, "walau lu gak sadar akan perasaan gua, lu tau kemana gua berada dan apa yang gua suka." Setelah itu ia menaruh kepala Lace ke pangkuannya.

**To be Continued.**

**Hai hai kembali lagi dengan Hafidz haan, apa kabar kalian kangen? Buaakakakak, oke sedikit kita bahas tentang chapter ini**

**Disini di sebutkan Ragnarok, Ragnarok sendiri itu artinya di mythologi nordik adalah penghancuran, dan sebenernya masih ada yang mau gue tambahin tapi nanti aja dah.**

**Dan lagi yang di cora udah gue siapin main Event, kemungkinan besar bakal fokus di Cora dulu biar kelar, dan soal Chapter Relvian, nanti gue Garap, di chapter setelah ini.**

**Dan soal Proyek Wing, di situ udah gue jelasin tapi belum 100% detail.**

**Gue teringat cheat Fly jadi gue mau mencoba inovasi tentang hal yang terbang terbang hahaha~ tenang kok gue usahain tetap nyambung.**

**Untuk APIT sendiri gue masih belum punya main event paling hanya sekedar lewat aja sih di bahas buat alur doang yah mungkin Cuma segitu aja.**

**Thanks for read review for best make Me Better**

**Quote**

"_**terkadang Mencintai orang gak peka lebih sulit daripada harus ngelawan seluruh pasukan Cora , dan mencoba merelakan itu lebih sulit sulit lagi karena cinta yang kita punya sama besarnya dengan orang lain yang mencintainya" Rina Nitrate**_


	26. Relvian Lachrymose Part 7

**Fanfic Change Chapter 15.5 - Adaptation in new place And New Friend**

Relvian,Ren dan Anarine Berjalan menuju ke wilayah Federasi namun ada yang menggangu pikiran Ren tentang ini semua.

"Rel, bini lu gimana tuh kalo di bawa federasi kan bahaya,lu dah nyiapin semua buat nanganinnya kan?" Tanya Ren yang yah sedikit khawatir karena ngambil resiko yang bisa dibilang bahaya bgt.

"udah kok, gue dah nyiapin rumah yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari pengawasan federasi, jadi itu menurut gue aman." Relvian merogoh tasnya mengambil beberapa coklat.

"anarine kamu mau?" Relvian memberikan Coklat batangan ukuran sedang tersebut.

"ya boleh saja." Ia mengambil coklat itu dan memakannya, "manis dan lembut enak." Ucapnya sambil menikmati perjalanan.

"cuk mau gak lu? Gak usah ya yaudah deh." Ucap Relvian masukin lagi satu batang coklat itu ke Tas.

"gue belum jawab apa-apa cuk!" melihat ekspresi kawannya yang kesal membuat relvian tertawa lepas.

"buahahahaha, canda canda, nih." Relvian ngelmpar coklat itu dan di tangkep sama ren.

"kalian akrab banget udah kayak orang pacaran." Mendengar kata-kata nista tersebut membuat dua orang ini memuntahkan apa yang baru mereka makan.

"hoeek.. ohok..ohok.. plis Anarine jangan ngomong yang aneh aneh deh uhuk,kau membuat ku hampir mati tersedak." Relvian terbatuk batuk karena mendengar omongan nista dari istrinya.

"plis corite jangan ngogzmong yang aneh-aneh, gue masih doyan cewek jangan samain gue dengan orang itu yang kelainan seksual." Ren nunjuk Relvian yang masih posisi muntah.

"haa? Kelainan lu kali kelainan kelamaan jomblo." Ledek Relvian.

"ngajak berantem? " Tantang Ren.

"hooo boleh boleh, dengan senang hati gue layanin." Ren dan relvian saling melotot satu sama lain dengan tampang ngeledek.

"hadeh kalian berdua ini.." Anarine Tepok jidat liat kelakuan Archon sedeng dan wakilnya yang geblek.

Lalu dengan tampang diserem-seremin padahal gak serem di jewer lah dua orang yang ribut ribut ini.

" .. Sakit! oi Corite sakit." pekik Ren yang telinga di tarik begitu juga dengan Relvian.

"duhduhduh…Anarine napa di tarik sih sakit.." Anarine hanya menghela nafas melihat mereka brdua.

"mangkanya jangan ribut membuat kepala ku sakit." ucapnya lalu melepas tarikan dari kedua telinga dua orang sablng itu.

"Relv bini lu galak." Ledek Ren

"entahlah Ren gua aja baru tau dia galak, yah namanya cinta, cinta itu buta sih kalo kagak buta ya gak begini, gahaha." Relvian ketawa ngakak dengan kehidupannya yang baru aja dimulai.

"kok lu Ketawa lagi ngenes itu bego hahaha." Lalu dengan cepat relvian membalas "kadang hidup butuh di ketawain Ren" lalu mereka Bro fist tanda mereka stuju

"gue setuju kali ini hahaha." Melihat Ren dan Rlvian akrab walau suka bertengkar Anarine hanya tersenyum geli, sebenarnya Anarine baru kali ini bertemu Ren namun setelah melihat kekompakan dan keakraban mereka berdua Anarine yakin banget Ren orangnya enak dia jak komunikasi.

"kira-kira anaknya Cowok apa Cewek?" kini Relvian nanya ke Anarine.

"umm belum bisa di prediksi sih lagian aku juga gak prnah ngecek ke dokter." Ucap anarine mengelus perutnya.

"lu bego ya Relv kalo dia cek dokter pas di aliansi udah keburu modar duluan dia, dasar Pea yah ntar minta tolong si Shin aja, toh kalo dia mau dan juga gak shock liat corite." Ren ngasih saran ke Relvian dan Relvian hanya mangut mangut aja.

"mau langsung TP markas lu Ren? " yang di jawab hanya berdehem ria.

"well kalo gitu gue langsung TP area safe lane gua buat kerumah sekalian Anarine juga."sahut Relvian, Setelah mendengar temennya ngomong Ren langsung ngaktifin Teleport ke Markas.

"Anarine ini alat buat teleport ke Rumah kita yang baru." Anarine mengambil apa yang Relvian berikan.

"aku gak pernah makai yang seperti ini di Aliansi, apa ini aman?" tanya Anarine was was.

"yah tenang aja, lagian itu juga udah di uji kok jadi udah pasti aman." Relvian memegang tangan Anarine lalu mereka tleport.

Yep mereka teleport dengan selamat di tujuan tanpa ada kesalaan sedikitpun.

"rasanya seperti memakai teleport biasa." Ucap Anarine.

"ya memang begitu, tidak ada bedanya, dan inilah rumah mu yg baru, eh bukan Rumah kita."Ucap Relvian.

"aku menyukainya, bentuknya sederhana tapi nyaman dilihat." Ucapnya melihat lihat rumah yang akan ia tinggali.

"kau belum lihat bagian dalamnya,mungkin suasanya cocok untuk mu." Relvian membuka pintu rumah dan Anarine begitu kaget rumah yang akan di tinggali begitu bagus dan nyaman walau terlihat sederhana namun enak di tempati.

"ini lebih dari cukup, Kurasa ini memang lebih baik." Ucap Anarine Masih memperhatikan.

"Maaf aku tidak punya pelayan,mungkin dirimu harus membiasakan diri." Relvian membuat Minuman untuk mereka berdua.

Anarine menggelengkan kepala lalu berkata "tidak perlu pelayan aku lebih senang melakukan apapun sendiri."

"haha ku kira kau selalu dilayani oleh pelayan karena kau yahh keluarga bangsawan."ucap Relvian kini duduk di samping anarine

"itu dulu, sekarang aku hanya orang pelarian yang menjadi istri seorang Berseker Bellato." Anarine Meminum Minuman yang di sediakan Relvian dengan hikmat.

"Enak..Kau pandai hal seperti ini?" tanya Anarine.

"begitulah aku sudah lama tinggal sendiri jadi, hal seperti ini sudah biasa hihihi." Relvian tertawa dan nyengir gaje.

Yah hari pertama mereka di lewati dengan kebahagiaan, karena rencana yang mereka" buat berhasil walau sedikit masalah yahh sedikit.

Di tempat Ren

"Hahhh…Gue lelah." Ren menghela nafas dan bersandar di bangku Archon yang nyaman.

"Lu kayak kakek-kakek abis ngangkat batu gede."Hestia menyajikan the herbal agar Ren rileks.

"Ngikutin Relvian emang selalu bikin lelah hati sama lelah pikiran, dan ujung-ujungnya badan gue kena imbas juga." Ren melepas armor beratnya dan saat ini hanya menggunakan kaos dan celana training pendek.

"begini emg lebih nikmat, enteng..sruptt…"Ren melihat keluar jendela sambil nyeruput teh.

"andai kehidupan bisa setenang ini pasti enak rasanya."matanya melihat kadet-kadet yang kejar-kejaran dengan teman-temannya.

"yahh jika itu terjadi gak ada namanya perang tiga bangsa." Rose yang sedari tadi ngurusin laporan

"sayangnya perang ni udah beratus-ratus tahun jadi gimana mau kelarinnya?" tanya Hestia sang Holy chandra.

"mana gue tau hes, mungkin aja ada generasi yang bisa ngehentiin kegilaan ini, gue harap." Ucap sang Grymnystre.

"Mikirin gituan gak ada abisnya kayak ini laporan." Rose masih pusing dengan sisa-sia laporan dari Amethyst.

"Mana Amethyst? Gak kerja dia?" tanya Ren

"Tadi udah duluan dia udah balik, capek kayaknya, atau mungkin nyariin Relvian, tau sendiri tuh anak kayak magnet kalo sama Relvian." Dengan santai shin ngejawab sambil corat coret laporan.

"kalo nyari relvian berarti… Oh shiet." Ren ngambil jubahnya yang ada di cantolan deket pintu dan langsung lari ketempat Amethyst.

Dengan cepat Ren berlalri nyariin si amethyst dan untungnya sempet, saat ini amethyst lagi di Toko makanan mau beli sesuatu, tapi aneh aja orang kaya kok beli makanan bahkan pelayan yang begitu banyak gak cukup buat bikin masakan pikir Ren.

"oi methyst, haah..haah.. lu mau ngapain?" tanya REn yang sedikit aneh.

"gak lu liat gue pengen beli makanan? Lu napa sih tumben-tumbennya aneh gini." Tatapan aneh di lancarkan ke Ren, amethyst liat ren kayak orang abis di kejer 10 pit boss barengan.

"iya gue tau kalo lu mau beli makanan." Belum selesai ngomong langsung di potong sama amethyst "ya kalo udah tau ya udah, emang ada urusan apa kepo bgt deh lu Ren." Ucap amethyst ketus.

'Ni orang bikin jengkel! Kalo monster aja udah gue bejek trus gue bekuin make skill Sever Cold Ice spike nih anak.' Batin Ren yang kesel tapi masih di usahain wajah kalem bak es batu.

"maksud gue abis ini mau ngapain, lu gue lagi ngomong udah di potong, trus tuh makanan buat siapa? Rumah lu kan banyak pelayannya tuh." Tanya Ren kepo.

"suer deh Ren lu kepo bgt kayak cewek aja, gue mau ngasih Relvian tuh anak kasian kalo gak di kasih makan." Haahh.. sial dugaan Ren bener si Amethyst mau ketempatnya relvian.

"gak usah Met si relvian dah makan bareng gue tadi serius, mending buat yang laen aja gimana? Oh iya Rogue kan mau nikah tuh gimana kalo kasih dia aja makan-makan di rumah dia gimana?" ajak Ren supaya gak ketempat relvian.

"hnn gue juga tau hal itu, tapi entar aja lah enak bareng relvian, kan Relvian partner nya si Rogue." Amethyst masih ketus dengan pendiriannya.

Usaha yang sia-sia inflitrator keras kepala macem batu yg satu ini sulit di hadepin, apa lagi kalo udah buat keputusan sulit di ubah, Ren masih nyari cara buat gagalin niat amethyts, sebenernya sih kalo di keadaan biasa si Ren oke-oke aja dan bahkan gak peduli, tapi sekarang beda persoalan karena di rumah Relvian dia gak sendirian lagi, yap dia sekarang berdua bareng Corite istrinya, dan takutnya Si Amethyst kaget relvian bawa tuh wanita corite itu yg ada Abis Relvian di hajar Amethyst, dan yang paling parah jangan sampe kayak kejadian Batalion 1 Cora yang di acak-acak sama amethyst, gara-garanya sepele sih, buat si relvian luka gak parah-parah amat tapi cukup buat Amethyst jadi Mode Berseker, yep Julukan SI amthyst di peperangan Berseker Blood Collector, bukan karena dia jobnya Berseker melainkan kekuatannya di atas rata2 berseker, bahkan Berseker Bellato sendiri mikir-mikir kalo mau duel sama amethyst.

"errr yaudah deh kalo emg mau lu gitu, gue ngikut yak hehe." Ren ketawa garing dan Amethyst juga gak terlalu peduli.

Dengan cepat Ren keluar toko tadi dan nelpon relvian.

"Halo Ini relvian Dewan paing ganteng sejagad ini siapa yak." Tanya Relvian dengan pedenya gak ketulungan.

"oi cug ada masalah besar, dan kampret gak usah sok kegantengan taik." Ucap Ren kesel.

"oh lu toh uban, ada apaan sampe lu rusuh gitu." Tanya relvian yang masih kalem.

"amethyst mau kerumah lu ini masalahnya biji Anabola!." Teriak ren.

"ohh amethyst mau kesini…. WHAT THE FAAAK! Demi Kolor Hestia yang di colong shin kemaren napa lu gak bilang dari tadi anjir!" kini giliran relvian yang panik.

"kenapa sayang? Kok panik gitu." Tanya Anarine dengan polosnya.

"gini beb, ada Dagnu yang mau mampir kerumah kita, jadi bisa gak nanti sembunyi di kamar jangan keluar sampe nih dagnu pulang kerumahnya?" harap harap cemas semoga bininya paham dengan omongannya.

"D..DAGNU?! aku gak boleh sembunyi aku harus lawan, aku gak mau kamu luka parah lawan dagnu sendirian." Anarine panik lebih panik dibanding Relvian.

Relvian tepok jidat ternyata istrinya salah paham soal dagnu, dikira dagnunya beneran si dagnu sodaranya Dagan.

"gini maksudnya beb, ada temen aku yang errr bisa di bilang over protect sama aku yah… jadi kalo dia ngeliat corite otomatis dia langsung nyerang, yah kau tau sendiri lah ras kitakan agak errr gitu deh, jadi please ya jangan keluar kamar." Harap-harap sang istri nurut namun omongan panjang relvian di bales senyuman dan berkata.

"enggak, aku mau ketemu dia toh kalo dia ngelawan kan masih ada sayang yang ngelindungin aku dan si bayi." Mendengar jawaban itu relvian tepok jidat yang kesekian kali.

"oh decem! kenapa makhluk lu keras kepala dan oh Tuhan kenapa masalah ini menimpa gue!" relvian berdoa kepada yang mahakuasa karena takdir yang ia jalani rumit.

Bletak.. gulungan koran ndepak kepala relvian.

"what nje fuk , sakit! kenapa kepala ku di pukul" tanya relvian yang sewot kepalanya di pukul anarine.

"abis kamu doa yang aneh sama Decem jadi wajar lah aku marah huftt, tenang aja aku yakin temen mu pasti ngerti." Anarine kembali kalem ke sifat aslinya.

"ku harap anakku nanti punya sifat kalem seperti dirimu ku harap." Ucap relvian mengelus perut sang istri dan menciumnya.

"tapi aku ingin dia kuat sepertimu dan tampan, jika ia laki-laki." Anarine mengelus rambut relvian.

"ngomong-ngomong dulu aku pernah berjanji sama Rogue dan shin." Ingat relvian.

"janji apa?" tanya anarine.

"kalo aku punya anak laki-laki dan salah satu dari anak mereka perempuan ketika besar kelak akan kami jodohin, kalo anak kami bertiga sama-sama laki/perempuan mereka akan jadi saudara yang lebih dekat dibanding saudara kandung." Ucap relvian mengingat perjanjian konyol antara Rogue dan shin.

"lalu kalo dari anak kalian bertiga dan laki-lakinya Cuma satu atau perempuannya satu gimana?" kini giliran anarine yang nanya.

"kalo anak lakinya satu yah terpaksa milih dua-duanya, atau pilih satu atau gak sama sekali itu tegantung si anak mau apa enggak, kalo perempuanya yang satu yah tergantung si anak perempuan mau sama yang mana." Ucap relvian santai.

"haha kalian itu membuat masalah untuk anak kalian sendiri bodoh, hey anakku sepertinya nanti di kedepannya hidup mu banyak kesulitan, terutama untuk percintaan salahkan ayahmu yang buat perjanjian itu ibumu hanya bisa mendoakan mu semoga lancar-lancar saja." Anarine berbicara pada perut yang notabene isinya yang cikal bakal si Lace.

"tenang saja anakku, jika kau menikahi salah satu dari anak mereka ku jamin bahagia di finansial dan rohani ku jamin 100%" ucap relvian percaya diri dan ia lupa akan kedatangan si Amethyst.

"oi relvian ada orang gak di rumah." Pintu di gedor dan sang dagnu dateng.

"FAK! Gue lupa Dia mau dateng FAKK!" panik dan kalang kabut

Dan pintu di buka begitu aja si relvian lupa kalo pintu gak di kunci, dan Amethyst yap dia terpatung melihat relvian yang lg meluk Anarine yg notabene Corite.

'oh tuhan semoga gak ada darah yang bertumpah malem ini Amin.' Do'a Ren dalam hati.

"kau…." Ucap Amthyst tertahan lalu di potong oleh Relvian.

"gini Met gini gue bisa jelasin." Tahan relvian agar amethyst gak ngamuk.

Tanpa ba bi bu Amethyst ndorong relvian entah kemana dan nyamperin Anarine lalu tanpa di duga Amethyst menepuk pundak sang Corite (dengan jinjit).

"tolong jaga si bodoh itu ya, yah aku juga merasa past akan datang hari ini, Relvian sudah memberi tahu ku, walau tak rela tapi apa boelh buat demi si bodoh itu bahagia." Amethyst memeluk Anarine tanpa ragu.

"iya aku akan bersaha mewujdkannya, maksud ku itu pasti akan ku lakukan." Anarine memeluk erat Bellato yang ada di hadapannya walau untuk kali pertama ia memeluk bellato lain selain Relvian.

"errr gue rasa ini jauh lebih baik dari yang gue kira." Ren yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas lega.

"memangnya apa yang lu kira?" tanya Amethsyt

"well gue kira kau akan jadi mode berserek dan menghajar Relvian dan Anarine, ternyata pemikiran gue yang salah haha." Ucapnya ketawa pelan.

"cih gue gak sedangkal yang lu pikir Ren,dan gue gak seserem yang lu bayangkan." Ucap amtehyst membela dirinya.

"ya gak seserem yang lu bayangin tapi gak Dorong gue sampe jedak tembok juga keleus." Relvian yang jadi korban kepalanya benjol.

"brisik orang bodoh diem aja." Amethyst ngeledek Relvian.

"oh hello, gue ini lulusan nomor satu di akademi yah inget itu dan juga nomor satu pas perubahan job 1 dan kedua beruntun, jadi lu salah bilang gue bodoh, dasar si nomor 6 beruntun." Ledek Relvian kembali.

"kalian kompak bgt yah hahaha." Anarine ketawa liat kelakuan Amethyst dan relvian.

Dan setelah itu ke akraban mereka mulai terjalin, Relvian mengajak teman-teman dewannya dan juga Rogue sang partner dan istrinya si Tsukiumi bertemu Anarine, mereka berjanji menjaga rahasia ini dengan nyawa mereka.

Anarine yang cepat akrab dengan yang lain menjadi layaknya seperti saudara sendiri, berbincang-bincang dengan para wanta bellato dan senda gurau dengan pria bellato yang ada di hadapannya.

Lalu Anarine meminta untuk di ajari bahasa Bellato tentu saja relvian dan kawan-kawan mengajari Anarine dengan sepenuh hati.

Tak lama untuk mengajari Anarine cukup 3 minggu Anarine lancar berbahasa Bellato, yah pada dasarnya Anarine itu cerdas dan cepat untuk memelajari sesuatu.

"err anarine boleh minta tolong sesuatu?" tanya Ren yang gak biasa-biasanya minta tolong sama orang.

"tentu Ren kau mau minta tolong apa?" ucap anarine lembut.

"itu…. Bisa ajari aku bahasa Cora? Yah kau tau daripada harus menggunakan talk jade akan lebih enak bila langsung paham apa yang cora katakan bila mereka bicara, kumohon." Yang mendengar itu kaget, sang berseker meminta mohon ini diluar dugaan mereka.

"oi ren lu gak kesambet kan?" tanya Relvian dan ren dia langsung jawab gak.

"lu gak sakit kan."

"gak"

"kepala lu kejedok pintu yak?"

'kagak"

"lu siapa lu bukan REN GRYMNYTRE!" ucap mereka kompak

"what the FAK, GUE REN GRYMNYTRE archon bellato!, lu kira gue gak bisa sopan meminta sesuatu? " Ren frustasi karena sahabatnya gak percaya dia itu ren yang biasanya.

"haha kalian ini kasian tuh si ren, yah tentu saja akan ku ajari dengan senang hati, berbagi itu indah, dan mempelajari itu menyenangkan." Ucap anarine.

"kalo gitu kami juga mau ikutan, gak asik kalo Cuma ren doang yang bisa." Hestia gak mau kalah dan yang lain pada setuju.

Well setelah itu setiap malam mereka kerumah Relvian belajar bahasa cora dan tulisannya sampai detail, dan siapa sangka bila jd guru anarine sangat ketat dan galak, bahkan pernah Shin di geplak make penggaris tanpa ragu.

Yah cukup lama mengajarinya karena memang bahasa cora sedikit rumit dan banyak tingkatnya, namun anarine tetap konsisten mengajar sahabat barunya mereka selesai belajar bahasa corite dalam waktu 1 bulan dan itu juga menunjukan kandungan anarine yang memasuki bulan ke 7

"tak terasa 2 bulan 12 hari lagi anak kita lahir." Ucap relvian

"yah waktu berjalan begitu cepat dan kau dan teman-teman lain sudah fasih berbahasa cora." Anarine mengelus-elus perutnya.

"itu berkat pengajaranmu yang baik dan ketat jadi kami belajar dengan cepat" relvian bersandar kepada sang istri.

"nama yang bagus untuk anak ini apa menurut mu?" tanya anarine ke relvian.

"gimana kalo Klein?" tanya relvian

"kurasa terlalu biasa untuk nama kalangan bellato dan cora nama klein sudah pasaran ada yang lain?" anarine masih penasaran apa yang bagus untuk sang buah hati.

"yang pasti sih anak ini punya masa-masa sulit karena kita, namun dia memliki banyak pilihan untuk takdirnya, dari segi percintaan maupun yang lainya." Relvian menebak yang akan terjadi beberapa tahun nanti.

"kalo menurutku, dia akan jadi anak yang lembut, baik hati, kuat sepertimu dan kalo laki-laki dia tampan seperti mu dan kalo perempuan seperti diriku,karena dia begitu rumit bagaimana Kalo untuk Laki-laki di beri nama Lace? Gimana bagus gak." Anarine meminta saran ke relvian.

"Lace yah… kalau tak salah Lace artinya renda, atau mengikat dan menyusuri hmm boleh juga, Rumit seperti renda, mengikat karena dia mengikatkan kita dua ras yang berbeda lalu menyusuri kehidupannya walau itu gelap dan berat nama yang bagus aku suka." Relvian setuju dengan nama itu.

"lalu kalo anak perempuan namanya siapa?" kini anarine yang bertanya soal nama.

"karena kalo cowok bernama Lace berarti jika dia perempuan harus L juga depannya hmm Gimana kalo Luciana atau jika ingin beda Jeane kurasa itu bagus seperti nama pahlawan wanita dan putri-putri bangsawan." Relvian memberikan saran kepada sang istri.

"yah itu bagus aku suka semua, kau cocok memeberinama untuk anak perempuan yah." Yang di puji hanya cengar cengir gak jelas

"well jika kau tau rogue juga sedikit meminta saran padaku nama anak yang akan dia punya." Relvian mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"lalu nama apa yang kau beri?" tanya anarine.

"Lamia, dalam bahasa kuno berarti cahaya keren kan." Tapi anarnien malah kaget dengan nama itu.

"ehhhh… bukanya Lamia itu berarti penyihir kuat yang bisa berubah menjadi setengah ular setengah manusia yah? Seperti di buku kuno tentang peradaban nenek moyang kita ada certa tentang medusa mansua setengah ular setengah manusia." Jelas Anarine tentang nama itu.

"yah arti nama beda-beda tergantung yang mana yang mau di pakai, tergantung orang tuanya." Walau sedikit kaget tapi relvian tetap memberikan alasan yang masuk akal.

Dan kisah mereka masih berlanjut di chapter yang akan datang

**To be continued**

**Halo.. author kita balik lagi nyahaha, sorry laptop ane bermasalah jadi gak bisa update haha, well ini aja maksa laptop walau harap-harap cemas gak eror nyahahah.**

**Gak kerasa 2 bulan ane gak ngupdate dan sekali ngupdate chapternya gak jelas pula yah dari pada gak ngupdate sama sekali.**

**Jujur untuk yang akan datang kayaknya gue ahrus lebih fokus ke satu arc ke arc yang laind I banding lompat2 gini capek mikirnya 2x mikir hahaha**

**Well gue ganti name sih tp kaian tetep manggil nama yg awal gpp kok cuz pengen ganti suasana aja haha.**

**Oke di chapter ini asal muasal nama Lamia and Lace dan itu sudah tertera dengan jelas dan kemungkinan sih chapter mendatang masuk ke Arcnya APIT kalo gak ke APIT ya ke Lace soalnya Arc Cora gue rasa cukup panjang namun belum seberapa jelas jujur gue agak males nulis Arcnya Si Ariel, jujur mumuet gue mikirin Arc doi walaupun dia salah satu Chara favorit gue ayyy…**

**Dan Arc Accretia gue rasa gue close dulu buat Arc Accretia cuz ini titik vital di Fanfic ini yah sedikit cluebuat kalian kenapa gue jarang buat arc accretia bukan karena ane gak mau atau gimana, yah karena sampe sekarang gue akuin Accretia itu ras superior di banding yang lain jd wajar ane masukin sedikit tentang mereka dan tenang gue buat mereka kuat kok walau sedikit balance cuz gak ada yang OP di fanfic ini semua ada kelemahan.**

**Dan Arc APIT sendiri gue udah nyiapin sesuatu yang unik dan bahkan yang blum ada di semua fanfic, well walau itu agak sedikit melenceng dari gamenya sih pada dasarnya ini fanfic udah melenceng jauh hahaha tp tetep kok gue masih berarah di rf online gak kemana2 serius.**

**Mungkin untuk saat ini itu aja yang bisa ane ucapin makasih udah mau baca plus review jangan lupa gpp kok sekedar next haha.**

**Oh iya bentar lagi puasa Selamat Ramadhan bagi yang menjalakan semoga di bulan yang suci ini kita bisa menjadi pribadi yang baik di mata tuhan kita masing-masng.**

**Untuk Dzofi monggo update saya udah duluan hahaha**

**Thx guys see you next time**

**Quotes**

"**Love is blind, well if not Blind not be like this" Relvian lachrymose**


	27. Let Me Keep In This Position

**Fanfic Change Chapter 16 – Let me keep in this position, Grymnytre and Lachrymose**

**Lace P.o.V**

Yak gue bangun dari pingsan sehabis di hantem Lamia, sakit emang powernya tuh anak ngeri bisa bikin orang tepar sekali hatem, walau gitu tetep aja perempuan ada saat dimana dia lemah dan butuh bantuan seorang laki-laki

Gue liat jam ternyata masih sore, mungkin jalan-jalan ide bagus ngehilangin penat dan rasa sakit.

Saat gue berjalan kearah ruang depan menuju pintu, bibi Tsukiumi sedang duduk di depan piano klasik dan mungkin akan ia mainkan,yah bibi Tsukiumi emang kalem dan gak banyak omong ngalir layaknya air sungai dan dalem kaya lautan.

Saat gue berjalan untuk melewatinya bibi menghentikan ku dengan peratanyaan simple "Mau kemana Lace?" ucapnya masih kalem.

"keluar sebentar bi nyari angin." Jawab gue sepertibiasanya namun rasanya itu salah dia menekan salah satu kata yg baru gue ucapin "Bi?" errr kayaknya gue salah ngucapin deh "anu maksud ku, mau keluar sebentar ma." Yah Bibi Tsukiumi gak mau dia di panggil Bibi sejak dari gue kecil atau bisa di bilang sejak gue tinggal bareng di keluarga ini,dan dulu ketika gue reflek bilang bibi kepala gue kena jitak, masa-masa suram dan gak akan gue uangin lagi, yah bibi mau nya di panggil Mama or Ibu tapi gue dah terbiasa manggil mama walau terkadang keceplos manggil bibi.

"hoo,kayaknya kamu banyak pikiran kenapa gak ngobrolin sama mama?" sepertinya ia tau apa yang ada di pikiran gue, mantan Pasukan elit emang beda.

"yah banyak hal sih ma,haaah.. kayaknya gak bisa di sembunyiin deh dari mama." Walau matany masih terpejam dan memainkan piano dengan lembut tapi dengan tekanan force yang mengintimidasi serasa lu gak akan bisa berbohong di hadapannya, well cara ini yang gue pake saat introgasi musuh dia yang ngajairn.

"bicaralah siapa tau mama bisa memberi mu saran, lagi pula kita jarang ngobrol serius." Ucapnya masih seperti laut yang tenang.

"tapi bisa rahasiakan ini dari yang lain bahkan dari Lamia dan Paman Rogue." Ucap gue memohon pada bibi Tsukiumi.

Sedikit tersentak piano yang ia mainkan di toots terakhir agak dalam "baiklah akan ku rahasiakan sampai akhir hidupku." Bibi selalu serius jadi sedikit agak canggung berbicra dengannya walau sudah lama tinggal bersama.

"sebenarnya ini berkaitan dengan bangsa lain, dan juga sedikit menyinggung suatu clan di bellato." Yah lebih baik di ceritakan daripada pusing sendiri.

"kau mencintai wanita cora?" tanya bibi dengan nada agak menekan.

"tidak melainkan aku berteman dengan mereka dan seorang Accretia juga." Jelas gue dan menunggu apa yang akan bibi katakan.

"hee jadi begitu, ku kira kau akan seperti ayahmu mencintai wanita cora dan menikahinya, lalu dengan menyinggung suatu clan Bellato maksud mu Grymnytre?." Ia menyinggung soal ayah dan tebakannya tepat dia tau apa yang gue pikirin dan gue cuma mengangguk tanda setuju apa yang ia katakan.

"Grymnytre yah, aku hanya sedikit tau tentang mereka dan bukanya kau sudah tau lama tentang keluarga ini?" kini giliaran ia yang bertanya kepadaku.

"begitulah, namun ada yang sedikit menganggu pikiran ku, walau aku tau Grymnytre itu keluarga yang bisa dibilang hebat dalam pertempuran dan bisa membalikan keadaan, namun ada hal yang mengganjal dari semua itu, kenapa mereka selalu di anggap keluarga yang gila bertempur kupikir gak semua seperti itukan ma?" sedikit penjelasan dari gue dan bibi Tsukiumi masih memainkan melodinya.

"jika ayahmu masih hidup mungkin dia bisa menjelaskan ini dengan detail, namun keadaan berbeda dan yah benar apa yang kau katakan barusan, gak semua Grymnytre itu gila perang hanya saja kebanyakan leluhur mereka begitu, Ren pernah mengatakannya padaku hanya beberapa Grymnytre yang Gila bertarung karena adrenalinnya yang hebat namun gak semua, tergantung bagaimana seorang grymnytre itu mengatur emosi dan niat bertarung dan kebanyakaan Grymnytre yang ku liat di generasi ku kalem dan gak banyak omong." Bibi mengusap-usap kepalaku dan tersenyum sambil mengatakan "dan jika kau berfkir apa hubungannya Lachrymose dan Grymnytre jawabanya mereka sama-sama bangsa bellato." Mendengar penjelasan dari Bibi Tsukiumi serasa berbeda dari yang tertulis di catatan sejarah dan buku-buku di perpustakaan.

"jika ingin kau tanyakan lebih lanjut tentang Grymnytre mungkin bertanya dengan Amethyst dan Rose jauh lebih lengkap karena Amethyst dan rose adalah dewan bareng si Ren yang notabene Dewan."ia lanjut memainkan lagunya yang tadi sempat tersendat karena mengusap kepalaku.

"Dan soal teman bangsa lain mu, selama ia tidak jahat kurasa takmasalah." Saran bibi memang selalu memebrkan kemungkinan yang terbaikd an efisien gak salah dulu masuk team strategi.

"masih mau keluar cari angin?" tanyanya berhenti memainkan piano.

"kurasa enggak angin yang kubutuhkan sudah kurasakan dari tadi" lalu ia tersenyum simpul dan bertanya kembali, "Lace kau mau nyanyi? Biar mama yang melantunkan musiknya." Yah jarang-jarang-jarang aku bernyanyi lepas mungkin itu ide yang bagus.

_Find a reason to sing__  
__Kimi ni aitai__  
__Utau koto oshiete kureta kimi ni_

Bibi memang jago aku hanya menekan nada sedikit ia mengerti lagu apa yang ku nyanyikan.

_Dareka ga kobosu MERODI wo__  
__Dareka ga hirotte__  
__Mata dareka ga hakondeku__  
__Namae mo kao mo wakaranai__  
__Tsunagaru kiseki ga__  
__Dareka wo shiawase ni suru__  
__Gamengoshi tada nagame urayande bakari ita__  
__Ima made wa_

Sudah lama aku tak bernyanyi lepas, mungkin karena banyak pkiran tadi dan memang bernyanyi dapat menghilangkan stress dan tak terasa lagu yang kunyanykan sudah pada lyric yang terakhir.

"tak kusangka kau akan menyanyikan lagu itu." Ucap bibi kepadaku.

"memang kenapa bi lagipula lagu itu kan lagu yang bagus." Memang lagu itu lagu yang enak di dengar dan instrumentnya juga asik di lagu orginalnya.

"yah memang lagu itu lagu yang bagus,dan kenapa lu begitu lepas bernyanyi bersama mama di banding dengan gue Lace." gue mendengar suara lamia di belakang tubuh ku dengan nada yang gak enak pula ngomongnya.

"hahaha, mungkin perbedaan kemampuan yang membedakan kau dan mama." gue Cuma tertawa aneh karena tiba-tiba dia ada di belakang gue, untung ada bibi Tsukiumi kalo gak ada mungkin gue habis di bogem sama Lamia.

"haha kalian ini akur banget ya." Bibi tertawa geli melihat pertengkaran gaje gue sama lamia.

"duh bibi kalo yang gini di bilang akur gimana gak akurnya? Bibi ngidam apaan sih sampe lamia galaknya mintampun sumpah deh." Ketika gue ngomong gitu yg ada malah kepala gue di jepit make tangan dan badannya sakit cug.

"bego. Bego bego… dungu!" dan gue makin teriak karena jepitannya makin sakit walau ada sensasi empuk tetep bagian depan kesiksa otot lengan lamia yang kuat.

"adaw adaw adaw oi lam ampun adohhhhhh…"gue makin teriak histeris karena makin sakit.

"udah lah kalian berdua sana mandi trus lamia bantu mama masak buat makan malem." Ucap bibi melepaskan gue dari lilitan Ular paling berbahaya.

"trus nih anak ngapain." Ia nunjuk gue, ayolah gue pengen santai walau keadaan gue memang selalu santai.

"biarin aja toh dia biasanya kan pulang makan tidur doang." Ya kali gue di bilang tukang pulang makan tidur.

Sehabis mandi badan dan pikirian serasa fresh banget seger buger, dan kampretnya hairdryer gue rusak shit man bisa rusak segala lagi yah mau gak mau dah make punya lamia.

Geu ke kamar lamia yang Cuma make celana training selutut dan bertelanjang dada sambil anduk masih ngelingker di leher.

"Lam gue minjem hairdryer lu yak punyak gue rusak." Gue masuk asal slonong boy, yah udah biasa sih kalo soal slonong boy dan pas lagi masuk gue baru sadar kalo lamia lagi make daleman doang.

Dengan sok cuek gue nyamperin tuh anak dan nepuk pundaknya, "kalo lu make gitu doang gak seksi lam make yang agak wah dikit kek." Gue liat arah lemari lamia yang kebuka dan gue liat ada yang keliatan seksi pake banget yang kayak di majalah kelinci.

"nah kalo lu make ini lu gue jamin seksi dah salah satu favorit gue." Sambil memberikan jempol dan idung mimisan gue memberikan saran yang terbaik dan uka tuh anak merah kayak kepiting rebus.

"Mesum! Dasar Lace bemper bemo kutil anabola,mesum sok kegantengan Baut Bemo Mesum!" gue di serang lamia dengan pukulan beruntun dan gue mencoba menghindari semua pukulan yang di arahin.

"gak tau malu!." Yep alhasil kepala gue di timpuk make hairdryer shit benjol man.

"Lace kepala mu kenapa?" tanya paman Rogue.

"gak ada apa-apa kok paman tadi Cuma kena hajar sama caliana queen dan di timpuk make balok es." Ucap gue ngeledek lamia, yang di ledek Cuma diem aja dan masih sebel.

"hati-hati caliana queen emg aggressive lewat doang kamu kena hajar." Jujur gue mau ketawa gak bisa kalo ketawa idup gue berakhir gak ketawa sakit anjay.

"aku dah selesai."masih keadaan ngambek dan bete ini nih yang paling males susah nenanginnya jadi gue pura-pura cuek aja dulu.

"Itu anak kenapa?."tanya paman rogue ke bibi.

"jangan tanyakan padaku, mungkin urusan anak muda."bibi ngelirik ke gue dan ia tau pasti ulah gue buat lamia jadi ngambek dan gue ngerti apa yang harus gue lakuin.

Stelah makan gue nonton tv bentar dan sambil tiduran di sofa ngakak-ngakak gak jelas karena yangg gue tonton acara komedi lalu gue ganti siaran ke film Biudan galaksi ngelawan virus make lagu, keren juga nih film.

Kelar nonton gue coba untuk tidur, gak lama gue tidur dan terbangun gara-gara haus sial jam 2 malem haus gini.

ketika pengen kedapur gue lewat di kamar Lamia secara kamar gue dan dia sebelahan dan ue denger suara, ya suara orang nyanyi dengan lembut, makin gue denger arah suara itu dari kamar Lamia.

_Kau tak perlu berusaha meraihnya_

_Jadi kau selalu memerhatikan sesuatu dari sini_

_Terkadang sesuatu menghilang jika kau meraihnya_

_Kau selalu menyembunyikan air mata yang tak terhingga_

_Kau selalu memerhatikan dunia untuk waktu yang sangat lama_

Gue inget lagu ini lagu kesukaan gue bawaannya bikin baper juga, dan suara lamia yang lebut bikin suasana makin baper.

_Kau tak perlu meraih mimpimu sendirian_

_Angin tak terlihat akan membantu mu_

_Aku merasa aku bisa terbang, sangat tinggi sangat jauh._

_Jadi tolong jangan lepaskan tangan ku_

gue melihat lamia yang menatap langit malam dengan ratapan sedih, gue gak tau dia sedih kenapa.

Gue deketin lah dia tanpa dia menyadari gue udah di belakangnya dan memeluknya dari belakang

"Lace?! Lu ngapain." Ucapnya kaget saat gue udah posisi memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba

"kok diem lanjutin nyanyinya gue suka lagu itu." Ucap gue masih posisi meluk dia.

"ukhh, gue gak bisa kalo lu gini." Dia masih ngelak.

"nyanyi aja jangan anggep gue ada."

_Kata-kata sendiri tak akan bisamenyatakan_

_Kebenaran yang aku bawa dalam hatiku_

_Satu mungkin tahu, tapi tidak untuk menghapus mereka_

_Kau tetap menyembunyikan kesedihan mudengan senyuman_

_Dan aku tak memerhatikan itu_

_Dan itu semakin dekat ke lubuk terdalam hatiku_

Terbawa suasana sedikit lebih erat gue meluk dia dan mencium leher belakang lamia, gue merasa badannya tergetar dan kaget,manamungkin gak kaget jika tiba-tiba ada orang meluk lu dari belakang dan sekarang nyium leher lu.

"lu ngapain, geli tau mana bisa nynayi gue kalo lu begini." Lamia mungkin sedikit risih dan kesel dia gak bisa nyanyi dengan serius kalo gue begini.

"Biarin gue di posisi ini untuk saat ini, gue lagi enak dan jangan berhenti nynayi lagunya bagus." Ucap gue masih menenggelamkan kepala gue di leher bagian belakang lamia dan mengendus aroma wangi tubuhnya.

"ngghhh…haahh… yaudah lah susah kalo lu dah manja begini." Akhirnya dia yang ngalah akan kegoisan gue, mungkin orang lain melihat gue bakal perfikir negatif dengan apa yang gue lakuin, peduli amat dengan orang lah.

_Dan aku tak bisa mendengarkan nyanyianmu_

_Oh cintaku dimana kau sekarang?_

_Langit menjadi kelabu aku tersesat tanpa dirimu_

_Tak ada angin yang membawaku lebih jauh dan lebih tinggi_

_Langit yang tak terlihat merobek-robek sayapku_

Mendengar lagu ini gue sedikit mengerti perasaan lamia tapi entah itu untuk siapa gue masih penasaran,yang penting saat ini gue menikmati malam indah di terangi satelit novus yang cerah dan penuh bintang, dan juga nyanyian lembut bak malaikat.

Well agak lama gue di posisi ini dan kini lamia udah tidur mau ak mau gue gendong lah tuh anak ke kasurnya, kalo tidur di luar kasian tuha nak ntar kedinginan.

Setelah gue taro dia di aksur gue mau pergi ke dapur, yah tenggorokan gue masih kering pengen minum, tiba tiba jari tangan gue ada yang megangin, dan gue liat tuh anak masih dengan raut muka sedih.

Kasian juga kalo gue tinggalin, yah mau gak mau tidur di sini dah dan gak minum tenggorokan gue seret.

Entah hoki atau gimana gue liat di meja deket kasur lamia ada sebotol air mineral lumayan ngilangin aus.

Gue usap-usap lah jidat nih anak kalo pas tidur begini dia keliatan cakep pake banget,kalo bukan gue mungkin udah di mangsa sama pria-pria hidung belang, dan jujur kalo gue khilaf mungkin bisa aja itu terjadi namun logika gue masih kuat dibanding nafsu jadi gue hanya cengar cengir kayak orang bego.

Yak sukses raut wajahnya berubah dan menjadi lebih tenang, gue cium lah kening nih anak sebelum gue tidur yah bisa di bilang kayak ngucapin selamat tidur mirip di film-film.

Yah dan itu menurut gue cukup untuk menutup hari yang melelahkan ini.

-**End of Lace **

\- Accretia HQ

Accretia berjubah putih itu berjalan menuju ruanganya dan bersandar lalu mengaktifkan layar monitor 3D untuk berbicara pada seseorang.

"Wah wah tidak biasanya Archon Accretia menghubungi kami ada keperluan yang bisa di bantu?" tanya seseorang yang mengenakan penutup kepala itu.

"tak perlu basa-basi seperti itu, hanya kalian makhluk berdaging yang bisa ku percaya." Ucap sang archon tanpa basa-basi sama sekali.

"lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan? Menangkap seseorang dan mengekstraknya? Atau mengahcurkan sesuatu? Atau bahkan mencarikan sesuatu?" tanyanya seperti orang menawarkan sesuatu kepada pembeli.

"ekspriemen kami lepas, cari dia sampai dapat dan bawa dia hidup-hidup." Sang archon memberi perintah keorang tersebut.

"ciri-ciri?" tanya orang bertudung itu.

"seperti cora namnun lebih pendek dan bertelinga bundar, atau bisa dikatakan manusia, cari dia dan jangan sampai dia mati." Printah sang archon dan membuat orang itu terkekeh.

"servis kami selalu memuaskan pelanggan, apa lagi pelanggan seperti mu, lalu ada hal lain lagi?" tanya orang itu.

"saat ini dimana posisi mu?" tanya sang archon

"berada di planet Grenimium, apa kau ingin informasi planet ini? Mungkin bisa saja akan kau jajah."ucap orang itu masih dengan nada bicara yang tadi.

"tidak aku tidak berminat dengan planet itu, lagi pula di planet ini terbilang sangat kaya di banding dengan planet lain." Sang Archon tidak peduli dengan tawaran orang itu.

"Novus, planet unik dengan banyak makhluk di dalamnya, yah sayang sekali kau tidak ingin menjajah planet yang saat ini ku injak, lalu apa kau ingin membeli informasi dari ku kurasa ini bisa dibilang bonus dengan harga yag rendah karena kau langganan kami." Ucap orang itu.

"aku tak ingin membuat pasukan khusus ku melakukan hal yang tidak terlalu penting, lagipula apa gunanya kalian jika tidak di gunakan,dan informasi apa itu." Kini sang archon sedikit penasaran.

"kau tau Lachrymose?" kini orang itu kembali bertanya.

"makhluk berdaging dari bangsa bellato memangnya keapa dengan informasi mu?" masih penasran informasii apa yang akan di dapat oleh orang ini.

"aku mendapatkan suatu informasi mengatakan Clan ini keturunannya menggunakan serum Force Hitam yang terlarang untuk mereka." Orang itu memberikan informasi ke sang archon.

"lalu Cuma hal itu" merasa sedikit kecewa karena informasinya tidak terlalu dia butuhkan.

"tidak belum selesai, kau tau sendiri bagaimana jika force mereka kita paksa ambil dari tubuhnya dan di masukan ke senjata mu itu,yang ku tau kau selalu mengambil mayat dari bellato dan cora dan di amb force yang tersisa dar tubuhnya untuk senjata mu itu." Orang itu tau tentang rahasia Accretia tapi bagaimana bisa pikir sang archon.

"kau tak perlu berfikir bagaimana kami tau tentang senjata mu itu, aku takan membeberkannya karena kau pelanggan setia, jadi bayangkan force unik yang bisa kau dapatkan bila mengambil salah satu orang dari clan ini, bukan hanya Grymnytre yang terkenal seluruh novus dan akan kekuatannya mungkin kau tertarik untuk mendapatkan salah satu dari mereka khikhkhikhi, selamat berburu Warwick." Orang itu mematikan layarnya

"kalian kita mendapatkan misi di novus, kurasa ini akan menjadi misi pencarian yang seru." Zrap… pedang yang menancap di kepala suatu makhluk di planet yang ia singgahi dan banyaknya mayat membuktikan terjadi pembantaian habis-habisan.

Pria berambut hitam agak panjang masih berlatih dengan pedang besarnya, terihat ia sangat lihai menggunakan senjata tersebut

"kau masih berlatih Apit?" tanya pria itu.

"begitulah Ray aku masih ingin menguasai teknik yang kau ajarkan padaku." Apit kini sudah terbiasa dengan tubuhnya yang notabene manusia beradaptasi tanpa menggunakan armor berat layaknya accretia kini ia sudah seperti orang biasa yang tidak merasa aneh lagi dengan dirinya.

"ngomong-ngomong Rayen kau bilang Life Eater ini terbuat dari seseorang di tempat maksudmu gimana aku gak ngerti." Apit bertanya tentang senjatanya.

"senjata itu memang materialnya dari makhluk hidup atau bisa di bilang seseorang dari tempat ini." Ucap Rayen masih belum jelas.

"seseorang siapa?" tanya apit penasaran.

"Ratu dari kalangan ras ini Raina eirisvile dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk menjadi material senjata itu, atau dikatakan ia meninggal lalu dirinya di jadian material membuat life eater agar senjata ini stabil, dan senjata ini di gunakan orang yang di sebut pahlawan di Perang Sette beratus tahun yang lalu." Dari yang rayen katakan memang senjata ini di buat dengan material yang tidak terduga namun dari tampang apit yang heran ia saja masih tidak percaya akan hal itu.

"masih ada lagi, jika kau memang sudah memahami senjata itu dia bisa berganti bentuk semau mu, senjata yang unikkan." Memang benar apit masih belum bisa menyempurkan life eater ini yang ia bisa sekarang menarik jiwa musuh paksa dan menjadikan kekuatannya, tapi tetap saja itu terasa aneh pikirnya, membunuh dan menjadian nyawanya sebagai kekuatan sangat terasa aneh.

"jangan terlalu di fikirkan, kau akan menguasainya suatu saat nanti itu pasti percayalah,ngomong-ngomong armor mu sudah di perbaiki dan banyak melakukan rehap khusus." Rayen memberitahu tentang armor Apit yang dulu rusak parah dan gak bisa di gunakan lagi.

"benarkah aku tidak sabar ingin menggunakannya, mungkin akan berbeda." Ucapnya yakin.

"kallau begitu datang lah ke tempat kakek reisam armormu berada disana, oh iya itu bazoka atau launcher entahlah apa itu sepertinya di gunakan untuk daur ulang armor mu tidak masalahakan?"rayen kembali bertanya.

"yah lagipula sudah di daur ulang buat apa aku menolak, jika terus di simpan hanya akan menajdi besi rongsokan." Apit menuju ketempat kakek reisam untuk mengambil armor yang rayen katakan.

"ohh kau disini rupanya silahkan di coba armor mu, rayen memaksa ku membuatnya dasar anak itu." Ucap sang kakek kesal.

"maaf kek membuat anda repot." Apit bersikap sopan dan sang kakek mengahragi itu.

"sudahlah lagipula ia seperti cucuku jadi aku sudah terbiasa memanjakannya,dan armor mu ku buat lebih fleksibel dan nyaman di pakai, dan juga Di bagian helem kau bisa mentupi wajah mu agar terlindung dari serangan ke wajah." Ucap sang kakek.

"ini armor sangat hebat aku belum pernah merasakan armor yang seringan ini tapi kuat, dan juga di bagian helem aku serasa melihat diriku yang lama keren sekali." Apit merasakan armor yang ua kenakan saat ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

"termikasihlah pada senjata mu yang rusak itu, material khusus di dalamnya membuat armor mu menjadi ringan dan nyaman dan juga booster di bagian sepatu juga ku tambah jadi kau memilki dua booster di punggung dan di kaki." Sang kakek memberikan blue printnya, sangat detail dan hebat.

"ini akan menjadi menarik." Ucap apit dengan tampang serius.

**To Be continued**

**Well guys Author Legs Hunter kembali lagi dengan chapter 16 di present line, dan sekdar info gue juga baru ngejalanin chapter akhir relvian serius ntu chap akhir.**

**Dan sadnya guys Laptop ane LCDnya ilang seperempat holy shit gak enak banget ngetik di layar ilang seperempat.**

**Kayaknya gue bakal kena hujat lagi deh ngebuat nih fic full romance, yah setidaknya kalo ada genre Slice of life pengen gue masukin jahaha.**

**Gak kerasa gue nulis udah berchapter-chapter dan makin absurd dan herannya gue masih asik ngeanjutinnya, mungkin karena ada pembaca kaliya haha.**

**Mungkin di chap ini agak sedikit gimanya yah errr gitulah susah ngejelasinnya hahaha, dan untuk yang masih penasaran dengan Accretia slow bung perjalanan masih panjang dan masih ada kejutan yang bisa di lakukan mungkin saat ini keliat lemah tapi itu hanya persepsi aja karena gue belum sepenuh nya fokus di line itu, yah makasih sarannya itu membuat gue berfikir ulang tentang konsep kedepannya.**

**Dan saran mbak rhieta memang bener gue ahrus fokus di arc relvian dulu dan alhamdulilah draftnya dah ajdi tinggal nyempurnain aja dan itu tadi ngetik di layar ilang seperempat adalah cobaan yang gue alami saat ini.**

**Lagu yang gue pake di fic ini yang pertama Connecting by Vocaloid (gue saran dengerin yang world edition aja keren)**

**Lagu kedua Giraffe Blues By Wlakure a.k.a Biduan Galaksi yang lagi ngehits**

**Dan gue update ini cerita karena adek gue (adek angkat) si langsyat itu pengen buru2 baca shit man tuh anak bikin kesel betapa sulitnya nulis di layar ilang seperempat defak.**

**Gimana puasanya masih kuat sabar bentar lagi lebaran tinggal di hitung hari aja kok gak lama hahaha**

**Thanks for reading this Absurd Fic and thnaks for review always make me better.**


	28. Heavenly Tiger Succsessor

**Fanfic Change – By Hafidzhaan (Legs Hunter)**

**Chapter 17 – Heavenly Tiger successor and Dark Force awakening**

**Rf online Not mine but character is mine but some character not mine**

-_Nirvana-_

Pria berambut hitam duduk diatas batu menatap langit novus, seolah dia memikirkan sesuatu namun saat tengah asyik memandangi langit seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya orang itu, yang ditanya hanya menoleh dan menjawab "Yha sedikit, hanya saja aku tak yakin dengan jawabanya." Balas pria berambut hitam tadi.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu mencarikan jawaban untuk mu." Lalu dengan cepat pria berambut hitam itu beratanya, "Jika aku bertemu mereka sekarang ini apa meraka akan lakukan." Yang ditanya kini menjawab

"Waspada mungkin, karena kau sedikit berubah dari apa yang ,mereka ketahui tentang mu, kau rindu kawanmu?" kini yang di Tanya malah balik bertanya.

"Bisa di bilang begitu, aku sepertinya merindukan mereka berdua, aku harap bisa bertemu dengan mereka secepatnya." Masih memandangi langit sore Novus pria berambut hitam tadi masih termenung.

"Temuilah APIT, mereka pasti ingin bertemu dengan mu dan mungkin, kau akan di hujani banyak pertanyaan oleh merka." Ucap orang itu lalu meninggalakan Apit.

_-Holy Aliansi Cora – Haan family house-_

Keluarga kecil nansederhana sedang melakukan makan malam bersama dimana ada sang suami si kepala keluarga, istri yang setia dan anak perempuan mereka satu-satunya, dan bonus Adik sang suami yang kerjaanya numpang makan di sana.

Setelah makan malam selasai pria berambut putih ke sofa dan mulai berleha leha.

"Ahhhhh aku lelah…. Kapan selesainya pekerjaan ku menjadi dewan support ini, rasanya aku ingin berhenti." Pria cortie berumur kepala 4 ini tiduran di sofa meregangkan badanya.

"Kenapa gak pensiun? Lagian kan dirimu sendiri yang mendaftar menjadi dewan supporter." Tanya istri sang kakak.

"Aku gak pernah mendaftar kak Cuma sekali sewaktu Generasi Fernandes dan antek anteknya menjadi dewan, lagian juga sia abangkan menjabat di pemerintahan waktu itu apa kakak lupa?" kini sang adik masih merajuk dengan tugas yang menumpuk.

"Aku ingat kok, itu sewaktu 19 tahun lalu waktu Rea masih kecil kan, lagipula tugas mu hanya membantu selagi di butuhkan apanya yang lelah?" Istri sang kakak masih di dapur membuat teh.

"Nah dari saat itu aku selalu di tunjuk jadi dewan Supporter, hayati ini lelah kak aku ingin bebas dari semua tugas tugas dewan yang membuat ku ingin muntah." Kini ia dari posisi tidur ke posisi duduk karena frustasi.

"Yha yang berlalu biarlah berlalu, saat ini kau harus jalani yang sekarang kan." Istri sang kakak menyediakan teh dan cemilan untuk sang adik.

"Dengarkan apa kata kakakmu Rajes, kau dari tadi hanya menggerutu saja, ngomong-ngomong pergi kemana Rea?" tanya sang kepala keluarga.

"Rea bukanya di kamarnya? Setelah makan tadi dia langsung ke kamar ada apa sayang?" tanya Sang isitri.

"Besok bukanya hari itu yah?" Tanya rajes.

"Ah.. iya kau benar hari pertandingan antar warrior seluruh Aliansi." Wanita berambut hitam tadi baru ingat besok adalah ahri pertandingan untuk menentukan siapa yang akan di jadikan posisi elit di bidang warrior.

"Yang ku tahu Rea gak pernah ikut selama dia dalam militer, apa sekarang dia harus ikut? Well kakak kan statusnya masih templar kan." Sang kakak hanya menangguk untuk menjawabnya.

"Nah kalo sia bang sendiri sih dia cross job, ranger bukan warrior juga bukan gak jelas, mending kayak aku lah jelas Statusnya Specialist." Ledek sang adik ke abangnya.

Sedikit gak terima di ledek sang abang ngeledek sang adek, "Setidaknya Statusku udah menikah gak kayak kamu, statusnnya masih Jomblo gak jelas." Jlebb bagai pedang menusuk hati dan gak bisa kena blok.

"Ah si abang gak seru, bedebah." Si adek makin kesel dan untuk suami istri itu malah ketawa liat penderitaan sang adek.

"Unn sayang bisa panggilkan Rea sebentar aku ingin bicara." Tak biasanya sang suami seperti ini entah kesambet apaan tapi ya sudah di turuti saja.

Tak lama Rea datang dan duduk di hadapan sang ayah.

"Ada apa ayah?" tanya sang anak.

"Begini besok kau akan di daftarkan pertandingan antar warrior aliansi, apakah kau siap?" Tanya sang ayah.

"Umm aku sih tidak terlalu peduli dengan pertandingan itu, apa aku harus ikut?" Kini sang anak yang kembali bertanya.

Pltak suara keras dari centong sayur yang terbuat dari kayu mendarat ke kepala sang anak.

"Aduhhh ibu sakit….. apa harus sampai memukul ku begitu." Ucapnya kesal.

"Ini petandingan serius dan juga ini test untuk mu apakah kamu benar benar sudah layak untuk jadi penerus keluarga Haan, semua warrior dari keluarga Haan selalu bertanding di pertandingan ini, jadi kau harus serius menanggapinya." Ucap sang ibu agak keras, well ini memang omongan serius.

"Ahh Ara sayang tolong jangan terlalu keras, lalu Rea kau sudah dengarkan dari ibu mu, jadi ayah harap kau besok sudah siap, dan hasil latihan mu semoga gak sia sia." Sang ayah sedikit menghibur anaknya yang baru saja terkena semprot dari Penerus keluarga utama Haan.

"Ya aku mengerti." Ucapnya sedikit murung.

"Hey hey Rea, jika kau menang apa yang kau inginkan? Nanti paman carikan jika kau menang." Rajes sedikit menghibur agar sang ponakan tidakt erlalu murung.

"aku ingin anak harimau." Ucap Rea,

"APA!" ucap seisi rumah kaget dengan apa yang ia minta.

"Iya aku ingin anak harimau, aku gak mau macam macam cuma itu, ya sudah ayah ibu aku kembali ke kamar." Ia meningalkan ke 3 orang yang masih bingung dengan apa yang masih terheran heran.

"Harimau ya, ini permintaan yang sulit." Rajes hanya garuk garuk dagu.

"ini permintaan yang paling aneh yang penah ku dengar." Sang ayah hanya bisa tepok jidat dengan apa yang di minta anaknya.

"setidaknya dia ada minat bertarung karena itu." Ara kini memebriskan dapur yang kotor dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah lain sebelum tidur.

-_di waktu yang sama di Federasi Bellato-_

Malam yang begitu nyaman di daerah bellato perkotaan yang ramai penuh orang mencari kesenangan di malam hari.

Agak jauh dari keramaian itu terdapat rumah utama keluarga Hardji, besar memang karena ini rumah penerus keluarga utama, di dalamnya ada seorang wanita bellato yang tengah duduk sambil membuka album yang begitu kusam.

Dalam hati wanita itu berfikir '_apa aku harus menunjukan ini padanya? Apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan ini?' _ penuh pertimbangan baginya untuk memberikan album kusam itu pada seseorang.

Amethyst Hardji yang kini bukan dari kemiliteran melainkan kerja di Pemerintahan sebagai mentri, sejujurnya ia tak ingin posisi ini melainkan karena terpaksa dan juga keinginan orang itu.

_-24 tahun yang lalu-_

"_Oi ame sini bentar gue mau ngomong serius." Pria berambut merah menariknya ke tempat yang agak sepi dari orang orang untuk berbicara yang mungkin rahasia._

"_Apaan narik narik gue, lu dah punya bini masih mau gue?" ejek Amethys ke pria berambut merah itu._

"_Tolonglah me gue mau serius." Mata merah itu langsung menusuk mata amethyst tentu saja membuat amethyst teridam (AN : me di disini panggilan buat amethyst biasanya di panggli Ame/Me relvian sendiri make keduanya biasanya)._

"_lalu apa yang pengen lu omongin." Amethyst kini menyeriusi tanggapan pria rambut merah itu._

"_Gini me, feeling gua gak enak tentang pemerintahan ini, lu tau kan Ren sekarang udah gk di Novus lagi dan yang megang jabatan archon notabene Shin, karena konflik beberapa waktu sebelum Ren pergi dia sedikit ngasih info tentang pemerintahaan yang mulai ngacak ngacak kemiliteran." Ucap Si rambut merah masih dengan nada menekan._

"_Lalu hubungannya dengan gue apaan? Gue kudu jadi pelindung lu di balik layar?" tanya Amethyst_

"_Kemungkinan iya tapi gue rasa gak perlu, namun gue punya permintaan,ketika gue gak ada misalnya gue mati atau gue pindah ke bellator atau pergi ke galaksi lain jadi buronan, lu saat itu juga harus bergerak ke pemerintahan, gua gak yakin hidup gue bakal lama dan lu tau sendiri kalo gue mati dan ibunya anak gue juga pasti ngikut di jalan gue, jadi kayak magnet." Si rambut merah itu menjelaskan secara detail rencana yang akan datang._

"_lalu ketika gue dah di pemerintahaan gue haru ngapain?" Tanya amenthyst._

"_lu hapus semua data tentang anak ini dan juga jangan sampe pemerintahan tau tentang adanya dia, dan kalo bisa lindungin dia dari pemikiran pemerintah, lu tau seberapa bajingan mereka, gue gak mau anak gue jadi alat untuk kerja mereka, jadi me ini gue mohon sama lu, ini utang gue seumur hidup bisa lu kabulin gak?" Amethyst melihat pria itu sujud di bawah kakinya memohon, ia tau pria ini gak pernah memohon dengannya pake cara seperti ini dan keseriusannya itu membuat ia tak bisa bilang enggak._

"_Gak perlu sujud gitu Relv, tentu gue akan lakuin apa yang lu bilang, lalu ue ada syarat buat ngabulin itu." Ucap amethyst serius._

"_Apa syaratnya?" Relvian menanyakan syarat yang di minta Amethyst._

"_Kalo udah waktunya gue bakal jadi Guru dia buat ngebangkitin sesuatu dalam dirinya itu, dan juga kalo udah berumur 25 tahun dia gk bisa nolak gue jadi ibunya, dan gue berhak atas kuasa penuh dari seorang ibu setuju?" Permintaan yang sedikit sulit jika relvian masih hidup di saat anaknya berumur 25tahun mau gak mau dia harus ngasih anaknya ke Amethyst atau dia yang harus ngambil amethyst._

_Relvian narik nafas panjang lalu menjawab "Haahhh…. Ok gue setuju." Dan saat itu lah Relvian dan Amethystmembuat perjanjian dan juga membuat di kertas atas tandanya bukti sah perjanjian itu._

_-end of flashback-_

"Jadi udah saatnya gue mengclaim hadiah dari perjanjian itu ya, tapi apa anak itu akan percaya dan bakal mau." Ucapnya sambil melihat tulisan perjanjian di album itu masih tersimpan rapih dan juga bagus.

"Nyonya ada surat untuk anda." Kata pelayan tersebut.

"Terimakasih kau boleh keluar." Setelah mengucap itu pelayan tadi pergi dan Amethyst membaca isi surat itu.

"Hooh jadi begitu, mereka bergerak sekarang, tak akan ku biarkan mereka mengambil sesuatu yang berharga untuk ku." Amethyst bangun dari kursi tersebut dan menyiapkan peralatan saat ia menjadi inflitrator.

-di waktu yang sama di kediaman Novteen-

Lace yang kini masih enak tidur di malam yang tenang gak hujan maupun gak panas asik dengan tidurnya namun di dalam fikirannya berbeda.

-Lace dream-

Ia bermimpi di dalam ruangan gelap tanpa adanya cahaya di ruangan itu, Lace mencari-cari entah itu apa di saat itu juga ia bertemu dengan sesosok mata merah di ujung ruangan.

"_Jadi sekarang kau berani kesini, untuk apa kau datang kemari?" Tanya mata merah tersebut._

"Entah gue tiba tiba datang kesini dengan sendirinya, ini mimpikan?" Kini giliran Lace yang bertanya.

"_Bisa dibilang begitu, atau mungkin bisa dibilang ini alam bawas sadarmu,dan juga bisa dikatakan kau masuk kedalam dirimu sendiri."jelas mata merah itu._

"Lalu kenapa disini gelap gak ada warna lain selain hitam?" Lace melihat sekeliling dengan tatapan penasaran.

"_Tergantung karena ini adalah tubuh mu, dan Warna hitam ini adalah Force Mu,dan juga ini semua adalah bukti akan kebencianmu pada federasi dan orang orang yg mengkhianati mu dan rasa dendam ingin membunuh mereka." Mata merah itu menunjukan serpihan ingatan masa lalu kelam Lace._

"Force ya, menarik lalu Lu itu siapa?" Tanya Lace lagi.

"_aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah aku, dua coin di sisi berbeda, kau bagai cahaya dan aku bayangan, namun saat ini kau tidak bisa di bilang cahaya, karena kau berada di tengah tengah." Ucapnya sang mata merah._

"gue gak begitu mengerti." Ucap lace garuk garuk kepalanya.

"_karena ini pertemuan kita yang pertama akan ku berikan kau hadiah sedikit kekuatan dari milikku." Mata merah tadi merasuki Lace dan mencoba mendominasi tubuhnya_

-end of lace dream-

"gukh…akhhhhhh….." lace bangun dengan kaget serasa dirinya kesetrum oleh listrik yang berdaya tinggi.

"haah..haah… tadi itu apa?" fikirnya masih memegang jidatnya yang tidak terasa sakit sama sekali.

-Holy aliansi cora – Haan house-

Bagai kilat menyambar di kepala pria berambut biru itu dan tiba tiba langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"haah… tadi itu apa…apakah suatu pertanda." Karena dia tiba tiba bangun membuat istrinya yang di sebelahnya ikut terbangun.

"ada apa sayang? Ada yang aneh?" tanya Sang istri.

"haah…" hela nafas yang agak panjang ia lakukan, "hanya mendapat mimpi buruk." Ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut hitam sang istri agar tidak khawatir.

"mau ku ambilkan minum? Atau kau mau minum teh herbal agar kau tenang?" masih khawatir akan keadaan sang suami yang gak biasanya terbangun seperti saat ini.

"gk apa-apa kok aku sudah baikan." Ucapnya masih kalem dan santai

"kalo gitu mau lanjut ronde ke 2? Kau mengalahkan ku di ronde pertama tadi." Goda sang istri.

"hee… kita liat kali di ronde ini siapa yang menang aku lagi apa dirimu fufufu." Yak dengan begitu mereka melanjutkan aktifitas malam hari mereka.

-paginya-

Sepertinya mereka melakukannya terlalu ekstream sampe lupa waktu dan Ara sampe bangun kesiangan dan belum nyiapin sarapan.

"Hey sayang bagun, nukankah hari ini kau ahrus nyiapin bekal buat Rea dan juga kita untuk di stadion." Pria berambut biru tadi masih mengguncang-guncang sang isitri pelan.

"Ukhh bisa kau lakukan untuk ku? Aku masih ingin tidur sebentar lagi, tolong buatkan sarapan saja sisanya serahkan padaku nanti." Ucapnya masih ngantuk dan juga lelah, entah main berapa ronde mereka sampe keleahan dan kurang tidur seperti itu.

Pria berambut biru itu menuju kamar mandi ya membasuh muka dan sikat gigi lalu ke dapur untuk masak.

"Yo bang tumben bangun siang." Tanya rajes yang lagi ngeteh sambil makan cemilan.

"Aku gak bisa tidur tadi malem,udah makan Rea mana?" tanya sang abang ke adeknya.

"Di luar lagi nyiram taneman." Ujarnya santai sambil mleahap cemilan di meja.

Ia memasak masakan simple untuk sarapan, pancake dengan madu dan sedikit cream lembut agar semakin nikmat, makanan simple untuk sarapan.

"Jes tolong tata meja yang rapih." Ucap pria berambut biru yang masih asyik dengan adonan pancakenya.

Sarapan pagi ini pancake lalu ada telur dan daging panggang dan beberapa sosis bakar.

"Wahhh ayah tumben masak, pasti enak." Rea siap makan tapi di halangi sang ayah.

"Tunggu ibumu kita makan bersama." Ia mencari istrinya di kamar ternyata gak ada dan di lihat di kamar mandi ternyata ia sedang membersihkan wajahnya yang berantakan dan kusam.

"Ayo sarapan semua sudah menunggu." Ucapnya kalem dan di balas dengan anggukan cepat.

Sarapan di pagi hari terlihat normal dan tanpa masalah, makananpun rasanya gk terlalu buruk, atau malah di bilang enak.

"Kau mau di bawakan apa Rea buat makan siang?" Tanya Sang ibu

"Sesuatu yang ringan dan tak terlalu berat, sandwich boleh gk terlalu repot untuk di makan." Ucap Rea.

"Baiklah nanti ibu siapkan, tugas mu sekarang siapkan pakaian mu untuk perlmbaan hari ini." Tugas sang ibu dan langsung di kerjakan oleh Rea.

"Dia anak yang lincah." Si rajes masih asik dengan pancake ke 3 nya.

"Menurut mu apa dia akan berhasil?" tanya sang ayah kepada Rajes.

"Dia anak mu dan juga kakak Ara kenapa harus khawatir sejauh itu? Percayalah didikan kalian lebih dari cukup, malah lebih keras di banding kemiliteran federasi itu sendiri, aku malah takut kalian terlalu membebaninya, lagi pula usianya juga masih masa-masa mencari kesenangan." Ia menyeruput teh dan memandang mereka berdua.

"apa kalian fikir kalian tidak terlalu keras kepadanya? Kalo kupikir sih kalian terlalu memaksa, apa lg kakak teralu ketat untuk Rea, aku gk bisa complain sih toh itu anak kalian, Cuma sekedar saran apa yang kuliat aja gk kurang gek lebih." Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke ruang depan.

"bersikaplah lebih santai sedikit kak, terlalu keras membuat mu terlihat tua hahaha" ledeknya dan membuat Ara nimpuk centong sayur dan Bltakk pas kena kepala Rajes.

Mereka berempat berjalan menuju kota, karena acara pembukaan di adakan di kota, lagipula di pusat kota juga posisi yang bagus.

"Hey Hafidz" yang di panggil menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Els? Tak biasanya ada apa?" tanya Hafidz ke Els.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, tak biasanya kau datang di acara ini, apa ada yang ikut lomba? Kalo aku sih memang selalu menonton acara ini, seru loh." Ucap els sambil merangkul leher sang kawan.

"hee, yah kali ini Rea berpatisipasi jadi mau gak mau harus nonton, kau sendiri?" kini hafidz balik bertanya lagi.

"Gak sih, tuh sama si Rena sama Lily juga, sekeluarga selalu nonton ini acara." Ucap Els lalu "Di sini ada tempat bertaruh yang lumayan asik untuk di acara utama,hadiahnya juga cukup besar, kau bisa dapat uang setara jual rumah mewah." Bisik els ke hafidz.

"Berapa total hadiah biasanya?" kini hafidz penasaraan dengan hadiah dari bertaruh itu.

"Kemarin sih 500 juta disena, lumayankan pasang dikit menang banyak." Ucap els sambil memberi bayangan ke hafidz jika mereka menang taruhan itu.

"Fufufufu kau memang selalu memberikan seusatu menarik Els." Tiba tiba hafidz jadi sumigrah akan tawarannya,

"Untuk saudara kenapa enggak. Fufufu." Lalu mereka melakukan tos tanda stuju.

"Kalian bicarain apa?" tanya Rena.

"Urusan pria biasalah." Jawab Els santai sambil memberik kode _jangan cerita apapun ke rena_.

Yang di kode Cuma mangut mangut doang.

"Jes gimana pendaftaran?" Hafidz kini mendatangi rajes.

"Beres anak buah ku udah ngurusin semuanya, oh iya Rea ini sebelum masuk ke tempat pertendingan berikan ini pada penajaga karena kau masuk sleksi berkas." Sambil memberikan kertas lalu Rajes berbisik '_sepatu mu sudah paman upgrade'_

"Terimakasih paman aku permisi dulu." Dengan wajah ceria dia meninggalkan sang paman.

"Apa yang kau bisikan ke Rea?" Ara yang liat gelagat Rea jadi aneh.

"Ummm buff word mungkin atau yang lain hohohoho." Rajes kini ngikut rombongan els dkk.

"Yah terserah lah." Ucap Ara gak terlalu peduli juga.

-Federasi Bellato – Novteen house-

"Mau kemana Lam rapih amat." Tanya Lace yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan nyapa lamia yang rapih kayak ibu pejabat.

"Mau ngajar emng menurut lu mau kemana?" Yang di tanya sekarang balik nanya.

"Ya kali aja mau kencan, atau kali aja lu di panggil dewan, ya mana gue tau sih." Lace yang masih mandangain Lamia dengan pakaiannya.

"Cantik juga lu dandan begitu, lu mau ngajar apa mau godain murid lu Lam?" seneng di puji eh taunya di ledek setelahnya buat Lamia kesel di pagi hari.

"Lu itu ya….. Muji sih Muji gak pake ngejek juga!." Buakkk tinju mau menghantam pipi kiri Lace.

"Sakit woy!" yang di tinju gak terima memang salah dia sendiri sih.

"gak peduli hufft." Lamia balikin badang dab menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"ya udah gue berangkat." Sebelum keluar rumah dia di hentikan sama Lace.

"hei Lam sini bentar ada yang mau gue bisikin." Dengan rayuan halus Lamia nurutin Lace dan nuggu apa yang mau di bisikin ke dia.

'_Dasar siluman gunung' _setelah bisikin itu dan di kecup pipi kiri Lamia, yah biasa sih bagi lace mah cyma sekedar cipika cipiki doang.

"Buahahahaha." Lace langsung ngaprit ke dapur biar gak di hajar sama Lamia karena ngeldekin dia Siluman gunung.

Yang di kecup masih membeku gak sadarkan diri dengan wajah kayak tomat merah.

"_Ya tuhannnnn…. Tadi itu apaaaaaaa!" _ batin lamia masoh shock tapi pura pura kalem.

"Awas lu ya Lace gue hajar lu kalo ketangkep nanti." Tangannya bergumpal force Aqua yang siap menghancurkan apapun.

Tak lama setelah sarapan dan sebagainya Lace ingin ngambil misi namun niatnya itu terhenti ketika Mini komputer di lengannya berbunyi.

"Halo ini Lace Lachrymose maaf ini siapa yang menelpon?" Tanya lace dan orang di ujung sana belum menjawab.

"Ini Bibi Amethyst bisa kamu datang ke tempat bibi, bibi tunggu 15 menit." Setelah itu telfon di matikan

"What the hell, et dah 15 menit di tunggu ada apa ini?" Lace bingung gak biasa-biasanya ada kejadian begini.

-15 menit kemudian.-

"haah… bibi apa-apaan sih maksa aku dateng dalam waktu 15 menit,haah… lagian jauh tau kesini bi." Ucap Lace kelelahan karena lari secepatnya ia sampai.

"14 menit 15 detik, lumayan cukup cepat dari yang ku kira, yep pemanasannya sudah cukup, Mulai saat ini kamu dibawah pengawasan ku." Ucap Amethyst sambil menulis data-data.

"HAAAH!? Maksud bibi apaan?" Lace makin bingung dengan Bibinya ini.

"Aku akan melatih mu, ini janji ku dengan Relvian, dan siapkan senjatamu kita akan sparing 10 menit lagi, bibi ke belakang sebentar." Meninggalkan Lace dengan keadaan bingung Lace masih dengan keadaan cengo masih gak ngerti.

Masih keadaan bingung pundaknya di tepuk oleh seseorang.

"Oi nyet." Ucap pria itu.

"Hah.. oh elu dzof ada apaan." Tanya Lace ke dzofi yang ngampirinya.

"Nih staff lu udah jadi, tapi gue gak bisa 100% ngubah formasi forcenya jadi Bellato masih ada bentuk formasi force cora di dalamnya, sorry gak sempurna entar duit nya gue balikin seperempat." Ucap Dzofi agak kecewa dengan hasil craftingnya sebenernya gak 100% crafting yang bener remodel aja sih.

"Alah duit sedikit gak perlu lu balikin, gue liat ini bisa di pake jadi thanks yak." Lace ngambil Elven Staff ibunya yang mengkilat, staff emas dengan di ujung tongkat berwarna pelangi dan ornamen-ornamen lain.

"gue rasa itu gak bener bener bisa ngehasilin force yang stabil, cuz di dalamnya masih ada formasi force Cora, gue takut pas di pake malah ngelukain diri sendiri karena lu tau kan force Cora sama force Bellato bentuknya berbeda." Jelas Dzofi tentang definisi Staff.

"ah gue gak terlalu peduli, dan gue juga gak begitu ngerti tentang spiritualis, intinya bisa di pake yaudah, yowes dzof gue mau lanjut urusan sama bibi, balik bengkel sono lu." Lace ngusir Dzofi.

"gak perlu lu omongin gue juga tau, ya udah tunggu aje itu Spearnya gue benerin." Lalu Dzofi meninggalkan Lace dan kembali ke bengkelnya.

-setelah itu-

"tunggu bi kalo kita mau sparing terus itu paman Shin, bibi Hestia, Mama Tsukiumi sama paman Rogue ngapain disini?" Lace makin bingung dengan keadaan yang ada.

"ohh itu buat jaga-jaga aja dan buat melihat seberapa kemampuan mu." Amethyst udah siap untuk duel dengan Lace.

"keluarkan senjata mu Lace, bibi akan serius menghadapi mu." Amethyst menyuruh Lace dengan keras dan Lace nurut aja.

"well kalo bibi gak nahan diri, aku juga akan bertarung serius." Lace mengambill busurnya dan menaruh peluru Beam di paha kanan.

"Hee busur yang bagus, ayo mulai Lace!" Amethsyt membuka serangan dengan menerjang Lace dengan cepat tendangan memutar menajdi pembuka serangan.

Karena belum terlalu siap pipi kiri Lace sedikit terkena tendangan yang begitu cepat.

"Amethsyt gak ada ampun banget yak, udah lama gak liat dia begitu." Shin melihat serangan tadi dia mengingat masa-masa dulu.

"nah pertandinagn baru aja di mulai." Tsukiumi masih tenang dan meliaht jalannya duel.

Masih mendominasi serangan Tinjuan dan tendangan Amethsyt gak membiarkan Lace menggunakan busur

"Shadow step!" Lace mencoba kabur dari serangan untuk mencari jarak efisien untuk menyerang.

"Naif Lace, Shadow Step!" Amethyst menggunakan skill yang sama seperti Lace dan kecepatannya lebih dari Lace, membuat ia benar benar menghilang dari pandangan.

"A..apa" Kerah baju lace di tarik lalu ia di banting Oleh Amethyst.

"Auchh.." Ucap para penonton bebarengan.

"Awww… bibi bagaimana bisa menggunakan skill itu." Lace masih terheran dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan.

"Kalo kamu tanya bagaimana, akulah yang menyempurnakan skill itu, Relvian memang yang menciptakan skill itu, namun aku yang menyempurnakannya, jika kau mengguankan skill itu sama saja kau menunjukan sulap di depan pesulap." Amethyst masih menatap Lace dingin seperti ingin membunuh.

Karena bantingan tadi lace dapat menjauh dari amethyst dan mendapat spot untuk menembak.

"Fast shoot" tembakan yang cepat mengarah ke Amethyst namun dengan mudah amethyst menghindari itu , ia hanya bergerak ke arah kiri dan kepala sedikit di miringkan.

"Gak buruk, tapi Cuma segitu kemampuan menembak mu? Menyedihkan." Di provokasi oleh amethyst Lace menjadi sedikit terpicu. (AN Dia triggered Boys)

Lace menarik nafas dan mengalirkan force di tangan kanannya dan membuat anak panah dari force.

"Haah… Force Arrow" Lace menembakan panah force dan mengarah ke amethyst, amethyst cukup kaget karena force arrow itu sangat cepat kalo dia selip sedikit habislah nyawanya.

"Arc Shoot!" 5 panah di tembakan secara bebarengan dan menembakan secara acak.

Amethyst dia menghidnari panah panah itu menggunakan shadow step dan terkadang menggunakan back slide, back slide sendiri adalah gerakan lanjutan dari shadow step.

Kini Lace mendominasi serangan dan Amethsyt mulai terpojok.

"Force arrow ya, lu yang mengajarinya Tsuki?" Tanya Hestia dan di tanya hanya menggeleng.

"Gak gue gak pernah ngajarin skill itu, mungkin Rogue." Dan kini tsuki ngelmpar pertanyaan itu ke Rogue.

"Haah? Aku mana ada skill itu, mungkin dia belajar sendiri." Rogue yang menjadi korban pertanyaan mengelak dari tuduhan yang ada.

"Mempelajari skill tingkat tinggi yang notabene skill master, gue gak tau mau ngomong apaan, emang Si Lace bener bener calon mantu yang Pas buat Rina." Shin mangut mangut dan gosok gosok dagunya.

"Oi oi oi gak bisa gitu, Lace itu buat Lamia." Kini Rogue yang triggered dengan ucapan Shin.

"Oi kalian bisakah kalian tenang kita masih harus fokus dengan duel ini." Tsukiumi melerai mereka berdua.

"Haah ku kira aku gak bakal menggunakan ini." Amethyst melompat menghindari panah force dan mengeluarkan senjatanya.

Bang Bang Bang Suara peluru menghancurkan panah panah force itu.

"Itu…." Lace terkejut dengan senjata yang digunakan Amethyst.

"Ya Ini Relic Weapon Double Hitter, tapi tenang aku gak menggunakan peluru dengan kaliber besar namun, cukup kok buat kamu koma kalo kena terlalu banyak" dengan senyum yang dilontarkan makin membuat lace merinding.

'_Aku berhadapan dengan monster'_ batin lace

Bang bang bang bang double hitter di tembakan secara beruntun ke arah lace dan membuatnya makin terpojok.

"Kau terus menghindar tanpa menyerang kau benar benar akan mati kalo begini terus, bisa serius gak sih." Amethys dari tadi menembakan pluru pluru panas ke lace tanpa henti dan sedari tadi Amethyst tidak menarik recoil dari double hitter itu.

"Apa hanya perasaan ku, dari tadi bibi tidak recoil sama sekali reload pun tidak terlihat." Lace masih mengamati Amethyst.

"Kelebihan Double hitter sendiri dia mempunyai Auto Recoli dan cukup sekali memasukan peluru sekaligus banyak kau tidak perlu Reload, di pertarungan asli ini sangat membantu, kelemahan ranger adalah saat dia reload pluru mereka dan peluru habis." Amethyst masih menunjukan double Hitternya dan menunjukan kuatnya senjata miliknya.

"Ahh senjata mengerikan." Lace mengganti Busur dan mengambil dagger yang ada di tasnya.

"Kalo gak bisa jarak jauh bagaimana kalo begini."Lace mngakselerasi larinya menggunkan shadow step untuk menyereang amethyst dari jarak dekat, Dagger putih dengan corak hitam dengan ornamen unik menunjukan betapa bahayanya senajta itu.

"Beratrung jarak dekat, menarik." Gerakan Lace terbaca oleh Amethyst sebelum sempat membackstab Amethyst melakukan tendangan roundhouse, sontak saja membuat lace kaget dan yang terjadi kepala Lace terkena serangan langsung.

"Sejujurnya aku sedikit kagum dengan apayang kau lakukan, namun milhat mu seperti ini, lebih baik kau tidak dilahirkan, lemah dan juga tak berdaya, apakah kau gak merasa malu dengan nama mu." Ucapan tajam itu sangat menusuk hati dan Lace mendengar itu semua ia masih belum bisa 100% sadar dan semua menajdi bayang bayang

'_Apakah aku memang selemah itu?' fikirnya._

"Oi me gak seharunya lu bilang gitu, ketelaluan banget." Hestia sedikit marah dengan ucapan amethyst yang agak kasar menurutnya.

"Lebih baik kalian diam dan biarkan aku menyelsaikan duel ini." Amethyst kesal, lebih tepatnya kecewa mungkin.

'_Lihat betapa lemahnya dirimu' ucap seorang yang tidak dikenal._

"_Gue..Apakah gue selmah ini" lace merasa dirinya tenggelam di dalam air yang dalam._

"_Gelap dan dingin." Ucapnya melihat keadaan sekitarnya._

"_Apakah kau ingin kekuatan untuk bertahan ataukah kau ingin kekuatan yang dapat menghancurkan segalanya? Atau kau ingin keduanya?" ucap suara itu._

"_Gua…gua Cuma pengen kekuatan untuk ngelindungi apa yang gue punya." Ucap Lace masih keadaan lemah._

"_Naif..namun kau kesini untuk kedua kalinya aku akan memberimu kekuatan dan terimalah" Aura Gelap mulai masuk ke dada Lace membuat sekujur tubuhnya menjadi bayangan hitam keunguan._

"_Dengan ini Force mu ku bangkitkan." Ucap suara itud an menghilang._

Masih dengan keadaan pingsan Amethyst memandangi tubuh Lace yang tak berdaya.

Lalu badan Lace tiba-tiba di banjiri bayangan Hitam.

"jangan bilang ini…" Ucap amethyst tertahan

**To Be Continued.**

**Halo Fanfic apa kabar… astaga berapa lama gue hiatus? Dan berapa lama ini fanic gak kerus.**

**Yah karena beberapa kendala baru kali ini gue baru bisa nulis lagi, dan juga banyak kendala pikiran membuat otak gue stuck**

**Yuk sedikit kita bahas tentang chapter ini.**

**Double Hitter milik Amethyst kalo di Game Relic LvL 55 yang setara dengan Elven weapon**

**Yep dan disini dia make 3000 peluru jadi gak perlu Reload dan juga karena Double hitter memiliki autp recoil bisa dibilang senjata yang nembak sampe peluru abis.**

**Namun kalo udah overheat mau gak mau harus berhenti beberapa waktu.**

**Dagger Milik Lace nanti di bahas di chapter selanjutnya dan Siapa yang berkomunikasi di alam bawah sadar Lace?**

**Kalian udah tau di chapter pas lawan lak jow nah itu orang yang ngobrol sama Lace.**

**Untuk Cora sendiri bisa kalian liat sifat sifat characternya bagaimana.**

**Di sini gue buat Ara jadi ibu yang baik tapi keras gak keras sih namun disipilin, nah kalo untuk si Rea dia merasa gak peduli akannamanya Penerus keluarga atau yang sebagainya**

**Mungkin sifat bawaan dari bapaknya yang gak terlalu senang di keadaan terkekang,**

**Nah untuk menunjukan apakah Rea udah pantas untuk jadi pnereus nama keluarga dia notabene kudu kelar lah itu test yep test Warrior festival karena Keluarga Haam adalah keluarga pemakai Spear yang pasti adalah keluarga warriror.**

**Ntar pasti gue ceritain kok jalan ceritanya semenarik mungkin, dan kayaknya gue masih berjalan peerlahan di plot ini gue takut salah dan merusak polt yang akan datang.**

**Mungkin segini aja yang bisa gue omongin thanks for read support guys**

**See you next chapter**

**Quotes : "Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu, saat ini kau harus jalani yang sekarang kan" Ara Haan Chapter 17**


	29. The Phantom Life Thief

**Change – By Hafidz ****Haan**** (legs Huner)**

**Chapter 18 – The Phantom Life Thief****, dispell the darkness**

**Rf online is not mine**

_Masa lalu kelam bukanlah pilihan melainkan takdir yang memberika__n__, sebagai makhluk yang setengah__bellato setengah cora bukanlah keinginan._

_Di dalam kehidupan kita harus bi__sa__ bertahan hidup,layaknya di alam liar makan atau di makan, bunuh atau dibunuh._

_Pada dasarnya bellato dan cora adalah makhluk yang mirip hanya saja beberapa perbedaan membuat mereka merasa b__e__rbeda satu sama lain._

"_Kakek kenapa mereka menatap ku seperti mereka menatap ku monster?" tanya lace yang berumur 5 tahun._

"_Hiraukan saja nak__,__ mereka hanya iri dengan dirimu." Sang kakek membelai kepala lace kecil._

"_Iri terhadap apa kek?__Aku bahkan tak memiliki apapun untuk mereka iri kepadaku." Sang kakek hanya tersenyum lalu berkata "Ada sesuatu yang membuat mu istimewa dan gak banyak orang yang punya."_

_1 tahun kemudian kakek Lacemeninggal sebelum ia meninggal ia berkata_

"_jangan percaya siapapun kecuali ia benar benar saying kepadamu,jika kau membenci dunia ini bencilah,jika kau ingin membunuh orangyang menganggap mu sampah bunuhlah, jadilah kuat dan bertahan di dunia yang kotor ini." Kata-katanya selalu teringat di kepala Lace_

_Setelah meninggalnya kakek Lace ia dititipkan di__panti asuhan__,__ pemiliknya adalah kawan dari kakek lace._

_Sedikit mengurangi kesedihan di sana ia mendapat__kawan-kawan baru dan ada orang yang menyayanginya._

_Namun semua berubah di malam itu, cukup lama Lace tinggal disana namun semua berubah ketika panti itu di serang oleh sekum[ulan orang tak dikenal._

_Warna merah oranye berkobar dimalam itu__,__ sedikit dari mereka yang selamat beruntung lace di lindungi oleh seorang wanita yang mengasuhnya di panti._

_Lalu wanita itu menyuruh lace pergi dan berkata "Lindungilah orang yang menurut mu kau cintai."_

_Setelah berlari jauh dan tak tau untuk tinggal akhirnya__,__ lace yang baru berusia 7 tahun tinggal dijalanan yang keras._

_Mencuri,memungut,mengambil makan bekas orang lain adalah cara ia untuk hidup._

_Diam diam lace kecil menyelinap ke daerah militer untuk mencuri satu dua buah roti milik para kadet dan disana Lace kecil melihat cara menggunakan pisau dan cara bertarung._

_Ia di jalan di cemoohi sebagai anak terkutuk atau anak pengkhianat,di lempari batu di lempari kotoran hewan adalah kehidupan yang ia alami._

_Di tahun berikutnya ia masih melakukan rutinitas yang sama di area kadet kadet latihan untuk mencuri roti._

_Dan malam__pun berlalu, ada beberapa preman jalanan yang mengintimmidasi yang lemah dan saat itu lace di pukuli sampai babak belur dan kejadian ini berulang ulang__,__ sampai ingin rasanya mati itu lebih baik di banding hidup seperti ini pikir Lace._

"_Cih makhluk terkutuk yang lemah kayak lu lebih baik gak usah hidup" lalu preman itu meludahi lace yang notabene masih kecil untuk di perlakukan seperti itu_

_Dendam ingin marah dan rasa ingin membunuh yang kuat yang ada di dalam diri lace saat ini._

_Di minggu berikutnya preman preman itu datang lagi, namun ini adalah saat yang di tunggu lace ia menyimpan sebuah pisau untuk membunuh preman itu._

_Panas itu yang Lace__,__ rasa perasaan meluap luap ingin membunuh orang yang membuat nya menderita dan terhina, karena masih kecil ia tak mengerti apa itu force atau hal hal semacam itu._

_Tubuhnya diselimui aura hitam keunguan__,__ mata merah menyolok di dalam kegelapan lalu dan lace yang setengah sadar langsung menerjang preman yang berbadan besar._

_Kaget tiba tiba di serang preman ini memerintah anak buahnya untuk menghajar lace._

"_Kurang ajar dasar makhluk terkutuk hey kalian tangkap dia." 3 preman yang lain siap menghajar lace dengan pipa paralon dan besi_

_Lace berlalri Cukup cepat bahkan sangat cepat untuk ukuran anak-anak dan menebas dan memotong urat di siku salah satu preman itu._

"_AKHHHHHHH TANGAN GUE!" teriak preman itu_

"…" _masih diam tanpa berbicara apapun lace kembali menyerang pria tadi namun di hadang oleh 2 orang kawanya._

"_Bajingan mati lo!" belum sempat memukul kepala lace malah lace menggores kaki preman itu dengan pisau cukup dalam membuat urat saraf di bagian den__g__kul pria itu terputus.  
_

"_gyaaaaaaa!" pekik pria itu kesakitan kakinya berlumuran darah._

"_Sakit?" Tanya Lace tenang "Tenang ini baru permulaan akan ku buat kalian merasakan lebih sakit lagi." Ucap Lace dingin._

_Pisau yang ia pegang masih berlumuran darah karena menebas 2 orang tadi tapi ia masih focus akan preman yang berbadan besar itu._

"_Bedebah!" Preman berbadan besar itu lari untuk menghantam lace dengan golok besar miliknya._

_Tanpa ragu Lace berlari menghadapi pria itu mereka berhadapan satu sama lain._

_Lace menghindari tebasan golok itu dan melompat ke sisi luar__,__ lalu Lace memotong urat belakang tumit preman itu agar tidak bisa berdiri._

_Berharap preman besar itu __tidak__ bisa berdiri namun kenyataan berbeda preman itu masih bisa berdiri dan siap menghajar lace._

_Namun pergerakannya melambat karena luka yang didapat__,__ jadi cukup mudah untuk lace menghindar dan berguling menjauh._

_Berdan saat itu juga dari belakang lace menujah leher pria besar itu dan mencabutnya._

_Satu tumbang dan membuat lengan lace brlumuran darah._

_Ketika boss mereka tumbang ingin mereka lari namun tak bisa mata merah itu memburu mereka layaknya mangsa empuk._

_Lace mengambil golok yang di pakai pria besar tadi dan mulai membunuh mereka satu persatu._

"_Apakah tadi itu enak? Bagaimana rasanya tubuh mu di tusuk seperti itu?" Tanya lace kepada salah satu preman yang sekarat._

"_Aku tdiak mendengar apapun hmm kurasa kau menyukainya." Zlebbb golok tadi menancap ke badan pria yang sekarat itu._

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Tawa lace puas membunuh orang-orang keparat itu__,__ pik__i__r lace yang pikiran nya telah kacau terbagi dengan force gelap miliknya._

_Setelah itu ia pingsan karena kelelahan dan terlalu banyak mengeluarkan force untuk pertama kali._

_Lace terbangun dari pingsannya ia berada di tempat yang tak dikenal._

"_Aku dimana?" ucapnya bingung memperhatikan keadaan sekitar._

"_Tenang lah nak kau berada di rumah sakit."ucap bellato yang memakai masker itu._

"_lalu dengan orang orang itu?" Lace menanyakan keadaan preman itu pikirannya samar samar__,ia __ tidak ingat kejadian setelah ia menebas tangan salah satu preman itu._

_Kepala Lace di usap-usapoleh dokter itu, "Kamu gak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka,anggap saja mereka telah menghilang." Sang dokter enggan bilang orang-orang itu mati._

"_Lalu sampai kapan aku harus berada disini?" Tanya Lace pada orangitu._

"_Hmm sebentar lagi kamu boleh pulang, tapi apa kamu punya tempat untuk pulang?" Tanya sang dokter._

"_Aku tak punya rumah ataupun tempat untuk pulang karena semua telah meninggalkan ku." Perkataan Lace membuat dokter iru kaget di umur terbilang muda ia paham apa yang ia bicarakan barusan._

"_Kamu mau tinggal disini untuk beberapa saat nanti ada yang menjemput mu untuk pulang apa kamu mau?." Sang dokter memberi saran kepada Lace namun lace masih curiga ia tak percaya siapapun__,__ karena ia yakin karena tak ada yang memberikan kebaikan Cuma-Cuma_

"_Tenanglah aku tak akan menyakiti mu dan orang yang menjemput mu juga itu orang baik aku bisa menjamin itu." Mendengar itu lace hanya mengangguk setuju._

"_Lalu apa paman tak takut dengan ku__?__ yang di juluki makhluk terkutuk ini? Lace bertanya pada dokter iru._

"_Kau__hanyalah bellato normal, tidak ada yang perlu di takutkan." Setelah berkata begitu dokter itu pergi._

_Lalu dokter itu menelpon kawanya melalu log._

"_Aku menemukanya, cepatlah kemari." Kata sang dokter "Yang benar kau Shin, aku akan segera kesana." Setelah berkata itu langsung di Tutup telpon itu._

_Tak lama lalu datnglah kaan Shin yang di telpon._

"_Hey bagaiman keadaanya?" Tanya kawanya itu._

"_Cukup buruk, mental yang rusak akibat kerasnya kehidupan jalanan dan cemoohan, dan mungkin terkena trauma akan kekerasan, kurasa ini cukup sulit apa kau yakin akan mengasuhnya?" Shin bertanya kepada kawanya ini._

"_Ayolah__,__ gue gak akan bisa bales hutang budi si kampret itu kalo gak ngelakuin ini." Jawabnya enteng._

"_Sebenrnya gue mau ngehubungin si ame__,__ tapi karena lu ngotot dari awal yaudah deh." Kata Shin psarah._

"_Lagian kasian kalo anak ini sama ame, si ame sendirikan kerja di pemerintah jd pengawasanya kurang mending gue aja yang ngawasin." Ucap kawanya itu._

"_Ya lu ada benernya juga, tapi sampe ame ngamuk jangan salahin gue yak tanggung jawab sendiri." Shin gak mau cari masalah dengan amethyst._

"_Ya santailah gue kenal banget sama tuh anak, sengamuk ngamuknya dia di jelasin juga diem, kecuali pas dia lagi PMS." Kata-kata kawannya barusan membuat shin ketawa._

"_Hahaha bener Rog__,__ si Ame pas PMS horror dia macem caliana sengol bacok." Dan setelah itu Rogue bertanya ke Shin._

"_Butuh berapa minggu dia dirumah sakit untuk rehabilitasi?" lalu shin melihat data-data yang ia terima__,__ "paling lama 1 bulan tapi kalo dia bisa balik keadaan normal dalam 1 minggu itu kemungkinan yang pengen gue wujudkan." Setelah berkata itu pundak shin di tebuk oleh Rouge._

"_Gue percaya kok, percaya banget dokter paling hebat pilihan si Ren dan Relvian pasti gak akan__mengecewakan, mungkin gue bawa anak gue buat nemenin dia di sini agar ada kawan." Mendengar ucapankawanya dan dua nama orang yang sangat berarti baginya__,__ sedikit ada sedih dan juga bangga._

_Dan esoknya Rogue mendekati lace dan menceritakan hubungan ia dan Relvian__, Rogue mencoba meyakinkan__ agar Lace percaya dan membuat Lace sendiri tidak takut dengan orang asing._

_Dan saat itu juga adalah pertemuan Lamia dan lace Pertama kali._

_Waktu terus berjalan dan kondisi mental Lace jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya._

"_Terus kondisi Forcenya gimana?" Hestia bertanya ke Shin, "kalo di lihat masih normal tapi aku heran kenapa pada saat dia datang di rumah sakit aku merasakan force abnormal dalam dirinya." Shin menjelaskan dengan melihat data-data yangia catat._

"_Tapi tidak abnormal saat pertama dia lahir kan? Apa kau ingat kejadian itu kita harus menggunakan Segel 5 element agar forcenya tidak meluap keluar." Hestia ingat bgetul kejadian itu kemungkinan itu pertama dan terakhir ia lihat force yg abnormal._

"_kemungkinan besar hanya force hitamnya yang meluap tapi untung lah gak ada yang menyadari saat itu." Ujar shin kepada hestia._

"_tapi apa kita boleh mengajari dia force nanti?" Tsukiumi merasa jika force yang tidak stabil dan jika di ajari force sedikit berbahaya._

"_tidak ada salahnya, lagipula jika ingin mengajarinya mungkin jangan terlalu mencolok apa lagi sampai nanti dia di federasi, mengambil base classnya Spiritualist sangat berbahaya untuknya, untuk seseorang yang dapat menggunakan force hitam di federasi itu pasti banyak membuat orang geger." Shin memberi saran ke tsukiumi, "Namun lebih baik jika ingin mengajarin dia force, sangat bagus mengajarinya force pertahanan di banding force menyerang, terlalu mencolok untuknya." yang lain mendngar hal itu hanya mangut mangut tanda stuju._

"_jika waktunya tiba mungkin dia akan ku masukan divisi khusus, ya kalian tau agar dia gak terlalu mencolok dan di incar mereka." Ucap rose berdiri lalu keluar ruangan, "lagipula diakan anaknya Relvi sama anarine, gak terlalu mencolok itu adalah cirikhas mereka kan?" setelah mengatakan itu Rose meninggalkan ruangan._

_Waktu tak terasa telah berlalu saat ini lace berusia 13 saat itu dia masuk ke akademi kemiliteran federasi usia yang sangat muda, untuk masuk ke militeranitu karena ia yang ingin malah Rogue tidak menyarankan Lace masuk kesana._

_Lace bersikeras ingin masuk kemiliteran karena ia ingin bisa melindungi Lamia, selagi di kemiliteran Lace di latih Rogue dan ia dihadapi pilihan menjadi warrior,ranger atau Spiritualist._

_Lalu Lace menjawab, "Aku ingin seperti Paman memasang perangkap dan menghabisinya, simple tapi menyenangkan." Pemikiran sederhana Lace membuat Rogue tertawa._

_Berbanding terbalik dengan lamia, Lamia masuk kemiliteran berumur 17._

_Banyak di kemiliteran mendengar nama Lace menjadi sebal karena nama itu di cap sebagai pengkhianat dan semacamnya, tapi lace tak perduli akan hal itu dia mencoba tenang dam gak menanggapinya._

_Lalu ada suatu kejadian ia dibully oleh orang orang militer yang setara denganya._

"_heh anak terkutuk, untuk apa lu disni lagian lu gak guna ngapain lu masuk kemiliteran, lu gak cocok disini lu hanyalah sampah." Bughh wajah Lace di tinju orang itu, sebeneranya bisa lace melawan namun enggan karena ia malas membuat kerusuhan, kalo hanya segini menurut lace bukan seberapa di banding saat ia masih kecil dulu._

"_hey kawan-kawan liat dia lemah dasar bedebah ini sangat gak berguna" ketika Lace ingin di hajar lagi Force Aqua yang cukup keras mengkhantam krumunan itu._

"_Dasar kotoran flem beraninya kroyokan, yang boleh gebukin ini orang Cuma Gue lu semua gaka ada Hak untuk itu." Lamia berdiri di depan Lace melindunginya gadis itu sangat overprotective kepada Lace._

"_Kurang ajar, mentang emntang keluarga bangsawan lu pikir gua gak berani makan nih" orang itu mau melakukan 2x tebasan vertikal ke Lamia namun sayang, lamia merapal mantra lebih cepat dari serangan itu._

_Klang.. bunyi tongkat sihir menyentuh tanah"Dark Reef Prison!" lamia mengurung orang itu didalam bola air._

"_percuma melawan, lu gak akan bisa ngapa-ngapain kalo udah di dalem situ. Ada yang mau seperti dia?" ancam Lamia ke kerumunan itu._

_Saat sedang menyembuhkan luka lace dengan sihir Aquanya tiba tiba ada yang merapal mantra sihir ke lamia dan itu gak bisa terelakan "thunder strike" boom petir menyambar ke lamia, walau bisa sedikit tertahan oleh barier forcenya tetap saja seranganya terkena telak dan itu membuat Lace marah._

"_BAJINGAN! GUA BUNUH KALIAN!" Mata merahnya membesar melihat orang terdekatnya terkena serangan itu, kalau dirinya gak masalah ini orang yang sangat berarti baginya terluka membuat lace marah lalu ia bersiap dengan Busurnya namun di halang oleh Lamia._

"_ukhh lace jangan, jangan membunuh sesama lagi tolong jangan." Lamia mencoba menahan Amukan Lace dan memeluknya._

"_hahah pecundang berani di belakang wanita dasar payah." Masih memancing emosi Lace tapi Lamia masih menahan Lace agar tidak mengamuk._

"_BEDEBAH!" saat benar benar ingin mengamuk lamia memeluk erat lace dan berkata "biar gue yang urusin disini jadi tenang lah." Lalu lamia membuat lace pingsan dengan forcenya agar bisa tenang._

"_nah kalian kotoran flem, siap siap gue hajar karena permbuatan konyol kalian." Lamia mengumpulkan forcenya dan mengetuk 3x tongkatnya ke tanah._

"_kalian tau kan julukan gue apa? Apa kalian lupa? Okay gua buat kalian inget kenapa gue diberi julukan itu." Force aqua berkumpul di satu tempat dan lamia membuat lingkaran sihir yang sangat besar cukup buat 30 orang di dalamnya._

"_oy kalian cepat hajar dia." Para spiritualis,dan ranger itu menyerangi lamia namun percuma lamia di lindungi barier force yang ia buat_

"_Heaven judgment, Aqua Nova!" air menyembul dari lingakarn sihir itu dan menyerang orang orang di dalamnya. "Masih belum kalian akan menderita lebih dari ini,ice from seven hell, Frozen Throne!"lamia mengepal tanganya dan mengaktifkan sihirnya, ketika mereka masih terjebak di dalam air lalu lamia mengurung mereka dengan es, untungnya lamia tidak membunuh mereka hanya saja membuat mereka gak bisa bergerak selama 1 minggu._

_Menjadi lulusan terbaik namun menolak di umum kan jadinya Lamia yang maju kedepan sebagai lulusan terbaik akademi federasi,lalu Lace di rekrut di bagian intel dengan mudahnya tanpa test ataupun wawancara layaknya yang lain._

_Awal mula ia di angkat menjadi squad elit saat umur 21 tahun, saat itu sebelum di angkat menjadi squad elit Lace mendapat ujian untuk masuk ke squad elit, misinya mencari informasi Cora dan Accretia untuk chip war._

"_Para Gagak Malam saatnya berburu" ucap Lace kepada Teamnya (AN : mungkin kalo di inggrisin lebih keren kali yak.)_

_Night Crow Squad _

_-Lace Fallen Crow Lachrymose (inflitrator) (sebelum Lace mendapat Title Phantom Life Thief)_

_-Atlanta Moon Arrow Hazelrick (Sentinel)_

_-Ken Night Stalker Alvarez (Hidden Soldier)_

_\- Siren Blue moon Cudgel Alkataz (Armsman)_

_\- Yuel Silver moon Sword Alkataz (Berseker)_

_\- Arulia Light of Eclips Sorceery Erene (Wizard)_

_Squad yang berisi 6 orang yang khusus Lace buat dan memang Lace yg memilih karena mentornya membebaskan memilih partner team._

_Malam itu 12 jam sebelum chipwar._

_Lace menggunakan skill Shadow Cloack (AN : basically infli punya skill hide tp gue ubah namanya tergantung orang yang make skill)untuk mengintai pasukan coradan siap untuk menculik salah satunya untuk mengambil informasi._

"_Fallen crow disini gue mendapati 3 warrior dan 2 ranger, di lihat dari jobnya templar black knight dan 2 adventurer." Lace memberi informasi ke kawanya yang berjaga._

"_hai hai Gue siap memanah dia dari jarak ini langsung lumpuhkan?" Atlanta meminta saran keLace._

"_Jangan asal panah bisa runyam ini kalo gagal atlanta." Ken yang sedang membidik menggunakan Snipe Scater sky 432 masih menunggu posisi di buat pusing oleh atlanta._

"_kami siap menyergap Fallen crow langsung beri aba aba jika waktunya menyerang." Ucap Siren._

_Lalu dengan posisi yang di tentukan lace Para cora tadi terkena Perangkap yang di tanam Lace sebelum Para cora tadi lewat di sana._

_Boom ledakan dari perangkap Lace aktif membuat konsentrasi Party dari cora itu kacau._

"_fuck Inflitrator they plant this mines here." Ucap salah satu Templar._

"_defense position, they wanna attack us." Sang Blackknight memberi komando di party tersebut._

"_sekarang Yuel,Siren serangan pembuka" belum sempat Party cora itu membentukposisi defense Yuel dan siren menerjang mereka dengan Pressure._

_2 Adventurer mencoba menggunakan skill hold agar yuel dan siren gerakanya terkunci namun sayang gagal karena konsentrasi mereka terpecah._

_Boom Sebuah anak panah dengan bomb sebagai mata anak panah melesat menghantam prisai Black knight __**"Destructive Blast arrow!**__" Atlanta menembak target yang ahrusnya bukan targetnya._

"_ATLANTA!" teriak mereka ber 5 memarahi atlanta bersamaan._

"_gyahahaha salah target tehee.." bukanya menyesali perbuatanya malah menikmati kesalahan dan pura pura gak terjadi apa apa._

"_Arulia sekarang!." Lace melihat celah pertahanan para cora tadi gara gara Kesalahan atlanta tadi langsung memberi komando arulia untuk menyerang._

_Cahaya putih dari atas kepala para Cora tersebut siap menghujani para cora dengan force "__**Solar Blast**__." Arulia merapal mantra api ke 5 cora tersebut._

"_**Blastoff!"**__ Tidak ingin mati Konyol seorang templar meledakan Tenaga Forcenya untuk menghancurkan Solar Blast_

"_Pice of shit! You bellato." Adventurer itu menembak Siren dengan Panah dengan daya dorong force yang kuat sebagai tumpuan serangan "__**Impact Blast!**__" ucap sang adventurer itu._

_Fwuzz suara anak panah melesat dan beradu lace yang dari tadi sembunyi akhirnya menembakan panahnya untuk melindungi Siren._

_Dilihat masih belum bisa menahan anak panah yang melaju dari adventurer tersebut Ken menembak panah itu dan menghancurkanya dari jauh "kurasa aiming Shoot ku berhasil." Ken yang sedari tadi menunggu ternyata berbuah hasil._

_Lace berlari menggunakan __**shadow step**__ dan langsung berhadapan dengan templar itu dengan cepat sang templar tidak bisa menghindari serangan cepat lace._

"_**Fatal Blow!"**__ Lace memusatkan energi ketanganya dan menghajar titik Vital templar tadi._

_Lalu lace menggunakan Jade talk dan berkata "melawan kalian akan menderita jika kalian menuruti kata-kata gue, lu lu pada gak akan mati konyol di sini." Ucap Lace sambil mencengkram rahang sang templar, kawan-kawan sang templar tidak bisa berkutik karena Lace menyandra salah satu dari mereka._

"_Tenang lah makhluk pemuja Decem, gue gak akan bunuh dia asal lu gak macem macem dan berani bergerak melaan." Ucap Lace sambil menekankan Force ke Templar yang masih ia sandra, Lalu lace berbisik "__**Mind Snare**__." Lace mencoba menjerat pikiran templar itu dan menyedot informasi yang ia punya._

_Lace mulai menggali ingatanya dari si templar semua ingatanya satu persatu mulai terperangkap._

_Sudah di peringatkan oleh Lace sang black knight membrontak dan melakukan Pressure Bomb ke arah Lace karena Itu lace Membunuh Templar tersebut._

_Zrashhh... Lace menusuk leher templar itu menggunakan pisau yang ada di tanganya dan berguling menghindari pressure._

"_udah gue bilang jangan macem –macem ,malah ngeyel kan Mati kawan lu jadinya." Lace masih menunjuk mayat templar itu, "jadi sedih gara gara ketololan lu templar ini jadi mati konyol." Ucap Lace menyulut emosi si Black knight._

"_bajingan makhluk kafir!" saat melakukan serangan lace tersenyum dan berkata , "khehehe Mind Snare!" Black knight tadi terjerat karena Lace menunggu emosi si black knight ini sedang kacau._

"_gue Cuma nanya sedikit kok, beri tau gue semua yang lu ketahui tentang rencana Aliansi." Ingin melawan tapi tubuh black knigjht itu tidak bisa bergerak dan terpaksa mengucapkan semua apa yang seharusnya gak di katakan dan ia membocorkan semuanya._

"_hee jadi gitu, bagus bagus sudah berkooperatif lalu selamat tidur black knight." Zrashhhhh Lace menebas Leher si black knight_

_Begitulah awal mula Lace di sebut Phantom Life Thief._

Amethyst melihat Lace yang tiba tiba terbangun dari pingsanya dan melihat force hitam yang meledak ledak di tubuh Lace membuat ia khawatir.

"oi Hestia jangan jangan ini." Ucap amethyst ragu.

"force hitamnya lepas kendali ini berbahaya Ame, masih mau ngelawan dia?" hestia sedikit panik dengan keadaan Lace.

"gue gak akan setengah setengah, gue juga bakal duga ini terjadi." Ucap ametyst bersiaga dengan Double hitternya, di lebihi auto reload jadi ia tidak memusingkan untuk mengisi peluru dan auto recoil menjadikan tekanan kebelakang menjadi berkurang membuatnya lebih gampang menembak dan akurasi menjadi lebih baik.

Lace mengambil staff yang ada di tas 4 dimensi miliknya lalu mer4apal mantra "**Catastrhope**" tiba tiba area di sana menjadi gelap gulita karena mantra Lace.

"sial ini bahaya Ame, ini mantra terlarang kita harus cepat nanganin ini." Ucap shin melihat keadaan di sekitarnya menjadi gelap dan sesak karena force hitam.

-_** kantor archon**_

"Tan bukanya ramalan cuaca hari ini cerah kok gelep gini." Tanya Croiss ke gatan

"entah mungkin lagi cuaca pancaroba, emg lagi musim tiba-tiba ujan begini." Bales gatan santai.

"tapi perasaan gak enak apa ini semacam tekanan force yang aneh." Croiss masih gak nyaman dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Tekanan ngurusan laporan kali? Kali aja lu kecapean ngurs laporan yang numpuk begitu." Gatan masih asik dengan bir dan rubick yang dari entah kapan gak beres beres di selsainya.

"tan gue titip kantor yak perasaan gue gak enak dengan keadaan ini." Sang archon pergi keluar ruangan mencari sumber tekanan force abnormal ini.

-back to amethyst dkk.

Aura hitam keunguan itu melindungi lace dari peluru peluru yang di lontarkan amethyst.

"sial gue gak bisa nyerang." Amethyst masih mencari cara agar bisa nembus pertahanan forcenya lace.

"Hestia Synchro!." Teriak Amethyst agar Hestia ebrsiap melakuakn sinkronasi. "apa sesingkat ini?!" Hestia kaget karena mendadak di suruh Syncro dengan amethyst.

Lalu amethyst dengan cepat mengigit Leher Hestia dan menyerap darahnya. "Blood Syncronation!" hestia merapal mantra agar forcenya terserap ke amethyst.

"ahhh udah lama banget gue gak make ini, Berseker blood Mode." Bak vampire yang sehabis menyedot darah sebagai santapan membuat forcenya membara.

"hey sakit tau gak lu gigit kayak gini, sinkronasi tanpa aba-aba itu nyebelin!" amuk hestia ke amethyts.

"hey kalian daripada ribut gak jelas, ukhh lebih baik bantuin gue ngatasin akar akar gak jelas ini." Tsukiumi sedari tadi menahan serangan force yang datang dari Lace.

"hey tsuki Back up gue sampe ke arah Lace." Amethyst yang sedang mode berserk siap menerjang lace yang sedang abnormal force.

"ya ya ya seperti biasa kan?" lalu di kedua tangan tsukiumi terbentuk pedang dari air " ayo maju Ame Water Sword!"

"shin rougue bantu buat segel cepat!" Suruh hestia keapda dua bapak-bapak yang sedari tadi melawan peitr petir yang gak jelas dateng dari mana.

Lace masih keadaan yang abnormal melakukan serangan serangan force dengan mantra aneh.

"**Lightnig Clad" **force petir menyambar dari segala arah menyerang tsuki dan ametyst.

"jangan sampai kesamber ame." Ucap tsuki sambil menghindari petir petir itu, "seharunya gue yang bilang begitu karena element lu lemah dengan petir ini." ame masih mengikuti gerakan tsukiumi.

Lalu tsukiumi merapal sihir aqua dan membuat ombak untuk menyerang barier force Lace.

"**Force aqua Step 3 Raging Wave**" sihir tersebut sangat berdampak bagus untuk menurunkan kekuatan barier di sekitar lace.

Lalu Amethyts menembak dengan cepat menggunakan force miliknya "**Shooting magnum" **Serangan beruntun sangat efektif terhadap barier lace dan membuatnya semakin melemah.

"**Phase 4 miserabel Mist active phase 3 oblivion fall**" force hitam menghantam tsukiumi dan amethyst.

"Gyaaaaaa" teriak mereka terkena serangan "cihh gue rasa gue harus sedikit serius." Ucap tsukiumi siap melontarkan force nya lebih kuat.

"gue kira lu sudah serius dari tadi." Kata amethyst melihat kawanya sedari tadi melontakan force kuat.

"haaaaaaa! **Eight head water snake" **Tsukiumi membuat ular kepala delapan dengan force yg ia miliki "maju kedepan! Ame!" teriak tsuki ke amethsyt "Quardple slash" tsukiumi menghancurkan barier lace

"yoshhhhh!" Binding shoot!" tanpa celah Binding shoot langsung mingikat Lace.

"shin,Hestia Segel!" perintah amethyst.

"dispell darkenss with heaven Light pierch it **Light judgment**" Hestia shin dan rogue merapal sihir itu bebarengan dan menekan force hitam lace agar tidak mengamuk.

Lace menjetikan jarinya lalu mengucapkan satu mantra "**darkness fall**" seperti laser besar berwarna hitam mengarah amethyst dan kawan-kawan

Lalu sebuah tombak melesat menahan serangan itu "Pierch it Gae Bolg!"

**To be continued**

**Heyo guys Legs hunter here kembali lagi dengan cerita yang gak jelas bin aneh yha disinilah gue membuat flashback yang cukup panjang yap cukup panjang sampe main line terpaksa terputus awkakakaka.**

**Ingin nyoba gaya Pakde mie ngelarin arc satu persatu tapi pakde nyaranin arc Relivan yang nitabene gue gak negrti cara namatin itu arc always rancu jadi gue tahan terus, gue buruk untuk penyelasian akhir suatu arc jd pengen belajar lebih dari pakde dan yang lain.**

**Gue yakin mikir kenapa ini Lace OP banget tapi gue pikir enggak sih karena dark force yang ngeluap aja bikin dia OP dan itu juga gak kekontrol jadi sama aja kayak ngelawan mesin yang bakal meledak gitu deh penjabaran dari segi pandang gue entah kalo kalian.**

**Selebihnya squad Lace itu orang orang yang menurut Lace bisa ia percaya dari awal ia di kemiliteran jadi jangan heran karo isinya abnormal semua sifatnya apa lagi atlanta nanti mereka bakal sering muncul pas di misi misi lace.**

**Lalu apa lagi yak ukhhh gue bingung ahhh dagger of bahamut yak sebenrnya itu catalist Buat nyalurin dark forcenya lace agar stabil mangkanya selalu di bawa lace kemana-mana**

**Dan untuk lace jadi pembunuh udah gue jabarin ceritanya kenapa dia bisa enteng ngebunuh orang, gue pengen buat lebih dark lagi tapi bingung gimana caranya gue rasa harus belajar sama pakde cara ngebuat chara ngerasakan masalalu pahit, like chapter 51 pakde mantab dark banget dah.**

**Yah segini aja dulu guys curhatan gue thanks buat baca meet next chaoter cya~**

**Quote : **_**"udah gue bilang jangan macem –macem ,malah ngeyel kan Mati kawan lu jadinya." Lace**_


End file.
